Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea
by timexgone23
Summary: [COMPLETE] Will/OC: She barely felt his arms around her, steadying her, or realized just how close their bodies were as her attention was completely focused on his eyes...REAL SUMMARY /OCinserts-First in series-PoTC: Curse of the Black Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean _

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Hello and welcome to my new baby! I've been working so hard on this story for a while and I wanted to post it so that I can allow you all a happy read :) Anyway, feel free to leave me a review if you'd like – it's always good to hear from you all haha! Don't have much more than that, so enjoy the first chapter!

P.S. It's more of a filler, sorry everyone…the next chapter will be all fun and filled with piratey-ness…yes haha :) Now, without further adieu, on with the story!

Your loveable Authoress,  
>timexgone23.<p>

* * *

><p>I<p>

The sea had always brought comfort to Nim as she held onto the railing of the ship that was bringing her and her family to their next destination. Her father had always been an avid explorer and had embedded that same love for adventure into his daughter at a young age, her mother an astound artist had taught her daughter about the beauty that life presented to them during every moment and Nim took everything her parents had taught her to heart and cherished every moment she had with them.

The twenty year old brushed her dark curls away from her face, the sun beating down on her slim figure as the fresh sea-salt brushed passed her and ruffled her loose tank top, her shorts hugging her slim legs snugly, her feet bare. A smile twitched at her lips as she looked behind her, her parents both discussing their trip from Bermuda – their plan was to document and explore the mystery that was the Bermuda Triangle, something that both terrified her and excited her.

"_Adventure always comes with a sense of_ _danger_", her father had always told her, "_and pleasure always comes at a price. Love can be implemented in anything you do as long as you have the will and the courage to go through with it_."

Shaking her head she brought the binoculars back up to her almond shaped green irises, watching along the water as their guide plotted the points for their exact coordinates with his captain and second mate.

"Honey, what do you think?"

Nim turned her attention to her father, slowly dropping her binoculars; she stepped away from the railing. Her mother stepped aside with a smile, allowing her daughter into the conversation that she and her husband had been having. "Your father seems to think that it's a good idea to get as close to the Triangle as possible in order to capture the footage that no one else has ever caught. We've already filmed all of the mystery, however, I feel your father is being a bit too daring on this one."

"Aw honey, stop being a worry wart! Where's your sense of adventure!"

"Down the porthole…" Her mother answered with a role of her eyes. Her father's rebuttal was simply to stick his tongue out at the woman he married, his laughter then billowing from his thick throat. Nim simply smiled, shaking her head and tousling her loose brown hair, her bangs falling across her brow gently.

"I think we should be cautious if anything Dad. If the myths are true than we want to be as careful as possible…but that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Her father grinned in response. "I'll tell our guide…it'll make the plots easier to map out." Her mother turned to her and shook her head, placing her hands on her thin hips.

"Nim, you never cease to amaze me."

"What!" Nim questioned with a hearty laugh, "And let you and Dad dispute our travels?" Her mother chuckled in agreement as Nim continued, "Let me not remind you what happened last time we went to China."

"Oh pish posh," the woman laughed with a wave of her hand "That was _nothing_ compared to when we went to Romania."

Nim rolled her eyes with a large smile, returning to the side of the ship with her binoculars in hand. She stood for a long while, simply staring off into the distance when she finally saw it. With wide eyes she called her mother, who had been preparing the equipment, before pointing back at the now dark skies and matching clouds. A thick fog began to roll in and Nim could faintly hear the captain arguing with her father.

"We go fur'tar into de fog mista, only den can ye catch de tings you be needin'." Nim shook her head as the voice of Tia Dalma from Pirates of the Caribbean floated through her mind as a comparison to their captain's thick accent. She had never seen the movies, only heard about them through her friends and only what footage they allowed to be shown for the trailers on television; fact of the matter was, the twenty year old simply didn't have time to watch any of them.

A soft melody pushed through the air and the brunette paused, her ears catching the tune and pushing her brows into a furrow. "Do you hear that mom?"

"Hear what sweetie?"

"That song?" Nim strained her ears to catch the melody once more and she could faintly make it out against the winds that were beginning to pick up. "It sounds like a jewelry box of some sort…"

"That's ridiculous sweetie, there's nothing but the wind."

Nim's brows pinched tighter above her green irises as she gazed out at the sea. "I – I suppose you're right."

Her mother offered her a smile before turning her attention back to the captain and her husband, both of who were arguing about their course, but this fell deftly upon the young woman as she strained to hear that haunting lullaby once more upon the wind. Frowning softly she heard it and it gave her an odd chill as the melody consumed her senses. She felt a strong tugging to the sea and she gasped as words wafted through the wind and into her hair:

_For the lost and lonely girl_

_Who must escape her lonely world._

_I call upon thee for but one simple task,_

_To venture to unspoken lands._

_Turn your ears and listen well,_

_Meet me in the land where your dreams do dwell…_

The baby hair on the back of Nim's neck began to stand on end and gooseflesh rose on her arms as the wind began to pick up and no matter how vehemently her father argued with the captain, it appeared as if they were going to witness the myths of the Bermuda Triangle first hand. She braced herself as the once calm waters shook with anger and she was vaguely reminded of Calypso, an ancient sea goddess she studied at the university, it being said in the texts she studied that when the sea goddess did not like either the mission or the course of which a ship and it's crew took, she would generate powerful storms to either throw them off course or bring death to those on board for their evil deeds. She was hoping the former would happen if the sea goddess actually did exist.

The captain laughed as the waters became turbulent, lighting beginning to strike across the sky as the thunder began to roll. The breath caught in Nim's throat as the waves began to toss the ship back and forth. "The Sea is angry." She murmured more to herself than her mother who gave her a terrified look.

"Nimphadora Juliette Eloise – Marie Puget!" Nim turned her head in her mother's direction at the use of her full name to see her mother's deep brown eyes staring at her sharply, "Now is not the time for you to state the obvious."

Nim rolled her eyes before rushing off to help her father tighten the supplies and brace for the storm. She knew for a fact that a bad habit of hers had always been murmuring the obvious of their situations, it was the way she processed her thoughts. It bothered her at times when people called her out on her strange habit, but in Nim's opinion, she found it the lesser of her flaws. Shaking her head of the thoughts she made quick work of bracing the supplies as the rain plastered her hair to her face and she was suddenly thankful she had left it up for the day.

"What the _bloody hell_ is that!"

The brunette jumped as her father's thick accent touched her ears. It was something that her father worked very hard to correct, in fear of having his neighbors look at him differently. He had not counted on his daughter also holding a small accent similar to her father's rustic Irish brogue. Turning, Nim saw a large bolt of lighting hit the ocean and the winds whipped faster than they had before and her eyes widened in fear as she realized that they were in risk of not living through this storm.

"It's a maelstrom!"

Her father stared at her incredulously. "Are you sure!"

"Absolutely." She cried over the roar of the wind, "Maelstroms are created very similarly to a tornado, it's the colliding of two currents that are attempting to bypass the other, but instead they swirl together as one current is negated by the other!"

"SHIT!"

The captain laughed wildly as the small boat they possessed began to be pulled into the strong currents, the waves beating against the haul and tossing everyone aboard the vessel to and fro. They heard a piercing scream and Nim's father looked to the side where her mother had been thrown over the side, her hands gripping the metal railing as tightly as she could. "LYNETTE!"

"JAMES!"

Nim's eyes widened as her father raced to her mother's rescue, only to be knocked backwards as a wave washed against the other side of the ship. Her body moved without her realizing and she found herself grasping her mother's arm in an attempt to pull her back into the ship and was soon joined by her father.

"LOOK OUT!"

Nim gasped as the air was forced from her lungs and she felt herself being knocked backwards. Opening her eyes she found herself tangled in the fishing nets near the front of the ship and she gasped as her father pulled at her mother, still attempting to save her. She watched in horror as another wave hit from the other side of the ship, knocking her father over the railing and into the turbulent sea below. A scream tore from her throat as she attempted to free herself from her current bonds, with new – found strength she untangled herself and raced over to the railing where her father had once been standing to see that her mother was also gone.

She didn't have time to cry as another wave hit the starboard side and knocked her from the ship and into the centre of the maelstrom itself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean _

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Hola mi amigos! Welcome to chapter 2, I normally wait a lot longer to post because I have myself on a schedule – for every one chapter I post, I write three so that I have time to go back and edit them and correct anything that may need correcting. Well between this chapter and chapter 3 I've edited and rewritten them three times so I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Same rules apply, review if you'd like; it's not mandatory for me to update I promise haha.

Anyway I'd like to thank my two reviewers for chapter 1: _momorocks101ful _and _Why Fireflies Flash_! You both are amazing ;D

_momorocks101ful – _I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter :)  
><em>Why Fireflies Flash – <em>Thank you so much! I'm glad that it's different; one of the things I find challenging to this story is inserting an OC into the original plot and making it (well, "her" in this case) flow into the original dialogue. I'm also trying to do it without making Nim seem too Mary Sue, but that's almost inevitable considering the nature of the story haha! But thank you so much!

This chapter goes to both of you, I tip my hat :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl_  
>II<p>

Nim awoke to the sun beating mercilessly on her tired body and she grunted, rolling over so that the sun was no longer in her eyes. A frown twitched her lips as she felt where she was lying only to sit up quickly and look around at her surroundings. Her body rested against gorgeous white sand and before her stretched crystal blue water and she found herself entranced by it's seemingly harmless beauty, but in the back of her mind she knew better. Standing up she turned, looking behind her to see a port and she decided, with a frown, to make her way towards where she believed civilization to be.

With a harsh intake of breath, Nim threw herself against the cool stone as two men walked along the dock, their Victorian attire standing out particularly to the brunette and she glanced down at herself to find that she was now attired in a loose white shirt, vest and trousers with boots that fell just under her knees, frowning she turned her sights back to the dock, only to hide again as the two men she assumed to be officers of some sort stopped a rather rugged looking man with long dark dreadlocks and what she could only guess to be a poor imitation of a pirate's visage.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians."

She took in his lanky appearance with a quirked brow. He looked slightly awkward in the uniform he wore, the hat appearing much too big for his small head, his nose being the most distinctive feature she could make out from her place behind the wall.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." The other man murmured, his voice an even tenor and she could depict a slight annoyance to his tone as he made to walk around them. The uniform-clad men moved in his way and he forced a crooked smile to his thin lips. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." The first officer answered, his eyes scrutinizing the man before him. The other simply offered him a smile once more.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a –!" He paused slightly as the men once again met his step, both officers holding their guns close to them as a defense in case the other decided to make any sudden movement. Nim rolled her eyes as he continued, "a ship like that," he paused once more as he gestured to the larger ship that was anchored further out in the port, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

She took a moment to eye both ships, finding the man to be correct in his observation._ Certainly fortunate that Uncle Murphy taught me something before he passed, _She thought to herself as the first officer answered him once more.

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

"I've heard of one; supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable the _Black Pearl_."

Nim's brows furrowed as the two officers protested. "The _Black Pearl_? I'm –!"

"Caught I'm afraid." She turned sharply to see two military men standing behind her, bayonets pointed in her direction. "Now Miss, hands where we can see them." Nim slowly raised her hands and turned towards their guns, her green eyes wide as the men eyed her carefully. "Now turn and walk." She did as instructed without question, eyeing her surroundings. A small smile twitched at her lips as she found her likely escape.

"Sorry gentlemen." She quickly turned to the wall and grabbed a shovel that had been left abandoned and she swung with all of her might, the two officers caught off guard and left to crumple to the sand beneath her feet, unconscious. "Truly, I am sorry…but I refuse to be captured after my being here only ten minutes." Tossing the shovel aside she adjusted them so it only appeared they were on duty, dragging their bodies towards the wall and sitting them next to each other, with their guns rested against their shoulders. "There, no one will know the difference." She smiled before merging herself with the wall besides her in an attempt not to be seen as she contemplated her predicament.

"Based off of that man mentioning the Black Pearl, I must be in the Pirates of the Caribbean timeline which means that that man was Jack Sparrow and those other two men are of the British Royal Navy (I should have known sooner by their uniforms, red coats and all)." She shrugged to herself. "Damn pity I never got to see the movies," She frowned as she pursed her lips, "if I know _anything_ about these things from those fan-fictions I read as a kid then I've already begun to alter the plot." She paused for a moment, her brows furrowing. "_However_, I have no way of knowing the plot so how would I know if I am damaging some otherworldly universe or…whatever this is?" She once again paused in her musings only to gather her thoughts as she began to pace. "But the consequences that come with ruining the plot of an alternative universe could mean that I'd be trapped here forever. Hmmm, but then there's also the variable of me not knowing if I'm damaging the plot or not…how can I judge that?" Her pondering was brought to an abrupt halt as she heard something fall into the water. Looking she noticed Jack Sparrow diving into the water and she raced up the dock to where the two Naval officers were.

"Who are you!"

"Someone who may be able to help?" Her statement came out more as a hopeful question and the two men could only watch as Jack struggled to get the woman in his arms ashore.

"Ooh I got her." The second officer grunted as he lifted the woman from Jack's arms and he frowned as he checked her pulse. "She's not breathing!"

"Move!" They watched as Jack cut her corset, the woman turning on her side and sputtering the sea salt up as air rushed back into her lungs. Nim quickly held her hair out of her face ignoring as the second officer muttered a "never would have thought of that!"

Jack only smirked at him, "Clearly you've never been to Singapore." He then took a look at the woman he saved and followed the chain of her necklace to the golden pendant that lay harmlessly on the wooden planks of the dock, with a frown he took it between his fingers, looking concernedly at it before looking back down to the woman on the ground. "Where did you get that?" He then turned to Nim and eyed her, "And who are you?" She faltered slightly, eyeing the blade that was now placed between her and the pirate.

"On your feet. The both of you." She and Jack stood, her eyes meeting the cool blue eyes of the sword's owner. He wore a white powdered wig, similarly to all of the military men, _except these two that is_, she thought to herself as she remembered the appearance of the two officers that flanked her left and Jack's right. He, unlike the other Naval officers, was donned in a blue uniform with golden trim obviously stating that he was of a higher rank. Nim gulped as the officer's behind him pointed their bayonets at her and Jack. A man raced between them, obviously of a high class as well for he wore fine clothing and a grey powdered wig, towards the woman that had finally managed to stand.

"Are you alright?"

"Y – Yes, I'm fine." She stuttered as the man placed his coat around her. He turned his gaze towards the first officer who held her corset in his hands and the man immediately dropped it and pointed towards Jack, and conveniently Nim as she was standing right beside him, the elder man turned his glare towards the pair and adjusted the jacket over the woman's thin frame.

"Shoot them."

"Father!" The woman cried in exasperation before turning to the man who still held the blade to Nim's and Jack's throat. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

The Commodore looked less than happy to admit it as he sheathed his sword, the other men retracting their bayonets and Nim sighed a breath of relief and nodded to the woman in thanks as Jack placed both of his hands together also in thanks before returning his attention to the Commodore. "I believe thanks are in order…" He paused as he held out his hand for a shake towards Jack and for a moment the brunette thought she had been forgotten about and was thankful. Jack slowly and tentatively reached his hand out to meet the other man's before clasping it only for the Commodore to take hold and roll up his sleeve as if to prove a point. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Nim then noticed the letter "P" branded into the man's tanned skin, only then taking in the tattoo that sat right above it, as the Commodore pushed up his sleeve more.

"Hang him!"

Nim gave the man a monotonous look before returning her eyes to the Commodore as he spoke once more, "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." It seems only then that the man notices the tattoo on Jack's forearm. "Well, well? Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected quickly before offering the Commodore an uneasy smile, "if you please, sir."

"And who might you be?"

Nim turned her attention back to the Commodore to see that he was now speaking to her and she sputtered on her answer only for Jack to answer for her. "My sister; as it were." She turned and glared at the coy smile he shot her.

"Nimphadora…Sparrow." She answered slowly, still glaring at the pirate who offered her an award winning smile exposing the metal behind his teeth. She then turned to the Commodore who released Jack's hand as if it were trash before grabbing her much smaller one and rolling up both of her sleeves.

"You are unbranded." She hid a smirk at his surprise.

"Not everyone related to a pirate is a pirate Commodore." She answered as he released her hands as he did Jack's, returning his glare to the pirate his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_."

"I'm in the market." Jack answered with a tight smile, the Commodore treading on dangerous territory. "As it were…"

"He said he'd come here to commandeer one." The first officer intercepted into the conversation, the second officer only turned his eyes to what Nim assumed to be his partner and friend.

"Told you he was telling the truth, these are his sir," He stated as he handed over Jack's effects and the Commodore snorted through his nose.

"No additional shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north." He paused as he grabbed the sword's handle and unsheathed it from it's scabbard only to offer a mocking chuckle of amusement. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

Nim glanced at the pirate out of the corner of her eye and noticed him bristle, his anger sparking in his dark irises before a coy smile twitched upon his lips instead, "But you have heard of me." Jack smirked as he was pulled away from the Commodore to be chained before the man then turned to Nim.

"Pat her down and make sure she has no weapons." She growled as the first officer held her arms, the second one patting her down, confirming that she had no weapons on her person. The Commodore then glared at her, a look the twenty year old happily returned. "Take her away as well, association is the worse sort."

"Commodore I really must protest!" The woman cried as she followed after the Commodore, where the officers were finishing up on Jack's shackles and were beginning on Nim's. "Pirate or not this man saved my life." Nim pursed her lips, having been forgotten about only to glare at the officer who was fastening the shackles around her thin wrists.

The Commodore only grunted in response, seemingly regarding the woman as a petty nuisance. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness –"

"Though, it certainly seems enough to condemn him." Nim said as she turned her glare to the Commodore, Jack muttering his agreement under his breath.

"Indeed." The Commodore spat as he openly glared in annoyance at the brunette and she simply matched his glare with one of her own. Oh how she despised unfairness!

"Finally," Jack muttered before throwing his chain around the woman's neck. Nim eyed him warily and he motioned for her to go behind him, of which she quickly did. If he was going to help get her out of this mess she would happily comply with whatever it was he told her. The military men all aimed their guns, their sights trained on the pair and the woman held captive.

"NO, DON'T SHOOT!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me." He whispered in her ear earning a defiant grunt from the woman. "Commodore Norrington my effects please, and my hat!" Jack stated, adding the bit about his hat as a seeming after thought before smirking from behind the woman, seeing that the man was not moving he tugged the chain a little tighter around the woman's neck for emphasis. "Commodore." He warned. He then leaned back to the woman's ear with a smile. "Elizabeth, it's Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's _Miss Swann_!" She ground out from behind her clenched teeth as she caught his smile.

Norrington motioned for one of the officers to hand the pirate's effects over to the woman. She took them and Jack turned her in his arms, smiling charmingly at her. "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." He motioned towards his effects in her arms. "Come, come, dear we don't have all day." He was enjoying this, Nim noticed and it took all her effort to hide her laughter. "Now if you'd be very kind." He murmured sultrily to her as she glared at him, placing his hat firmly on his head before wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to fasten his belt, Jack eyeing the Commodore the entire time. "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable." She snarled and he smirked in response.

"Sticks and stones love, I saved your life, you save mine, we're square." He paused after spinning Elizabeth around to face the Naval Officers, his gun positioned under her chin, the Commodore and what Nim assumed was Elizabeth's father as he backed up slowly. "Gentlemen, Milady, you will always remember this as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He unwrapped the chain from her neck, pushing her forwards and motioning for Nim to grab a hold of his waist. Quickly she did so and held on tight as the two were thrown into the air. Jack switched his hold and grabbed a new rope that activated a pulley system.

Nim held on as tightly as she could as the two of them began to spin and she could faintly make out the Commodore's command to open fire as they passed around them once again. A cry tore from her throat as gunshots erupted into the air and small ball pellets launched themselves into the air at the spinning duo. He soon found a way to swing onto a platform and he landed, slightly unbalanced with Nim's weight before throwing the slack of his chain onto another line that fell over the bridge. Nim felt safer as her feet touched the ground and she quickly threw her arms back over the pirate's head to release her hold on his waist before tugging his sleeve and racing across the bridge into the town itself. She went to run passed a small wall and a cry pushed passed her lips as she was taken by her waist and thrown against the wall.

"Now, who might you be?" Nim eyed the pirate as he allowed his eyes to roam and she snorted in disgust before clearing her throat to gain his attention once more.

"Nimphadora Puget." She answered. "And I'm to assume you are Jack Sparrow based off of that episode down by the docks." She raised her hand as he went to correct her. "As far as I'm concerned Mr. Sparrow, the title is what appears to have gotten us into this mess…"

"Aye love, but that's all part of the fun." He offered her a charming smile and she scrunched her nose in disagreement.

"Listen." She paused, sinking further into the shadows as the Navy soldiers ran passed once more. "I don't know what it is you're doing here, but maybe we could help each other out." She watched as his brow marched underneath his bandana and he smirked at her.

"I'm listening."

"If you tell me what year it is as well as where it is exactly that I am, I'll do my best to help you escape unscathed…do we have an accord?"

Jack seemed to ponder this for a moment before shaking his head. "I'd like to make a friendly amendment to that accord, if I may." He smirked and Nim began to wonder what it was she had gotten herself into. "I can be sure to tell you the date and where we are if and only if you are able to help me escape and allow me only one favor, for future insurances and all…savvy?"

Nim considered this before offering him a bland look. "It certainly seems like your side outweighs mine in cost…I propose this. You tell me the date as well as what this place is called and I also request one other favor…and we'll keep your share of the bargain. Do we now have an accord?" Jack thought about this for a moment before smirking at her.

"Are you sure you want to be making deals with a pirate?"

"Pirate or not we're both in the same mess now aren't we? What else do I have to lose?"

"Fair enough love. We have ourselves an accord." He grinned as he shook her hand. "Now it just so happens to be July 13th 1720 and we are in the lovely British colony of Port Royal." He smirked as Nim's eyes widened. "Not expecting that?" The brunette shook her head slowly as her mind quickly began to once again attempt to reconcile her situation. Turning her eyes to him she frowned.

"So the East India Trading company has already been formed?"

"Years ago now love." He smirked, moving closer to her only for Nim to spin out of his grasp and looked about the square, making sure it was clear before motioning for them to move. "This way darling." He motioned to the blacksmith's shop. Nim nodded and quickly tucked herself into the small shop as another group of soldiers ran passed them.

Jack looked around as Nim stepped around him, her eyes catching the man seated in the corner with a bottle of rum in his grasps. "You think he's dead?" She inquired with her brows furrowed as her head slowly cocked to the side. "Certainly seems that way with how heavily he appears to be sleeping." Jack moved next to her, cautiously poising his pointer finger over the man's large stomach before poking him. Nim watched with a quirked brow as he began to walk away before turning sharply and yelling in the man's ear. Seeing no response from the man he turned and walked away in hopes of figuring out a way to break his chains.

Nim gave one last look to the man in the chair before turning and looking around the old shop. Being a history major she found everything around her to be fascinating. _I've fallen into every Historian's dream!_ She smiled to herself as she traced the metal nails that were imbedded into the wood with her fingertips. She had completely zoned out just looking at the old architecture that she jumped when Jack coughed as if attempting to get her attention. Turning to him she noticed him giving her a bland look, the man straddling one of the benches with a hammer in his hand.

"A little help here love?"

The brunette quirked a brow at him and shook her head. "No matter how hard you hit iron a hammer isn't going to do much good."

"Well thank you very much I could have told you that." Shrugging, Nim went back to looking around the shop before a smirk twitched her lips.

"Jack, a hammer won't work…" She heard him grunt as he smacked the hammer onto his chains again only to pull them away and rattle them in frustration. "But those gears might." Jack looked up at her and then to the gears she was referring to. "We just have to get them moving."

"I got just the thing love." Jack smirked as he eyed the donkey watching them peacefully from the corner. He heated up an iron until it was red hot before touching the donkey's rear. The animal moved with a strangled cry and immediately it tugged at her heart. She had been vehemently against the idea and had only thought of smacking it's rump not branding it into movement. "We needed to get him movin' fast enough." Nim only glared at him before attaching her chains to the gears and moving with them, watching as the top gear snapped her chains, Jack right behind her. Nim turned as she heard a click and she grabbed the pirate's tunic and hid behind a beam just as the door opened.

Nim could feel her breath catch in her throat as her stomach dropped to her toes at the appearance of the man himself. He was tall, if she were to guess he was probably around five foot ten inches to about six foot – give or take a few inches, with well groomed dark chocolate locks that he had tied away from his face in a ponytail. Even from the way that his clothes hugged him she could tell he was lean and well muscled, however, it was his face that caught her interest immediately and spoke to her inner artist. He had a well chiseled face, high cheekbones to a solid jaw line. His nose sat between two chocolate brown irises that roamed around the smithy with curiosity, though they were not nearly as dark as Jack's she noticed.

His trimmed brows furrowed as he noticed the donkey moving around in it's track before he moved towards it, catching the creature and stroking it's snout to calm it as the animal offered a strangled cry. Slowly he removed his overcoat and made his way to the man that she and Jack had investigated upon first entering the smithy. "Right where I left you." He smirked as he tossed his jacket to the side, removing his ascot and undoing the first few buttons of his tunic as he made his way towards the center of the shop. He frowned as he noticed the hammer lying idly upon the anvil. "Not where I left you." The breath caught in Nim's throat as he noticed Jack's hat and she smacked the pirate's arm.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You left your hat you idiot!"

Jack noticed this as well and frowned, unsheathing his sword and stepping from the shelter that was his beam; hitting the other man's hand with the flat edge of his sword and preventing him from touching his hat.

"You're the one they're hunting." He snarled as he backed away, Jack now pointing his sword at the young man with a furrowed brow. "The pirate."

"You look familiar, have I threatened you before?" Nim sighed heavily as she leaned against the beam. Jack wore an utter look of confusion as he stared at the man. The man only grunted, giving the pirate a defiant look.

"I make it a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Nim could have melted and she had to mentally slap herself to regain control of her sudden schoolgirl fantasy as his deep tenor met her eardrum. He had a husky tone to his voice and it did nothing to deter the twenty year old's attention and she sighed, gaining the attention of the man's eyes. "You, you're the other they're searching for."

"You see, I attempted to avoid familiarity with a pirate and see where it's gotten me?" She gestured to her broken chains as well before shrugging her shoulders. "I'd not recommend it." Jack offered her a grin to which she scoffed at, the pirate then looking back to the young man and shrugging his shoulders as he lowered his sword.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record –"

"You certainly didn't allow _me_ that courtesy." Nim growled under her breath, the pirate ignoring her and continuing as if he had not been interrupted.

"So, if you'll excuse us?" He turned, only to stop at the sound of a sword being unsheathed to see that the young man now held a sword out to Jack as an invitation for engagement. "Do you think this wise, boy?" Jack inquired with an arched brow as he addressed the man once more, "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann."

Nim rolled her eyes at the simple answer. "Not worth risking your life mate." She muttered to herself as she folded her arms over her chest, she had to mentally check herself before speaking she realized only now remembering that it was the 17th Century. The man turned his narrowed glare to her form before returning them to meet Jack's amused charcoal lined eyes. Jack only grinned as he raised his sword to meet the young man's, running the edge down the length of his sword before his grin turned into a smug smirk.

"Only a little." Nim now watched with interest as the man thrust his blade forward and Jack parried the attack with a block and an attack of his own. The two men stood in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Nim only smirked as the other man appeared to have no trouble in matching Jack.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form, but how's your footwork?" The pirate questioned as he circled, his brow furrowing as the other man immediately followed his circle in the other direction. "If I step here;" He paused as he attacked, the other man defending himself just as fast as Jack attacked. "Very good; now I step again." He did so once more as he was now opposite the position he started in and smirked, sheathing his sword. "Ta."

Nim quirked a brow as the man switched his grip on the sword and hurled it towards Jack's back just as the pirate made it to the door, the sword lodging into the wooden apparatus that both opened and closed the door. She didn't know whether it had been an intentional stroke of genius or not, however, Jack was now unable to leave the smithy unless he wanted to confront the young blacksmith. Jack had other plans and grabbed the handle of the sword and attempted to dislodge it from the wooden latch, finally becoming exasperated as it would not budge and began jumping up and down in an attempt to loosen the sword, but to no avail.

"Trouble Jack?" She only smirked as the pirate turned, clearly frustrated with the turn of events, regarded the brunette with annoyance before turning his gaze to the young man with an aloof expression as he jumped back down from the ledge, unsheathing his sword once more.

"That is a wonderful trick, except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

With eyes on Jack, the man simply picked up an iron from the coals, the tip and angry red as the man held it in front of him similarly to how he had held his sword before. Jack slumped in dismay before leaping forward once more in an attempt to gain the upper hand towards his escape, his sword hitting the hot end of the iron prong raising sparks. "You could help me out love!" He called as he blocked another one of the man's attacks, raising sparks once more as his sword scratched across the man's weapon as he blocked, his eyes catching the aloof woman on the other side of the room, who was watching their duel with interest in her eyes.

"Would love to, however, I'm a better shot than I am with a sword."

"Then bloody _shoot him_!"

"With what gun?" She inquired blandly and Jack only sighed in exasperation as he continued his duel. Their blades flashed and rung and Nim was completely entranced by the deadly dance that was taking place before her eyes. She had watched the fencers at her school practice and they showed such finesse, using their swords as an extension of themselves and it appeared so natural. It was something that these two men captured very well and she found she couldn't remove her eyes from the scene. Suddenly, Jack swung the chain still manacled to his left hand at the man's head and he ducked, only to stand back up wide-eyed at the pirate, obviously taken completely off guard. Jack then swung his chain once more and smacked it across the man's sword, disarming him.

He quickly picked up another sword and Jack looked around the room, only now becoming aware that the entire room was filled with bladed weapons: swords, knives, boarding axes that were all in various stages of completion. Nim almost laughed out loud at his astonishment and she shook her head to dispel her humor of the situation as Jack hugged the rotating pillar, turning his eyes to the young man once more. "Who make's all these!" He inquired as the man jumped next to him, swinging his sword and the pirate rolled over the rotating spokes away from him. Now grasping the pillar the man smirked at him, striking at the pirate from the left.

"I do!" He almost laughed, swinging to the right and striking once more. "And I practice with them," he swung back to the left with a grin, "three hours a day."

Nim rolled her eyes as the two once again switched spots, Jack striking the pillar where the man's hand had been before coming up to the pillar once more, using it as a shield. "You really need to find yourself a girl mate." He smirked as he noticed he had hit a nerve with the man, his set his jaw being the main indication before Jack turned back to Nim. "She's on the market." He ducked as the brunette hurled an axe with deadly accuracy at his head. He stood back up with a smirk before turning his attention back to the younger man. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." A direct hit! He smirked as the younger man recoiled in anger before he looked down in feigned horror at the younger man's anatomy. "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

"Ouch." Nim muttered to herself as she watched the younger man explode, his anger clearly showing, though she was surprised it hadn't fully clouded his judgment as he kicked a rack, causing a sword to fall into his hand. She watched in awe as he used his foot to bring his dropped sword into the air, catching it and attacking Jack with both blades flashing in the dim light of the shop.

Jack parried with sword and chain, the man backing Jack up to a cart on the other side of the room. The cart slid as their weight drew the wheels to move forward and causing the two to teeter-totter to and fro, their blades never stopping. In a strike of luck on the young man's behalf, Jack's chain wrapped around his sword; the man twisting the handle of his guard through a link, and stabbed the sword up into the rafter above Jack's head. Jack, however, was not going down that easily and continued to swing his sword despite the obvious disadvantage before kicking downwards on one of the boards and knocking the man off of the cart and onto his back, giving the pirate the opportunity to attempt to release his blade from the rafter. Using his body weight he swung his feet up and placed them on either side of the sword within the rafter and began pulling.

The man stood, finally regaining his footing and stepped back onto the cart just as Jack managed to release the sword from the rafter, his body weight crashing down onto the cart and throwing the man up into the rafters above them. Jack looked around and smirked at him, only for it to drop into a frown as the man cut a sack full of supplies from the rafter above the opposite side of the cart, tossing him into the air as well.

Nim sighed as she looked around for something to aid in the battle at all, and found that she didn't want to partake in this situation at all and was very content watching the two men jump from rafter to rafter in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Having an odd fear of heights had certainly aided her decision and she began to feel dizzy for the two men above her, swords clanging and ringing together. Finally, the younger man disarmed Jack, the pirate quickly jumping from his rafter and flipping before gaining ground near a sand bag just as the man approached him he squeezed, releasing the sand inside and causing the man to drop his weapon in order to clear the dust from his eyes only to realize as he turned to engage once more that a gun was positioned between his eyes.

"You cheated." He muttered in what seemed like surprise as Nim approached the two. Jack sighed in exasperation.

"Pirate."

She jumped as she heard banging on the door. "Jack." He nodded and went to move forward as the young man moved before their only way out.

"Move away."

Nim gulped as the pirate's tone took on a more serious timber, all playfulness gone from his continence as he held the gun in his hands positioned to shoot.

"No."

"Please move?" Exasperation was clear in his voice as he tried to reason with the man.

"No!" Nim jumped as the man's tone became more firm. "I cannot just step aside and allow you to escape." He wasn't going to budge and she too sighed in exasperation at the man's stubbornness. She gasped as an arm was brought around her neck as Jack cocked the pistol in his hand.

"This shot was not meant for you." He growled, and with a final sigh he uncocked the pistol, the man looking at him in surprise as he reassessed the pirate before him. Suddenly the sound of glass breaking shattered the moment and Jack fell forward, the blacksmith standing behind him and holding a struggling Nim in his grasps as well as the now empty and shattered liquor bottle. The man turned his attention to the door as it was forced open, soldiers filing in and aiming their guns on Jack's unconscious form.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington addressed the drunken man who held a still struggling female in his grasps.

"Just doing my civic duty sir." He slurred as the man quirked his brow, once again resigning to the fact that he was not going to be recognized at all for any of his work or efforts before glancing for the first time at the female. His eyes traced her smooth features from her heart shaped face to her thin frame. Her hair was disheveled, her bangs sticking to her brow as a few strands fell from the knot she had tied it in at the back of her head, however, it was her piercing green eyes that caught his attention the most. They were clear, despite the growing anger behind them, and vaguely reminded him of the forests that lead up to Elizabeth's house. He was brought from his pondering as the female in the smith's arms snorted loudly, drawing the attention of the Commodore and the soldiers in the room.

"Actually!" Nim growled as the Commodore's attention was now brought to her. "It was the man over _there_ who stopped this pirate long enough for this _drunken filth_ to smash his skull with a bloody _rum bottle_!" She snapped, as she pulled her arm from the older man's grasps, shooting him a dangerous look only for the officer to grab her once more.

"Watch your tongue girl."

"Only after you dear Commodore."

The man almost chuckled as the Commodore openly snorted in her direction, clearly offended at the comment as he recoiled. He then turned his attention to the body of Jack Sparrow, his eyes narrowing dangerously as the smith passed the struggling woman to one of the other soldiers. "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take them away." With that the officers grabbed the pirate's unconscious body and dragged him away as well as the female that continued to struggle against her captors arguing the entire way and it left the younger man wondering if he had actually done the right thing


	3. Chapter 3

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean _

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, so it's early to update…but I'm going to leave you with one final update for this year ;) So I'm not going to talk much, but I hope you all enjoy it! Review if you'd like, I'd love to hear from you all :D

Anyway I'd like to thank my one reviewer for chapter 2: _momorocks101ful…_You're awesome :D

_momorocks101ful – _I'm glad you enjoyed the update! And don't worry; Nim will eventually have fun haha. Keep in mind that a lot of it has to do with her personality, rather than what anyone else would do lol, I agree that I'd definitely be having fun with the experience rather than attempting to analyze, but a lot also comes from her experience of falling into a maelstrom and losing her parents and everything she relatively knows all in one fell swoop :) But I'm so happy that you love it and this chapter is for you! And actually I hadn't realized that she shares the name with J.K Rowling's rather colorful witch lmaoo! Her name was inspired by her nickname and the "Secret of Nymph", I thought it was so different and if her name was Nymph it would just be weird so I guess I used the name without thinking! Anyway, thanks again for the review! :)

This chapter is for you!

Happy New Year everyone )

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl_

III

Nim sat silently inside the prison cell with Jack, tuning out the whistling and calling of the other prisoners who were attempting to lure the dog holding the cell keys within it's jaws over to them. She sighed, resting her back against the wall as she played with the charm that rested against her clavicles where a large scar could be seen between the two bones. From what she assumed the pirate who had gotten her into this whole mess was asleep, giving the brunette just enough time to recollect on what exactly was happening to her.

Jack watched her from the other side of the cell, his hat pulled over his eyes to make it appear that he was sleeping, but he couldn't allow himself the pleasure that darkness would bring him. He cursed the sleep that evaded him for it would certainly help the time go faster; however, it provided him with the opportunity to study his cellmate closer than he had before. She was fairly pretty, but then again every woman he looked at was pretty for he would settle for no less, with smooth sun-kissed skin. Her heart shaped face gave her a more childish look making her appear to be much younger than she actually seemed to be and he could make out the faintest line of freckles across her cheeks, however, they were much darker along the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes stared constantly at her boots, seeming to be in thought as her fingers daftly played with the charm attached to the tight chain that fell against her thin, swan-like neck the only blemish he could find in her features was the scar in her trimmed brow and the one between her two collarbones.

The shirt she wore was much too big for her and fell off of her shoulders despite the vest that covered most of her torso and fit her snugly allowing her petite frame to be seen, though Jack was disappointed that her breasts were completely hidden, a perk he had been hoping to have in order to amuse him for the time being, but soon found himself more amused with her lack of womanly figure than his more perverse thoughts. Her trousers fell loosely around her legs as well and were tucked into boots, a green scarf tied about her waist as well as a belt in order to hold the trousers onto her thin hips.

He then found himself wondering about her personality. She seemed odd to even him, who seemed odd enough by himself, showing very improper behavior and he had initially thought it was because she was a pirate. Though that thought had fallen short as he remembered she had not been branded, her skin remaining unblemished and her hands were smooth with very little callous. He smirked to himself as he noticed that she was certainly not a proper lady at all, but rather a foul-mouthed working female. The question was then brought to his mind about why she had asked him for the date and her location. His thought was disrupted as the men in the cell opposite him began hitting against the bars that he was leaning against.

"Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on!"

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move."

Nim jumped as Jack's voice wafted through the air and she could detect both his amusement as well as his annoyance with what she assumed was the disturbance of his sleep.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

Jack only smirked before shifting his weight and pushing his hat further up on his brow, his eyes more obvious in watching the female he shared the cell with. Nim, however, paid him no mind as she continued to contemplate how it was she was going to get out of the cell and figure out what she was actually supposed to do. She had a feeling she had been thrown into this dimension for a reason and no matter how hard she tried she could not figure it out.

"Nimphadora."

She raised her eyes to meet Jack's and she sighed. "You're more than welcome to call me Nim, it's easier to remember." Jack quirked a brow as a crooked smile twitched at his lips.

"You're name is easy to remember love, as strange as it is." He frowned as the brunette only sighed once more, her fingers still weaving the charm in and out of her fingers before shrugging.

"My parents had a sense of humor I guess."

Jack chuckled, "Have any other names to accompany that one love?"

"Nimphadora Juliette Eloise – Marie Puget. Nim for short." She looked up to see Jack staring at her oddly and she only chuckled. "Like I said, my parents either had a sense of humor or they promised too many people that their names would be attributed to mine."

"Ah," Jack hummed before clearing his throat, "So what's your story?" His brow only arched further at her surprise and he watched as she settled back down into her skin a bit, watching as conflicting emotions raced across her face before she sighed once more, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Where do you want me to start?" She inquired softly, a particular edge to her tone as she continued. "From the beginning or from where I came here to Port Royal?"

"I'll not divulge in the past unless you want to talk about it love…I'm just wonderin' why it is you needed to know the particular date and location, savvy?"

Nim nodded her head. "Well, reason I asked was because I awoke on the beach by the docks." She paused as she quickly formulated a story in her head, "The ship that was taking my family and I from London to the colonies obviously got lost and we got caught in a maelstrom, the current destroyed our ship and I don't really remember what happened until I woke up here…wherever here was at the time. As for the date, I wanted to make sure how long I was actually out or not." It was a half truth she decided with a mental nod at her own story, making note to keep to it for the remainder of her time within this world. She waited for Jack to absorb the information and only hoping that he bought it.

"So what is it you were doin'?" He inquired, readjusting himself against the bars, as he once again pushed up his hat. "You have an unusual accent I noticed, so I'm a little curious as to where it is you're from."

"Well, my father was a merchant farmer." She lied easily. "And he was bringing my mother and I back to the American Colonies after establishing his own business…he had a taste for adventure and exploring. My family is originally from England's settlement of Ulster in Ireland." Again she documented the information for later use, though she was technically not lying; simply taking her old life and applying it to the times of this era.

"Ah, a sailor himself eh?"

Nim shrugged lightly. "Yes and no." She turned the charm over in her hand once more. "His brothers were more the sea men. They were fishermen and members of the Navy so whatever he learned, he learned from them." She sighed softly. "I never realized my accent really," She looked up in his direction, "I used to think it was only slight, but I suppose that not be the case." She offered the pirate a small smile before returning her eyes to her boots once more.

"What of your mother?"

Nim smiled fondly at her mother's memory. "She was an artist, something that wasn't exactly welcomed on my father's side of the family, but my father fell in love with her all the same. She was English, of a higher class than my father," She paused, with a fond smile, "My father, at the time, was a stable boy and farmer – an important part of society, however, my mother chose him over any other man." She sighed softly in what Jack could only assume was longing. "I can only hope that they made it to somewhere safe as I had." Jack watched with a furrowed brow as sorrow once again caught her features and she quickly wiped at her eyes before coughing. "Anyway, I was trying to figure out where I was when I ran to the aid of those Naval officers and the rest from there you already know."

"Aye." Jack agreed, sighing through his nose. Silence lapsed between the two, Nim still playing with the charm on her necklace before Jack cleared his throat, gaining her attention once more. "You might as well get some sleep lass, helps time pass quicker."

Nim stared at him once more and sighed, nodding her head in agreement and leaning her back against the cool stone wall, her arms cradling her knees as she brought them to her chest before resting her brow on her folded arms. She shivered slightly as a draft was caught within the cell from both the window and the rocks themselves. Ignoring the sudden coldness of the cell, she slowly allowed herself to fall asleep, oddly trusting of the pirate she knew to be Jack Sparrow.

Jack watched as she slowly fell asleep, her head resting against her knees. He found her story to be slightly odd; however, he was not going to pry into business that wasn't his own for it had gotten him into too much trouble in the past, especially with women. Shrugging the thought he leaned back once more, only to frown as the other prisoners continued to call and beckon the dog. It was turning out to be a long night for sure.

Jack rested his own head back, tucking his hat over his eyes once more as a frown twitched at his lips. This wasn't the first time he was in a cell, but the thought of attempting to escape just didn't appeal to him very much at the current moment and he happily took the time to devise multiple plans and to relax without having to constantly look over his shoulder. His mind, no matter how he tried, would constantly wander back to his cellmate. Ever since their chase earlier that day he found himself slightly protective of her and he frowned to himself as he wondered why he had introduced her as his sister. Quirking a brow at his own thought he shrugged to himself, passing it off as nothing but a trivial circumstance. His mind then wandered to their accord, the conviction of which she spoke certainly placed her at a disadvantage, yet she went along with it anyway. This had just simply confused him all together.

What he didn't understand was how willingly she threw words around in order to seemingly make things out to her benefit; or rather the benefit of someone else. With a disgruntled sigh he pushed his hat up once more, studying her posture carefully as she slept. She seemed so willing to help someone she barely knew, but in a way, he felt as if he had known her for a long while with the way their conversations went. If he were to describe her based on the information he had gathered on her he would definitely use the words: strange, naïve and maybe dangerous for he had a hard time placing her exactly. But then a thought suddenly struck him as he recalled how she openly spoke in his defense, not denying that she had any relation to him or his acts of piracy and he frowned once more, his fingers lifting to stroke his mustache in his thought.

Why would she do something that would inevitably ruin whatever record with the law she did have?

Jack sat on this question for a long while, coming to the deduction that she was just as daft, if not more, than he was. He then concluded that he was going to ask her when and if they got out of the current mess they found themselves in. Nodding to himself he found himself quoting his own mantra, "Honest men are slaves of their own conscious, but you can always trust a dishonest man to stay that way." A chuckle rose from his throat and he sighed, resting his head back as his hand dropped to his lap once more. He settled back and dozed off himself, perfectly aware of everything around him, including the prisoners in the cell next to him and he had to suppress an annoyed growl. He was disturbed not twenty minutes later by the faint sounds of cannons. He perked up, throwing his hat back up his brow.

"I know those guns!" He muttered as he stood up, climbing onto the bench and staring out of the barred window, his hands finding the bars as his eyes narrowed. Nim was brought from her sleep by the sound of rustling and she opened her eyes to see Jack standing on the bench staring out the window what an unreadable expression. "It's the _Pearl_."

She stood as the other prisoners held onto the bars that separated her and Jack from them, his expression almost fearful. "_The Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." Jack turned from looking out the window, an amused expression upon his face as a smirk twitched at his lips.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?"

Nim watched as the man pondered the pirate's point. She stepped up to where Jack was standing and she frowned, folding her arms over her chest as a shiver made its way up her spine, raising gooseflesh upon her exposed skin. "What else do you know of the Pearl Jack?" Jack turned his attention to the brunette and frowned softly, motioning for her to step up onto the bench and take a look for herself. She did so, leaning against the pirate to keep her balance as nausea quickly overcame her. Shaking her head she looked out as blasts flew from the port from the ship centered in the bay and she frowned.

"The Pearl is rumored to be crewed by the damned due to a cursed treasure they had stolen from the Isle de Muerta." She turned, her eyes catching his grave expression and she frowned, turning her attention back to the destruction of Port Royal. "And what the bloke says is right; she's been preying on ships and settlements for a long time…" Nim's brows pinched together as she moved over slightly to allow Jack access to see as well.

They all watched with a mix of stoic and frightened expressions as screams erupted into the night as well as cannons, shouts of the Navy and the ring of swords. Nim had to shake the dread that she felt upon watching the scene before her. How could one ship cause so much damage? She was vaguely reminded of the old pirate movies her dad and her had watched while she was a child, however, it seemed to be so long ago now and she would have never anticipated witnessing it firsthand. She watched Jack from the corner of her eye, watching as the emotions flashed across his features from stoic to longing. She shook her head of the thoughts, drawing the attention of the dark eyed pirate.

"You alright there love?"

"Not necessarily a fan of heights actually."

"You're serious?"

Nim nodded her head, blinking her eyes and jumping as Jack moved closer to her, making her only uncomfortable for a moment before she felt his chest rumble with his quiet laughter, a smile lingering on his lips. "So happy to see that I'm amusing you."

"Had a rather uncanny fear of heights myself when I was your age love." Nim quirked a brow at him in disbelief. "Only got over it when me captain made me sit in the crow's nest for a day, sayin' that the only way for me to come down was if I wanted to eat." He chuckled once again, "Wasn't gettin' up there that was the problem, rather, it was gettin' back down."

Nim couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips then, nodding her head in agreement. "It started when my cousins and I were climbing a willow near my home when I missed a branch towards the top and came crashing all the way down." She shook her head to dispel the memory. "I was unconscious for almost a week before I came to."

Jack watched her closely as she once again shook her head, he looked over her head to see a blast leave the ship and his eyes widened, grabbing the twenty year old and throwing her and himself backwards, rolling on top of her to block her from the blast. He rolled back over, Nim gasping for breath, as the pirate watched the other prisoner's escape, one lagging a bit if only to rub it in.

"My sympathies, friend; you've no manner of luck at all!"

Nim snorted, cursing at him as she sat up and Jack managed a weary smile, sighing as cannon fire continued. The two lapsed into silence, the occasional hits shaking the fort being the only sound within the prison itself. The dog that had held the keys before whimpered, cowering under a long bench, that rested against the wall a good eight feet away from their cell, the key ring still clenched in it's mouth. Jack sighed finally, resigned, as he picked up the bone from the other cell, and in hopes that he could coax the dog forward, when the others could not. Nim watched with a lack of interest as Jack stuck the bone between the bars, puckering his lips and whistling.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and 'ol Jack. Come on." Nim only smirked as the dog finally began to come out, the animal moving slowly towards Jack. "Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer." This continued for a good ten minutes or so, according to Nim's own mind and still Jack continued to call the animal closer. "That's it, that's it, doggy." The dog was almost within arms reach and Jack was beginning to lose whatever patience he did have as he muttered under his breath at the animal. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

A loud bang made the dog look towards the stairs before running off with the keys down the hall. Jack's eyes widened as he called after the dog, saying over and over that he "didn't mean it" only to pause as there was another loud bang and a body falling down the stairs came into sight. Nim noticed briefly that it was the same officer that was the prison guard and she slowly raised her hand to her brow in a two finger solute for the fallen man, only to jump as footsteps soon followed. She appraised the two men, obviously pirates for what she could tell; one was a white man wearing an odd looking beanie; he spoke first grunting loudly. "This ain't the armory!"

The second appeared to be of African descent (Nim remembering that during this time there was no such thing as African – Americans) with long dreadlocks and he proved his lineage when he spoke, his Caribbean accent thick. "Well, well, well…look what we have here Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow." He grinned crookedly, his smile falling before he spit on the ground before the cell and he glanced in refined anger at the two, his brow quirking as he stared at the spit before the cell, looking back up at the two men.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." The one known as Twigg smirked, before looking passed Jack and noticing Nim. "Or perhaps they've improved only a little bit…" Jack snorted, bringing the pirate's attention back to him.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." The African man growled, sticking his arm through the bars and grabbing Jack's throat, Nim's eyes widening as his arm became skeletal, and she was vaguely reminded of what Jack had told her about them being the undead. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Nim growled, standing up and moving closer to Jack's position a glare set to her features.

"Leave him be." A gasp escaped her lips as the other man grabbed the front of her lapel, pulling her closer to the bars and she glared in defiance despite the growing fear in her stomach. The man only smirked at her, his other hand raising through the bars and tracing her cheek. Nim flinched at the ice cold touch and her glare deepened.

"Best watch yourself girl…you're dealin' wit the big guns now."

"I'm not scared of anyone and certainly not of the likes of you."

Twigg glared at her, throwing her backwards by her lapel as the other man snarled at Jack. "You know nothing of Hell." With that he threw Jack away from him as the two turned and made their way out of the prison. Jack stared at the bone for a few moments, a plan formulating in his mind before he turned to see Nim, rubbing her face fiercely as she muttered curses under her breath.

Jack smiled for a moment before a frown twitched his lips downwards. What Twigg had said to her had been true, that much was certain, but he doubted that she was going to back out now that she's been through everything else. Not everyone can go to prison, run away from the law with a pirate and exactly go back to a perfectly well abided life. Shrugging, Jack turned fully to the younger woman. Nim, however, had another idea as she observed the small chunk that had been taken out of their cell by the cannon from before.

"Love," Nim turned to look at him, her eyes catching the oddly concerning expression on his face. "Are you sure you want to continue running with a pirate?"

"As I told you before Jack, what else do I really have to lose?" She smirked, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side. "Being a lady in this society means that I wouldn't be able to go and search for my family if I so chose and any association with a pirate makes it nearly impossible for one to return to everyday life as if that person had never met said pirate." Her smirk widened. "That and if I were to openly choose which I would take I wouldn't take the normal life that's for certain."

Jack chuckled at her, nodding his head before returning his eyes to the bone in his hands. "Wonder if that trick'll work for the lock."

"You mean the undead thing?" Jack nodded and she shrugged her shoulders. "It's worth a shot."

The pirate only nodded his head before setting to work on the lock until the early hours of the morning. Nim sighed in exhaustion as she leaned her head back against the wall only to jump as a door slammed open, Jack throwing himself away from the door and onto his back, inspecting the bricks of the ceiling above him. Nim only smirked at him before looking up to see the man at the blacksmith's.

"You, Sparrow."

"Aye." Nim again had to hide a laugh as the pirate sat up to look at the young man. The man looked at him hopefully; sighing as he continued what Nim assumed was the reason for why he was down in the prison.

"You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?"

Jack looked up at him, muttering his answer to the young man. "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack mocked his question as the brunette sighed and made her way to the two men, standing next to the pirate's laying form. "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

The man sighed in exasperation, resting his one hand on his hip, the other on the bars before him to distribute and balance his weight. "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" the pirate inquired as he began to study his nails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Nim quirked a brow in amusement as he glared at Jack in barely contained disgust before he sighed, resting both his hands on his hips. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it _is_ that you've found a girl. I see." Jack paused in thought before sighing through his nose as he rested both his elbows behind him to support his weight, glancing back at the man with a bland look. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I could get you out of here."

"How's that? The keys've run off."

Nim sighed. "That and no offense," the man's eyes were brought to hers and she sighed. "Are you truly willing to put your alliances with that of a pirate?"

"You speak as if you're not."

Nim only smirked at him and shook her head. "I'm no pirate I can tell you that much. But, as the Commodore said, association is always the worst of sorts." The man seemed to recoil slightly in surprise at her statement. "So this now brings us back to where we were before," She smiled easily at him. "How could you break us out if the cell keys are gone?" The man looked at her with a furrowed brow before looking back at Jack and then to the cells themselves.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He stated as he pointed to the hinges before turning and picking up the bench that rested against the wall across from their cell and placing it upside down with the stokes between the bottom of the cell._ "_With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack looked at him, his brow quirked. "What's your name?"

The man paused, a smoldering look of reluctance in his eyes before he answered the pirate, "Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine." Jack paused, "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" He smiled in Will's direction and the young man looked from Jack to Nim to see that she was just as confused by the question as he seemed to be.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh." He paused as if considering something before standing. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck his hand between the bars and Will looked between his hand and Nim before taking a deep breath and taking the pirate's hand.

He smiled, "Agreed."

"Agreed." Jack repeated before backing away and waving his hands. "Get me –" He jumped as Nim smacked him in the arm with a glare. He smiled at her uneasily before rephrasing his statement. "_Us_ out!"

"You're coming as well?" Nim turned her glare to Will, her brow arching dangerously as her expression darkened. Jack shifted uncomfortably as Nim snorted.

"Well there's certainly no chance of me sitting around here with an open door, just to wait for the noose." Will nodded quickly and pushed down on the bench using his body weight to lift the door off of its hinges. The door lifted and began to fall forwards; Will grabbed the door and guided it to the side as it fell to the floor with a loud bang. "Hurry, someone would have heard that." Nim nodded her head, moving out of the cell as Jack stepped over the door and went off to the side.

"Jack what're you doing?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere without my effects."

Will sighed in exasperation as the pirate adjusted his hat on his head and Nim frowned, grabbing the pirate by his lapel and tossing him forward, the young blacksmith offering her a thankful smile as the two of them ran down the hallway, the three of them keeping to the shadows. The escape from the prison was easy compared to the brightness that midday brought them. The run down from the fort was tense as the three had to dodge soldiers that were repairing Port Royal after its devastating attack. Nim pressed herself tightly against the wall as another line of soldiers passed where she and Will had thrown themselves, Jack pressed on the other side of the brunette. Quickly they ran as Will gave them the signal, Jack moving up the front as he lead them to the dock, the three taking refuge under the bridge leading from the Port itself to the dock.

Will stopped next to Jack, his brows furrowed in what Nim believed to be either confusion or disbelief, of which she wasn't sure but she thought it best not to voice anything until she found out what Jack was exactly up to. "We're going to steal a ship?" The blacksmith questioned incredulously before glancing at the _Dauntless_, the ship Nim remembered the Naval officers and Jack speaking about when she first found herself at Port Royal. "_That_ ship?"

"Commandeer." Jack corrected, his hands on his knees and the beads in his hair swaying with his jerky movements. "We're going to commandeer that ship." He stated as he pointed to the _Interceptor_.

"Nautical term." Nim explained to Will, the blacksmith offering her a questioning look as his lips curved into a frown.

"You would know that how?"

"Uncles were fishermen." She shrugged, Jack's movement bringing both of their attention back to the pirate himself as he stood straight forcing Will to back up and stand at his full height. Seeing both standing at full height made Nim realize that both men were much taller than her meager five foot, four inches, both men around the same height give or take a few inches.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl," Jack frowned deeply at the younger man as his brows arched underneath his bandana, "how far are you willing to go to save her?

"I'd die for her!"

"Oh good; no worries then." Jack murmured to himself before running out, Nim passed Will with a scowl on her face, not turning to look at him as she addressed him.

"It's not about being a hero you know." Before the blacksmith could respond she jogged out into the open, Will following her begrudgingly as they met where Jack was tucking underneath a longboat. "Jack are you certain that this is going to work?"

"Yes, now come on!" Nim frowned deeply before shrugging, tucking herself underneath the longboat with Will taking up the rear. They listened carefully and as Jack instructed under his breath to "wait for the opportune moment" before they heard guards run up the beach and finally passed them. With an affirmative nod, Jack picked up his end of the longboat, Nim and Will following his lead and following him into the water. The boat created a rather unique version of what Nim knew to be a submarine-like tactic and sighed as they walked on the bottom of the ocean floor.

"What did you mean back there?"

Nim rolled her eyes at Will in annoyance before sighing through her nose. "You'd need to be more specific." She heard Will grunt at her in annoyance, his voice taking on a more deadly edge to it and Nim immediately identified the young man as someone who took most things personally.

"About me playing hero."

"Now if you're going to quote me, at least make sure you get it right." She smirked as a growl rolled from his throat. "I meant, don't go jumping into something without thinking things through all the way…it's gotten people killed before and I'd hate to see it happen to someone who obviously has made something decent of himself."

"What would you know of it?" Will growled his question and Nim snorted at him in response. He very much reminded her of a wounded and trapped animal and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, her voice carrying more acid than she had intended as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I lost my parents that very same way."

Will's surprised face was enough to silence Nim for the remainder of the walk underwater, efficiently ruining her mood. Silence ensued for a few moments before Will cleared his throat, his statement more directed towards Jack as the pirate watched his feet. "This is either madness or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack answered him distractedly, stepping over a small boxed crate only for the two to hear a crack as Will stepped on it, his foot becoming trapped. He attempted to shake it loose before sighing, following after the shorter brunette and the pirate. Nim frowned as she heard Jack murmuring under his breath and she slowly figured out that he was counting his steps before turning back to look at them. "This is where we surface." Slowly, the three pushed off of the ocean floor and kicked to where they believed the surface was. Finally they made it to the top and flipped the boat so it was right side up.

Nim wasted no time in climbing into the boat and looking up at their distance to the HMS Dauntless, smirking as they were only a few feet away. The two men managed to get themselves into the boat before they began to row.

"You said you were a good shot, right love?"

The brunette turned her attention to the pirate and took the grappling line from him, smirking. "With a gun there's no doubt, a grappling hook is a little different." Jack shook his head at her as she stood, giving the hook slack before turning back to Will, "You may want to move out of the way." The blacksmith nodded and moved to the other side of the longboat as she began to slowly swing the hook, her eyes focusing on the lower balcony of the Galleon. With great care she tossed the hook, smiling as it caught the balcony and she pulled their boat closer to the ship before pulling her sleeves over her hands and grasping the rope once more. She turned to look at both men to see them staring at her in questioning. "What? I don't want rope burn!" Both shrugged as she turned and pulled herself out of the longboat, using the form of the ship to help walk herself towards the balcony.

With a final grunt she threw her leg over the lower balcony, checking the line of windows and seeing no one, she signaled that it was safe for them to follow. When both had managed to make it to the balcony she unhooked the grapple and held it in her hand once more, stepping away from the men and beginning the same process all over again. Nim pulled with all of her mite and she suddenly wondered how much she weighed. _Note to self, cut down on the carbs!_ With a frown she continued, using the rope to brace herself as she climbed higher. Finally she reached the top and sighed in relief, stepping away from where Jack and Will were certain to come over the railing before grabbing a pistol that had been discarded on the side of the helm.

Jack stepped behind her and nodded as she grabbed another sword, tossing it to Will as he neared before glancing at the hat that sat off to the side. Smirking, she grabbed it and placed it on her head as all three made their way to the lower deck. Jack walked down the stairs, swaying his hips and almost making Nim laugh if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." She jogged down the other set of stairs, jumping the last few as Will jumped clean off of the balcony. The three meeting in the center with Will's sword brandished as he narrowed his eyes at the crewmen.

"Aye! Avast!"

The men laughed at him and both Jack and Nim looked at him with an incredulous look and a quirked brow respectively before the man the brunette woman recognized as the man who had been sent to get the shackles, Gillette, she remembered stepped forward. He simply offered the three a final chuckle as he smiled at them.

"This ship cannot be crewed by three men; you'll never make it out of the bay."

Nim smirked as she cocked her pistol, feeling the round bullet click into place as Jack also cocked his pistol, his sights centered at Gillette's brow. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Nim watched as some of the men stood, their hands hovering over their swords before Gillette held up his hand.

"Sir, I'll not see any of my men killed or wounded in this foolish enterprise." Nim smirked at the man before raising her pistol to his nose.

"That'd be fine by us." She watched as Gillette's eyes widened in surprise at her femininity. "In fact, we brought you a nice little boat, so you can all get back on shore safe an' sound." She winked in their direction as the man nodded curtly, his eyes narrowing on the brunette's form before returning to that of Jack's.

"Agreed." Gillette sighed. "You have the momentary advantage, sir. But I will see you smile from the yard arm sir."

"As likely as not." Jack answered with a grin before motioning for Will's attention. "Will, hoist the anchor, Nim be a lass and lead these men to the line?"

"Are you sure you'd be wanting to do that Captain?" She smirked. "It is, in fact, a very _large_ ship and we three cannot crew this _whole_ ship without _some_ assistance now can we?" She offered him an amused smirk as the pirate nodded in agreement before returning his gaze to Gillette.

"If you'd be so kind?"

Gillette sighed, motioning for the two Naval officers from the docks to move forward and help Will. "Mullroy, Murtogg, we shall assist these…_fine _people in hoisting the anchor." The two men moved forward, the three men throwing their body weight into the windlass as it began to move, Nim's pistol on them the entire time as Jack watched the other crew members climb into the longboat that the three had traveled in on.

"I can't believe he's doing this." Murtogg grumbled under his breath as he walked forward, the skinnier of the two officers as the second officer came into view.

"And you didn't believe he was tellin' the truth, either!" She only smirked as Gillette passed, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Will who was pushing behind him.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing, boy?"

Will sighed as he pushed, shaking his head. "No."

With the anchor braced safely on the starboard side, Nim turned her pistol to the three officers, gesturing with her head for Will to move as she smirked at the three men. "Terrible fates you all have…locking up someone who had done nothing wrong. Certainly makes you consider what is lawful and not doesn't it gentlemen?" With glares her way she grinned, uncocking her pistol and gesturing to the rope ladder. "I suggest you be going." The three men nodded and slowly began to descend into the longboat, Nim watching them the entire time. When they were safely tucked inside the boat, she cut the ladder with a knife that she had found, waving them off with a solute.

"Now what?" Will inquired as Jack smirked, watching as Nim returned with a smile.

"We make it look like we're stealing this ship." He turned to Nim with a sudden frown and she placed her hands on her hips, her brow quirked as he looked at her. "Nimphadora, do you know anything about ships love?"

With a laugh she nodded, tipping her hat in her humor. "Aye, my uncle taught me everything I needed to know about ships."

"What ship we be on now?"

"It's a War Galleon." She smirked, as Will looked between the two of them with his brow quirked. "Give or take a few meters, it's about fifty two meters long with a beam about, I'd say ten meters. About one hundred guns strong; most certainly the powerhouse of the Navy's ships." She smirked before turning to where the Interceptor was. "The HMS Interceptor is a brig, definitely made for speed. If I had to guess, from here I'd say she's about thirty, maybe forty meters long with a beam of maybe five or six meters…" Nim paused before gesturing to Jack. "Your glass, if I may." The pirate only stared at her before handing it over with an incredulous look on his face. She quickly opened it, surveying the ship before grinning. "She's got twelve, six pound cannons on the main deck, four, two pounders on the poop deck and two swivel guns." She closed the glass and handed back to Jack with a smug grin. "Like I said, my uncle taught me everything about ships that he knew." She turned and walked away from them with a smug air about herself, leaving both men to look after her in bewilderment. "And I suggest that if we were to make it appear that we were commandeering this ship then we best get to it."

Will and Jack looked at one another before shrugging, before both made way to the capstan, raising forward the jib sail, both watching as it luffed and billowed out. While they had done that, Nim had taken the rope off of the helm and was ready to guide it as the men set the sail, the large ship slowly inching forwards. She laughed as Jack turned to Will, slapping his arm and causing the other man to jump. "Lookee there mates! We're underway!"

The three continued prepping the ship, Will stopping next to Jack and motioning towards the Interceptor. "Here they come." Jack only smiled, turning his head and looking up at Nim who was seated on the railing, watching the other ship with a smirk on her face. She felt even more adventurous now than she had exploring the Grand Canyon with her father when she was thirteen. "Nimphadora!"

"It's _Nim_, Jack, just _Nim_!"

"Be a doll and set up our escape route?"

"Aye." She smirked, offering him a two finger solute before sliding down the banister and jogging off to the bow on the starboard side. Jack turned to Will and smirked.

"If I was you, I'd reconsider lovin' just one girl mate. Despite what your innocent self may see, ya got a lovely lass just over yonder who could do ye a world o' good." Jack stated with a shrug as he disabled the rudder change with a joyful smirk.

Will only gave the pirate blank look before shaking his head. "No offense to her, Jack, I love Miss Swann and I don't plan on just throwing that away."

"Do what you will mate; I'm just sayin' that the heart does change." Will watched the pirate closely as he wandered to where Nim had run off to set up their escape route. He quirked a brow when he noticed Nim clinging to the short mast, sitting as if on a horse as she tied three loose lines to the pole. "Do you know exactly what you're doing?"

"Clove hitch knots Jack." She sighed, "It'll hold us so that we can swing over to the Interceptor without falling into the ocean first."

"No, I meant sitting…_way_ up there."

"Don't remind me Jack." She frowned as she finished tying the last line. "It's like ya said, it's not getting up that's the problem…it's just…coming back down that appears to always be the issue."

"Good luck with that love."

Nim's eyes widened as Jack turned and began to walk away. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Jack! Don't you _dare_ just leave me up here!" She yelled after him, her eyes widening as she began to go into tunnel vision. Closing her eyes she laid on her stomach, hugging the mast as her heart hammered in her chest. "_Be a doll and set up our escape route?_" She imitated Jack as she continued to grumble to herself, "Bastard…he knows that I don't like heights!"

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright!" Nim snapped, crying out as she almost fell from the mast and gripping it once more. "Sorry," She sighed softly, "I don't like heights." She stated plainly earning a laugh from the blacksmith.

"Here let me help you down."

Nim raised her head and opened her eyes to stare at him. "You're not playing some sick prank on me are you?" She frowned as he held his hand out to her. "Because I swear on whatever God there is that I will get you back tenfold." He just shook his head, a smile still twitching at his lips.

"No, I am not pranking you." Will laughed as he held his hand out to her. "If you trust me I can get you down." Nim nodded and Will had to hide another laugh at the pure child-like appearance she had taken, though it turned into a frown as he noticed her body was tense and whenever she moved even slightly her hands would shake. It was then he noticed, as her eyes squeezed shut, that she was genuinely terrified of heights. With a now serious air about him he slowly began to instruct her. "Now, I need you to swing your legs so that you're only hanging on with your arms, like you would if you were lifting into a boat from the water."

"Do I have to open my eyes?"

"You don't have to, no." Will answered, frowning at the slight waver in her tone. She did as instructed tentatively, gasping as her body weight pulled her downwards and she held on tighter to the mast. "Now when I say so, I want you to slowly lower yourself okay?" She shook her head holding tighter to the mast.

"I'm going to fall!"

"No you're not, I'm right here." Will sighed softly before standing underneath her. "Now, lower yourself slowly…I'm right below you." Nim chanced a peek to make sure he was actually underneath her before nodding reluctantly, slowly lowering herself and gasping as her hands began to ache with her weight.

"I can't hold my weight here much longer Will." She breathed as she struggled to keep her grip, feeling as if Will wasn't really where she had seen him.

"Alright now let go."

"What!"

"Let go." Will repeated, "Don't worry I'm right here."

"That certainly doesn't make me feel better." Nim muttered, her breath catching her throat as her grip began to slip and she squeezed her eyes shut once more. "Never mind I take that back!" Even with Will's soft instructions and his stronger convictions Nim's fear had completely gripped at her and she took a deep breath before allowing herself to do as Will had instructed and let go. She found her fall to be short lived as she felt hands around her waist, lowering her down slowly. With her eyes still closed she took a few deep breaths, trying to find her feet before opening her eyes. Her breath was taken from her lungs as her eyes immediately met with concerned light chocolate brown. It wasn't just the color of his eyes that had her completely breathless, but the genuine concern for her was overwhelming. She barely felt his arms around her, steadying her, or realized just how close their bodies were as her attention was completely focused on his eyes. She broke from her trance, coughing slightly and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear bashfully. "Thanks…for catching me Will."

Will was silent for a few minutes, searching her eyes for a few moments more, taking note of the light pink that had dusted her cheeks with a small smile he nodded. "No thanks needed." He watched as a small smile twitched at her lips, a cough bringing both of them out of their stupor to see Jack staring at them with a smug smirk. Will released his arms and Nim jumped away from him, coughing once more as Will looked at the lines that the brunette had been tying. "So how exactly are we getting out of here?"

"Swing from one ship to the other."

Nim nodded before motioning with her head. "They're here."

The three hid, watching as the crew of the Interceptor boarded, Norrington among them. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." The Commodore commanded to his second in command, making his way to the helm. Jack smirked at the two before swinging over to the Interceptor. Will gave Nim a questioning look and she offered him an uneasy smile.

"You go first…I don't exactly trust Jack to catch me." Will nodded his head with a soft smile before following after Jack, turning as Nim swung from the ship, her feet touching the ship before letting go of the line, Will catching her as she fell forward, offering the man a grin in thanks before the two quickly separated. Will pulled an axe from his belt and Nim quickly checked the other lines, making sure everything was good to go as Jack steered the ship away from the Dauntless.

Norrington sighed, a frown twitching his lips as he heard a loud bang, one of the ramps falling into the ocean below. "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! NOW!"

"Quickly men!"

One of them men found one of the lines that Nim had tied and attempted to swing back, finding as he flew through the air that the Interceptor was no longer in range as he fell forty feet into the ocean below. Jack laughed, taking off his hat and turning back to the Commodore with a large smile. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Will and Nim both ducked as the men began to open fire on the ship, Norrington growled as he made his way to the helm. "Set top sails and clear up this mess."

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them." Groves, Norrington's first mate stated with a frown as he followed him.

"We don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines." Norrington stated as he once again began his pace to the helm, leaning against the railing.

"Hands come about! Run out the guns!" Grove ordered the crew before turning to his friend and commander. "We open fire on our own ship, sir?"

Norrington only sighed, his eyes narrowed dangerously on the three-man crew of the Interceptor. "I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." Grove shrugged his shoulders in agreement before turning as the man at the helm cleared his throat.

"Commodore he's disabled the rudder chain sir!"

Grove only smiled knowingly, watching as his friend's shoulders slumped in dismay at the news before standing straight, making sure to keep his features calm and trained despite his amusement. "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

"So it would seem." Norrington frowned as the Interceptor made its way out of the port, disappearing over the open horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean _

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, so I'm updating earlier than I thought I would be! Yay for updates! Anyway, this chapter has broken the record for any chapter I have ever written in my entire life. 18 pages! Blew my mind too, and it's all out of my head…for the most part anyway haha! And you're not going to like me very much about half way through…but I promise you'll like me again by the end ;) In other news I really hope to keep the flow of this story going…granted I have a hugely hectic schedule this next semester and I'd be so depressed if I can't update. I tell you this because I don't want to leave you hanging forever, but don't worry…any free time I can spare will be to this story :)

Anyway I'd like to thank my three reviewer for chapter 2: _momorocks101ful, __QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi and Why Fireflies Flash__…_You're all awesome :D

_momorocks101ful – _I'll say, this is one of the coolest reviews ever :) I'm so incredibly happy you enjoyed my update! It was a seriously fun chapter to write and happy new year to you too! Thanks so, so much for your review!

_QuietStorm Aka Narusake Koi – _A huge thank you to you :) I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so far and I can only hope that this update pleases you as well! Thanks for taking the time out to review :D!

_Why Fireflies Flash – _It was my pleasure to review your story! I don't review often, but when I do I mean every word of it…I actually went into your story already saying "I dunno..." and you totally blew my mind from this way through Sunday…not even kidding :D But in response to your own review of my story; thank you so much! That honestly does mean a lot to me because I kind of went into this guns half cocked…but with that said, I am so thoroughly happy that you like this story! I had actually read a lot of the POTC stories and was a little disheartened. I like the idea of an alternative universe and a person of our time getting caught up in the plot of such an awesome story (not to mention with two amazingly gorgeous leading actors ;D) and then it losing substance. But it's good to know that this is refreshing! And thank you, I had to think of something that would fit into her parent's occupation of being documentors and her being a history major was the first thing I thought of :) and as for the romance between her and our lovable William…well, needless to say I'm enjoying writing it far too much lmao! But I'm sure you'll all enjoy it ;) Thanks so much for your review! It certainly made my day :D

This chapter is dedicated to you three :) Hope you enjoy!

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl  
><em>IV

Nim sighed as she ran her fingers through her loose hair. She had gone below after making sure everything was settled topside, Jack allowing her to have a few moments to herself. The brunette had made quick work of fixing her hair that had been falling out all over the place, the long strands falling to the middle of her back when left to simply hang. Sighing she ran the water through her hair, rinsing the strands of the prison smell, doing the same with the shirt she had been wearing. She smirked as she sniffed the clean linen of the cotton shirt. She had rummaged around the captain's quarters earlier in hopes of finding extra clothes, finding the successes of her search to be quite fruitful as she was now wearing a new pair of pants as well, feeling much more comfortable than she had when she first arrived. Using a towel she had found she made quick work of drying her hair, twisting her hair and tying it into a bun at the back of her head, her bangs falling across her brow.

She decided shortly after to make her way to the galley in hopes of finding some sort of food that was edible so that the three would be able to have food in their bellies for Nim found her stomach arguing with her, vehemently against not being fed. With furrowed brows she explored the cabinets in hopes of finding something worth making, settling on a few pieces of salted beef that had been wrapped, placing them on the counter she quickly set about searching for vegetables. She smirked as she found some red peppers, spinach leaves and corn, placing them on the counter top and beginning her search for cooking knives and sheers as well as pans for her to cook in.

Preparing the food was no problem for the twenty year old as she waited for the meat to cook; it was how she was going to get the two men down into the galley without killing each other long enough for them to actually eat. Her lips puckered in thought and she sighed as she flipped the meat, using her knife she cut into the top towards the center to make sure it was cooked all the way through. Her brow furrowed as she heard Will arguing with Jack and she sighed, plating the meat and vegetables and placing them on the table before stomping her way back up the stairs.

"It's not true! He was a merchant sailor; a good respectable man that obeyed the law." Will growled at Jack, his eyes narrowed dangerously on the back of the pirate who turned to look at him, eyeing the younger man coolly as he held his weight with his one hand still on the helm. She had known for a fact that Will did not trust the sea man at all, being a pirate aside. She had noticed his suspicions become stronger while they were at the prison, right after Jack had asked the younger man for his name and then continuing to insinuate that his father was also called the same name. Now that she took a second to think about it, she too found the man to be odd and suspicious, not that she would ever admit it aloud. A frown twitched her lips and with a sigh she shook off her thoughts, pushing them to the back of her head for later pondering.

Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was _not_ a pirate!" Jack sighed, finding the "whelp" (as he had been calling him) to be slowly creeping on the end of his patience. His eyes only narrowed in annoyance as Will brandished his sword at him and with a chagrined look he addressed the younger man, his back still turned to him.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again."

Will's glare only deepened. "You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"Well that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then is it?" Jack questioned with a loud scoff before kicking a lever on the wench, the sail boom whipping around and slamming Will in the chest and sweeping him off the ship. His sword clattered onto the deck in a quick decision to either save his life or get knocked clean off of the ship and into the water below. With Will dangling above the water, Jack slipped a loop of rope around the wheel to hold the course, bending down and picking up the younger man's sword. He smirked vaguely to himself as he poked at Will with the sword's edge, the younger man hand-over-handing away from the blade, to the end of the boom, Nim making her presence known with a loud huff.

"Jack Sparrow, bring him back onto the ship this instance!"

"Not until I've finished giving him a little speaking to, love. Plus he deserved it." Jack returned his eyes to Will and smirked. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, _pay attention_." Will grunted as he shifted his hold so that he didn't fall into the ocean. "The only rules that really matter are these; what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate _and_ a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday." Jack paused, Nim sighing heavily as she leaned against the railing. She had learned quickly that when Jack was in one of his moods, which normally included long motivational speeches, it was best not to interrupt him. "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So," He paused once more, releasing the loop hold and spinning it back the other way, throwing Will back on board before placing the sword at his throat. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He smirked as he flipped the sword, catching the blade with the handle now facing Will, "Or can you not?"

Will grasped the handle, a bewildered look on his face as he quirked a brow at the pirate. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Jack confirmed with a grin before turning to Nim who had now taken on a very maternal look as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised and her weight distributed onto her one leg.

"Now that you boys are done playing..." Both looked at her, Will finding his feet and standing. "Jack, you're not going to be a bloody _domineering_ git." Jack recoiled slightly as if he was smacked in the face, watching as she turned her glare to Will. "And William, you're not going to be a bloody _obstinate _mule. Am I clear?" Both nodded quickly as her eyebrow arched higher, promising pain if the two did not comply with her demands. "Good. Now that we've got that out of the way I want both of you down in the galley, lunch is ready and is probably cold and I'll not have wining babies on my hands while on this ship…am I clear gentlemen?"

"Inescapably." Jack stated with an uneasy smile as Will nodded. Nim placed her hands on her hips as neither moved.

"Now, vamoose!"

Both made quick work of going down to the galley, Jack leaning over to the younger man. "I think you got the better of that deal mate."

"It certainly sounded like _neither_ of us got the better end of that deal."

"Bloody women always pull that maternal gallivant." Jack grumbled as the two moved down the hallway. "I'm telling you son, they're scary creatures, women are."

"Easy enough for you to say," Will smirked, "You're always doing something or saying something to anger them."

"I'd not be talking William." The pirate answered, only offering the blacksmith a sideways glance. "Had you not fought me about the particular subject than we never would have had this problem in the first place."

Will only stared at the pirate and with a glare snorted. "Don't insult the memory of my father."

"Like I said mate, you'll have to come to terms with that someday."

Both grunted as Nim dealt two slaps to the back of their heads, pushing passed them and rolling her eyes in exasperation before seating herself at the table. She ate quickly, watching the two glare at one another when they thought she wasn't looking before standing up loudly, smirking to herself as both jumped. She quickly placed her dishes to the side before looking at the both of them.

"Last one to finish eating does the dishes."

Nim walked away before the two could argue and walked out of the galley, leaving the two men to stare after her. She sighed as she stepped out onto the main deck, the bright Caribbean sun welcomed her with a warm embrace and she allowed a small smile to twitch at her lips. The confines of the ship was beginning to drive her mad, only realizing shortly after that it wasn't the ship, for she had been on many ships and boats for a grand portion of her life, being the daughter of two worldly documenters. She shook her head, she would not think about her parents now of all times, knowing that if she pictured the day before than she would cry and it was something that the twenty year old never allowed herself to do – even when she had been beaten up outside of her high school by a local group of delinquents…she being a "nerd" by their standards made her the perfect prey, her choice of dress at the time had not helped her case either. She remembered vaguely that it hadn't been the beating that had made her cry, thinking back on the event, it had been that they had beaten – she shook the thought quickly, returning herself to her present matters that being her issue with her male companions. Both Will and Jack could be wonderful and positively annoying to her with their constant bickering. As annoying as she found them to be at times she knew for a fact that she would sail with no one else.

This thought brought comfort to her mind and her smile widened to one of pure content. Looking around the deck she noticed a discarded cutlass and she took it in her hand, tracing the blade and hilt with her eyes before testing it's weight. She pointed the blade in front of her, her eyes watching as it gleamed in the sun and her brows pinched in concentration. She had a basic understanding of swordplay; her best friend being a fencer for her school's fencing team, had taught her in his free time and she sighed at the memory before looking again at her blade. Tentatively she allowed the blade to fall, her wrist twisting as she allowed gravity to take over. Bringing the blade back in front of her, she circled her wrist the other way, finding that she needed to move her body more.

With the blade balanced before her once more she began to pretend to block and parry an invisible opponent, stopping to stare at the edge of the sword once more. "I don't see how this could be so hard." She murmured to herself with a confident smile, her eyes tracing the sword in fascination.

"What are you doing?"

Nim squeaked loudly in surprise, the sword falling from her hand, slicing her palm and clattering to the deck loudly. She turned only to see Will standing behind her and she sighed softly in relief. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled despite her embarrassment. "N – Nothing?" Will rolled his eyes at her in mirth, a smile curving his lips, before a frown tugged his lips downward at the notice of her bleeding hand. He stepped closer to her, his eyes tracing the small injury. "I – I'm fine Will really, it's just a little cut."

"That just so happens to be bleeding quite a bit."

"Honestly, I've had worse." She smiled uneasily, jumping as his hand clasped her wrist gently, the blacksmith leading her to the side where some barrels were set up. Sitting her down he took his ascot off of his wrist and tied it around her hand. Nim watched him carefully, his rough hands working tentatively against the flesh of her skin. She jumped as his calloused fingers hit the edge of her cut and he was quick to apologize, his eyes tracing her face out of concern. She offered him a kind smile in response. "It's okay Will; you don't have to be sorry it's not your fault." She noticed how he seemed taken aback by her statement before returning quickly to his work and Nim frowned in confusion, her frown deepening as Will stood abruptly and turning away from her. She jumped up as well, her eyes slightly panicked. "Teach me!"

Will stopped where he was and turned to her, his eyebrow quirked at the request. He could see the determination burning in her eyes as she stood, her chest heaving. He traced her features, her thin brows pinched together and her nose slightly scrunched. He knew she would not back down without a fight, that much was for certain, for she hadn't easily backed away from anything yet.

"Teach me how to fight."

"You already know how to fight." Will assured her with a sigh, noticing the female bristle slightly before sighing.

"With a sword…"

"You really want to learn?" He watched as she nodded firmly, and he sighed softly, grabbing up the sword she had held before dropping it, handing it back to her and watching as she took it carefully from his grasp. "Alright, I'll teach you…on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"Don't get any ideas."

Nim frowned deeply in confusion, recoiling slightly at the slight bitterness that had slid into his tone. "Excuse me?"

"Don't get any ideas about there being an "us", I have someone already that holds my heart and I will not have any substitute." Will watched as a scowl twitched her lips further on her smooth face, as she snorted, bowing at him as if mocking him.

"What the bloody devil are you on about!" Nim frowned, her brows pinching tightly at the accusation. "I've no intentions of such a thing!" Seeing she was not getting anywhere with her excuses she frowned, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she appraised him, her breath trembled as she sighed in acquiescence. "As you wish, Mr. Turner, but I have one warning for you as well."

"And that would be?" He challenged, his eyes narrowing as she stepped closer to him, her once emerald green eyes now a dangerous iridescent sea green with light orange around her pupil. "Do not by any means mistake my friendship for some _petty_ romance." She hissed, her temper rising. "I don't care if you're in love, _congratulations_, but news flash _buddy_, it's not always about you." She growled, thrusting the blade's hilt back into his hand and walking away. "Oh!" She turned, raising her hands as to aid in her mocking afterthought, her forefingers raised as if she had suddenly been struck with an idea. "And for the record, Elizabeth is a person as well…she has the ability to either choose you or deny you so don't be so high up on your damn horse because you're _not_ all that great." She snapped before turning and stalking away, slamming the door to the captain's quarters as she went leaving a shocked blacksmith in her wake.

Jack sighed, having witnessed the entire situation, and shook his head in dismay. It seemed apparent to him that the two were not going to exactly get along. He decided then to speak to the young blacksmith, finding the man to be much calmer than his female counterpart. "Wonderful job there whelp…couldn't have done it better meself."

"Shut up Jack." The young man sighed, leaning against the railing and looking into the sea below. "I don't see what the problem is…it's reality."

"No mate," Jack sighed, "Reality is now, what you speak of is something that you don't know about."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The younger man growled, turning his head to look at the pirate who stood next to him.

"You can never be sure about something that is not of the present." Jack answered, his eyes staring out at the sea. "You don't know for certain that this Elizabeth returns your feelings or if she would given the opportunity, until she does it is not reality…savvy?"

"Well regardless she shouldn't get any ideas."

"Ideas of what, mate?" Jack frowned. "The way you been bloody treating her would make it seem as if you don't like her at all…I'm not even a woman and you're confusin' the bejesus outta me. Pick a side mate..." Will turned, his hand leaning against the rail as he stared at the pirate, his brows furrowed tightly together.

"Why do you defend her?"

Jack glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye before sighing and turning to face him. No matter how hard he tried, Jack could not figure him out – nor did he want to, he was his barter after all. Jack took a few moments to reflect his answer. Why was it he was defending her? Because it was morally wrong, no perhaps not, however, ever since the fiasco in Port Royal Jack had developed a soft spot for the girl. He had slipped when he called her his sister, his mind had drawn at a nasty blank and it had slipped unchecked, but he had been even more surprised when she had gone along with it. What he felt for her was not romantic, no he would not push that far to say it was romantic at all, rather it was the exact opposite. His brows pinched in thought. He had just royally confused himself. Shrugging the thought he turned his eyes to Will who looked back expectantly and he sighed.

"She's defended me from the start mate…I got no reason not to defend her." He answered his tone now serious. "Take a bloody minute to ask her about herself before you question her honor or her intentions…you've done it twice now…I don't think she'll give you many more opportunities to shoot before she snipes you herself." Jack sighed in exasperation before placing his hands on his hips. "You stay up here and man the deck…I'll be back."

Jack turned and walked away before Will could say anything before making his way to the captain's quarters where Nim had disappeared before. He winced noticing a crack in one of the windows, obviously from the force of which she slammed the door. "Nimphadora, love?"

"Go _away_ Jack." He winced at the stubborn tone of her alto and he sighed, knocking on the door.

"Nimphadora, allow me the great pleasure of your presence? He jumped as something was thrown at the door and he frowned deeply, not at all used to a woman's reluctance before sighing in order to summon whatever patience he was going to need and he decided on allowing his charm to aide him. "Nimie, what's wrong love?" He smirked to himself at the conjure of her new nickname, mentally patting himself on the back for his brilliance. Now he only hoped it worked.

"You know _damn well_ what's wrong Jack Sparrow," he flinched, _obviously not_, "I _saw_ you standing there."

"I didn' know he was going to be stupid!" He furrowed his brow tightly. "Bloody, stupid, stupid whelp…" he said this quieter to himself only to snap his eyes back to the window of the captain's quarters as he heard something shuffle inside.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to get a smack in the face either, but it's rather funny the cards we're dealt."

"Nimphadora Juliette Eloise-Marie Puget, you open this door right now or –!"

"Or what?" Nim challenged, her voice rising in octave. "You'll break down the bloody door! HAH!"

Jack sighed, reigning in his temper before sighing once more. "Nim, darling, please open the door." He heard movement inside before the lock flicked and the door opened to see Nim standing there, her nose slightly red and her cheeks and neck blotchy. She looked to have been crying. She narrowed her eyes at him, leaning against the door.

"_What_?"

Jack sighed, moving her into the room before closing the door before motioning for Nim to sit back down. He glanced uneasily at her watery gaze for he was never good with women crying or rather, crying women. "What's wrong love?" He winced, usually after he asked that question it was followed by a slap or the woman he was with breaking something or throwing something – normally at him.

"What _isn't_ wrong?" She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I was arrested, escaped and now I'm in the middle of the ocean with you, not that there's anything wrong with that…you haven't really done anything, and a bloody self righteous, _pompous_, obstinate jerk!" She sighed heavily, flopping unceremoniously on one of the chairs around the table centered in the middle of the room. Her leg flopped lazily over the arm of the chair, her body slumped and her hand resting against her forehead. "Happy now?"

"What he said bothered you didn' it?"

Nim shot him an exasperated look before closing her eyes. "I don't care about his fancy for some other girl, it's more that he has this idea that I'm trying to take her place." She quickly shut her mouth, frowning deeply and turning away from him. Jack watched her carefully, a frown twitching at his lips.

"That's not all you're upset about I'd wager."

Nim did not like where this was going. She had always been a relatively private person, especially so when it came to how she felt. No one had ever really showed interest in her feelings and so Nim never really touched upon it. She especially didn't like to discuss it, rather she tended to allow her temper to flare more than she would so like, however, it was something that she couldn't ever really keep in check. "It's not your business."

"Oh, but it is my business when it is your business." Nim quirked a brow at him, her look disbelieving.

"Are you serious?"

"Ye see, young Nimie –"

"Nim." She corrected, her eyes narrowing. Jack simply glared at her, his eyes narrowing as she did not remove her non-complacent look.

"I'll not have you interruptin' me anymore than ye need be savvy?" He noticed she wasn't going to comment and smirked. "Thank you. Anyways, any business that be yours or William's is business of mine…you bein' a member of me crew and all."

"No offense, _Captain_, but personal matters are not and were never a part of the terms of our original negotiation." She frowned. Jack only smirked, his forefingers on both of his hands raising as if he was about to prove a point and she sighed, shaking her head.

"You see, my dear naïve Nimie…the terms of our original agreement was that you help me escape unscathed, which, if I recalled correctly you did not." The female's frown deepened significantly. "Therefore the terms of our old agreement are void."

"So where might that leave us?" Nim frowned as she stared at him, her eyebrow arched delicately as she allowed her expression to speak volumes more than her words could. She was not in the mood to negotiate or dance around such an event with Jack of all people. She was annoyed and certainly upset and she had no desire to heighten either of those emotions further. Jack only smirked, leaning both hands on the table in front of her and she bristled, her anger becoming apparent.

"If I may be so bold as to propose…"

"You be just that." Nim scoffed loudly earning a glare from Jack once more.

"That I keep me original favor as in accordance to our original terms." He began, ignoring her annoyance. "And you become a permanent settlement of me crew as I have grown quite fond of ye and any secret ye be hiding I'll have to be knowing."

"And what would I get in return?" Nim frowned, leaning back in her seat as Jack advanced, his smirk devious.

"The comfort of knowing that you're safe with me?"

Nim shook her head, a smirk now twitching at her lips. "No."

"No?"

"No." Nim repeated. "If you really want to know that much about me Jack, you're going to have to: one, gain my trust, which, as a pirate, I don't expect to have that trust back seeing as piracy is conjured in lies and deceit and trust is a lax moral among peoples of your occupation; two, ask." Jack looked bewildered, stricken by the statement. By the way that had been going he assumed she wasn't going to tell him anything personal seeing as he was, in fact, a pirate.

"What?"

"You cannot order someone to tell you their business Jack." She sighed, massaging her temples. "If you want to know, you ask and if that someone does not tell you, you cannot press it." She looked up at him and frowned.

Jack hesitantly opened his mouth, before closing it again only to repeat the process. "Is there something else troublin' you love?"

Nim sighed, settling into her chair once more and looking away from him. "I lost my parents not even a day ago and I haven't had even the slightest amount of time to just mourn for them or honor their memory…it's the catalyst for my short temper I'm sure." She sighed as Jack looked at her. His eyes softened on her thin frame and he could clearly see her insecurity in telling him what was bothering her and he sighed, sitting on the table next to her chair and placing a hand on her shoulder, Nim only turned her head further away from him.

"You cannot hide your emotions love, they'd kill ye soon as look at ye…if they be in any sort of bodily form anyways." He attempted to console her and she sighed looking up at him.

"This is a little awkward talking to a _guy_ about this rather than a girl I'm not going to lie to you."

Jack shrugged, helping himself to the bowl of fruit in the centre of the table before leaning back on the seat across from her. "Pretend I'm a girl then…or a relative…or something like that."

Nim shot him an odd look before sighing. "I'd rather not like to speak about the loss of my parents at the moment…"

"Then do talk about the whelp, he being the reason for your current distress."

Nim rolled her eyes at the bitterness in his tone and she smirked. "You seem almost protective of me Jack." Jack stood, turning back to look at her questionably over his shoulder before eyeing the bowl of fruit at the center of the table. Nim smirked to herself before sighing, running a hand through her bangs. "I don't even bloody know the guy and he seems to enjoy getting under my skin."

"If you'd like my professional opinion," Jack paused, taking a bite out of an apple and chewing it happy for the change of subject, "don't not trust William…he's stubborn and affronted yes, however, he's got good in there somewhere that's worth searchin' for…he's just a little ruffled from our conversation earlier."

The brunette only chuckled, Jack raising a brow in confusion as her chuckling turned into full gale fits of laughter. Jack allowed a smile to twitch at his lips, not being able to help but laugh with her as she sighed, a smile still on her lips as she stared at him. "Grammar aside Jack, you're not too bad."

Jack's brow quirked as she kissed his cheek, patting him on his shoulder before making her way to the door of the captain's quarters. She stopped, grabbing a book from the shelf and exiting to cabin, leaving Jack to stare after her. "What just happened?"

Nim sighed softly, making her way to the bow in order to get some peace away from Will, hoping that the book she grabbed would keep her busy until she was called to work. She opened the book and sighed, finding it written in French. _I haven't spoken French since my mother took me to visit a friend of her's from college._ She frowned as her hand slowly found the charm on her necklace. _I don't know if you are alive or dead…but where ever you and dad wound up…please be safe?_ She settled down on a barrel, her back resting against the high railing. From what she understood it was a 16th Century book of poetry, obviously French, but it was figuring out who had written it that had the woman stumped. She spent until the late hours of the afternoon reading and trying to diagnose the poem and its writer. She found it so interesting, how much she remembered and she could understand the text very well, however, she only wanted to know who the author was. Sighing she continued to read:

_O ma belle rebelle! __  
><em>_Las! que tu m'est cruelle, __  
><em>_Quand la cuisant ardeur __  
><em>_Qui me brule le coeur __  
><em>_Fait que je te demande, __  
><em>_A sa brûlure grande, __  
><em>_Un rafraichissement __  
><em>_D'un baiser seulement. __  
><em>_O! ma belle rebelle! __  
><em>_Las, que tu m'es cruelle, __  
><em>_Quand d'un petit baiser __  
><em>_Tu ne veux m'apaiser_

Nim sighed softly, before scanning the rest of the poem looking for the author. "It's _O ma belle rebelle_, written by Jean-Antoine de Baïf." She turned her head to see Will leaning over the railing she was resting against and she frowned.

"Oh."

"My mother used to read a lot of his work." He stated, though she doubted it was for her to hear. "Do you speak French?" She nodded her head slowly, turning her back away from him once more.

"My mother taught me when I was little." She shrugged, returning her eyes to the text. "Even though my mother married a man of a lower class I was still expected to learn different languages and study as if I was in that upper class."

"Your mother was of a higher class than your father?"

"I just said that, yes." She rolled her eyes, flipping the page and continuing to read. "Her father was a rather wealthy aristocrat before he died." She stated absently as she played with the charm around her neck once more, a habit of hers when she was uncomfortable, or when she was deep in thought. Will watched her carefully, finding that he was tentative towards her knowing that she was still very much hurt over their argument earlier that day. He had been surprised when Jack had made him do all of her jobs as well, stating that he had to learn to appreciate the work that every person was to do on the ship and be thankful that it wasn't always him by himself. He frowned slightly before sighing; watching as she politely ignored him.

"I'm sorry about before." He held his breath as she looked up at him, her eyes betraying her features as they screamed her surprise. "I was wrong to accuse you."

Nim had to swallow a few times before answering him with a small nod of her head. "I accept your apology. And I apologize as well; I had not realized that I was crossing a line…nor did I mean what I said to you, it was out of line and rather cruel." Will shook his head.

"No, you don't have to apologize." Nim eyed him carefully before returning her attention back to the book on her lap. "It seems a bit odd to ask you, but where did you get that charm?" She raised her eyes to look at him once more, standing up and moving towards him and holding out the chain so he could look at it. Will took the charm between his fingers, not missing the long scar that ran down the centre of her slim throat or the large scar between her clavicles. His eyes traced the compass that was engraved into the front, a small ruby nestled at the centre of the cardinal diagram. His eyes drifted up to her face to notice she was looking away from him.

"My father gave it to me when I was four." She sighed. "It was my grandmother's on his side of the family. "_Adventure always comes with a sense of_ _danger_", he always said, "_and pleasure always comes at a price. Love can be implemented in anything you do as long as you have the will and the courage to go through with it_." She sighed, quoting the mantra that her father had bestowed in her brain at an early age. "He always told me that this was to remind me that I could choose any direction in life, but to always remember where it was I came from…it was to keep me humble I suppose."

Will released the charm and she stepped away from him, turning her gaze towards the setting sun. "He sounds very wise." Nim smiled fondly and he could tell it was of his memory.

"He was…I never once doubted anything he had ever told me or anything he had ever done." She smiled. "Even when he and my mother left me with my uncle for a long time."

"May I be so bold as to ask why?"

"Business purposes." Nim answered softly. "He and my mother had me before they were married and so they needed to clean up the mess they made."

Will stared at the woman next to him and frowned. "So you stayed with your uncle during that time."

"Yes," she sighed, "he was the only one who accepted me out of all of my father's brothers…leaving me with anyone on my mother's side would have resulted in my disownment for certain." She shrugged. "So to keep me busy, he taught me about ships and sea life…being a fisherman he had a great knowledge of the creatures of the sea as well as the apparatuses used to navigate the water." She smiled at the memory. "He taught me everything he knew, disguising me as a boy, since I wasn't very interested in playing with dolls and staying inside…that and I was more interested in what he did, more so than my cousins ever showed." She smiled. "It's where I got my nickname actually."

"Sounds exciting."

"It was." She nodded in agreement. "It stayed like that until I was twelve, when he passed away due to a fishing accident, or so I was told, and the next morning my parents had come back to Ireland to get me." She shrugged.

"What did your father do?" Will inquired, seating himself next to the female who had long since sat down during her explanation.

"He was a merchant farmer." She smiled, holding the chain between her fingers once more. "A man of the land…it's quite ironic that all of his brothers were men of the sea."

"Pirates?"

"I wouldn't doubt it…I didn't know all of them except for what my father told me." Nim shrugged. "My family was much too large for me to be able to keep track of everyone. But my mother's side of the family, I knew almost everyone." Will quirked a brow at her, his voice an even tenor as he voiced his perplexity.

"Wouldn't you have known less about them, her being in an upper class?" Nim shook her head with a small smile.

"It wasn't as large as my father's and I had to appear before them on my eighteenth birthday." She glanced at Will and noticed his confusion and sighed. "I had to prove that I wasn't being brainwashed into being a mindless worker of the land, as they put it."

"They didn't approve of the marriage."

Nim nodded her head in agreement. "No they didn't…especially with my mother's choice of occupation." She paused, again noticing Will's inquisitive look. "She was an artist…not exactly what every woman of the upper class chooses." She shrugged. "But she was happy all the same, even taught me."

Will was silent for a long while, watching out of the corner of his eye as Nim once again began to play with the charm on her necklace. He sank back into his own thoughts, his curiosity about her deepening and he sighed, drawing the female's attention only to cough through his embarrassment. "Would it then be too bold to ask what happened to them?" He noticed her tense slightly before relaxing with a shake of her head.

"No," She paused, her voice a soft whisper, "it's not too bold." She sighed softly, rubbing the charm. "My father's business in Ireland was beginning to slow and he was beginning to lose money so he thought it would be a good idea for us to make a new start in the Thirteen Colonies." She stated, a far-away look appearing in her eye and Will frowned. "I found out on the voyage that my father had been there a few years back to establish a business there so that if he ever decided to bring us then he would have a shop and we would already have a place to live. Well, on the way there our boat got caught in a storm…" She drew off, her eyes glazing over in memory and Will's frown deepened. "I remember a voice upon the air and then a maelstrom…the waves knocked my mother overboard and my father and I tried to save her…a wave washed me to the bow and I watched as my father and mother were both washed away. Next thing I know I wake up on the beach near the docks of Port Royal where I met Jack…and then you know the rest from there."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Nim sighed, wiping her eyes quickly. Will watched her carefully and his frown only deepened as she sniffled softly and he grabbed her wrist as she went to wipe her eyes once more, the woman turning to look at him in what he could see was anger and surprise and he shook his head.

"Let it out…if you don't it will destroy you." Nim's lip quivered slightly and she shook her head, a snort pushing from her nose.

"And what should I mistake this kindness as Mr. Turner?" She inquired placidly. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Stop being so snappish," Will sighed, "as much as I deserve it." Nim only shrugged away from him, turning her head and covering her mouth with her hand. Will sighed once more in exasperation, placing his hand on her back and rubbing across her shoulders. "I'll not think less of you, you know." Her body trembled, her throat clenching and unclenching painfully as the need to cry presented itself and she remained unresponsive, no longer able to utter anything coherent without crying. Tears pushed passed her eyes and she kept her head turned away from him, ignoring the synchronized rubbing of his large hand on her small shoulders.

She was confused with him. One minute they were arguing with each other as if cats and dogs and then the next he was being somewhat romantic. She didn't want him to touch her, but there he sat, rubbing her back in comfort; she didn't want him to be near her, but there he was, treating her kindly. She wanted him to go away, but knew she didn't have the will to voice it. She was cut deeper than she would ever let on by the argument earlier that day. She had always had a hard time with men in general, being slightly awkward and incredibly straightforward with them had been a huge reason she had never been paid much attention to. She had then decided that she was going to pour herself into her studies and forget about men all together, only allowing herself to be friends with them, however, as soon as she felt feelings were forming she would run. Nim couldn't help the urge to fight against herself when it came to her own happiness, already resigning herself to the fact that there wasn't anyone out there for her in her world, but here she was in the 17th Century with one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes upon and he was no different than the men of her own time, or so she believed.

Will couldn't figure her out, one moment she was oddly pleasant with him, the next she was putting up a wall making it almost impossible for him to really see who she was exactly. He understood that a part of it was very much from their argument and he mentally cursed himself for taking something Jack had said to him to heart, only to take it out on her. It still didn't answer why she seemed to flinch away from him or why she even made it a point to avoid him at times and it hadn't even been a full day of them knowing each other! Will sighed; _Jack may be onto something…women _are_ strange._

"Why did it have to be them?" She whispered, tears leaking quicker from her eyes and she no longer attempted to stop them as her body quivered slightly, bringing Will from his musings to look at her. "Why them?" She finally allowed herself to cry, the blacksmith seeing the change in her, led her to his side where he cradled her in comfort as she curled into him, her head buried into his chest and he sighed softly, murmuring words of comfort as he cradled her. After a while, Nim finally calmed down and she shifted uncomfortably and Will released her, frowning softly as she shifted away from him, wiping her eyes. A part of him wanted to have the honor of doing that himself and he had to shake his head of the thought before sighing.

"I was born in Glasgow, Scotland," He began, noticing the brunette turn to look at him. "My mother made us relocate when I was young, so I grew up in England. My father was a merchant sailor, regardless of what Jack says," he mumbled more to himself then her and smirked slightly as she laughed quietly, finding that his chest swelled knowing it was him who had made her smile. "I grew up not really knowing my father…" he paused with a sigh, resting his left arm on his knee, his right coming to rest on top of the left. "When I was twelve my mother passed and I caught the first ship out of England in hopes of finding my father. I was a cabin boy at the time…I was fascinated with the sea and sailing…but one night our ship was attacked." Nim's brows pinched together as she leaned forward slightly. "The last thing I remember of that night is waking aboard the Dauntless with Elizabeth staring down at me. When I awoke next I found myself in Port Royal, Governor Swann then took me into town in hopes of finding someone who could raise me since he could not."

"It seems rather odd that he had time to raise Elizabeth, but not you?"

Will shrugged, taking note of her tone and he smiled to himself as she obviously took more offense to it than he had. "He was a busy man as it was and he barely had time for Elizabeth, or so he had explained. One afternoon I found myself in the smithy and Mr. Brown was crafting a sword…it took some convincing, but eventually he took me in as his own, his wife was wonderful to me." Nim smiled.

"It's good that you found happiness there…I wouldn't be able to imagine how hard it was."

Will smiled in response, shaking his head. "It wasn't all that horrible. For being so young I was very much okay with death. I mourned my mother, but Mrs. Brown helped take that away a little." Nim nodded and allowed him to continue. "Anyway, Mr. Brown took me on as his apprentice and I began to make swords of my own, starting out as his delivery boy. But when I was sixteen, Mrs. Brown passed and Mr. Brown found his own comfort in a bottle of rum." He sighed heavily. "I lost myself in work, forcing myself to improve my craft and soon began teaching myself to fight." He almost laughed at her confused look, but managed to control it as he coughed. "I had to make sure they were balanced." He explained and Nim nodded in realization.

"It makes sense." She smiled. "It's how I learned to shoot." Will's brow rose and she laughed. "My uncle had taught me how to load a gun and set the gun powder and I figured it out from there." She shrugged.

Will laughed before smiling once more. "Well, from then on I made sword after sword…never once receiving the credit for it, but I continued anyway…then a few weeks ago, Governor Swann asked me to make Commodore Norrington's blade and from there you know the story." Nim nodded her head with a small smile. She found it relatively easy to speak to Will, aggravation aside, she found him to be quite charming when he wasn't putting up a front, even funny. Silence lapsed between the two, Nim wiping the last of the tear trails from her cheeks before brushing her bangs away from her face as Will stared out at the sea in thought, turning his eyes to her as she sighed deeply, her brows pinching together tightly.

"You know…it makes you think." She stated softly, her eyes directed towards the sea. Though she wasn't looking at him, Will knew she was speaking to him.

"What?"

"When you think back on the way your life played out it makes you think about a lot of things…a lot of questions for starters…it's like grains of sand slipping between your fingers and no matter how hard you try to keep the sand in your hand it falls away. It's similar to the way life is really." She frowned. "There are always skeletons in everyone's closet, a person with nothing they regret is not human – and if there ever was a person he would be the shallowest in the world."

"Why do you say that?" Will inquired, though he understood what she meant. Life made you question many things and he could not doubt that he had done so on many occasions, but this was a very deep side to the brunette and he did not wish to question her outlooks in fear of damaging whatever progress he had made. "A man can live with no regrets, as shallow as they be, they would consider themselves safe that way."

Nim pondered this for a moment before nodding slowly. "Perhaps, but you cannot always live life safely for life is not safe. It contradicts logic."

"I wouldn't say it contradicts it, rather proves it."

"Oh?" Nim's brow rose and she turned and looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Logic is only based on theory, if a theory is proved illogical we are told it is then against logic therefore does not make sense…but I believe there is something more than just logic –"

"A give and take?"

Will nodded. "Without evil there is no good for if all men were good then we wouldn't need laws." Nim only smirked to herself. "For that in and of itself contradicts logic."

"Perhaps you're right Mr. Turner, perhaps you are right." Nim sighed, offering him a soft smile. Will returned the smile with one of his own before clearing his throat. Nim quirked her brow as he stood, holding his hand out to her.

"Start over?" Taking his hand she allowed him to help her to her feet, nodding her head in agreement with a smile.

"Start over."

"I'm William Turner, Will for short." Nim hid a laugh with her hand and her lips spread wide in her smile, showing her teeth as Will dipped his head, raising her hand to his lips and brushing her knuckles. His lips lingered longer than either noticed as the brunette tucked her left leg behind her right, bending her knees in a polite curtsy.

"Nimphadora Puget, but please, call me Nim." Will smiled, standing from his bow, her hand still within his grasp before stepping next to her and tucking her arm in his and motioning for them to walk. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as a light flush blanketed her freckled cheeks and he sighed softly only to stop as he realized something.

"Nim," She stopped as well, her brow quirking at him in confusion.

"Yes?"

"I noticed before when looking at your necklace," He paused, unsure how to ask her and looked at her when she laughed.

"You saw my scar didn't you?" He nodded his head and she motioned that they continue walking. "It was an accident when I was little…I was playing with a candle and I fell, the wick landing on my neck." Will nodded in understanding and Nim sighed in relief that he had bought it. It was actually from when she had to have surgery on her trachea when she had gotten into a car accident, she vaguely remembered her older cousin behind the wheel and that it was a horrendously snowy day. They had to cut into her chest and insert a tube to her lungs so she could breathe.

"What about the one running down your throat." She paused, smiling at him.

"It goes hand in hand with my fear of heights actually." She shrugged. "My cousins and I were climbing a willow near my home when I missed a branch towards the top and came crashing all the way down." She shook her head to dispel the memory. "I was unconscious for almost a week before I came to, the scratches from the branches stayed for a while before eventually healing, all but the one here," She pointed to her throat. "From there on I never went anywhere near things that were of a significant height off of the ground." _Another lie_, she sighed to herself. She watched as Will absorbed the information, turning his head to look at her as they once again stopped walking.

"Would that be the explanation for earlier today?" Nim nodded her head, an embarrassed flush clinging her to cheeks. "I'm sure we can figure out how to break that fear."

"Well good luck." Nim muttered sarcastically, smiling as Will quirked a brow at her. "My parents have tried to break me of it and have been unsuccessful, same with my cousins so good luck."

Sighing the two walked to where the crew quarters were, Jack having called the captain's quarters as his own and leaving the younger two to stay in the same room. Nim found her hammock and sighed, grabbing the things she would need in order for her to sleep including a blanket.

While she had set up her hammock Will too set up his hammock. No matter how hard he tried his eyes continued to drift to the brunette watching her. The way she handled everything carefully, to the way she contoured her body in order to reach for the things she needed. The hammocks were by no means low to the ground and he listened as she grumbled to herself, a smile twitching at his lips as he continued to set up. Nim sighed in frustration, looking over in Will's direction, noticing him look away quickly as he was unbuttoning his vest and she frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Will could you help me?"

"With what exactly?" Nim gestured to the height of the hammock and sighed.

"Either lowering the hammock or setting up some sort of contraption in order for me to get into it?"

Will chuckled good naturedly, tossing his vest to the side and walking over to her. "Sadly the hammocks don't move, but I'm sure we can set these boxes up so that you can step up on it and down." Nim nodded her head as the two of them moved the crates near her hammock. "I'm sorry there wasn't more I could do." He stated as they stood and the brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not a problem…I can make do knowing that I have a way of stepping down rather than just jumping." Will nodded his head, bidding her goodnight before walking back to his own hammock, turning ever so slightly to watch as the female took the tie out of her hair, her brown tresses tumbling to the centre of her back before bending down to remove her boots. With a shake of his head he removed his own shoes before climbing into his hammock, content with watching her as she untucked her shirt from her trousers and climbing up into her own hammock, smiling across the way at him. "Goodnight Will."

"Goodnight Nim…" He watched as she turned over in her hammock, pulling the blanket around her small form and he sighed to himself, turning the other way. "Sweet dreams…" He muttered to himself before allowing sleep to claim him, hoping that tomorrow was less eventful than this day. Nim had turned her back to him and sighed to herself, her charm weaving in between her fingers once more. She was confused; she had always been terrified of her own feelings for other people, but Will made everything so easy. How was it that he made everything seem so easy? She frowned as a response. For as long as she could remember she ran away before anything happened with anyone or anything. It had been that way since her high school years. When attending the University at Oxford she had avoided people entirely, dedicating herself strictly to her studies. Her thumb rubbed at her charm and she sighed softly allowing her eyes to close as sleep overcame her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean _

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Yay for updates! Ahem, anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long for me to get out :( I got caught up with school for a little bit there and didn't have time to write. I already have three papers due next week…sigh…being a history major really does suck sometimes. In other news, you get to see a little more about why Nim is the way she is – some of her past. She also gets to face her fear head on ;) with help of a certain blacksmith that is haha! Also, I know it sounds really weird, but Nim has no choice in this period to make up stories in order for her to explain herself…had she told them what really happened to her they would find it odd…and keep in mind as you read that she is very tentative to ruining the plot of the story and angering an unknown force. BUT you will eventually see how this all ties in haha…I'm not losing track of everything yet and it's all for a reason.

Also just for quick clarification of the "negotiation" between Nim and Jack last chapter was Jack attempting to simply get her to speak to him…the real deal is this chapter ;D

Anyway I'd like to thank my single reviewer for chapter 4: m_omorocks101ful_

_momorocks101ful – _I'm glad you love it :D Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl  
><em>V

"_I'm telling you the theory simply doesn't make sense!"_

_Nim sighed to herself as she held her bag over her shoulder of which carried her school books, her long hair had been tied back out of her face in a bun, her bangs framing her face and brow with a headband separating the two. She wore a faded red hoodie that looked old and worn as if she had had it her entire life and a matching plaid skort, her white stockings reaching just below her knee and her feet clad in converse. "How many times do I have to tell you, Faye? Just let it go. Mr. Baeucy never really knows what he's talking about…for the love of God he's a philosophy instructor." Nim rolled her eyes as her friend scoffed loudly._

"_Bloody hate philosophy!" She stated her English accent very heavy. "There's never solid fact, you're just answering your own question with a possibility. If that is how things were solved back in the day, then I'm very much pleased that I am here!"_

"_That's what happens when you're a scientist."_

"_Shut up Nim." Faye smirked, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder, her ocean blue eyes sparkling in mirth. "Being interested in History helps you understand that stuff, while I do not see its purpose." Nim rolled her eyes, shaking her head a smile twitched at her lips. Faye was dressed similarly in a plaid skort and short white pea coat and you could just see the collar of her shirt and the black tie around her neck just under her bright red scarf. "I mean I don't exactly understand history either…you're just learning about people who died and then rinse, lather and repeat…how do you find that interesting I wonder?"_

"_The same way you find the quantum theory interesting." She smirked, rolling her eyes. The two girls were making their way home from school as they did every day, the school being a good half hour's walk from their homes. They did the same thing each morning; met each other at the corner of the road, walked through downtown London, went to school. It was a never changing cycle and both girls enjoyed the routine._

"_Touché," Faye giggled, "So what do you have planned for this weekend?"_

"_Nothing that I'm aware of." She smiled in return, her shoulders shrugging her response. "Mum has a gallery down by the villa on Saturday and Da's doing research for his next book." Faye smiled._

"_You're parents have the coolest jobs ever! Who would've thought that your mum was of the aristocratic class…?" Nim nodded her head._

"_The way she act's you'd never guess it."_

_Faye giggled again, shrugging her reply. "I like your mum, she's fun though. You're lucky to have her." Nim frowned. Faye had grown up not knowing her mother for she had died during childbirth. Her father was a librarian and owned a bookstore, which both girls frequented on their down time. _

"_I gotta say though," Nim commented with a smile, throwing her arm around her friend's shoulders as they walked. "Your Da's got the most rewarding job ever!" Faye quirked a brow and Nim's smile only widened. "You grew up in a bookstore! Think about it mate, you're the luckiest girl alive!"_

"_Maybe you're right." The blond laughed merrily. "But you get to go on so many adventures, while I'm stuck here…"_

"_Don't ya even say that!" Nim frowned at her friend's pessimism, "You're lucky you don't have ta move all the time, I'd love to be stayin' in one spot for once." Faye only shrugged before laughing._

"_Touché." Nim grinned widely before walking in front of her friend and walking backwards. "So what are you doing later?"_

"_Nothing, I finished my thesis for Mrs. Fredrick's so I'm free until five."_

"_Would you want to watch Pirates with me?" Nim's nose scrunched._

"_You're telling me that you watch that?" Faye nodded. "That's surprising."_

"_I don't see what you mean." The blond stated, raising a trimmed brow. "You go on and on about how history intrigues you…I find the story to be rather accurate to history itself."_

"_I just find it surprising that you watch it…given that: one, you hate history and two, you are perhaps the last person I would think to sit down and watch anything of the sort."_

"_Welp, you're wrong." Faye grinned. "It's a guilty habit I must admit."_

_Both girls laughed, turning the corner to walk passed the Chinese restaurant as they always did when suddenly both girls were pulled into the alley. Nim's eyes widened and a yelp escaped her lips as her breath was knocked from her lungs as her hood was pulled, thus pressing in on her already fragile trachea. She heard a shriek to see that whoever was responsible had Faye by the long strands of her straight hair._

"_Now what be this boys?" Nim recognized the voice to be that of one of the boys at her school, of which she didn't know. "Looks like we caught ourselves the lil' geekettes!" _

"_Let me go!" Faye cried as she grabbed at the hands that held her hair, tears flooding her closed eyes and Nim grunted as she felt her own hair being tugged, exposing her throat and she felt something sharp being placed there. Her eyes widened as they threw her friend to the ground and she struggled to release her captor's hold as she noticed her friend struggling to scramble to her feet. "We didn't do anything to you!"_

_The one, Nim assumed to be the leader, grunted. "Your very existence makes me sick!" _

_Nim struggled harder, her attempts becoming more desperate as the boy dealt a swift backhand to her friend's cheek. "STOP! Leave her alone!"The boy holding her threw her forward to the leader only for pain to blossom on her own cheek. _

"_Have at them boys."_

_Nim's eyes widened as she quickly recoiled, swinging her own fist towards her first attacker as she tried to fight for her life. The first chance she got she was going to grab Faye and run, but she heard them laughing as the boy caught her wrist and swung her into the wall, pinning her arms and dragging her back to see her friend trembling, the fear clearly visible in her eyes as she backed away from the boys and into the wall. A hand covered her mouth, stifling her attempts to call for help as he held her tightly._

"_Now you're gonna watch as we destroy your friend…got it?" Nim felt helpless and tears began to well in her eyes as the boys advanced closer to Faye. Her scream tore through the alley…_

**-X-**

Will awoke with a start at the sound of something crashing to the floor and a groan. He turned his eyes quickly to where Nim had supposedly been sleeping to see that her hammock was swaying to and fro his eyes finding the woman sprawled out on the floor. He quickly jumped out of his hammock and rushing to her side to see that her eyes were slightly glazed over, as if she hadn't noticed him yet and it was proven when she stood up on her own, muttering about how she still hated heights.

"Nim are you alright?"

Nim turned and looked at him, shaking her head quickly as if to dispel whatever she had been thinking before looking at him again. "Yes…I'll be okay." She rubbed her wrist and sighed. "Just spooked myself is all." Will could tell it was something else, but Nim turned from him, quickly pulling on her boots and tucking in her shirt haphazardly. "I need some air." She muttered as she walked passed him, pinning her hair in a bun as she went. As she made her way on deck she frowned, she felt terrible for snapping at Will the way she had, but it was a nightmare she very rarely enjoyed experiencing. She released a shaky sigh as she ran her hand through her bangs, shaking her head repeatedly in an attempt to shake the memory from the forefront of her mind. It was early in the morning she noticed, long before the sun should be rising and she made her way to the railing and leaning heavily upon it, her head slumping between her shoulders.

She missed her friend terribly, Faye being the only girl she had ever met that she actually got along with. She was the first and last person she had ever gotten close to, besides her parents of course. Nim coughed loudly, her body shaking and she felt the need to empty her stomach, but she shook her head in hopes of dispelling the memory and her sudden need before sighing softly. She didn't bother wiping the cold sweat from her brow and she barely noticed the shivers that began to hit her trembling body as the cool night air hit her dampened shirt. She jumped suddenly as she heard footsteps to see Will standing behind her with a look of concern as he approached. "Nim?"

"I – I'm fine Will…no need to worry about me." She knew he didn't hear her, she could barely hear herself for that matter around her breathless panting. She jumped once more, feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder, the warmth spreading and sending a violent tremor through her body and she quickly leaned over the side, emptying whatever had been in her stomach. Will's concern only heightened, rubbing circles on her back as to relive her body's heaving and after a few minutes it stopped. Nim was completely embarrassed that he had to witness her panic attack. Sighing she stood up, still leaning heavily against the railing. "Do we have any water?" She heard him shift, what she assumed was a nod before she felt the warmth of his hand leave her back. Another shiver racked Nim's petite frame and she released a trembling breath.

"Here…" Nim took the flask from him gratefully, swishing the water around her mouth before spitting it back out. She raised the flask to her lips once more and took a few mouthfuls of water before thanking him quietly. He noticed her shivering and quickly wrapped his arms around her, only causing her to jump once more. Before she could question him he sighed. "You're freezing…" She couldn't deny that, she _was_ rather cold and he happened to be _very_ warm. Turning in his grasp she rested her head against his chest, allowing her eyes to close as the panic that had surged through her veins before slowly began to die down. She suddenly felt very weak and she slumped into him slightly, only to apologize for her action. Will grunted. "You have nothing to apologize for Nim…it happens to all of us." He smiled down at her, rubbing her arms in hopes of both comforting her and producing heat. "When you're ready to talk about what happened I'll be right here."

The brunette buried her head into his chest and sighed softly, her eyes opening slightly and leaving them half-lidded. "You promise?" Will's brows furrowed together at how soft her voice had sounded. It was vulnerable and almost child-like, as if there was a deeply hidden insecurity laden within her that he knew was beginning to show. He shook the thought and nodded his head, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

"I promise." Nim almost smiled before sighing softly, comfortable in his arms.

"I saw…a part of my past." She began, only to shake her head into his chest as he began to protest. "It was from when I was younger, a few years old now." She took a deep breath before releasing her sigh. "My best friend's death." She felt his arms tighten around her and she quickly raised her hand to her eyes to wipe the tears that had once again began to well in her green irises. "They beat her to death and then beat me too…" She trailed off, shaking her head and pressing her face into his shirt. _I shouldn't even be talking to him about this! Nim what're you doing! _"They told me that the only reason I was alive was to be reminded that her death was because of me and then they branded me…" She took a deep breath, shaking her head. "Sorry…I don't mean to be such a burden to you." She mumbled, angry at herself for being vulnerable. Normally she was able to keep a tight lid on her emotions, but now – _especially_ in Will's arms – she felt her lid beginning to dissolve. She cursed under her breath and she felt the man sigh, shaking his head.

"You are no burden…In fact, you're quite the opposite."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She grumbled. "You don't really mean that."

Nim's eyes widened as she was forced away from Will's body, the man holding her within arm's length and she stared at him in shock. Her eyes traced his face before landing on his eyes. How easy it was to fall into their depths, a soft chocolate brown, and she found herself reeling from the emotion that was trapped there; the worry, the concern and the _anger_, his anger towards _her_. It all confused her so greatly and she found herself unable to speak as his eyes narrowed on her green ones.

"Do not doubt what I say…a great measure of the time I am rather serious. I would not lie to you about that, rather I would happily point it out to you, but seeing as I haven't there is no reason for you to think so." He watched as she lowered her head, as if trying to hide from him and he sighed through his nose, pinching her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger and raising her face so he could look at her. Nim caught his eyes once more, finding it hard not to fall as he held her chin in place. "I don't know what has happened to you before this…in fact, I don't want to know unless you are willing to share, _however_, it does not make you a weak person." He frowned, taking note of the vulnerability and the uncertainty that was flickering within her eyes. "Life is not easy to live, you said so yourself that a person with no regrets makes them shallow…you are by no means shallow _because_ of your experiences and that is what makes you who you are…And I don't understand how you see yourself…you're not a bad person, nor are you any burden. You're smart, beautiful, and unbearably witty, though rather straightforward for a proper lady, you are you. You are _Nimphadora_ and that is all anyone could ask you to be. Don't change who you are because you think we don't care about you, that _I _don't care about you because I do, Nim. _I do care_."

Nim was speechless, her eyes welling as his words lashed into her though she was surprised that there was no bitterness rather that it was gentle albeit firm. He wanted her to know that he was serious and that he meant every word. "I…" Will frowned, noticing that she was struggling to explain herself. He sighed once more, his face softening as he looked down at her. She did not need to say much for her eyes spoke volumes louder than her words ever could. He could see the defiance within their shimmering depths, the determination and the strength, but he could also see her sadness, her insecurities as well as her weaknesses; her frustrating uncertainty within herself. He said nothing, only silencing her by placing a finger to her lips.

"You don't need to say anything Nim." Her brows furrowed gently as he removed his finger from her lips, offering her a smile. "I understand more than you think I do…" She could feel herself becoming entranced by his words, by _him_ in general, and she had to stop herself from doing anything that she would regret. Placing her hands on his chest she offered him a watery smile and sighed softly before hesitating. Thinking it more appropriate she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist shyly in a tentative embrace. She sighed, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, the other resting across her back as he returned it. She rested her head into his shoulder, hoping that her action spoke louder than she could for she still doubted she could form anything coherent enough to sound English.

"Thank you Will." He frowned as she pulled away, offering him a smile as she wiped her eyes – how terribly he wanted to do that for her! – and she turned retreating back to the room the two were sharing, their cabins remaining unfinished. Nim sighed as she leaned against the door as it closed. She was terribly confused by the feelings that were now coursing through her veins and she had to shake her head in order to dispel the tingling feeling that had appeared when Will had taken her in his arms, the fluttering of her heart. She just couldn't figure him out! He loved Elizabeth, not her! Nim stopped as the thought crossed her mind…_He loves Elizabeth…not me, _She had almost forgotten why they were on the sea in the first place. She felt her heart drop into her stomach as she recalled the point of their mission and she shook her head to dispel the thought. She would just have to be more careful around him. Walking over to her hammock and holding her vest she stared at it, deciding then to finishing getting dressed despite the urge to fall back to sleep. She frowned, a shiver climbing her spine and she looked around the small area to see a black overcoat lying to the side and she grabbed it, tugging it over her thin arms. She figured she would see if Jack was awake so that they could continue to Tortuga.

She stepped out of the room, making her way to the Captain's quarters and she frowned, knocking on the glass door. She waited a few moments before sighing. "Jack?" Hearing no response she tried the knob to see that the door was unlocked and she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She felt her breath hitching in her throat, the sudden feeling of dread washing over her system, as she stepped into the room. Sighing she walked further in to see the outline of Jack's body laying on the cot and she carefully stepped forward to his bedside. She covered her mouth from the gasp that threatened to escape and she took a deep breath, calming herself before looking down at his toned, half-naked form. He was without a shirt and she could easily see the scars that marred his flesh. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to trace each one and she quickly found herself raising her hand, jumping as his hand captured her wrist and she sighed, her heart hammering in her ribcage as the sudden movement scared her out of her trance. "I was just coming in to wake you."

Even in the darkness she could see Jack's eyes as they narrowed on her and she gulped, she wasn't exactly lying to him – she had simply gotten distracted. "Unlikely…" He frowned, watching as she looked at him. "Normally people see me and run away, now what is it you be wanting?" He was annoyed, yes, very much so as his eyes narrowed further on her petite frame. He noticed how pale she was, how her green irises danced with fright at his actions, but it did nothing to deter his provocation. He did not enjoy people viewing his body as if it was an exhibit. When women normally saw it they ran and hid, and her initial reaction had not shocked him. He knew it was her the moment she entered his quarters, having hoped that she just would have walked away if he didn't answer her, and he had seen her reaction. She was just like everyone else.

"Jack…" She took a deep breath in an attempt to quell her fear. "I guarantee that my intentions are pure when I say I was just here to wake you." She noticed his eyes narrow further and she winced slightly as his grip tightened. He was livid, she could see it in his eyes, but there was also something else hidden within his dark irises…was he…_ashamed_? "I awoke early and noticed you were not at the helm and if we plan on making it to Tortuga by nightfall we need someone to man it." She continued quickly, backing up as he swung his feet around to stand, her wrist still within his grasp.

"Well love seeing as I scared the bejesus out of you go ahead." She quirked a brow at him as he stepped into the light, his eyes narrowed dangerously still. "Take in the bloody _carcass_ that is meself." He dropped her wrist forcefully before walking to the side and grabbing his shirt fiercely in his hands.

"Jack, I'm not scared of you." He turned sharply to her, his shirt forgotten as he stalked forward. As an automatic response Nim backed away, her back meeting the wall and Jack glared at her, his eyes filled with so much resentment and hate that it made Nim's insides squirm. "I…was just surprised is all."

"_Surprised_? Why would _you_ be surprised." He mocked, his tone laden heavily with venom as he glared at her. "Because of the fact that you've lived a _lovely life_ and have _not_ been exposed to the dangers of the world?" He snapped, his dark eyes becoming darker if possible and Nim frowned, straightening her back so that she was level with him, rather as level as she could be given the height difference. "Or _perhaps_ it could be that you've never seen the cruelty of the world." Nim was speechless, not yet finding the courage to speak, he grunted. "And so I figured." His eyes then narrowed further, unnerving the female trapped against the wall. He could see the trepidation in her eyes as well as the swelling confusion. She had no idea why he was acting the way he was, but he couldn't help but be angry. Jack did not like women seeing how he truly looked unless they were drunk and/or in his bed and she was neither. He still couldn't identify his unnamed feeling for her and it confused him, even as she cowered against the wall, staring up at him expectantly. He couldn't exactly place why that look unnerved him, but he continued remembering that she had stared at him, his anger returning. Frowning he snarled at her, "Why are you in here at this hour of the morning hmm?" He watched as Nim took a deep breath before releasing it slowly, opening her mouth to answer, but he cut her off. "Never mind don't answer that." Nim closed her mouth and pursed her lips in annoyance at him, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her own eyes at him.

"Don't you dare speak to me as if I'm a child." She glared and Jack deflated slightly. "I was taken by surprise the world has treated you _this_ badly that's all…I don't meet people every day that have scars lining their entire torso. If anything it holds that you are someone who has experienced _too_ much. I'm not naïve Jack, I probably understand more than any other twenty year old."

"Oh really?"

Nim glared at him, pushing him away from her and stripping of her overcoat and vest, her eyes locked on Jack's as she untucked her shirt from her trousers and gripping the edge and pulling just under her breasts. She bunched the shirt around the front of her stomach before turning so that Jack could see the extent of her own scars. His eyes traced the long scars as well as the burnt flesh around her left side, the long lacerations on her right and extending towards her back. Where her left hip was there was a large dent and her rib cage looked slightly disfigured. "That's only some of what I've endured over the last few years of my life." She glared at him with a frown. "Do not think you are the only one to experience hardship, Jack." Jack looked up at her and sighed, rubbing his hand across his bandana-clad brow. She sighed, tucking in her shirt and replacing her vest. "Your scars just…took me by surprise is all." She offered him an uneasy smile. "But like I said, my initial intention was to wake you up…I'm sorry if I stared." Jack waved his hand, turning away from her and leaning against the table in the centre of the room, his charts lying across it haphazardly as well as a bottle of rum. Nim paused, hesitantly before asking, slowly, "What happened?"

"Too much and nothing I'd like to talk about." She frowned at the answer and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as a way to separate herself from him and watching as he uncorked the bottle and took a hefty swing from it. "It's something that happened in the past and something I'd like to keep there." Nim frowned, not at all satisfied with the answer and she scoffed softly, catching Jack's attention and he placed his bottle of rum back on the table. "Not satisfied?"

"Not entirely Jack." He recoiled as her soft tone hit his ear and he winced. "If you tell me, I'll tell you." He sighed, turning towards her once more. Nim seeing this walked forward, her eyes asking her permission and he nodded, closing his as she examined each scar. Her eyes caught the two gunshot wounds on his right shoulder, the residue of gunpowder tracing each hole and she frowned. Jack did not want to open his eyes in fear of what he saw and he flinched as he felt her fingers trace the shots on his shoulder, the feeling of her eyes roaming to his other side where a laceration had been made, feeling her hands then fall to his right wrist where the "P" was branded and he flinched, feeling her finger trace it slowly. He opened his eyes to see that her eyes were focused on the letter, her brows furrowing deeply. "Must've hurt far more than the bullets hmm?" She hummed more to herself, but Jack nodded his head nonetheless and sighed.

"Aye."

Nim looked up at him and Jack could see the anger hidden in her eyes. "Who did this to you?" Her tone surprised him and he frowned deeply. "I've only ever heard of a few pirates who have this mark and I'm curious as to why…It's not common."

"No it is not." He grunted in agreement and Nim knew then she wasn't going to get an answer and she sighed, releasing his arm and pulling her collar and vest strap away from her neck and down over her right shoulder and she turned, allowing him to see the mark that resided on the back of her shoulder, only a few centimeters to the right of her spine. "Where did you get that?" She wasn't surprised by his tone and sighed.

"A gang back in Ireland had it out for me, being a mix between Irish and English, I was no longer pure in their eyes and so they jumped me." She frowned, altering the story slightly though it was relatively true. "They beat my friend to death and then beat me, telling me that the only reason I was alive was to be reminded that her death was because of me and then they branded me." She sighed, it was the second time she had told that story in one morning, _I need to stop making this a habit…oh filter whatever happened to you?_ She thought to herself, wincing as the burning sensation began once more as Jack's calloused fingers traced the burnt flesh. She could feel him tracing the letters "MB" on her shoulder blade and she shivered, it was the least she could do seeing as Jack had allowed himself to be seen.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, love, but what does it mean?"

"MB: Mixed Breed." She answered with a sigh, wiping her eyes. "The Irish don't like the English because of the colonization and so my blood, by right is forbidden." She sighed softly. "I know more about cruelty than most Jack…I understand it." She felt him move away and she redressed herself, tugging her overcoat back onto her thin frame. She watched as Jack replaced his shirt, making fast work of tucking his shirt into his trousers and pulling on his boots as well as his own overcoat, fastening the scarf to his waist as well as his belt offering her a short smirk as he finished, placing his tricorne hat upon his head. "I'll not pry into your story Jack, but know that I do, in fact, understand." He nodded.

"Aye, in the meantime we will embark on our quest…savvy?"

She smirked, nodding her head. "To Tortuga?"

"To Tortuga, love." Jack agreed before motioning for them to exit his quarters. Nim stepped out of his quarters and frowned as Jack led her to the mast. He smirked at her, stopping in front of it. "Now your job is simple love…" He paused as she quirked a brow at him, already not liking where this was going. Will had stopped swabbing the deck to look up at the two, his brows furrowing. "I want ye up in the crow's nest and I want ye to tell me when you see land." He grinned, tucking a looking glass into her coat pocket and motioning for her to get going. Nim shook her head, panic beginning to once again make its presence in her features and eyes. Will's scowl deepened and he stepped next to the two and looked at the pirate.

"Maybe I should take it Jack…she can take my jobs." Nim looked at him gratefully and nodded her head quickly.

"I can swab the deck and I can…do…whatever it is that Will does!" She grinned uneasily, noticing Jack's smirk and it quickly fell. "Jack I can't do that and you know it!" She frowned, shaking her head. "It's the one thing that I can't do…"

"Ye can do it and you will!" Jack smirked. "That's an order." He turned, walking away from her and swaggering to his place at the helm and she quickly followed him, ready to continue the argument.

"You can't just order me!" Will attempted to grab her back and sighed to himself, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "It's not fair Jack, you know for a fact that I don't like heights!"

"Aye, but you are sailing under my command are you not?"

Nim didn't have anything to rebuttal that statement and she deflated, frowning. He was right. He had made that point very clear during their first day of sailing to Will and she frowned, turning away from him without an answer and making her way to the center mast and beginning her climb. She was surprised when she felt a hand grab her arm and she turned to see Will shooting her a concerned look. "I'll be okay Will…no worries right?" She smiled uneasily, turning her eyes to the crow's nest that lingered almost forty feet in the air. "It's just a long climb…way up there…" She drifted off as her smile fell and she closed her eyes. Will shook his head, amused with her dismay before clearing his throat.

"How about you climb and I'll follow behind you…this way if you fall I can catch you."

Nim nodded, finding herself smiling warmly and easily at him. "I'd like that…thanks Will." He smiled back and her heart fluttered. Shaking her head she turned her eyes to the rungs and slowly began her accent. The entire time she could hear Will behind her, encouraging her and she smiled to herself. She found it helpful as she climbed, knowing that he was underneath her, just as an assurance. After a good ten minutes she found herself at the bottom of the crow's nest and she quickly tucked herself inside and crawled away from the hole to allow Will through and she sighed, gulping in the air as she kept herself pressed against the mast. The male came up shortly after her and smiled.

"Good job!" Nim smiled at him nervously before closing her eyes and standing, holding tightly to the mast as she did, Will quickly following the movement. "Are you alright?"

"Maybe if I keep my eyes closed I won't freak out." She answered, hugging the wooden pole and peering at the blacksmith as he laughed openly, holding his hand out to her.

"Come along, I won't let you fall…trust me." Nim looked at him to his hand and sighed, taking his hand tentatively and finding that her smaller hand fit perfectly with his larger one, allowing his to close over hers. Taking a deep breath she felt him move closer to her before moving her away from the mast and closer to the side of the nest. "Now, I'm going to put my hands on your waist…is that alright?" Nim nodded her consent and she felt his arms move to where he had said they would, listening intently for his instructions. If this was going to make her overcome her fear of heights she would happily let him do whatever it was he very well pleased. Her breath hitched as she felt him hold her securely, her back resting against his chest and she felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. "Now, when I tell you to…I want you to open your eyes and look out at what you see…don't look down just yet." She nodded her head slowly and he grinned from behind her. He was more excited about this than she was, knowing that she was going to appreciate the sight she saw from the nest. He leaned closer to her ear, a smile still playing about his lips. "Alright…open your eyes."

Nim squeezed her eyes shut before slowly opening them, her eyes immediately widening as her green irises gazed upon the scene that was before her. Her breath caught in her throat and she gaped at it openly, a large smile tugging at her lips as the sun began to peek over the watery horizon and reflecting in the clear Caribbean waters with a golden hue touching her face and warming her slightly from the night's bitter chill. The sky was beginning to paint with purples and lighter tones of blue as the stars twinkled, winking at the two. "Oh my…" She breathed, her hands rising to her mouth in her surprise. She turned in Will's arms to find him grinning down at her, her eyes still wide. "Will…it's _beautiful_." She breathed.

"You never witnessed the sunrise before?"

The brunette shook her head slowly, "Not from this view…" She smiled, turning in his arms and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so, so much Will!"

"For what?" He inquired, happily encircling her waist in an equally tight embrace, looking down at the woman in his arms. Nim only smiled, opting to not answer him as she returned her gaze to the rising sun her hands finding the railing of the nest and she found herself forgetting that she was almost eighty feet in the air from the ocean itself to where she stood. Will only shrugged, watching as the gentle rays touched her lighter hair, giving it a warm reddish hue before turning to her eyes. They were absolutely captivating, the green of her eyes flecking with gold as the sun hit them and the overjoyed look on her face was reflected in her emerald orbs and stealing the breath from his lungs. She looked so serene, the wind tousling her bangs across her brow as well as the stray strands that had fallen from her loose bun. For a split second he _wished_ her hair was down. He watched as a genuine smile tugged her pale pink lips upwards, exposing her straight teeth and pushing at her freckled dimples and arching her eyes.

"It's so beautiful isn't?" She inquired, her eyes focused on the sun. Will nodded his head slowly, his eyes not fixed on the sun as he muttered his answer in awe.

"Yes…you couldn't be more right." Nim turned her eyes to him and grinned, not noticing that he was looking directly at her. Finding the courage she looked down and found that she was okay with the height, though still slightly uncomfortable. Will noticed her smile fall and frowned only to see that she was looking down. "I thought I told you not to look down yet?" She turned back to him grinning, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I couldn't help myself." Will only chuckled before stepping forward to her once more, grabbing a line from the mast and smirking at her.

"Ready to get down?" Nim looked at him and quirked a brow.

"Um…sure, but why are you holding a line?" Will quirked his brow in humor as his lips twitched upwards with his mirthful smile. "Oh you're _not serious_ are you?" He could hear the nervous waver in her tone as she laughed apprehensively. "You are…serious aren't you?" He nodded before holding his hand out to her.

"You aren't afraid anymore Nim…you're only scared because you put it in your head…if you say you aren't scared you won't be." He smiled as a look of confusion overcame her features. "The mind is a powerful thing Nim, you've trusted me this far…can I ask for that trust to extend further?" With a tentative nod she gave in and placed her hand in his as he pulled her forwards, holding her tightly and placing the line in her hands. "I recommend putting your sleeves over your hands like you did before…rope burn isn't exactly fun." He warned and she quickly did as told, noticing that he had wrapped another ascot around his hand that was holding the line above her own. Grabbing the line once more she gulped, turning her head to look at him. He smiled and nudged her shoulder lightly. "You need to relax or this isn't going to work."

Nim pouted slightly, her brows furrowing. "Are you sure this is going to conquer my fear?" She asked weakly as she looked down out of the nest once more as Will stepped up on the railing, helping her up as well. He smiled softly and nodded his head.

"On my mother's grave."

"That's morbid." She sighed softly, her shoulders tense. Will only chuckled once more, leaning to whisper in her ear.

"Call it what you will…but it's not going to help you in this case." He smiled, "Take a deep breath and release it…relax and just picture something else…"

"Like _what_? A pancake? Because that's what I'm imagining myself to look like." The brown eyed male laughed openly at her analogy, shaking his head.

"See that's the _exact_ reason why you're scared." Nim looked back at him to see that despite his smile he was serious. "Picture…a bird taking flight…no pancakes."

"No pancakes?"

"No pancakes." Will returned, chuckling as he realized she was just stalling. "Now hold tight and remember to picture a bird. When we reach the bottom you're going to have to bend your knees for the impact, just relax your body and go with it…I'll let you know when okay?" She nodded, closing her eyes as he took her waist, forcing the two of them to jump out of the nest and she released a shriek at the sudden feeling of there being nothing beneath her feet. She pictured herself to be a bird as Will instructed and she smiled. "Get ready to bend your knees." Nim opened her eyes to see the ground fast approaching and she took a deep breath. "Now let go!" She did as instructed and let go of the line, faintly feeling Will's arm still around her and when she saw the ground she relaxed her legs and bent as her feet hit the deck releasing her breath, though she was not ready for the sudden stop and her body rolled. She gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs, especially as she felt a huge weight on top of her. Groaning she opened her eyes to see herself staring back into concerned chocolate brown pools, _I'm getting an odd sense of déjà vu.._. "I'm _so_ sorry Nim I lost my balance! Are you alright!"

"Uh-huh…" She breathed, unable to utter anything even remotely coherent. Her mouth open and closed as she attempted to find something to say, her heart beating quickly as she realized Will's body was sprawled on top of her own, her stomach erupting with butterflies. She said the only thing she could think of, "That was fun!" Will looked at her in surprise before a chuckle escaped his lips, soon followed by another and soon he couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from his throat. She found herself swooning and she had to mentally shake her head to dispel the feeling, pouting as her lips curved with her smile as she found his laughter to be contagious. "What?" She laughed, as she relaxed underneath him, the male unable to move due to his laughter, his arms being the only thing holding him off of her. She looked up at him with a wide smile, knowing that if she was standing she would have melted.

"If you two are done…"

Will and Nim looked up to see Jack staring down at them, a smug grin twitching at his thin lips and the blacksmith quickly rolled off of her and stood, offering his hand to her. She took the hand graciously and with the younger man's help, stood before turning to Jack, not yet realizing that Will still held her smaller hand in his. Nim offered the pirate a nervous smile.

"Nimphadora," Nim rolled her eyes not even bothering to correct him, "How do you feel?" She deadpanned, quirking a brow at him and turning her questioning gaze to Will, seeing his confused gaze, before returning it to Jack.

"Um…fine?"

"Excellent." He smirked crookedly before looking passed her to the blacksmith. "William, do get to teaching this young lady to sword fight…we'll be arriving in Tortuga by nightfall." He stated, giving the two a strange look before walking back to the helm. Nim and Will stared after him before turning and looking at one another and shrugging. Will gestured for her to follow him and she did so, as they walked below deck.

Will began sifting through cutlasses and so their long process began with the blacksmith holding up a sword and Nim disinclining. This process took the two about a half hour and he turned, holding another sword, only for the female to shake her head. "What about this one? Nim took in the cutlass and shook her head and Will sighed, tossing it to the side with all of her other ones she had disinclined. "You know, for someone who doesn't know much about them, you certainly are picky."

"Not picky…per say." She shrugged. "I was always taught that it has to speak to you…" Will's brow furrowed as he turned to face her. "What?" She inquired, noticing his stare from where she sat on a barrel.

"Who told you that?"

Nim frowned softly, turning the charm over in her hand. "My grandfather actually…he was a talented fencer…blacksmith actually." She offered him a smile, the smile falling as she noticed Will's lips still turned in a frown.

"I thought your name sounded familiar…" Nim's brow arched as she stared at him in confusion and he turned back to the rest of the cutlasses that he had scrounged up. "When I was in London," He began, "there was an older man, Mr. Michael Bates, a blacksmith himself, that lived near my mother and I…he spoke very highly of a Liam Puget from Ireland…I'm assuming that to be your grandfather, no?" Nim nodded her head slowly, her mouth opening and closing in her shock.

"Y – Yes…how did you guess?" She inquired and he turned back to show her another cutlass.

"Mr. Bates spoke very highly of him. Often quoting him actually," He smiled. "That was one, among other things that he quoted. So what do you think about this one." Nim examined the cutlass, her eyes taking in the blade. It was thin, but she could tell that it was strong by how thick the blade itself was, the hilt silver with black accents. She motioned for Will to hand it to her, which he did and she felt its weight, smiling as it wasn't hard to hold and it was comfortable in her hands. "I'll consider that a winner." He smirked as she looked on in awe at the beauty. "Good thing too, we were running low on options."

He motioned for her to follow him, which she did the two walking silently for a few moments before reaching the main deck. Will then motioned for her to hand him the sword before walking over to a few barrels he had been seated on the day before where he left his oil, rag and his whetstone. Nim pulled up a barrel and sat across from him, watching the flow of his arm as he sharpened the blade. It was captivating and she found herself speaking before she could stop herself. "How do you do it?" Will looked up at her, continuing his stroke with the stone before beginning at the top once more.

"Pardon?"

Nim shook her head, hoping that her rephrasing sounded better than what she had spewed out. "How do you sharpen the sword?" Will smirked, glancing back down at the cutlass and continuing to sharpen it.

"It's not complicated; you just run the whetstone down the length of the blade, making scrapes in the metal." He explained as he showed her what he was talking about, continuing to sharpen it once more. "All you need is a steady hand and the proper pressure. What the whetstone actually does is scrape the metal that is dull away and makes the edge thinner…making it sharper." Nim nodded her head in understanding. Will smirked and handed the sword over to her. "Seeing as this will be your sword, I'll teach you how to maintain it." She took the sword tentatively in her hands, resting it on the crate between the two of them before jumping as Will's arms appeared from behind her. _I didn't even see him move!_ She thought to herself as he smirked. "Take the sword in your one hand," He instructed, wrapping his hand on the hilt next to her smaller one, "and scrape the whetstone down the blade from the hilt to the tip." He demonstrated this, placing the stone in her hand and closing her fingers over it before encircling her hand with his own and scraping the sword so that she could feel the motion for herself as well as the proper amount of pressure. When he felt she had it he stepped away from her, returning to his place on the other barrel. Nim continued this motion for a while, finding it to be soothing.

She turned her face to look at him as he examined the blade of his own sword. "How long did it take you to get this down?"

"Not long." He admitted with a gentle smile. "Eventually the muscles of your arm remember the pattern and it doesn't take much thought. It becomes relaxing almost…similar to a meditation." Nim nodded, understanding what he meant. He then gestured to her sword. "I'll finish the rest." She nodded and handed it back to him and he flipped the blade to the other side and quickly began sharpening that side. It only took him about twenty minutes before comparing both edges to see if they were even. "Now, all you have to do now is take the oil and wipe down the blade. This will clean any scrapes you made on the blade and will make it appear brand new." She watched as he demonstrated this, showing her how the scrapes the whetstone had made disappeared.

"That's brilliant." Will nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Now that your sword is sharpened I'll teach you the basics…we'll take it from there." Nim nodded, standing as he stood before he began to instruct her.

Jack watched the two with a smirk on his face. Despite what he knew about Nim he could certainly see that she was still very much pure. That thought gave him an odd sense of hope and he smirked to himself at the thought. He could now safely identify the feeling he had for her and it was most certainly as he had initially introduced her as back in Port Royal. _Feels bloody weird to have a sister…even metaphorically…figuratively…but it's…nice. _His smirk widened at the thought, exposing his golden capped teeth. It felt nice to know that she hadn't judged him earlier that day and to know she had suffered through a similar torment comforted him. He felt terrible for the younger woman, being only twenty and experiencing so much only because of her mixed heritage. He knew her to be right about the heavy feud between the Irish, Scottish and the English, but he didn't understand how bad it was until seeing the scarred flesh with his own eyes. With that thought in the air he observed her as she sparred Will, who obviously outclassed her with sword play, but knew she was learning quickly, her green eyes following the blade as if second nature and he noticed how quickly her eyes would find the blacksmith's openings. He watched as Will once again disarmed her and she sighed, bowing her head in surrender before picking her sword back up. His instructions were not forceful, but gentle and concise, he knew what he was talking about…Jack would certainly give him that much of a complement.

Nim repositioned herself in the stance and Jack smirked as she waited, circling to the left. It appeared as if she was going to be taking command of this spar and the pirate found his smirk turning into an amused grin as her blade shot at the blacksmith, the man quickly parrying it. The two continued on, Nim seeming to be comfortable now that she was learning by actually doing. Jack could see that comfort and stroked his chin, his hands tracing all the way down to the beads on either side of his braided beard before continuing again. She seemed so natural with a sword, her technique was unusual, but effective and she didn't need the fancy strokes to be able to fight her opponent. Her footwork, he noticed, was decent considering the short amount of time she had been practicing. She was graceful and the sword appeared to be an extension of her arm, _a good shot and good with a sword…she'd make a bloody fantastic pirate for certain!_

Nim ran from Will, ducking as he swung his sword at her head their spar turning more serious as the blacksmith wanted to challenge her. Grinning, Nim blocked his set of attacks, spinning and attacking herself. "You know this isn't as hard as I thought it'd be." She commented with a pant as she struck at him once more. Will grinned at her as well, beginning to strike at her faster than he thought she would have been able to defend and she quickly followed the blade now serious as she found each stroke, making sure that she wasn't leaving anything open for him to attack.

Jack smirked as the two continued their duel, his eyes tracing both of their movements. Nim was fast and unpredictable whereas Will had his technique and strength, he knew that much just from their own sword fight back in Port Royal and he watched as the female contorted her body, snickering as he heard the younger man curse to himself. He could easily see the strategy that each used, the calculated move each made. There was no waste to an attack or a block as each one flowed into the other. The duel went on in a similar fashion until Nim finally managed to disarm her instructor. "It's 'bout time love."

Nim shot him an uninterested glance before smiling at her instructor. "Another bout?" Will sighed, a smile on his face as he shook his head. "Break then?" He nodded seating himself on a barrel as Nim sprawled out on the deck, her chest rising and falling with her panting. She had not had a workout like that in a long while and she watched as the blacksmith leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he too panted, sweat beading at his brow. He looked up at her and smirked, her grin only widening.

"You're a faster learner."

"So glad you've noticed." She grinned. "How long did it take you to pick up on it?"

"Not too much faster than yourself…I had a lot of time on my hands seeing as Mr. Brown was always passed out and couldn't scold me. Working in a shop where you've got nothing else to do, but stare at swords all day gives you plenty of time to figure out how to use them." Nim nodded in agreement, she couldn't say he was wrong because she wouldn't know. All she remembered was what her friend had taught her before transferring from Oxford to one of the Universities in the United States. She closed her eyes, happily basking in the Caribbean sun as she caught her breath. She had stripped of her overcoat a long time ago and the breeze felt wonderful on her dampened shirt, of which she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows.

She could faintly hear Jack teasing the younger man and she smiled as her mind drifted and she allowed herself a small nap that she felt she deserved. A few moments later, or what felt like moments later, she felt a foot nudge her side and she grumbled to herself and opened her eyes to see Jack standing over her, a smirk twitching at his lips. "Feel better darling?" She nodded slowly, sitting up on her elbows, her brows furrowing. "Good, you are needed in my cabin…now…if you will." She quirked a brow as he turned on his heel and walked away from her. Frowning, Nim stood and made to walk after him, her brows arched begrudgingly. She closed the door to his cabin, ignoring Will's lingering gaze, before turning back around.

"What do you want Jack?"

Said pirate turned to look at her, his face grim as he eyed the charts on the table. "I have a question about your intentions…" Nim rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes on him. "Ye have no reason to be aboard this ship Nimie and I can't help but wonder why that is." She was silent for a few moments, watching as he stood straight and turning towards her, his eyes narrowing on her form.

"I can't exactly say…" She sighed, uncrossing her arms. "Initially I was just going with the flow, being as I am not at all certain about where it is I am exactly I have no exact course." She turned her eyes to Jack to see that she could not read his expression and she frowned. "I woke a day ago not knowing where the bloody hell I was or if I had survived and then I got arrested." Her expression hardened as she said this. "Then the only way to get out of prison was to follow you and Will, seeing as I blatantly refuse to face the hangman's noose for absolutely no reason at all…especially when the blasted door was already gone. So," she paused, leaning back against the curio that was placed against the wall, "I did the only thing that was logical at the time and decided to follow you and Will. So my intentions, to be honest, were to save my own hide."

"Ah." Her brow quirked at his casualness, the pirate leaning against the table with a smirk beginning to take form on his lips. "So you admit that your intentions are entirely selfish."

"I wouldn't say entirely…" She paused, "I'm still technically bound to our original accord if I do remember right." Jack's brow arched as she mentioned this.

"I thought I told you that accord is technically void." Nim's smirk only made him worry as she uncrossed her arms once more, resting them on the small table behind her that connected to the curio.

"If I do remember right, I had to make sure you escaped unscathed am I right?" He nodded and her smirk only widened. "We did not specify the time or place of which such escape would or shall occur…" She trailed off, hoping that he got the picture she was beginning to paint for him. "Since that technically did not occur, I am still bound to that accord…and we still have to account for the favors we owe each other." Jack had not been anticipating the tables to turn as they had and his smirk fell entirely. He had been hoping to make another deal with her, one of which would secure her to his crew, but apparently he underestimated her entirely. Nim noticed the look on his face and only smirked wider. "Why were you meaning to speak of amending that accord?"

He grumbled as he turned, he did not like the way her mind worked for she was too much of a…hold the phone. Jack turned abruptly and smirked. "Aye, that be why I called ye in here." He nodded suddenly finding that he could easily work this to his advantage. "I have an idea…a…" he paused, attempting to look for the right word as he watched her smirk fall, "accord if you will."

"And what would that be?"

"I am so happy that you asked." He smirked, snatching the rum from the table and taking a large swig before resting it back on the table. "I say that we keep to the original terms of our agreement, however, I amend that you also become a member of me crew…in the event that you do not win dear William's heart."

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" She questioned, her voice cracking as a deep blush touched her cheeks. "I am not here to win anyone's heart Jack…I told you what my intentions were. That, and you have no ship or a crew that I could be a part of…no offense."

"They be the intentions of a pirate dear." He smirked, turning from her so that he could hide the glimmer of what he was truly thinking. Nim scoffed loudly, her eyes narrowing on him. "Now…in the case that the aforementioned does happen," He turned, a smirk playing about his lips as he glanced at her, "You would then become my first mate…think about it love, Nimphadora Puget, the most fearsome lady pirate in the Caribbean…free to range the seas and search for whatever it is your heart desires." He paused, his eyes tracing her face, "Including the search for your parents if that is what you wish." He eyed her carefully as she seemed to consider this. He knew that using her parents as leverage was underhanded, however, he _was_ a pirate after all and he needed her in order to gain the proper leverage. Nim considered this option, looking at him as he circled her, her brow arching in question and she frowned.

"What are your intentions Jack? Obviously you're planning something otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to help Will so quickly and you wouldn't have covered for me back in Port Royal, nor would you have so willingly allowed me to follow in yours and Will's steed." She turned her eyes to him, her green irises glittering dangerously as she looked at him. "You know for a fact that I am no simpleton…unlike Will, I do not barter with things that benefit me, but rather things that…work." Jack's brow arched, marching underneath his bandana as he circled to her other side. Nim watched him carefully, her eyes tracing his movements.

"What would you be suggesting?"

"You tell me what it is exactly your final goal is…and I keep to my half of the bargain, that being that I help you escape unscathed…"

"And?"

Nim was silent for a moment, considering the offer. She had to see to it that it would eventually benefit her and she found herself thinking. It wasn't hard to make negotiations with Jack because it always seemed so easy to change his mind, but she knew that her luck would eventually run out. With a frown, she turned her eyes to him and sighed. "And I agree to your terms of the amended accord." He grinned, placing his hand in front of him and Nim glanced at it before taking it.

"So we have an accord."

"An accord…" She agreed hesitantly, though she would never allow him to see it, before taking his hand, her brows furrowing in dismay as she thought, _what the hell did I just do?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean _

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Another update WHEEEEEE! Uh...ahem, anyways, I managed to squeeze in some time to bang this chapter out :) I surprisingly had a few minutes between studying for two exams and writing two papers as well as attempting to learn Korean in two days haha! BUT that's besides the point...I really hope you like this chapter, it's a little shorter than the last three chapters at only 8,163 words (16 pages on Microsoft Word - GO ME), but it's something to pacify you for a little while at least :D

With that said, excuse any grammar, spelling or any other mistakes you can make in the English language (there's a reason I'm a HISTORY major not an English major - ironic that I write stories in my spare time :B) I haven't had too much time to go back and reread whatever it was I had written down (as another side note - I had taken the liberty to write half of this in my History of Western Philosophy's class so if Plato, Socrates and Pythagorus pop up on my next exam I'm putting full and total blame on this chapter - as much as I personally love it haha...JUST KIDDING). Enough of my ramblings :) I'm sure you're ready to throw virtual pitchforks, wooden sticks, knives, machine guns, ect at me ((ducks and covers)) -and to think I'm supposed to be studying for my Korean exam in the morning- but I'll go on one more small tangent :)

This chapter I rewrote THREE times...starting on paper as a mumble-jumble of random thoughts along the sides of my notes and then turning into a full scale plot twister...but then I changed my mind another two times...that makes three peeps, keep with me here...so I, again, appologize for any spelling or grammatical errors (as well as plot vexes that don't seem to make sense for I might not have caught all of my changes).

With that said, I'd like to thank my three reviewers for Chapter 5: _momorocks101ful, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and Why Fireflies Flash _:D

_momorocks101ful – _That makes me so excited :D My writing style is something that I work really hard on so that compliment really made my day! Thanks so much, as always, for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest yet to come! (if I could somehow make hearts on this damn editor I totally would send you a whole bunch of 'em next to this review - so instead I'll settle for writing this long sentance that has no rhyme or reason behind it, but to inform you that I would send you hearts :D Sorry...it's been a long day lmao!)

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 - _I am so, so, so happy you loved this story so far :D Makes me feel mighty special! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and thanks so much for your review :)

_Why Fireflies Flash_ - Okay ((deep breath)), I would first like to start off with your penname (random as it is) and tell you that I absolutely adore it - it's oddly witty to me for some reason, but that's besides the point. I just wanted to start off with that lmao. ANYWAY, Thank you...SO, SO, SO much! I'm telling you, your reviews never cease to make my day - for real!- and I'm honored that you think so highly of the story :) It's been hard for me to figure out exactly how to make it fit into the storyline without seeming to lay on the obvious Will/OC pairing without making it stand out too, too much.  
>As for the memory...you're gonna hate me this chapter too...but as much as I hate doing it, you need it to understand why Nim is hesitant with Will, especially later on in the story (and that'll be your only hint ;3). But as for Nim and Jack's relationship...I'm having wayyyy too much fun in writing it, as bad as that sounds, haha! That little negotiation will lead to something else later in the story as well.<br>Elizabeth is another component I'm still trying to work out. I don't want this to be a typical Will/OC fic and I have a few endings already planned out as well as different ways to fit the original Cannon in there and I'm proud to say that you're all either a) going to think I'm super clever or b) you're going to be sharpening your pictforks, swords and knives haha! But, I digress :D  
>Anyway I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and that you like it so much! I hope this chapter satisfies as well as proves to your amusement ;)<p>

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

P.S. I didn't realize that my PM function had been disabled until I just checked like...5 minutes ago, so that is now up and working so if you wanna chat with me I am now able to recieve Private Messages :)

NOW ON WITH THE FIC ;))

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl  
><em>VI

Nim walked behind Jack and next to Will as he took them through Tortuga, the pirate warning her to stay close to either himself or Will while they were in port. He didn't trust many of the occupants of the island, but felt very at home there. However, knowing the nature of the occupants, he knew this was no place for someone like Nim and kept a close eye on the twenty year old. He had been explaining to Will the entire way from the docks about the nature of the town, an excitement in his eyes and Nim shook her head at him, her eyes taking in the weathered buildings.

Nim jumped as the two men in front of her stopped, Jack leaning closely to Will. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" He explained happily, watching the younger man's reaction. "What do you think?" Will looked down at a man who was bathing in the barrels of rum, drinking out of his two tankards before returning his eyes to the pirate.

"It'll linger."

The female shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. "It's…interesting to say the least." Jack's eyes arched with his grin towards her as Will quirked a brow in her direction. "I mean…I haven't really ever seen anything quite like this before…"

"Ah because it is the last pirate town in the Caribbean love!"

"I have no doubt." Nim rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. "Who would have thought. And to think…" She paused looking at Will as he quirked his brow in inquiry, "If the Commodore truly hated Pirates as much as he says he does, he would have a bloody field day here." Will nodded his agreement. He couldn't exactly argue her point for it was a perfect observation. "And for it to only be less than a three day trip from Port Royal…astonishing." Jack deadpanned as he looked at his two younger colleagues before shaking his head. Nim turned her eyes passed him and noticed a woman staring at them. Her flaming red hair was tied up messily in a half-fallen updo, her make-up smeared over her sunken face. She wore a red dress, making her pale skin seem even paler and making her red hair, redder if at all possible. Her eyes narrowed at the three and Nim quickly stepped closer to Will as she stood and began to stalk over to them, Jack had yet to notice.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He smirked, turning to now see the woman standing before him. "Scarlett!" He seemed happy to see her and she quite the opposite as she raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek, his head snapping back at the two before stalking away in a huff. Nim looked up at Will unsurely and he looked just as confused as Jack open and closed his mouth to work out his jaw before looking up at them. "Not sure I deserved that." Nim's eyes soon found another woman stalking up to them. Unlike the first woman, she wore a rather dirty yellow dress, her blond hair also tied up in an updo and her make-up also smeared under her eyes. She was considerably prettier than the first, Nim observed, but not by too much. "Giselle!" He smiled as he turned back around. The woman only narrowed her eyes on him, her hands on her hips as she stared directly at Nim.

"Who is she?"

"What?" Jack's brow quirked at the question, not having time to answer as his head snapped with her slap. Nim looked at him with pity as he rotated his jaw once more, looking up at them sheepishly. "I may have deserved that." Will shook his head and the brunette sighed softly through her nose as the pirate regained his bearings, straightening himself out before looking around the crowded streets and he smirked back at them. "I know just the place to look!"

"Jack," He turned to the only female of the company and frowned as she rubbed her forehead. "You haven't exactly told us _what_ we're looking for in the first place."

"Oh." The pirate looked to the blacksmith, who looked at him expectantly, before looking down to the green eyed woman. "What we're looking for isn't exactly a what, but a _who_? So the question should be _who _are we looking for?" He smirked and Nim rolled her eyes. "That, dear Nimie, would be a mate that could help us get a crew in order to aide us in the rescue of dear William's bonnie lass savvy?"

"Fine then," She frowned. "Where do you propose we begin?"

"You begin at nothing." Jack answered seriously looking at her. "Just do as I told ye and stay by either myself or the whelp…to be honest you should stick with the whelp." She sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, grabbing Will's arm as he went to step closer to Jack as a challenge.

"You can bloody stab him later Will, and why would I want to be staying next to Will, Jack?"

"Because…you may save him more than he can save you."

Nim looked up at Will, her brows tightly furrowed, "Did I miss something?"

"He explained what we were doing on our way here." Will answered, his tone softening as he looked down at her. "Were you listening at all?" Nim shook her head slowly, her brows pinching tighter on her brow. "We're here to pick up a crew…Jack seems to think the two of us aren't enough to crew the entire ship by ourselves in the open water."

"Well he has a point." The blacksmith's eyes narrowed on her. "Think about it honestly Will, have you ever crewed a ship by yourself in the middle of the storm?" Nim questioned her brow now quirking. "Think for a second, _honestly_," she sighed, "He's right and I'm not just saying that…as uncomfortable as I am with more people being on board, he's right." Will nodded solemnly, understanding flickering in his eyes. "We need a crew in order to sail the open seas and we certainly cannot take on a pirate crew by ourselves." He nodded, fully understanding her point. "Did he say who exactly we are looking for?"

"A man by the name of Gibbs." He answered and Nim nodded slowly, "Do you know the name?" She quirked a brow as an amused smirk twitched at her full lips.

"Not a clue, but there has to be at least _one_ pirate in this port that knows him." The two looked at each other before following after Jack as he made his way across the street, avoiding a chariot dragging a man through the street, to the bar that resided there, _The Faithful Bride_. She looked up at the emblem over the door and sighed, noticing it to be a politically incorrect painting of a smiling woman holding a bouquet in her chained and manacled hands. "Apparently pirates have a sense of humor…" She paused, Will looking back at her and she pointed to the emblem and he shook his head. His humor had disappeared as soon as they had moored, his more serious persona coming to place as he was not amused by the town. She rolled her eyes, allowing Will to lead her by her hand as they stepped into the tavern to see it filled with patrons.

Will lead her through the crowd as Jack became distracted by another woman smacking him, a rather pretty Asian woman, Nim noticed briefly, before he stopped at the bar. The tender smiled at the two, ready to produce a beverage as he turned his attention to them. "What can I get ye?"

"We're looking for a man by the name of Gibbs." The bartender looked at Will and then to Nim and smirked, leaning closer to her. Will noticed and quickly wrapped an arm about her waist and the tender backed off, a smirk still in place as he looked at her.

"Ye lookin' for the bloody drunk 'e's out back, sleepin' wit the pigs." The man smirked once more at Nim. "Is there anything else ye be looking for?" Nim smirked, placing both hands on the bar top. Will glanced at her in confusion as the tender leaned closer to her.

"I'll be needing some nice…" she trailed off, hiding a smirk, "_water_ to be waking him up then." The tender's smile fell as he narrowed his gaze at her, reaching behind the bar to grab two buckets of water. He glared at her as Will took the buckets, turning as Jack made his way towards them. He eyed the buckets before turning to both Will and Nim.

"He knows Gibbs." The tender, sore about Nim's obvious rejection, nodded his head before motioning to the door to the side of the bar. Nim smirked, gesturing for them to exit before Jack took the lead.

"Did he say where?"

"Pig stalls." He nodded, as Will handed him a bucket. The three of them soon found the pig stall of which the bartender had mentioned. Nim smirked, nodding her head to the corner where a man lay within the mud with three pigs. He was a heavier man than Will or Jack wearing what she noticed to be a faded and tattered Navy uniform vest, his grey hair tied in a pony tail at the back of his head. His sideburns extended into his beard that she recognized as a mutton chop, the ends stopping just before his cleft chin, two thick patches of grey lined vertically in his white beard near the corner of his lips. He seemed peaceful as he slept, his head rested on the side of one of the pigs, his arm wrapped around an old and beaten teddy bear. Nim couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips and she hid them behind her hand, glancing at Will and Jack to see both looking at her incredulously. "Sorry." She murmured sheepishly, taking a deep breath in order to control herself. The blacksmith held a bucket in his hand, watching as Jack emptied the contents of his bucket on the sleeping man, the man's eyes widening as the icy water hit his skin.

He sat straight up, holding a knife in his hands and glaring about. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He growled, his eyes locking on his three guests, noticing one of the three to be a familiar face. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping." Nim's brow quirked at the man's logic, noticing a smirk twitching at the mentioned pirate's lips. "'S bad luck." _Oh so that's why…_She rolled her eyes.

Jack smirked, placing his bucket on the ground and moving closer to the older man. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." The man looked confused for a few moments before smiling, nodding his head after managing to follow what it was the pirate was saying.

"Aye, that'll about do it!" Jack grinned, holding a hand out for the man to take before hauling him to his feet. Will stepped to the side of Jack, holding the rim of his bucket before emptying it on the now standing man. He sputtered, the icy water soaking through his thin clothes and chilling him. He glared at the younger man, his body shaking with his frustration. "Blast I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

Nim and Jack shared a look with Will before turning to look back at Gibbs to see him shrug as a response, finding the quick answer fitting as the three stared back at him. The man only smiled, stepping closer to them and offering a hand to Nim first. "Joshamee Gibbs at your service." Nim offered him a smile, taking his hand as he bowed, kissing the back of her hand, releasing it quickly as he stood.

"Nimphadora Puget." Gibbs turned his eyes quickly to Jack with a knowing glance before smiling at her warmly.

"Feel free to call me Gibbs." Nim nodded her head slowly, her brows furrowed in her confusion before Jack grabbed the man's arm and led him away, the two leading their younger colleagues back to the _Faithful Bride_. Nim was silent, why was it that Gibbs had looked so knowingly, a flicker of recognition filling his eyes at the mention of her name. She had never once met him, nor had her parents surely, for they were not of this time period. Will noticed her deep thoughts, he also finding it odd that their lead seemed so familiar with his female counterpart. Jack stopped suddenly, his hushed tones stopping immediately as he stood before the green eyed woman, her movements stopping shortly from running into him.

"Nimie, darling, remember to keep near the whelp."

"I haven't moved Jack, now please do me a favor and stop wasting my time." She frowned, eyeing the pirate dangerously. "Now, if you please…" She gestured to the doorway they were standing in, Jack eyeing her dangerously and she frowned, grabbing Will's arm and throwing it around her shoulders, quirking her brow in challenge. "Better?" He nodded his head, a hidden smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth before he turned, gesturing them into the bar. Nim grumbled as the two followed after the pirate and their lead, the man gesturing them to a table before stopping both Nim and Will.

"You two stay here…I'll be back."

Will and Nim watched as he made his way through the madness that was _the Faithful Bride_ to the bar. Will turned his eyes to the woman under his arm and offered her a comforting smile, albeit taut, but a comforting smile nonetheless. "Are you alright?" He flinched slightly as her eyes met his, the color the same as when the two had fought the day before. She sighed, rubbing her brow with her free hand and shaking her head.

"I'm just tired of all of the secrets." She frowned. Jack had politely declined her terms only a few hours ago, saying that there was no need for her to worry and that his intentions were strictly honorable. Nim, however, was not convinced. "It seems like he's planning something and I can't bloody figure it out."

"Well the most we can do is trust that he'll get us where we need to go…" Will drifted off, hoping to ease her obvious tension only for her to scoff loudly.

"Trust is a lax moral Will, you and I both know that." She stated, looking up at him and holding his eyes in order for him to see that she was being honest. "I don't trust Jack as far as I can throw him, seeing as I'm considerably smaller in both weight and size I doubt that'd be very far." The blacksmith only chuckled, looking around the tavern as a look of disgust and discomfort seized in his shoulders, particularly the arm that rested against the smaller woman's shoulders. "Relax Will…the more tense you are, the more these pirates are going to notice and the more they're going to bother you."

Will looked down at her once again, his brow quirked as he asked her sarcastically, "Oh really, and how are you so calm." Nim only smirked at him.

"Pretend they're not really here and that it's a library." Will only looked at her incredulously, his eyes connecting with the smooth green of hers.

"How do you pretend this is a library?" He inquired, gesturing with his eyes towards the rowdy group that was the patrons of the tavern. He couldn't understand how she seemed so calm, or how she could possibly imagine the ruckus and loud voices to be such a quiet and subdued place such as a library.

Nim only grinned up at him in response, "Same way you pretend you're a bird when you're falling to the deck from the crow's nest." Will only shook his head in disagreement, his eyes sliding closed.

"As much as I want to think that way Nim, it's just not the same situation." Nim only shook her head at him, her eyes meeting Jack's as he stood in front of them. He glanced around the bar before leaning closer to Will, who had removed his arm from his female colleague's frame and now rested both before him, his other hand on his sword. Nim stood casually next to Will, content to let him handle anything that came up to bother them, but she too had her hand resting on her cutlass.

"Keep a sharp eye…" He glanced quickly to the brunette before smiling at them awkwardly and moving around the pole the two found themselves leaning against. He quickly sat down, placing the smaller tankard on the table before the older man, the man quickly grabbing it and going to take a large gulp, but Jack stopped him with, "Just the one." Gibbs paused before taking a sip of his rum, his thick brows quirking at the pirate.

"Best make it last." He said more to himself as he placed the tankard down, nursing it between his large hands, "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" He raised the tankard to his lips once more as Jack looked at him evenly.

"I'm goin' after the _Black Pearl_," He stated, Gibbs coughing on his drink as he eyed the dark haired man incredulously. Jack ignored this, continuing as if nothing had happened. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

The man looked to the pirate, concern flashing in his light blue irises as he stared at him, his rum forgotten. "Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

Jack nodded, his expression serious, "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

Nim leaned so that she now rested on the very edge of the beam. She found it suspicious that Jack had not allowed them near the table and even more so when he told them to keep watch. Whatever they were talking about was serious and her suspicions were confirmed when Jack mentioned the _Black Pearl. _She kept her mouth quiet, her lips taut, although she could not say the same for her thoughts. With every word that was spoken a new series of questions would reverberate off of the inner membrane of her skull. She frowned, nudging Will's side.

"What is it?"

"You should be listening in on what they're saying." Nim muttered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "I feel as if my suspicions are about to be confirmed."

"Yours?"

"Yes _mine_." She sighed, "You were the one who said to trust him not too long ago."

"I honestly haven't trusted him since _b_e_fore _we stole the _Interceptor_." He narrowed his eyes, "And to be quite frank with you, I didn't trust you too much either…but seeing as we have similar suspicions I see it more fitting to trust you."

Nim rolled her eyes, "Fantastic to know."

Gibbs's eyes narrowed on Jack, finding what he was saying to be madness. "Prove me wrong." He challenged. "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack only smirked, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Gibbs only looked at him in confusion and Jack's smirk widened into an enigmatic smile as he motioned the pole that both Nim and Will leaned against, noticing a voluptuous woman rubbing against him and Nim hiding her laughter behind her hand. Will only looked at her for help and she smiled sweetly before tugging him closer to her and out of the hands of the larger woman. The woman, obviously, looked offended and she glared openly at Nim. From where Jack could see they were exchanging words, a dangerous glint entering Nim's eyes as the woman challenged her. His eyes widened as his female colleague reached up to the ascot around Will's neck and tugged it closer to her face and pressing her lips against his. Shaking his head, he motioned towards the scene, already prepared to question the younger woman later.

Gibbs looked in the direction, not seeing what it was the pirate was motioning to. "The girl?" Jack shook his head quickly, nodding in the blacksmith's direction and Gibbs face lightened in realization as he glanced at the younger man. "The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." The pirate informed him smugly, glancing back to Nim and Will to see that she had turned away from him a deep flush on her cheeks as the blacksmith appeared to be recuperating from the sudden movement as a deep red tinged his high cheekbones. It appeared he too had questions to ask her. "His _only _son, savvy?"

Gibbs's eyes glittered in realization, a smirk twitching his lips. "Is he, now?" He glanced also at the now awkward couple. "Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I." His smirk widened, his hand finding his tankard once more as a thoughtful gaze of determination set on his jolly features. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

Jack smirked, "One can only hope. Take what you can?" Gibbs raised his tankard, clanking it with the pirate's.

"Give nothin' back."

**-X-**

Nim sighed, brushing her hair nervously. Jack had reserved two rooms for the night within the _Faithful Bride_ and who did he stick her in the same room as?

Will of course.

Why did fate hate her so much? Nim shook her head of the thoughts that buzzed through her head, reminding her vaguely of gnats and she found herself brushing her hair with more force than necessary, yelping as the brush found a knot in her long tresses. Sighing and calming herself she ran the brush back through the same spot, finding the knot, and working the brush through it as quickly as possible. Will sat on the other side of the room brooding quietly and Nim couldn't help but watch him from the mirror. Much to both of their chagrins there was only one bed in the room and a rather uncomfortable looking chair that sat next to the window. Sighing the woman continued to run the brush through her hair, hoping to whatever God just happened to be listening that the movement of her arm would keep her distracted enough to not speak to the younger man.

She had been faced with an inevitable choice down in the tavern itself, the woman was rather pushy and had challenged her so vehemently that it made her stomach churn uncomfortably. She now knew that things were going to be awkward and it was certainly not the way she had ever planned her first kiss. Another sigh forced passed her taut lips irritably and she placed the brush down, running her slender fingers through her hair and tossing it over her shoulder. Sucking up whatever courage she had she turned to see Will staring at her.

"Will…" She paused, taking a deep breath to calm her trembling insides, her heart of all things. "I'm sorry about what happened downstairs…I didn't see any other way of getting you out of that mess." She admitted sheepishly, playing with the ends of her hair as she decided immediately upon turning around that she was _not _going to look at him as she said that. She heard him sigh deeply from the other side of the room and she chanced to look at him through her bangs and saw that she couldn't read his expression. Every time an emotion would flash through his eyes it would change before she could identify it, but she knew that he was brooding.

_Nim sighed leaning back against the pillar. "Well that's certainly odd." Will only nodded his head in agreement. Before he could reply he felt someone grope his rump and he jumped sky high, causing Nim to look to see a rather, scantily clad, large woman leaning next to the young blacksmith, her breasts nearly contained by her blouse. She smiled at him flirtatiously and Will quickly glanced at Nim for help to see that she was in just as much shock as he was._

"_Hi honey, what's your name?"_

_Nim couldn't help herself as laughter erupted from her slender throat and she did everything in her power to keep it to herself as Will tried to politely dismiss her. "It's not that important."_

"_Oh, someone as cute as you has to have a name." The woman purred as she ran a hand across his chest, once again he shot Nim a hopeful look that she would help. Nim turned her head, hiding her laughter behind her hand._

_Will didn't know what exactly to say as the woman leaned closer to him. She had to be old enough to be his mother! "I – I'm taken already ma'am." _

_The woman glanced at the snickering brunette and frowned. "Oh, by this little wench!" Nim's laughter came to an abrupt halt as the name met her ears. "She's got no meat on her at all, certainly you'd break her soon as bed her!"_

"_Alright, I believe my husband has made himself perfectly clear." Nim snapped, her eyes glowing dangerously. The title 'wench' kept echoing in her head and she had to do everything in her power to keep from lunging at the woman for the derogatory word. "He is already taken…though I'm sure you can certainly find someone else nearly drunk enough to satisfy your needs for the night. You will not find that here." Will's eyes widened at the venomous tone her light alto had been interlaced with. He shivered, thankful that it was directed at him, though he couldn't exactly blame her for being insulted. Being called a wench is not exactly nice…_

_The woman was silent for a few moments, trying to wrap her hazed mind around what it was Nim was actually saying and she frowned. "Well then if this here is your man, how about a little kiss then."_

"_I don't find it necessary to kiss my man whenever I am in public,_ _**Quindi**__**marcia indietro**__**, **__**puttana**__." Now Will was beyond uncomfortable. He could feel the tension rising, especially as Nim moved in front of him and placing her own hands on his chest as if to claim her property. Now he knew what Jack had meant when he had said that she'd be saving him more than him saving her, but that was besides the point. He could tell she was angry for she was now resulting to speaking in some other language that he didn't even understand, which he doubted the woman understood anymore than he did for she looked at the younger brunette in obvious confusion. "Now, I think you should move along."_

"_C'mon love!" Nim's eyes flickered to the new arrival as he wrapped his arm around the large woman, a grin twisting his haggard lips upwards and showing his decaying teeth. "Show the man some lovin'!"_

"_Again, it is not your business." Nim growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously on the woman as she went to grope at Will again. Reacting before she could think she moved completely in front of the blacksmith, turning her back on the woman and grabbing his ascot. With her eyes narrowed she looked into his confused brown irises and growled, "Thank me later." Before Will had been able to react she had pressed her lips against his, albeit softly and she heard the woman snort, muttering to the man for them to leave. The brunette pulled away, a furious blush blanketing her cheeks and she quickly turned away from the blacksmith, crossing her arms over her chest and not saying a word._

_That was so completely awkward!_

Nim didn't say anything to him, seeing as he wasn't going to say anything to her and she sighed softly, pinching her nose between her forefinger and her thumb and closing her eyes. There was a pregnant pause before Will cleared his throat, finally managing to sort out his thoughts before turning to see that Nim still seated on the bench before the vanity and playing with the ends of her hair. He smiled at the sight, for she looked so innocent and he found himself staring at her in open curiosity.

She was a beautiful woman, there was no doubting that, with long chestnut brown hair that fell over her shoulder easily and rested against her upper ribs from where it was casually pulled over her shoulder. Layers ran through the lighter tresses, making her hair fuller and appear thicker and her bangs curtained her forehead and both of her brows gently, falling just above her lively green irises. The green of her eyes were unique, even to him, as they were a shade he had never seen before; an entrancing sage green that twinkled with her every emotion and danced with the lights so easily. Her face was small, making her appear much younger than she seemed to be, but her maturity and actions spoke differently. Her skin was a soft peachy tone, kissed by the sun's warmth and giving her a light tan pigment and he could faintly make out freckles that dusted upon her smooth cheeks and nose. Her lips were full and a soft pale pink and whenever they spread open he could see her straight teeth (that she seemed to take ample care of), and whenever she smiled her lips expressed her dimpled cheeks. Her neck, although blemished by her scars, was smooth and slender appearing almost swan-like and her clavicles were pronounced. The charm of her necklace rested in between the two bones and fell into the "V" that the tendons made, hiding the scar from view. By the contact the two had had in the last two days he could tell she was thin, but she was toned and her hands were soft, yet at the same time held a light callous to them expressing that she had done an honest share of work.

He couldn't help but forgive her, although he wasn't exactly angry in the first place. Though her kiss had taken him off guard, he had found that he enjoyed it more than he'd like to admit. He couldn't deny that he was curious about her, something about her attracted him and he wasn't going to stop until he found out what it was. Perhaps it was her looks? He glanced back at her again and shook his head of the thought. No it wasn't her looks. Perhaps it was her personality? He pondered this for a few moments and found himself hitting a wall; he didn't know her well enough to say it was her personality that attracted him. From what he could tell she was a soft hearted person, witty and incredibly intelligent. Though, he had to admit that, he found that her straightforwardness was oddly attractive to him. Where Elizabeth was soft and kind hearted she held a more rebellious streak within her. Nim, easily matched it with her own mannerisms; she was a spitfire and he could never predict her next move, which now landed him in the situation he currently was pondering upon.

Her kiss.

He sighed, running a hand through his loose hair before looking up at her once more. He found that her silence unnerved him, though she had spoken no more than ten minutes ago. She had apologized for kissing him…why? Then he remembered and he frowned. _I had told her not to get any ideas…that there'd be no "us" and to not impose._ His scowl deepened. Why had he gone and said something that unbelievably stupid? He decided that it was best not to overreact and to attempt to relax, but no matter how hard he tried he could not get the feeling of her body pressed against his and the feeling of her lips out of his mind. Finding that it wasn't helping him any, he quickly untied the ascot from his neck, tossing it to the side and exhaling softly in hopes of regaining control of himself.

"You don't have to say anything to me Will…" He looked up hearing her tentative voice, "So you take the bed tonight…it's the least I can do."

_Oh right…_he thought to himself, glancing at the window to see the moonlight seeping through the glass and signifying that it was late outside. He hadn't noticed.

"No." Nim looked up to see that his face and eyes had softened considerably since they entered the room and she hid her confusion, opting for an emotionless mask. "You take the bed. I'll take the chair." He offered her a smile and she sighed, shaking her head.

"I insist Will."

"Nim, just get in the bed." She grunted, narrowing her eyes on him. _Add stubborn to that original list. _Will thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. "If you don't, I'll put you there myself." Sighing, Nim gave up. She stood from the stool and quickly stripped of her effects, placing them on the table, before kicking off her boots. Untucking the covers she quickly got into the bed. It was too late at night to argue with the most pig-headed man she had ever encountered and she settled for just doing as he told her. Rolling over and facing the wall she heard him begin to strip of his own effects, hearing him kick off his shoes and walking towards the chair in the corner. For a few minutes she could hear him attempting to settle in the chair and she chanced a look at him over her shoulder and snorted in amusement.

"Will…get in the bed."

She would have laughed at his expression, but found herself too tired to. He looked at her with a mixture of shock and bewilderment as he looked over at the lump that was her frame underneath the sheets. "It's not proper…"

"For the love of God, Will, we shared the same room back on the _Interceptor_…and it's not like I'm naked." She could just picture the blush that had risen on his cheeks at the mention before snorting. "The bed is too big for just myself, there's plenty of room and you'd be able to stay as far away from me as you'd like…seeing as I don't take up too much room in the first place." She shrugged. Will sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't do that Nim, it's not –" He found himself swallowing whatever he was going to say as Nim turned her eyes to his silhouette. Her eyes dared him to finish whatever it was that was going to come next in the statement and he sighed, finding it best to not argue with her as he slowly pulled the sheets back and settled himself into the bed. Nim smirked to herself as she turned over to face his back, poking his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey." Will turned his head to look at her over his shoulder and his brow quirked. "I really am sorry for what happened…" She sighed softly, her eyes expressing her apology. "I saw her go to grope you again and figured it was either let her do it or distract her enough to get her to walk away, so I hope you aren't made because that would royally suck and I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I attempted to help and it backfired –" She jumped as Will turned over on his side to face her, placing a finger to her lips and stopping her rambling. He smirked, his brown eyes dancing with his humor and her breath hitched. With the moonbeams shining through the window and hitting his face he looked almost mysterious, a huge attractive plus in her book, his eyes illuminating and appearing a soothing caramel color in the light.

"I'm not mad…" He sighed softly, and her breath hitched once more as his breath hit her lips. "I never was mad in the first place. I just wasn't expecting it." Nim stared at him, searching his eyes for the truth and blinking as it appeared he was letting his guard down. "I do have to say though…" He paused, a blush blanketing his cheekbones, though Nim couldn't see this in the darkness, "I wasn't expecting a kiss to be like that…"

"Tell me about it," she grumbled with a pout, "that was technically my first one." She realized after the words had slipped away that she had stated something she was thinking and a deep blush flooded her cheeks and she quickly looked away as his soft laughter hit her ears. It was _so _hard to resist temptation of hitting him with the pillow underneath her head as his deep tenor touched her ears. "I wasn't supposed to say that…" She pouted again, her eyes narrowing on a spot in the ceiling.

Will only shook his head, "It's not something go be embarrassed about Nim," He chuckled. "It was mine as well."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." She pouted, turning her eyes to meet his, a small smile twitching at her lips. She noticed a conflicting glimmer it his eyes as he chuckled.

"You're right…but it worked didn't it?"

"Nope." She smirked to herself as she noticed his expression change. "Who was your first?"

"A girl back in London…when I was a little boy." Will admitted with a laugh. Nim couldn't help herself as she threw her head back and laughed, finding his confession absolutely hilarious. "What? She was one of the prettiest girls that lived on my street!" He defended, her laughter only escalating. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you've _never_ kissed anyone before me." He watched as she calmed herself, a few giggles passing her lips as her smile remained.

"Not one person." She admitted. "I came close, I'll admit, but I never actually kissed anyone until just now." Nim shrugged her shoulders lightly, a smile still playing about the corners of her lips. "It just never felt right…and I certainly didn't have time growing up seeing as I was constantly moving, being on the sea with my uncle and all for most of my childhood and then being schooled by my mother and working with my father." She shrugged lightly, smiling at the memory. "I don't regret it though…none of the boys back home were worth it anyway and not one was interested in me." Will's brows furrowed at the statement and he untucked his elbow from underneath the covers and rested his head against his hand on the pillow.

"Why do you say that?" Nim turned her head to look at him, noticing that he seemed to be upset by the statement. "I don't see how anyone could _not _like you."

Nim only sighed, "I'm mixed breed…it's forsaken in both Ireland and England for you to be a mix." Will's brows furrowed deeper as his other hand reached towards her and cupped her cheek. Nim's breath stopped all together as his brown pools stared deeply into her green ones. She could see the intensity and she didn't know what to do, being slightly clueless was only one thing that prohibited her from understanding the alternate gender. Will traced her eyes, searching for some sort of lie and finding none he scowled running his thumb over the smooth plane of her cheek.

"That's nonsense…no one should be judged by their heritage." He paused, his eyes locked on hers in hopes that she could see that he was being sincere. "Not one person should be neglected because of something that is out of their control…it's wrong, and to deny beauty should be a sin itself, not the mixture of one's blood." Nim's heart jerked at that and she turned her head, resting her cheek into the pillow as the other was under the tender care of Will's calloused hand. Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away only for the blacksmith to wipe them away. "What's wrong?"

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She offered him a watery smile, sniffling slightly. She quickly reined herself in and shook her head mentally of her exploding lid of emotions, cursing herself for not keeping it sealed. Will watched her carefully before offering her a smile.

"It shouldn't be the only thing…"

Nim smiled, her eyes sliding closed. "Sorry…" She sighed, "I just can't keep my eyes open anymore." Will nodded his head, noticing the change in subject, and slowly removed his hand from her cheek, placing it on top of the covers.

"We should probably get some sleep…no doubt Jack will be waking us up early to meet with Gibbs and our new crew." Nim nodded in reply, sighing softly and offering him a soft smile in return.

"Thanks Will…again."

"No, _thank you_ Nim." He smiled, though she couldn't see it for she had slowly rolled over onto her other side. "Sweet dreams." Nim didn't need to be told twice as her mind had already drifted off, heaving a final sigh before allowing herself to fall asleep fully.

**-X-**

_Laughter. Cruel, tortuous laughter is all that rang in Nim's ears as she attempted to push herself off of the cold ground. Her muscles ached and she could feel blood running down the side of her face from the gash that a rock had made somewhere above her eye, the same eye large and swollen and she could no longer see. Her breath pushed passed her split lips painfully, her ribs feeling as if they were caving in on her lungs and she took a ragged gulp of air. Her one green eye glared murderously at the boys who had done such terrible things to her. Her hair was matted and was barely held back in the elastic she had originally had it in as the boys had pulled and tugged at the long chestnut strands. Her clothes were torn and barely covered what it needed to. Another breath trembled passed her lips and she wanted to cry, but no matter what happened she would not let herself show weakness to these monsters that called themselves people._

"_Looks like the mick is gettin' back up!" One boy laughed, though it came out more as a growl. "Bloody bitch should learn when to yield!"_

"_Seems to me that we should finish this up boys." Another stated, his voice hard as stone. Nim only glared defiantly at him. She felt as if all fight had left her, but one glance at her fallen friend and she knew she had no choice but to continue to defy them, for if she didn't Faye's memory would be in vein. She didn't know if her friend was alive or dead, but she knew for a fact that she was seriously injured. Stumbling to her feet was the hardest thing she could do and she gasped as air was once more forced from her lungs as a fist found itself in her flat stomach. As she bent over she felt two boys take her arms and hold her in place forcing her on her knees. She fought as hard as she could for them to release her._

"_Do ya know why we're doin' this to ya mick?" She didn't answer and he continued with a snort. "'Cause you're not meant to live…ya live in London you better not be those lowlife Irish mongrels…especially since you're one'a those half breeds…that's all ya are. A filthy, mix breed." Nim winced, her one eye forming into a hateful glare as the boy stepped in front of her, grabbing her bangs and tugging her head up to force her to look at him. "You don't deserve to live." Nim had had enough and did something she had not been sure she was capable of doing. _

_She spit in his face._

_She knew it was beyond rude, but after everything he and these other boys had dealt her she no longer cared for what was proper or what was rude. She was angry and she was hurt. They had jumped her and her friend, of whom was British born and raised, all because Nim was a cultural mutt. She released a cry as she felt his fist impact on her face, her head snapping with the movement. She couldn't see as tears welled in her eyes, but taking one look at Faye's limp body and she knew she couldn't cry; she didn't wonder why the boy who had been standing in front of her had walked behind her before she felt her hair being grabbed again._

"_Ben this isn't right…" One of the boys stated, their lookout as Nim had noticed him to be. He was a skinnier than the other boys, with short blond hair and deep brown eyes. He looked on with concern, but of what Nim couldn't be the judge of until she felt heat near her right shoulder. "Ben…please stop!"_

"_No." The boy, now known as Ben, snapped as he tugged her hair forcefully and making her crane her neck. "You haven't said anything yet and now all of a sudden you gotta say something? You're a bloody cur, Jake." _

_Jake's brown eyes screamed at the injustice and Nim could not understand why, but her attention was soon deterred as Ben leaned near her ear, giving her head some slack so that she could look at Faye's sprawled body. "Now listen here mutt." He began shaking her head for emphasis. "I want you to look at that girl right there…the reason why she's dead is because of you." He growled. Nim whimpered, a sign of weakness, but at the mention of her best friend being dead she felt her heart break and she had no choice but to listen to him as he began to speak once more. "Mutts like you are meant to be alone because all ya do is ruin everything for everyone else. Because of YOU, she's dead…bear that in your conscious from now on…and remember…if I ever see you associating with anyone else…they'll die as well." Tears slid passed her eyes as he shook her head once more. "Now, you will bear the mark of a mixed breed in remembrance that this girl's death was your doing!"_

_Searing hot pain blossomed in her shoulder and she cried out, feeling something white hot being forced against the back of her shoulder blade and she tried to break free of her captors in hopes of lessening the burning sensation. Tears ran down her bruised cheeks as the smell of burnt flesh reached her nostrils and she felt her stomach lurch. She bucked once more, the source of her pain only being buried deeper into her shoulder and she screamed, hoping that someone would hear._

_But no one did._

_Nim lay on the ground long after the boys had left her, her body trembling as tears continued to stream down her face. She could not move, no matter how she tried, she could not manage a cry. The cold pavement almost felt welcoming as she turned her bruised and bloodied face into the cooling source, hoping that it would lessen her headache. She had to see if Faye was alright! As quickly as she could manage she attempted to crawl over to her fallen friend._

"_Faye?" Nim cleared her throat, shaking her friend's shoulder despite her pain. "Faye, c'mon wake up…" She continued to lay there, her face bloodied and bruised just as much as Nim's, continuing to remain unresponsive. Nim shook her harder in hopes that maybe she would just turn over and smile and say that it was okay, that they survived; but nothing happened. Her best friend continued to lay there. Realization was slowly beginning to dawn on her and a sob tore from her sore throat and she hugged the body close to her, crying into the dirtied blond hair. _

_It was the worst day in Nim's life, but it had forced her to distance herself from society. The bloodied and burnt "MB" branded into the back of her shoulder to be a reminder for the rest of her life._

* * *

><p>((Waits for things to be thrown at her)) DON'T HATE ME I HAD TO DO IT lmao xD<br>Feel free to drop a review or a PM :) I'm happy to speak with any of you...also if you wanna flame go ahead, I'm not someone who'll cry over spilt milk ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **I. AM. SO. SORRY! I had not been expecting to take this long on an update and I'll admit, the end is rather rushed. I had run completely dry on ideas for this chapter and to keep it relatively decent in length. With that said, I apologize again for the long wait…I'll keep this short specifically because I have a lot of people to recognize for their reviews :) YAY!

With that said, I'd like to thank my three reviewers for Chapter 6: _momorocks101ful, Why Fireflies Flash, moonypadfootlover, Alamyra, w8ing4rain, QuietStorm Aka Narusake-koi, orderofphoniex and Hufflepuff Hex._

_momorocks101ful – _Thank you so much for your review as always :) I'm happy that you're enjoying the story!

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Haha that is comforting to know :D And yes, you'll see later in the series, not just the story itself, that that memory is extremely important to the role of Nim throughout the story as well as other characters that I will be introducing along the way…I still have two more stories to write ;)  
>And yes, but alas – Will does in fact love Elizabeth and so, me being the lovely evil authoress I am like to add that element of drama in a way lol! And yes! Nim is multilingual because of her parents traveling all over the world for their occupation, so in order for her to travel with them she studied languages and so uses them when she doesn't exactly want people to know what she is either saying or thinking ;)<br>Thanks so very much for your review!

_moonypadfootlover – _YES! I am so happy you just said that haha! And yes, Nim does have a touch of Sueness to her, but it is done purposefully. It's my way of mocking the Mary Sues that I have come across, but it's one of my favorite things about her!  
>Haha! Yes, Nim and Jack. Their relationship is what inspired me to write this story in the first place as a matter of fact so I enjoy adding spice to the two of them. Jack sees her as a little sister, this is true, but keep in mind that he is a pirate and as we all know pirates cannot necessarily be held accountable to their feelings or their better moral judgments and Nim adapts to that mentality as well in order to survive and Jack knows this and so he uses it to his advantage (as Jack would do ;D)<br>Ah…Elizabeth. I'll be honest when I say that I'm not necessarily a huge Elizabeth Swann fan – I find her to be rather conniving and sneaky, but I'll leave that for you to see in upcoming chapters. Elizabeth, as a matter of fact, will be here by chapter 8 ;)  
>And as for their constant changing in agreements…you'll see as the story goes on. If I were to tell you now then it would ruin the entire series ;) lol!<br>Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy the next installment!

_Alamyra _– Short, sweet and simple :) I enjoyed reading your review very much and I'm really happy you're enjoying the story! For you another chapter lol ;) Hope you enjoy!

_wing4rain_ – Wow. Just…wow! My mind is completely blown from here to the used-to-be-planet Pluto and back again. This is honestly one of the most detailed reviews I've received in a very, very long time and I LOVE IT!  
>I myself am a very strong believer in the slow kindering romance, and it's especially hard given the actual length of the story itself. Pirates of the Caribbean is rather short and isn't all that elaborate as far as the script goes, so I can see why a lot of authors rush in and throw them together…but I've never been a believer in love at first sight. And I really enjoy making them slightly awkward and confused lol! It makes it more realistic I think ;)<br>And LOL! I love Jack – honestly I do – but I love Will too. Will, I find to be a little angsty as the story progresses…not just in Curse of the Black Pearl, but going into Deadman's Chest and At Worlds End too. But regardless I wanted a challenge and Jack/OC pairings are easier to write in my opinion because there isn't a set pair for him like there is for Will and Elizabeth :)  
>To be honest, I only write because I love it :) I don't really expect reviews. But I am happy that you reviewed – this is awesome dialogue lol!<br>Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it :D

_QuietStorm Aka Narusake-koi – _LOL! Seriously. I sat in front of my computer laughing for a good ten minutes and my roommate was looking at me like I had five heads – thank you for the laugh :) And don't worry. As Nim's memories progress you'll find out what happened…if I told you everything it wouldn't be a surprise would it haha!  
>Anyway thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)<p>

_orderofphoniex – _Haha thank you so very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

_Hufflepuff Hex – _Thank you. I PMed you back, but I figured I'd also write it here for I'm sure people are wondering the same thing :) The charm on Nim's necklace is flat with a compass carved into it, a ruby sitting between the four cardinal winds. No you didn't miss anything at all – but I can't exactly tell you what it means or its significance until later in the story :) Don't worry though, you will surely find out I promise!  
>Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!<p>

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

P.S. I didn't realize that my PM function had been disabled until I just checked like...5 minutes ago, so that is now up and working so if you wanna chat with me I am now able to recieve Private Messages :)

NOW ON WITH THE FIC ;))

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl  
><em>VII

Will awoke the next morning to the sun shining in his eyes and he grunted, closing his eyes once more. This didn't last long as he realized something lay in his arms and he turned his face to see Nim's body, her back to him. He almost jumped in surprise wondering what had happened the night before and he heaved a heavy, full bodied, sigh of relief as the night's events flashed into his mind's eye and he slowly removed his arms from her small form. Managing to untangle his limbs was nothing difficult seeing as the woman was apparently a much heavier sleeper than he had given her credit for. In his slow and thoughtfully choreographed movements her shirt had fallen off of her right shoulder. Putting space between them, he sighed softly his eyes tracing the form of his female accomplice. He felt bad moving away from her, suddenly missing the warmth her form had supplied him with; however, he feared that if Nim awoke she would have been uncomfortable with their close proximity.

He decided then to simply watch her, seeing as there was not much else to do as Jack had not yet come to wake them up. His eyes traced the bare skin of her shoulder, his brows furrowing as he noticed a slight discoloration closer to her spine and sucked in a breath, praying that he wasn't caught. He placed his fingers on the collar of the shirt and pulled it slightly lower and towards her spine, his Addams apple bobbing with his thick swallow as his nerves became on edge only to feel himself gape openly at the large scar that was found there, the large "MB" scarred over and much brighter than the skin surrounding it. With wide eyes he looked at the remnants of what must have been absolutely painful and swallowed the lump in his throat.

He quickly moved his hand away from her, falling to his side and turning away from her and attempting to get his breathing back to a normal rhythm as to appear as if he was still sleeping. Her eyes snapped open, her breath hitching as a strangled gasp passed her lips, her chest heaving with her fright. Immediately her hand went to her brow and she grunted softly, her eyes squeezing shut. After a few moments she opened her eyes, and sighed, glaring at the window in dismay before moving to get out of the bed. Nim knew very well that Will was awake, despite his eyes being closed, for his breathing was not slow or deep as sleep would signify, but she gave him the benefit of the doubt. She managed to step over him and place her feet on the floor before fixing her shirt quickly, tugging the large shirt back over her shoulder. She stopped in front of the mirror, pulling at the skin under her eyes, noticing the discoloration expressing her lack of a decent night's sleep.

"Bloody dream…" She cursed, tucking her shirt into her trousers before grabbing her vest that had been tossed into the corner the night before. Her thin fingers worked the laces up the vest quickly, tugging the leather fabric together and hugging her frame and keeping the much larger tunic in place and retying the green scarf around her waist as well as the belts that held her pants up, having tucked the vest into her pants. Tugging her boots onto her feet she stood, grabbing the brush off of the vanity.

Will watched from the bed, pretending to wake up, as she ran the brush through her hair and quickly twisting the long ends into a bun at the back of her head before placing the pins in it to hold it up. Her eyes then traced her appearance in the mirror, fixing the bangs that were meant to curtain her smooth brow before standing and reaching to the chair to grab the belt that held her cutlass. He was mildly surprised she had not taken longer to make sure she was satisfied with her appearance as he knew most women did and found this, despite his growing apprehension of the smaller woman, to be a large added bonus to her list of pros. She turned then, noticing that the blacksmith was awake; a smile twitching at her lips.

"G'morning."

"Morning." Will grunted softly as he stood, quickly reassembling himself in silence.

He was attempting to mull over what he had seen embedded into her shoulder and frowned to himself in thought. Though Nim, just the morning earlier, had mentioned she had been branded he had not taken her literally, in fact, he had taken the statement to be completely metaphorical. In an odd way this intrigued him, but it did little to quell his growing apprehension of her. Daftly his fingers moved as if mechanical and uncomfortable in his own right as the limbs made way to their normal routine. Thoughts bounced off of the membrane of his mind and he grunted in frustration as he could not hold a single thought for too long before it was being replaced by a new one. Most of them dealt with his female colleague, but others were fleeting such as Jack's intentions (only after Nim reinforced his already teetering suspicion of the pirate – granted as said man _is_ a pirate), and of Elizabeth and her well being…especially her well being!

Will cursed to himself as guilt washed over him as if ice water. He had not thought of Elizabeth's well being long enough to actually keep her in the forefront of his mind's eye since spending time with Nim. A frown creased his brow as this thought passed his mind. He would have to place distance between himself and the brunette as she was beginning to become a hinderance of his soul mission. That being to save _**Elizabeth**_. Not partake in some profane romance with a woman he _hardly_ could call an acquaintance upon a high sea's goose chase after pirates of all creatures. This immediately made him think of what Jack had mentioned their first day together after commandeering the _Interceptor_; that being that his father was a pirate. _**Bootstrap**__ Bill my left foot! What kind of ridiculousness do these pirates flaunt about? They certainly lack creativity…_Will shook his head of this thought almost violently as he sighed through his nose in an attempt to calm himself. His thoughts then turned back to the brunette, her boots scraping across the floor alerting him of her pacing and serving as a reminder that she was, in fact, still within the perimeters of the room.

Another scowl tugged at his lips at the grim reminder that he was not alone to brood to himself, though was thankful that Nim seemed to find it ineffective to partake in unnecessary chatter, rather finding herself to enjoy the silence. He, however, found this silence both unnervingly tense and necessary. It was obvious that she felt no need to speak as she examined a bookcase in the far left hand corner of the room, her mind obviously less stormy than his own. Finally he shook his head, his sights then set to break the silence and ask her about her scar (that he realized she did not mention and therefore believed he had not actually seen it) when a knock on the door sounded sharply in the silent room.

Nim apparently was not expecting the sudden noise and jolted out of whatever she had been thinking and quickly answered the door to see Jack standing there, a smirk twitching at his lips only for it to fall as he noticed both had already been dressed and were wide awake. The blacksmith sighed heavily through his nose, cursing under his breath knowing that he would be unable to ask his female colleague about the mark as the pirate stood in the doorway expectantly and with a crestfallen look about his features. Will snorted loudly at his obvious disappointment before straightening himself to his full height, noticing that he had gotten fully dressed with seemingly no consequences.

"You two ready?"

"Yes." Nim nodded, quirking her brow at his disappointment (for even she noticed it) before shaking the observation and opening the door further for the pirate to enter. Nim made quick work off double checking the room before motioning for the two of them to follow Jack, upon who was quickly heading to the door and speaking, animatedly, to Will.

Nim fell into step alongside of the blacksmith and turned her green eyes up to his face, noticing that he appeared to be deep in thought about something. Nudging him with her elbow she caught his attention, not missing that his expression was now guarded. "You okay?" Will nodded, turning his eyes to the back of the pirate. Nim's brows pinched, yet fell back into a neutral expression as she shook his reaction off and followed after the two men.

Jack led them through the thinned streets of Tortuga being that it was still relatively early in the morning and many of the port's occupants were not yet awake after their night of shenanigans. The older man's eyes were focused on the water before him, his eyes scanning each bustling dock quickly and finding the person he was looking for. Joshamee Gibbs met them at the start of the pier looking very pleased with himself as he nodded his head in both Will's and Nim's direction his eyes then latching onto Jack's teetering form.

"All preparations have been made Cap' in, your crew lays just down these docks." He explained proudly, his eyes twinkling with excitement, "I separated them from the commotion of the rest of the dock seein' as our endeavor is a wee pinch pricier than what those other scallywags be collecting."

Jack nodded his head, a smirk finding its way to his taut lips and exposing only the left side of his capped teeth. "Very good Mr. Gibbs." The mentioned man only nodded, turning a friendly smile to Nim one of which she happily returned.

"Good morning Mr. Gibbs."

"And a fine good morning it is to you Miss Puget." He nodded, placing a hand in the middle of her back and motioning for them to walk forward and effectively separating her from Will. "Did you have a good night's rest?" Nim's trimmed brow rose at his friendliness, but feeling nothing off about his persona she nodded respectfully and offered him a polite and tempered smile.

"That I did…" He grinned at her and Nim turned her eyes to the road before them, a smirk now settling about her full lips. "Mr. Gibbs, normally I do not question so boldly someone I just met and has been friendly in respect – however, I must inquire about how it seems you are so familiar with me."

_Bingo_!

Gibbs stared at her for a long moment before a smile, albeit forced, tugged at his aged lips. "Just 'bout everyone knows about Liam Puget of Ireland Miss, not many with your last name roams these parts." He explained and Nim could detect a half truth to the timber of his voice, "Any who bared that name about the sea has passed on or has been lost to Davy Jones's locker."

A frown tugged at her lips, mentally taking note to question him further at a later time. _Perhaps when he's got more rum in his system_, she mused to herself with a secretive smirk before turning her attention to the older man who looked at her expectantly – _hopefully_ – and she shrugged. "I suppose you're right Mr. Gibbs…many of my uncles were men of the sea so it would not surprise me that you may have heard of one or two of them during your own sea crested adventures."

Gibbs presented her with a warm and genuine smile that immediately reminded her of her father, "Aye that be true!" He offered her a smile, his brows pinching as sadness suddenly washed over him. "Tis a shame we ne'er heard from good ol' Jimmy Puget…been missin' now for quite a while."

Nim stopped suddenly, her eyes wide as she stared at the man before her. Surely she had heard wrong. "Jim…Puget?"

"Aye, a fine sailor if any!" Gibbs nodded, apparently not picking up on her obvious distress. "A good man…one 'o' the best pirates I've seen since Cap' in Teague." He smiled before speeding his pace to match that of Jack's as their boots hit the beginning of the wooden pier. Nim slowed her pace, hoping to be far enough away from Gibbs and Jack so that they wouldn't notice her suddenly thoughtful expression and ahead of Will enough to not perturb the blacksmith of his own plaguing thoughts.

She immediately knew that it had been a half fabricated story by the way Gibbs' voice had wavered and pitched on certain levels. For a pirate he was a terrible liar, she had thought suddenly only to shake the thought. Since the larger man wore the uniform of a naval officer she knew that he must have been an honorable man at some point or another, though she was not bothered in the slightest about pirates or their values any more than she was about the navy. She had never been a political supporter nor a fan of government, depending on which era she was studying and gathering that she spent most of her time of this era she couldn't exactly say she was a raving fan.

Her train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt as Jack stopped, Gibbs standing next to him only giving her enough time to catch herself before she ran into Jack's back. Her eyes scanned the long line of sailors before her and she quirked a brow, her once stormy thoughts now forgotten as she eyed each of their faces. They all appeared to be disheveled, motley and a weather-beaten group that stood in a ragged line-up. Jack looked over each one, Will stepping up besides him as Gibbs grinned crookedly at them.

"Feast your eyes, Cap'in. All of 'em good sea-faring men, faithful hands before the mast, every one worth his salt –" He paused, leaning closer to the pirate as he eyed the group. "and crazy to boot."

Will's brow quirked as he eyed the pirate; his face contorting into a grimace that expressed that he was thoroughly unimpressed. "So this is your able-bodied crew?" Nim thought it wise to keep her mouth shut. She chose not to express her own thoughts of the crew, though she could not deny that she shared in the blacksmith's skepticism. Her eyes followed as Jack turned and glared indignantly at the younger man before moving down the line; Gibbs and Will following in his steed, Nim, however, remained at the end of the dock leaning against a post.

She watched as the pirate stopped before a rugged looking sailor, his aged skin appeared to be leathery and tanned with obvious time in the sun and expressing his many years of hard labor both on the land and sea, a brightly colored Malaccan sat on his shoulder with wonderful blue and gold feathers; the bird sat unperturbed and preening its coat on its fleshy perch.

"You, sailor!"

Gibbs eyed him with a particular gleam in his steely blue eyes. "Cotton sir."

"Mr. Cotton." Jack readdressed the man. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" He questioned and when he received no immediate answer he addressed him again with furrowed brows. "Mr. Cotton, answer, man!" Gibbs looked sheepish as he came between the two once more.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how…" He paused allowing Jack to absorb this information and he nodded. He was about to walk away when he turned back and faced the man and his parrot.

"Mr. Cotton's…Parrot." He grimaced as the bird swiveled to look at him. "Same question."

"Wind in the sails!" the bird cawed. "Wind in the sails!"

"We mostly figured that means yes."

"Of course it does." Jack answered confidently before turning to the blacksmith in exasperation. "Satisfied!"

"Well you've proven their mad." Nim hid a laugh behind her hand at Will's obvious sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes, Jack turned to the rest of the crew, addressing them in an air that caught Nim's attention. She would push it as far to actually say she was impressed. "That goes for the rest of you! Danger and near certain death." He turned and began to pace back and forth, both Will and Gibbs stepping away from him as he addressed the crew gathered. "For we are to sail for the Isla de Muerta, to rescue the daughter of Governor Swann. An equal share of the reward shall be –" Nim watched as Jack turned from his pacing, a mad look about him as he watched several potential crew members back away in fright; first one, then another, turn and run, followed by more until only half a dozen remained.

"Shut up before you lose them all!" Nim turned her eyes to Will as he growled under his breath to the pirate, his brown eyes both held desperation and anger as he watched the members race back down the docks. Jack didn't bother to turn back to look at the younger man, his eyes instead turned towards her the deep brown optics lit with both mirth and mischievousness.

"These be the only ones worth having." He muttered to Will before turning as a more feminine voice was heard from the group.

"And what's the benefit for us!"

Nim's brows arched as all three men turned towards the sound of the voice, slowly and tentatively walking forward and towards the end of the dock where a sailor stood, thinner than the rest. The clothes that this particular sailor wore was much too loose for their small frame and Nim could detect deeply tanned skin, though their hat was pulled over their face to hide their identity. Jack stopped before the sailor and leaned down, trying to look underneath their hat. Grabbing the brim he removed the hat from the sailor's head to expose the woman hidden beneath, her dark hair tumbling from its confines.

She was African, Nim noticed instantly, and did not appear happy to be found out or to see Jack – of which Nim couldn't be too sure. Jack smiled at her, exposing the metal caps around his teeth. "Anamaria." Before he could say anything more she reeled her arm back and smacked him across the cheek and forcing his head to snap backwards, his body following the movement and nearly careening into Will.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Jack only shook his head as a grimace contorted his features.

"No, that one I deserved."

"You. Stole. My. Boat!" Anamaria seethed, her trimmed brows pinching tightly underneath her own bandana as she glared heatedly at the pirate, accentuating each word with her thick accent. Jack turned towards her quickly.

"Actually," Anamaria smacked him again, receiving the same reaction and he opened and closed his mouth to work out his jaw before turning to look at her once more. "Borrowed!" He almost gasped. "Borrowed without permission, but have every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." Jack bargained quickly, flinching as the African woman raised her hand once more, her pointer finger waving threateningly before his nose.

"I will."

Will noticed the woman becoming hostile and found this to be the perfect opportunity to "think like Jack", finding that he could use her anger to his advantage. "A better one!" the pirate looked at him almost hopefully and quickly agreed.

"A better one." He nodded. Will apparently was not done however, and again continued his bargain.

"That one." He pointed around Jack towards where the _Interceptor _was moored and Jack turned to see which he was speaking of and quirked a brow.

"What one!" Will nodded to towards their current ship and Jack's eyes widened with something akin to horror and anger as he swirled back around to glare at the blacksmith. "That one!" Nim quirked a brow at the blacksmith's challenging look as he nodded definitely to the pirate and for a moment she held her breath. "Aye," he said finally. "That one…what say you?"

"Aye!" Anamaria smirked as she glanced at the remaining members of the crew, of whom all chorused the same tone of agreement and enthusiasm before quickly grabbing their things and racing off to the dock of which their commandeered ship lay in order to begin preparations to make way. Anamaria grabbed her hat back from Jack, placing it firmly on her head as she stomped away, giving Nim a suspicious look as she passed. The brunette turned her eyes to the trio of men, which in her musings she had so affectionately dubbed them the "_three stooges_", and watched as Jack turned looking up at the sky for a moment.

"It'd be far worse not to have them…" He murmured before stalking off after his newly acquired crew. Gibbs and Will followed shortly after, but it was Nim who took the longest to follow in their stead. Just passed the dock she thought she had seen someone familiar and quickly, with a furrowed brow, set off to investigate.

"Nim where ya goin' lass!"

She turned to see Gibbs looking back at her with a look of genuine curiosity, Will mirroring his curious look with one of suspicion. She turned back to where she had seen the figure and sighed heavily through her nose, her nostrils flaring with both frustration and of exasperation as she turned to face them. "Nowhere now." She frowned softly before making her way to follow after them only to turn and look over her shoulder one last time.

"Nim there's nothing there."

She turned her eyes to Will's and frowned. They were guarded and cold and she rolled her eyes at the new attitude, as confusing as it was to her. "I could have sworn I saw someone I knew passed those crates…" She trailed off, her look thoughtful once more before shaking her head. "No matter now…let's help load the ship. The sooner we do, the sooner we can leave this port."

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

The sky began to grow dark as storm clouds rushed in on either side of them. Nim had spent most of her afternoon in the captain's quarters with a notebook and pen she had found and was furiously scribbling her thoughts onto the parchment. There were many things between Jack and Gibbs that revolved around her and she did not have the slightest inkling as to why that was. Both were tentative when speaking to her as if they were speaking from a rehearsed dialogue and Nim knew that this was not right.

The thoughts and fears she had once had only a few days prior began to resurface as she wondered what her presence had caused within this world. Normally, the brunette went with the flow of things, but she did tend to be somewhat of a control freak and being that she had lost complete control over her obvious role she was both frustrated and jaded. She was particularly frustrated with the distance Will had placed between them since they had boarded the _Interceptor_ and she was angry with him for seemingly abandoning her and placing her at the mercy of the crew.

Nim was not exactly what one would call a social butterfly and she had a rough time when thrust into social situations as she found herself in currently. Jack, of course, was preoccupied at the helm with his compass at hand and the crew was about the deck doing their jobs – Will and Gibbs being included. This left the brunette with too much time to herself and not enough activity to distract her thoughts. The thought of her father's name slipping from the aged seaman's lips surfaced once more and Nim groaned.

She was stumped.

The thought of the entire incident being strictly coincidental had flitted across her mind and she had both flirted with and entertained the idea for a time, but it simply did not explain the older man's obvious familiarity with her and her family's name. Her suspicions had begun when Will had all but mentioned that he knew of her grandfather, her father's father, being a blacksmith and a well known one at that. She found that this too was far too close to truth to be a coincidence and Nim only shook her head, snapping the book in front of her shut and standing.

Her pacing had begun as she slowly mulled these thoughts over in her mind. Trying to sort them out long enough to entertain and attempt to solve each one.

Left, right, left, right, left, right, turn. Right, left, right, left, right, left, turn.

Her pacing had done little to aid her in her musings and she nearly jumped out of her skin as the door to the quarters was slammed open. Green optics wide and startled she turned to the source of the noise to find that Jack was standing in the doorway, eyeing her carefully. "I thought you were manning the helm." She hadn't realized she had spoken until Jack quirked a brow, sauntering into the room as if oil upon water.

"I have asked Anamaria to take over, seeing as this will eventually be her ship thanks to the whelp."

"He was only trying to help secure the crew somehow." Nim defended quickly and she swallowed the lump in her throat when his coal-like optics secured onto her form. "A crew such as this would be more interested in material rather than gain of adventure or exploration." She clarified quickly.

"Aye…so it seems." The pirate eyed her warily as he closed the door behind him, noticing that her stance was ridden with anxiety – his brows pinched together at the sigh underneath his bandana. "What is it that seems to be bothering ye?"

"Bothering me?" Nim questioned more to herself before shaking her head and turning from him. "Nothing is bothering me. I simply have no assignment and decided instead to spend my time in here reading." She hoped the pirate was convinced and winced as his heavy footfalls met her ears and her breath hitched as she felt him behind her.

"Lying to me is not going to help you Nimie."

Her eyes closed tightly against her cheeks as her brows pinched tightly together, her bottom lip quickly becoming captured between her teeth, a nervous habit she had had since childhood and her fingers quickly weaving the charm on her necklace daftly. A heavy sigh pushed passed her lips and she quickly formulated an excuse. She could not yet have him questioning her when even she did not know how to address the issue. She wanted all of her facts before implementing her interrogation, in fear of being wrong and completely dampening her hopes. A thought struck her then and she turned to face him, taking a step back when she realized how close he was standing.

She only hoped that this worked.

"It's just that…Gibbs said something very interesting to me before…" She drew off, her arms folding in front of her humorously flat chest. "He said something about knowing a Liam and Jim Puget and it made me think that perhaps my father is very much alive somewhere in these waters." She watched his expression carefully as she explained. "The reason why it is interesting to me is that not many know of my grandfather outside of Ireland or his disciples…and even fewer know of my father James – how then would he know _Irish_men I wonder?"

Jack seemed to be reeling and she hid a smirk behind her hand as she assessed his reaction. His eyes flicked around the room and would light with every thought that passed quickly through his mind's eye and he shifted his weight as if uncomfortable. She was hoping that her half formulated plan would come in handy and she suddenly found herself choking on the thought at the sudden intensity that the pirate's eyes had taken. Fear gripped her for the second time in two days and it twisted within her intestines, her stomach dropped and her heart felt as if it had all but stopped beating.

"Questions like that would get a person killed ey?" He questioned, his even tenor now much huskier and thicker with an emotion that Nim could not identify. "Believe it to be a coincidence Nimie…it is safer than the truth."

Nim was left breathless as he stalked away from her slamming the door to the captain's quarters behind him. She did not move from her spot for what felt like hours until the ship rocked violently as rain began to pelt from the skies above. Finding it better than being trapped within the suspended animation of her turbulent thoughts, Nim quickly ran out into the pouring rain to help the crew. She found Will and Gibbs easily and began helping them tie down the lines.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will called above the storm to his two crewmates as he pulled the line taut with help from the green eyed female; the two fighting against the winds. Gibbs only leaned against the rail to regain his balance as the three were swept over by a large wave.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

A flash of lightening and the crack of thunder only urged the crew into working faster to secure the loose equipment upon the deck of the _Interceptor _and to hurry about their tasks and Nim found herself cursing the skies above for the conditions as she helped the blacksmith trip the sails. The canvas of every sail was stretched taut and the ship rocked violently once more as it dropped into the valley of huge swell before climbing up the other side. Anamaria had long since handed control of the ship back over to Jack, the woman not used to the violent storms of the open ocean as it seemed and no one could think less of her, Nim among those who did not question this change.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Nim cried over the howling wind, the rain pelting her face and causing her to wince against its sting. "We should have dropped canvas a long time ago. In this type of wind the sails will surely be torn right from the mast!"

"How do you know!" Gibbs watched as Will turned to her furiously, obviously exhausted as he had to double his task of securing another line that had become loose after being tossed away by another wave before he could secure it. Nim only glared at him indifferently.

"I practically grew up on a ship!" She shouted back to him as she tugged her line furiously. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I don't exactly think you _all_ the time." The blacksmith remarked snarkily and the brunette rolled her eyes.

"There's no need for you to be so brutish." She snapped at him, her eyes dancing angrily as she fought against another wave. "It's unnecessary and the effort you're taking in insulting me you could be tying down that line!"

"Come off it." Will growled against the wind in her direction. Nim grunted as she was tossed away by another wave, rolling to a stop next to Gibbs before pushing herself up and grabbing the line before it completely disappeared into the wind. Gasping for breath she turned to the blacksmith and offered him a weak glare.

"Look, whatever I did I'm sorry!" She cried over the wind. "But ignoring me and pushing me to the side is not going to solve anything nor is it going to help us get anything done!"

"Now is not the time to be discussing this Nim!"

"It never seems to be the time William!" She growled, her eyes blazing. "Look, whatever, it doesn't matter. You wanna ignore me, than fine, ignore me!" She turned away from him and quickly began securing another line and the blacksmith watched her as an emotion akin to remorse flashed within his mocha-like optics. Another wave crashed into the side of the boat and Nim cried out as she was thrown backwards and into Will. He held her arms firmly to keep her from falling off of the ship and she looked up at him over her shoulder and nodded her thanks before rushing off to finish her task.

Gibbs moved away from them and staggered towards Jack, finally coming to a stop before the helm and holding onto the rail for dear life. "We should drop canvas, sir!" the older seaman urged earning a determined look from the captain.

"No." Jack answered shaking his head, his wet and soggy dreadlocks swinging with the motion. "She can hold a bit longer!"

"What's put ye in such a fine mood cap' in!" Jack only smiled widely, his eyes darting between the large waves and his compass.

"We're catching up!"

Gibbs watched him carefully before staggering away once more and helping with the rest of the tasks. As soon as these tasks were completed, Jack gave the order to drop canvas and anchor in order for them to wait out the storm. The crew ushered themselves below in order to get out of the storm and Nim sighed, tugging the pins out of her hair and combing through the long dresses with her fingers before twisting the strands out to get the moisture unlocked. After ridding herself of the access water she twisted her hair back up into a bun and made sure towel off.

"I can't see why we didn't drop canvas sooner." Anamaria mumbled to herself and Nim allowed a small laugh to escape from her lips and drawing the woman's attention.

"I can't say that I don't agree with you." She smiled. "Though, that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

"Perhaps." Anamaria stated. She looked at the shorter female and sighed. "We haven't properly been introduced…I'm Anamaria." Nim took the offered hand and nodded.

"Nim." She supplied. The African woman's lips twitched slightly and she made quick work of clambering into her hammock that rested above Nim's.

"You're not half bad."

"Oh really?" Nim questioned, her mirth heightened by the conversation as she tossed the wet blanket aside and seating herself on a crate so that she could still look at the older woman. "I suppose that's a good thing coming from you."

"Aye." Anamaria smirked. "I was impressed that you actually knew how to sail…most women would have stayed in the captain's quarters or stayed below deck to avoid the work."

"I grew up around ships as a child, so I don't feel any more privileged or important than the crew." She shrugged, her slim shoulders bobbing with the movement. "I've never been a fan of the storms though."

"No one ever is." Anamaria nodded. "Ye gotta be wild in order to sail during a storm…" She shook her head as the ship once again rocked violently. "Jack is a madman."

"Madman yes," Nim agreed. "However, I feel for the importance of our journey it is necessary."

Anamaria was silent for a time before she turned her onyx eyes to the brunette. "What is he to you?"

Nim considered the question for a moment before smiling up at the African woman. "A brother at the very least…however, my trust in him is very tentative for I do not know his true intentions." Nim considered her own statement for a moment before laughing mirthlessly. "Actually, I believe that Jack's intentions are even lost to himself at times."

"I don't doubt that." She smirked. "Though it's nice to get back out on sea…woman or not."

Nim admired Anamaria suddenly. Though the African woman was rough as rock, she was only such when the situation called for it. She was tough because as a woman she had to be tough in order to survive and Nim understood this too well. She related very well to the woman and knew that the two of them needed one another. Though the men of this particular crew were surprisingly well mannered around the women, it was a nice reprieve to be able to speak to someone of the same gender.

"You're not from England are ye?" Nim was brought from her musings by the sound of Anamaria's rough alto and she turned her eyes to the woman and shook her head.

"No…I'm from Ireland."

"Huh…" The woman hummed. "I thought you sounded different." She smiled suddenly and laughed. "Your accent gives ya away real easy."

"It hasn't gotten worse I hope." Nim rolled her eyes, a smirk tugging at her lips. "God help me if it has."

"I wouldn't know if it's gotten worse, but it is defiantly noticeable."

Nim could not believe how easy it was to talk to the African woman and their conversations never strayed too long on any particular topic. They shared stories, both embarrassing and not and Nim slowly began to find friendship and solace within Anamaria and Anamaria in her. They spent the rest of their night speaking quietly to the other even after Nim had settled into her hammock.

"So do ye think it's worth all the trouble?" Anamaria questioned suddenly in the darkness of the room that the two girls shared away from the male members of their crew. "This quest for some woman?" Nim was silent as she thought about the statement. "Regardless of what you think, I believe it's a fool's errand." The brunette almost smirked as the woman above her snorted loudly. "I'm not here to risk my life for some wine drinking, high class, _rag doll_." Nim couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips then and sighed softly.

"Sadly we are not the financiers of this voyage and so are only able to do what Jack sees fit to tell us." Anamaria snorted again and Nim sighed once more.

"I'm only here for my boat…that's all." Anamaria clarified and the brunette chuckled.

"And I'm sure this boat will serve a better purpose than the last I hope." When the African woman laughed loudly, Nim thought to apologize had it not been for the joy captured within her laugh.

"Oh I'm sure it will Nee." Anamaria smirked from her hammock. Nim rolled her eyes at the nickname. How people managed to create a nickname for her from another nickname never ceased to amaze her and she sighed through her nose. "Well, I'm turning in for the night. Get some rest kid you're gonna need it."

"You too Ann." Nim sighed, turning over in her hammock and smiling to herself. All she hoped was that they made it to the Isla de Muerta in one piece and that they had little to no problems.

Oh how wrong she was, for it's as they always say; wishful thinking gets you absolutely nowhere.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **I am so sorry again everyone! Midterms have literally been kicking my ass heavy duty ); I haven't had more than five minutes to write and so I have for you a filler chapter – yes I had to write a filler. Reason is I need to develop Will and Nim a little more and I left you with some really evil plot drops last chapter (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) and I think I can explain a little bit without giving it all away haha :) Now – Spring break is here for me, but that doesn't mean I get to update, why? Well, I'm so happy you asked ;) I will be in Phoenix, Arizona working for Habitat for Humanity with a few other members from my college :) So I will not be able to update until I get back which will probably be St. Patty's Day (AKA mine and Nim's national holiday!) So I will have that for you – Elizabeth WILL be introduced in the next chapter. I know I promised her for this chapter, but tension never made too many enemies (; lol!

With that said, I'd like to thank my three reviewers for Chapter 6: _Why Fireflies Flash, w8ing4rain, orderofphoniex, Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 and Hufflepuff Hex._

_Why Fireflies Flash – _HAHAHA I seriously laughed out loud reading your review! But thank you for all the lovely things said. Will's character is both difficult and not so difficult to write actually – I had to do a lot of research into his background and especially had to watch the movies a good five times before figuring out how his mind works. He's kind of like a little kid – he has a huge honor streak and is insanely passionate, but he has the tendency to be spoiled (or at least act spoiled) and say things he doesn't mean to – _Curse of the Black Pearl _this is insanely apparent. And I also noticed that when he has an idea in his head he sticks with it, hence him going cold on out poor Nim :(  
>And, ahh yes…Her parents name's are thrown around quite a bit – You'll know the whole story when I introduced Tia Dalma ;) But I've added so many twists and turns into the original plot I wrote that I'm thoroughly convinced that NO ONE has thought of doing half of these things with an AU OC :D I'm excited to expose that here…and Elizabeth – I loved her character to be honest, which is why it's so easy to write about hating her too haha! But in all seriousness – the only movie(s) I didn't care for her in was the middle of <em>Dead Man's Chest <em>and the beginning/middle of _At World's End_…she just seriously didn't appeal to me which I will be expressing through my writings which is why I'm so excited haha!  
>And yes, Nim is a multi-linguist. I actually base a lot of Nim off of my younger sister – of whom is a multi-linguist, keeps a tight lid on expressing herself and is private. So a lot of Nim is her and a few parts of me thrown in there…the getting beat up was actually an extreme exaggeration of what happened to me in grade school – the only difference was they didn't kill me or anyone else and they didn't brand me – it was more pushing around with a few fists thrown. I really went all out with that scene lol. And you'll see that Nim does speak in other languages when she doesn't want any one to know what she's saying.<br>((Sighs)) Long statement lol, but definitely in accordance with your long review :) Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ;)

_wing4rain_ – Haha your wait is officially over! Here is chapter 8 for you :) I hope you enjoy this just as more and I did a little Elizabeth bashing for you ;) haha. Thanks for your review!

_orderofphoniex – _No worries, here you are :) Thanks so much for your review!

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 – _Haha! I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so far! Here for you, is chapter 8 :) Enjoy! Thanks for your review!

_Hufflepuff Hex – _I personally love Anamaria haha, she was probably the most badass out of that entire crew :) So I defiantly plan on using her more often within the dialogue and especially within the plot itself! Thanks so much for your review and for it, here is another chapter :D

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

P.S. Ignore all spelling and or grammatical mistakes - it's 2am here and I have no desire to go through this chapter another three times and attempt to fix everything. If you catch something PM me and I'll go back through and fix it :) Thanks~!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC ;))

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl  
><em>VIII

Nim stood at the bow for most of the night – it was the fourth day of their chase after the _Black Pearl _and the brunette had resigned herself to solitude. She hadn't spoken much to Will since Tortuga, the blacksmith avoiding her seemingly whenever possible; Gibbs also avoided speaking to her and whenever they did hold conversation it was about trivial things – Nim could not find the courage to bring up the subject of his familiarity with her – and Jack was constantly held in either his quarters or at the helm with his compass in hand.

Her green optics stared out at the ocean with a quiet and eerie calm, the water even sounded silent as it washed over the bow and rolled over itself against the side of the haul. Her brows furrowed deeply and she caught her charm between her fingers once more, her mind working and twisting uncomfortably in the silence of the night. Her thoughts, she found, lingered particularly long on William Turner and every time her mind would weave a fabrication of him she would immediately shake her head as if to dislodge it from taking hold for too long.

With a heavy sigh, she turned in an about face and began to walk along the starboard side of the ship – walking the length of the ship and then back again on the other side. Her eyes followed the edges of the water from where it washed against the sides of the ship to the calm waters upon the horizon. She almost hoped something interesting would happen if only to save her from boredom and she shook her head to dislodge the thought of their good fortune. The waters, ever since the storm four nights before, had been eerily quiet and Nim found herself thinking of her parents again.

A shuddering sigh passed her lips and she once again shook her head to dislodge the thoughts. _You're a big girl now Nim…you can get through this without Mom and Dad. _She paused this thought for a moment and allowed her chest to release the breath she had not realized she had been holding. _I feel like you're still out there somewhere…_

"Ya alright lass?"

Nim turned sharply and sighed in relief through her nose. "Gibbs…! You scared me."

"Sorry lass…I thought ye heard me comin'." Nim shook her head and smiled at him, albeit half-heartedly.

"It seems as if my thoughts were louder than your footsteps." She shrugged sheepishly and sighed. "They have been plaguing me for a while now."

"How so?" Nim turned her eyes to the older man and found solace within his kind gaze. She had immediately connected with him in Tortuga, finding him to be similar to a father figure to her since she had seemingly lost her own. The thought of his avoidance of her bristled anger in her stomach, but finding it unnecessary to bring it up at the moment she only sighed.

"My parents particularly…" She answered, "I awoke in Port Royal after our boat had been caught in a maelstrom and I was alone." A frown twitched at her lips giving way to a thoughtful and almost resentful scowl. "If my parents survived, I do not know, but I feel as if they are here somewhere." Nim sighed heavily as if exhausted by carrying a weight or as if she had run a marathon and leaned against the railing of the ship, allowing her green optics to stare down into the dark Caribbean waters below. "As soon as I had woken I was being chased down for piracy because Jack claimed my name as his own – whether by a remarkable streak of stupidity or intelligence I will never know – but I have not yet been able to truly think about my predicament or about my parents until now."

Gibbs was silent as she explained her thoughts, each word slurring into the next as her vexation became apparent in her speech. His stormy blue eyes watched her carefully, taking in her small, hunched form and finding sympathy bubbling in his gut for her. He had watched her the last week of their sailing and he had noticed the tense distance she and the brown haired male had settled between each other and he noticed that, albeit exhausted, Nim carried her own burdens and thoughts flawlessly – He had not known until now that things were pressing upon her shoulders and he almost cursed himself for not noticing sooner. "That isn't all is it?"

"No," Nim answered. "It is not." She turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder, her eyes begging for him to appease the thirst of her inquires. "I find it very strange that you seem so familiar with me…whether it is me personally or my name I cannot tell which, but regardless it is stroking at me and I cannot put these thoughts to rest without knowing why." Her eyes then turned sad as she gazed at him. "Please…how do you know me Gibbs?"

Gibbs was silent for a long while, taking in her form and noticing that her stance was ridden with anxiety and she looked much younger than her twenty years, appearing as if a child and it almost broke his heart. He sighed softly through his nose before stepping to stand next to her at the railing of the ship, his stormy blue eyes staring out into the distance. "I knew your pa…" He began slowly. "Served as a boatswain with me early on in our sea-faring days; he was a good man – honest." Nim watched him carefully, her brows furrowing as she allowed the information to sink in. "James Puget – called him Jim back then – had gotten into the Navy because of some bet he made with a relative, I assume a cousin, when it happened."

"Wait a second." Nim frowned. "You mean to tell me that my father was of the British Royal Navy!"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. "Odd even for an Irishman…he wasn't exactly everyone's favorite – constantly getting himself into trouble he did." He nodded to himself, a small smile breaking his lips as the memories seemed to pass before his eyes, but Nim was not impressed.

"I don't understand…" She frowned, looking at the older man closely. "My father manned a farm in Ireland. How then was he press ganged into becoming one of the sea!

"Your father was honest, like I said before, he took any bet that someone threw his way in order to prove them wrong…he always answered them with a mantra o' his whenever they asked him why." Gibbs nodded his head with the information, his eyes still turned to the distance. "_Adventure always comes with a sense of danger, and pleasure always –_"

"– _comes at a price. Love can be implemented in everything you do as long as you have the will and the courage to go through with it._"

Gibbs tore his gaze from the distance to look at the younger woman standing next to him and noticed that her eyes were no longer on him, but out across the waters. Her fingers wove the charm of her necklace in and out of each other and his eyes followed the flashing of the silver charm and he quickly cleared his throat and shook his head. "So he taught you that did he?"

"He did." Nim answered softly. "I don't think there was ever a time when he didn't say it." She drawled off and sighed through her nose, her chest heaving with the movement.

"There was one time we were separated." Nim listened closely as he spoke, never once finding herself distracted in hopes of hearing how he was seemingly so connected to her. "He was sent off on another ship to deliver goods to England. When he came back…he was changed."

"How so?"

"He was more secretive, tentative almost to the point of being crazy." Gibbs answered, his voice turning grave. "He wore that very same charm around his neck then and never took it off. We thought he was bewitched by some sort of spell when we finally got it out of him what was bugging him." Nim's brows pinched as her hand fell, releasing the charm on her neck and allowing it to rest against her neck. "He spoke animatedly and hushed as if there be someone watching him – he spoke of a woman, Lynette Thynne was her name…" He leaned closer to her ear and Nim frowned as her mother's name passed his lips. "Said he and her were gonna make a deal with some ol' soothsayer down in the bayou so that they could be together free from the oppression of society – where it was normal for two people to marry of different culture and of different status."

"What happened after that?" Nim questioned, her curiosity peeked and her desperation apparent. Gibbs leaned away from her and sighed deeply.

"Never saw 'im after that." The brunette sighed heavily in disappointment.

"That's a wonderful story Gibbs, but I believe that you may have my father confused with someone else."

"No I don't think I do."

Nim's brows furrowed deeply as she turned in the older man's direction to find that he was no longer standing next to her, the top of his head disappearing as he went below deck once more. The brunette turned her attention back over the open water and sighed heavily, shaking her head. This couldn't be right, it was simply a coincidence – that's all it could have possibly been. A deep scowl twitched at her lips and she turned sharply away from the water, her eyes finding the mast and tracing the dark figure. Sucking in a breath she placed her hand on the bottom rung, looking back up at the long distance from the deck to the crows nest far above.

With her mind turned from the situation with her parents her mind turned to Will. She didn't understand why he had suddenly withdrawn once more, and she was hurt by the coldness he now dealt towards her. Her mind began to swirl with images of her with the blacksmith and they were immediately cast away with a violent shake of her head. Nim looked back up towards the crows nest, images of Will helping her up to the top surfaced to her mind and she allowed the memory to play. She could still remember his encouraging words, the feeling of his hands on her waist and the uncanny romance that had seemed to flow between the two.

The twenty year old could not deny that she found the blacksmith attractive, but knowing that Elizabeth existed vividly within her accomplice's mind had forced her to suppress her feelings. She found it unjust to rob Elizabeth the chance to be with who she seemed to be destined for by fate of a plotline and knew that if anything were to become of her and the blacksmith it would be short lived. She did not know how long her time within the Pirates of the Caribbean world would last and so she had refused her feelings of attraction for the sake of what she believed the plot to be. She could see the passion within Will's eyes and she almost felt as if it was directed towards her, but the thought of him imaging her as Elizabeth surfaced to her mind and she felt a pang fill her chest, the feeling of her heart dropping uncomfortably to her stomach and washing her entire form with the ice water that she knew to be dread. Shaking her head she looked back up at the distance and with a renewed vigor she grasped the rung and slowly began her accent.

As she climbed she felt gravity pull down on her as if it was beckoning her to return to the safety of the deck and to suppress the spite that had grown in the wake of despair and she ignored this, instead returning her eyes to her goal. After a few long and painful moments of feeling as if she was going to fall, Nim made it to the bottom of the nest and pushed open the hatch before pulling her body up to the ledge and sliding into the safety that the floor of the crows nest provided her away from the deck. Closing the hatch she sighed, taking a few moments to gather the breath she lost before pushing herself up against the mast with her knees tucked into her chest and her arms hugging them closer to her body.

In this position she stayed with her thoughts to keep her company. The memories of her and Will surfaced and she allowed them to flash before her eyes unbidden and unchecked. Yes, the two of them had gotten off to a rocky start and yes, the two of them did argue, but when they didn't consider either of those two things they got along amazingly and no matter how hard Nim tried she could not forsake any of his actions as being friendly. Of everything she knew about the male anatomy and the male psyche she did not have an answer for the way he touched her, or the way he spoke to her or even the way he regarded her. Nim could not, for the life of her, figure him out and she could not decipher his movements towards her – it very much left her with an unbridled confusion and a nagging at the corners of her heart and the twinges both hurt and excited her.

When she was upset he always seemed to want to comfort her and make her smile, and when she was happy, he seemed to be happier himself. Despite this thought, the darkness at the corners of her mind regarding his relationship with Elizabeth began to once again creep up making her heart plummet into the depths of her stomach and leaving her wanting to wretch and cry out for fate to stop being fickle as his words in Port Royal rang around her mind as if omniscient church bells at a funeral.

"_I'd die for her!_"

Racking a hand through her loose bangs she released an irritable sigh and shook her head quickly to dispel her thoughts.

"This spot taken?"

Nim, for the second time that night was caught off guard and nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning sharply to the new voice she noticed the solemn eyes of William Turner and she mentally cursed to herself about how he always seemed to find her when she didn't want to see him. Turning her head away from him and turning her eyes to the sky she frowned deeply. _I never thought I'd say this to you fate…but screw off!_

Will watched her tentatively and sighed softly, finding that she wasn't going to answer and for that he couldn't exactly blame her. He had been relatively cold to her as of late – avoiding her whenever possible and whenever he did have to talk to her his words were curt and short. Climbing into the crows nest he closed the hatch behind him and leaned himself against the mast and mirroring her pose.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Nim grunted without looking at him. Despite the words that had left her mouth she was paying little attention to the unwanted presence off to her left and was having a rather interesting conversation with fate – or rather what conversation she would imagine she would have with fate if fate was an actual being rather than a seemingly supernatural entity.

"I was to relieve you of night shift." Will answered softly. "You haven't been sleeping."

"Congratulations Sherlock did you need Watson to come to that conclusion?" Will recoiled slightly from the sarcasm of her tone and frowned deeply, _I deserved that…_

"Who are –?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Silence fell between the two of them and Nim turned her eyes to the star dotted sky once more and sighed softly, her brows furrowing. Playing the silent game had never bothered her before now, being that after Faye had died she had relatively excluded herself from society – only speaking to her teachers, professors and other business owners, not including her parents – but now the silence seemed to create an uncomfortable feeling within her stomach and within the very pit of her heart and it seemed to affect the functioning of her throat. Noting this dully she ignored the growing tension between the two of them and sighed softly, her fingers finding their way to her charm and weaving it once more.

"What," Will began slowly and tentatively, understanding that her forgiveness would be harder to achieve than it was before. "What seems to have your mind so occupied?" He winced at his own question. He understood her reluctance to acknowledge him and he knew that unlike before this time he would defiantly have to fight harder because unlike last time, she had done nothing wrong. Nim's snort was enough to tell him that it was a question that hadn't needed to be asked and he winced to himself once more – keeping note to keep his face carefully trained as to not give away his inner thoughts.

"How very kind of you to ask, but I am further disinclined to acquiesce to your inquiry."

"Nim don't be difficult…"

Nim turned to look at him sharply, her eyes set in a venomous glare and the irises turning an acidic green as her vexation to the statement became prominent. "You _dare_ come up here when I'm obviously keeping my distance from you because you, _once again_, appear to have an issue with me and so boldly inquire what is on my mind and because I, _once again_, decide not to tell you I am the one being difficult! Have you gone mad!" Her voice had cracked with the pitch of her voice rising and she watched as his once calm and nonchalant disposition changed into one of alertness and surprise. "I have nothing to say to you William, as far as I am concerned all you care about here is Elizabeth so by all means worry about her and leave me be."

"That's not true whatsoever!" Will rebuttled, absolutely aghast at her statement, his own eyes beginning to darken into a more concentrated brown rather than the pleasant chocolate color they normally were. "I care about you just as much as I do anyone else on this ship –!"

"Naturally." Nim snorted obnoxiously. "Because ignoring someone and regarding them as if they too are filth is treating someone as if you care." She rolled her eyes, turning her body so she was now facing the blacksmith. "All you do is look at this crew as if they are all filthy pirates. News flash for you Will, you asked for a pirate's help! They're all pirates and you're just going to have to suck up the fact that this is what you're stuck with until you find Elizabeth and return to your wonderfully melancholy life of watching her from afar as she's swept off her feet by the higher class." Her eyes narrowed on him dangerously. "Because of my mother's choice, Will, my parents had to constantly move around to avoid stepping on either family's toes. There is no happy ending for someone in a different class…it's like looking at the perfect fruit and not being able to touch or eat it."

"You would know wouldn't you." Nim sat back with her own recoil as he regarded her coldly once again. "You're a bastard child so why would you want anyone else to be happy?"

The words struck her harder than any hit she had ever received and pierced through her heart as if a bullet or sword. An icy feeling began to fill her limbs and she stared at him in both shock and abhorring. Words could not form from her lips and anything that was moderately coherent died in her throat and refused to move forth from her mouth. Finally collecting herself around the tightening in her throat she turned her watery gaze to Will's form and hope he felt remorse and pain for what he had just said.

"Well William, I certainly hope you're happy." She breathed, her eyes narrowing. "Must feel nice to make others feel like the ground you walk upon – it seems to be the only thing you actually are good at." Though tears passed Nim's eyes she refused to show that despite the large trails forming along her cheeks that she was unaffected by his words. "And for the record – you will never be my parents, you and Elizabeth, I can tell you right now from me meeting her before that she will throw you aside if the situation benefits her…until that time comes – I wish you well because I will no longer be helping you on this quest." With the said she stood, turning her back to him and turning her eyes back along the sea.

Will was silent behind her, still seated and in shock of what had just occurred. He had never anticipated those words coming from his mouth as it was something that she had trusted him with, and he found himself staring up at her with apology written all over his face. Finding the resolve he needed he decided he would not leave the crows nest until he got her talking once more.

For hours he attempted at a conversation, but Nim refused to speak, only keeping her eyes trained on the horizon at something unseen. Her hands wove her charm desperately and clumsily through her fingers often times catching on the clasp of the chain and forcing her to fix it before continuing her original habit. Finally Will sighed, giving up at all attempts of a conversation and sat silently in his thoughts.

"_**Over in Killarney, many years ago, me mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty in her good 'ol Irish way, and I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day**_." Nim sang quietly to herself as she played with her necklace, her eyes unseeing and her mind trapped in the memories of her childhood. Nights spent with her mother and father reading books of adventures to distant lands, days of wandering the countries with both of her parents and getting to experience the different cultures. She could vividly remember her father's brogue wash over her as the lullaby passed her lips unbidden. "_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby**_…"

Will's eyes turned from staring blankly at the wood before him to stare as Nim sang quietly to herself. It wasn't until now that he picked up on her accent as her native language tumbled passed her lips and he could feel the comfort that the words brought to her and it relaxed him.

"_**Oft in dreams I wander to that cot again, I feel her arms a-huggin' me as when she held me then. And I hear her voice a -hummin' to me as in days of yore, when she used to rock me fast asleep outside the cabin door**_…_**Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry. Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, too-ra-loo-ra-li, too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby**_."

"That was beautiful."

Nim turned to see Will staring up at her from where he sat against the side of the crows nest facing her and she frowned, turning her face away from him to break the eye contact that they had established for a moment.

"Thanks." She supplied shortly and she heard the blacksmith sigh heavily.

"Nim I didn't mean what I said…before."

"What do you mean to say then Will?" She inquired, her voice giving way to her inner emotions albeit soft and controlled. She turned to look at him, her eyes begging for some sort of security within someone. "Do you ever say what you actually mean?"

Will was caught off guard by the question before sighing. "I do not normally speak without thinking and of late I feel as if things run away from me too easily."

"That's not answering me." She frowned. "Stop dancing around the subject and just tell me what you're actually thinking." She sighed. "I know the stress you're feeling for Elizabeth's well being, but I can assure you that they're not going to hurt her?"

"How would you know?"

"If they had planned on killing her they would have left her dead in Port Royal now wouldn't they?" Will thought about this for a moment and frowned. "They want something from her. Pirates, as you know, do not take hostages – the ones that we're dealing with especially – simply rape and pillage and destroy places and ships after receiving their spoils. For whatever reason, they did not simply leave her in Port Royal and so, by general logic and deduction, they want her or need her for some reason."

"Why didn't you share this with me before?"

Nim snorted lightly and turned her head away from him once more. "You never took the time to ask."

Will stood after a pregnant pause and made to move next to her, but stopped himself. "Nim…I – I really am sorry and you don't have to forgive me for what I said for it was strictly out of line, but I still need you here."

"Is that what you really want?" Nim questioned softly without looking at him. Will sighed softly.

"More than you realize…" With a frown the brunette turned to look at him, her eyes filled with questioning. The two stared at each other for a moment and Nim quickly turned away, a light flush blanketing her cheeks despite her attempts at forcing the heat back. "Nim…I have something I want to ask you about…" Nim turned her eyes to him once more, her brow arching underneath the curtain of her bangs. "Back in Tortuga, when we shared the room…" Will stumbled on his words as he tried to phrase his question. "Your shirt moved and I noticed…the burn."

Nim nodded her head slowly, raising her hand to stop him. "The group back in Ireland literally branded me – their hopes were that if I were ever to be intimate with anyone it would scare them away…it's also to remind me that I failed at saving someone that I cared about as if they were family." She frowned, her brows pinching. "Back in Tortuga I could have sworn that I saw her again though…"

"Saw who?"

She turned her eyes to the blacksmith and sighed through her nose. "Faye…she was a very close friend of mine when I lived in England…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault – we have a tight schedule we need to keep." Nim shrugged. "I know that if it's actually her then I'll see her again."

Silence came between them once more and the two shared identical sighs before looking at one another awkwardly. Will rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Nim tucked a loose strand of hair away from her face. "So what have you been thinking about lately?" Will inquired finally, breaking the tense atmosphere that had befallen the two twenty year olds.

"My parents mostly." She shrugged. "Gibbs seems to know them so I've been trying to figure it out – seems as if it was just a coincidence…"

"Oh."

The silence returned, Will feeling awkward because though he apologized and Nim was acting civilized he knew that he was not yet forgiven. Nim finally sighed once more and pushed away from the ledge of the crows nest before moving towards him. For a moment Will thought she was stepping closer on purpose and for a fleeting moment he wished that their lips could connect once more, but the clearing of her throat signified something rather different.

"Well if you're to take over night watch then I'll be turning in for the remainder of the night." She stated softly. When Will seemed to not have heard her she frowned. "Will…you're blocking the hatch." His next movements threw her off as he stepped closer to her and she took an instinctive step back. "Will?"

He obviously didn't hear or was politely ignoring her for he moved forward, and she backward, until her back rested against the mast. With a questioning look, Nim eyed him carefully not knowing whether she necessarily liked the look in his eyes and it began to churn anxiety within her gut. Her breathing shortened and Nim found her heart running in circles, both fluttering and pumping as if she had just finished running a marathon race – her stomach forming into knots that were both uncomfortable and pleasurable, the feelings throwing her completely off guard especially as he placed both of his hands on either side of the mast next to her head and as he rested his brow against hers.

Her mouth opened to question him once more, but found that she could not form words. Immediately her heart swelled with the intimacy of his proximity and she felt as if she had fallen into her own version of a romance novel. She could feel his breath slow and slightly shaky hitting her lips and she realized with a fogging mind that if she were to turn her head ever so slightly their lips would connect, but she was quickly distracted with the need to wet her lips as she found her mouth running seemingly dry. Opening her eyes she looked into his chocolate colored orbs and found herself once again swimming and she was suddenly thankful for the support of the mast holding her up as well as the strong arms on either side of her head, just above her shoulders that effectively pinned her in place.

Nim felt his brow move from hers, the breath on her lips becoming more concentrated and closer and she felt her heart doing flips. Her eyes fell closed and she waited, only for a loud squawk sounded next to them, effectively separating the two of them, noticing the bird to simply be a sea gull that stared at them awkwardly. Nim folded her arms over her chest, her right hand coming out of the fold to rub the side of her neck sheepishly, her cheeks and ears red with both embarrassment and fluster. She cleared her throat, seeing the moment ruined and smiled at Will awkwardly. "I-I really should be getting some sleep…we'll be coming up to the Isle de Muerta by mid-afternoon tomorrow…who knows what strength we're gonna need right?"

Will only nodded in response also seeing that the moment was gone, he felt his own heart thudding loudly in his chest, especially as he watched her climb back down the mast, offering another smile and a goodnight. Part of him hated the gull for interrupting his experiment and part of him was thankful for the distraction. He was scared that if he had actually went through with kissing Nim that he would find that he didn't love Elizabeth anymore and the whole point of him risking his reputation as an upstanding citizen was to save the woman he loved. But that part that was angry at the bird found Nim to be exotic in a way. He had never before seen eyes quite like hers, and though she was petite and had a humorous lack of a feminine figure he found that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes upon.

He sighed, racking a large hand through his loose hair and cursing fate for his bad luck. He would figure out his feelings, if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Sorry again for the long wait for my next installment – college and all that jazz :P Anyway, here's the next chapter and as I promised Elizabeth has made her grand appearance! Whoo hoo! Haha, anyway I won't write anything too long, but I decided to be nice and add some Will and Nim scenes of which I'm sure will tickle your fancies ;)

With that said, I'd like to thank my three reviewers for Chapter 8: _w8ing4rain, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-976, Why Fireflies Flash, ariah23 and Usotsuki Lily_

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Oh my goodness that's awesome! Happy Belated Birthday! (I know I said this in a PM to you, but I can at least say it here too :D And haha I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'm surprised that you said it wasn't a filler though…haha, writing it I felt like it was :)

And yes, I'm sorry to say – but DON'T WORRY! Nim figures a lot of her past out right here in this story :) you just find out exacts from Tia Dalma in DMC :) lol! And yes, it definitely is easier to write when there's a part of your invested lol…Haha! Give those fingers a break mkay! Thanks for your review!

_wing4rain_ – Hahahahaha! I seriously started laughing when I read your review :) Yes, Will and his big mouth he does tend to have "insert-foot-into-thy-mouth-itus" haha. And to not further drag on the wait for this encounter – I give to you, the next chapter haha, enjoy :)

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 – _Haha thanks for your review and here is the next chapter! :)

_ariah23 – _A new reviewer! Yay! Lol, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and that you love Nim :) I love her very much myself haha! And don't worry…all good things happen in time ;)! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Usotsuki Lily – _Yay! Another new reviewer xD I'm just going to answer ALL of your reviews in one big heap lol. Thank you, the prologue was something that I knew had to be good in order to grab attention – Will/OCs have a very negative stereotype of easily being Mary Sue and so I wanted to break that right in the prologue lol. She didn't deny being his sister for two reasons: 1) She's new to this world and is very much unsure of herself – being that she is a bit of a control freak about herself, being thrown into something that she's not sure of bothers her and 2) She doesn't realize who Jack is at first – keep in mind that she's never seen _Pirates of the Caribbean_, it was something that reminded her of her dear friend and thus hurts her so she ignored the series, instead trading it for her studies :)

And yes, she's very quick on her feet – she has no choice but to be good at lying, which you'll see later in the stories ;)

Haha confusion is good and not so good – No, they do not have cars during this time. Just remember that Nim is from the future lol. She was in a very bad car accident in her early teens that resulted in her having disfiguration to her ribs and hip, also burning and cutting the skin there – this is also the exact reason for her having the scars on her neck – she hit her throat into the dashboard and had to have surgery on her trachea…so nope, no cars lol – she did that before the time of the story :)

Whew long answer back, but I hope it helps :) Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

P.S. Ignore all spelling and or grammatical mistakes – I'm sick and I have no desire to go through this chapter another three times and attempt to fix everything. If you catch something PM me and I'll go back through and fix it :) Thanks~!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC ;))

* * *

><p>IX<p>

Anamaria frowned as she watched her brunette friend from afar, her hands holding the helm in place of Jack who had wandered off somewhere below deck. Her coal black eyes traced her fidgeting and her brief pacing back and forth to the way her fingers twisted and flipped the chain around her slim neck nearly choking herself twice. She had not known Nim for long, but she knew something was deeply pressing on her mind, especially by the way she would stare into space for moments at a time before returning to the present and continuing her work, having picked up a mop and bucket between her pacing and nervous fidgeting.

"Thank ye Anamaria."

She turned her head to see Jack standing besides her once more, his eyes also zeroing in on the only other female upon the vessel. "She worries me Jack."

"Aye, that she does."

Anamaria frowned once more and released the helm in place of Jack's hands taking the position hers had moments before. "What's her story?" The woman questioned, her eyes still trained on the unsuspecting brunette. "She appears at times as if a lost animal that's been kicked one too many times, but in others she's strong and fearless…there must be a reason for it."

Jack was silent as he mulled over what the woman had said, his eyes glazing in his thought. He too had realized what Anamaria had observed, but he knew the reasoning behind it. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and focusing on the smaller woman. "She's been through some rough spots – I'd wager – she favors her left side and walks with a short limp, unnoticeable to those who don't look for it and there are times where she uses her left hand more than her right, possibly left handed but I doubt it." Jack stated. "Found her in Port Royal and she helped me escape the Navy peons and then went to jail with me." He shrugged then. "Other than that I can't tell you much, but her father is James Puget…I'm certain that rings bells for you."

Anamaria was drawn into silence, her eyes widening at the familiarity of the name. "You mean…?"

"Aye, that be the child of Jimmy "Red" Puget…" Jack frowned, "Which is why I'll be keepin' a close eye on her."

Nim frowned as her hands tangled her chain for the third time in that morning and nearly choking her out of her thoughts. Her mind swirled around the event that had transpired the night before with Will in the crow's nest, but no matter how much she wanted to, she could not find the courage to approach him about it. With an irritable sigh she turned and began her job once more of swabbing the deck, her mop moving in time with Marty's short scrubs with the bristle brush.

"What's on your mind girl?"

Nim turned her eyes to the dwarfed man and shook her head. She had come to admire Marty's zeal within the crew, and especially after one of the other members of the crew picked a fight with him and he came out on top. Despite his obvious handicap he made the best of it and Nim couldn't help but look up to the older man for it.

"Never mind…don't really care anyhow."

"Well that's certainly comforting." Nim snorted with mirth, her lips twitching into an amused smile. "That's like me asking you how it is down there and then saying that I didn't really care about how you felt." She smirked. "Obviously if you asked you want to know or have a desired curiosity to know…so, in the event that this is true – I'm just thinking." Marty just stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, his braided chin hair swaying with the movement.

"You talk too much." Nim snorted on another laugh, her eyes twinkling as she noticed Marty's hidden smirk.

"And you talk too little." Suddenly the dwarf was on his feet, a particular gleam in his eye that was the gateway to his own mirth as Nim had slowly come to realize over the last four days. She took one hand off of the mop, holding it loosely in her left hand as a precaution, her own mirth beginning to shine in her eyes as both looked to the unsuspecting Smith, who was an older member of the crew that both found undeniably gullible.

"Who're you callin' little, girlie!"

"Naturally you misunderstand." Nim smirked, "Isn't that right Smith?" The mentioned man turned to them, his eyes wide and questioning. "Wouldn't you agree that Marty appears rather sensitive to the word little whenever used?"

"N-No ma'am!" Nim only turned her eyes to Marty.

"I suppose you win this one Marty." She shrugged, smirking to herself as she began the motion of her mop once more. As she worked she began humming to herself, Marty's scrubbing the only other sound that Nim was going to pay attention to. The jives of the crew to each other had long since bothered her and the sound of their footsteps passed her as if she were a shadow. Nim knew that the work she was doing was absolutely nothing but sloshing the already dirty water around the deck, but it kept her distracted much more than her pacing and fidgeting had. Sighing she wiped her brow with the back of her hand and placed the mop aside, making her way to the helm where only Jack stood now.

"Ah, Nimie just the girl I wanted to see." Nim quirked a brow, coming to stand next to him and look out at the crew – her eyes immediately finding Will, much to her chagrin. Jack watched her out of the corner of his eye, noticing her shake her head slightly. "You've been spacing more than usual…"

Nim rolled her eyes at his observation as her eyes once again found the blacksmith, but this time she did not turn her eyes away from him. The pirate besides her turned to look at her, following her gaze to the younger man and back to her once more. He could see the thoughtful gaze within her irises and he could definitely see the attraction that was there and he frowned deeply at this.

"Anamaria!" The mentioned woman stepped up the stairs from where she had been speaking with one of the other crew members, her gaze questioning. "Take the helm and keep these bearings, Nimie, stateroom…if you'd be so kind." The brunette flashed him a questioning look herself as she made her way from the helm and entered the captain's quarters with Jack not too far behind her. "Nimie, your spacing is concerning me…had I not noticed it I would not be mentioning it."

"Yes, I've been thinking about quite a bit actually." Nim stated, her eyes narrowing on him suspiciously. "Jack, I'm tired of being left in the dark around here. I want to know about how everyone seems to know my parents because, quite frankly, I have no idea what to believe anymore!" She huffed, her chest heaving with the contained frustration. Jack eyed her carefully, waiting to see if she was going to say more and when she didn't he frowned deeply.

"Like I warned ye before, questions like that could get you killed." Nim growled in frustration, her eyes narrowing at him.

"I don't understand Jack!" She snapped. "I don't see why asking about my parents is such a crime! I'm allowed to be worried about them!"

"Aye that you are, however, you cannot be askin' anymore questions about them."

"_Why not_ Jack!" Nim cried, her arms flailing to her sides with the effort to keep her anger contained, her eyes narrowing dangerously on his form as her vexation became apparent in her body language as well as her speech. "Why are you and Gibbs keeping this from me! Why are you suddenly so secretive when you wouldn't leave me alone when we first met! Why is it as soon as you learned my name you supplied me with what I needed! Why –!"

"NIM!" The brunette fell silent as Jack raised his voice, of which he rarely did and the sound surprised her. "I cannot tell you because there's nothing to be told –"

"Stop with the _damn_ riddles!"

"Stop _cutting me off_ and let me finish." Nim was silent; crossing her arms over her chest and quirking her brow irritably. Jack, seeing that she was not going to say anything for the time being nodded, "Good, now like I was tellin' ye Nimie – there's nothing to be told about James Puget. Actually, I'm rather surprised you don't know yourself bein' his daughter and all." When Nim said nothing to the comment he continued. "But I suppose if you must know, James Puget was a pirate serving under Black Beard. He double crossed 'im for a woman and Black Beard has been after 'im ever since. Now, James Puget is a wanted man at every port and is nearly as famous as I am – do you really think you want to be shouting our name out everywhere for persons to be hearing it?"

Nim's eyes widened in realization, "That's why you claimed my name as your own…isn't it?"

"Aye," Jack nodded. "That be why I claimed my name for your own…to save ye a little more time if that."

"But that doesn't answer all of my questions Jack." Nim frowned. "Why would they get me killed?"

"Because, Nimie, when a pirate is burned – so to speak – he has to cut ties with everything that he holds dear, including any family members…seeing as he didn't with you or your mother that means you are in a rather sticky situation love." Nim's eyes widened with realization. "So it would be wise, when in the presence of other pirates to not use your last name…just follow my lead."

"That's what I'm worried about." Nim muttered to herself, her brow creased with her thoughts. Jack made to comment on her statement, his mouth opened but the words died before they could pass his lips as the sound of knocking broke the tension of the room.

"Cap'in we've reached the lagoon!"

"Be up in a moment." Jack called back, his eyes turning towards the smaller brunette. "Nimie," the mentioned woman stopped her fidgeting once more, her eyes meeting his with questioning. "I want you to be honest with me...what happened to your left side that you limp?" Nim's questioning look melted into one of discomfort.

"I'd rather not say…but my hip and ribs are disfigured because of it and so, depending on the weather conditions, I limp."

"You also favor your that side."

"It's how I've learned to cope with my physical injury there." She shrugged, but Jack was not done.

"You also use your left hand more than your right I've noticed." Nim snorted in aggravation, her nostrils flaring slightly.

"Jack this is completely irrelevant information." Jack only shook his head.

"You hold your sword with your right hand, but everything else you do with your left…"

"I'm ambidextrous Jack." Nim rolled her eyes. "I do a lot more things with my left hand because of what happened back in London…they crushed my right hand, which is my dominant hand and I had to learn to use my left. My sword, however, is the exception to that rule as I prefer to have it in my dominant hand, but I can use my left hand as well."

Jack hummed before nodding to himself. Nim looked at him questionably, but shook her head as the pirate turned his eyes back to her and gave her a lopsided smirk. "Well Nimie, it appears we have a boat to catch…shall we?" Rolling her eyes she turned and made her way out without a word, deciding to find Gibbs.

Gibbs was leaning against the rail next to Will when she arrived, both of their eyes viewing the decrepit ships that lay sunken under the Caribbean waters below. She faintly heard Cotton's parrot singing "Dead men tell no tales" somewhere overhead, but she paid little mind to it as the older man looked out with sorrow and remembrance for the lost crews. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

"Aye, it certainly does." Nim nodded sadly, her eyes surveying the wreckages. "All lost…both pirates and honest men." She hummed. Gibbs turned his eyes to her profile as her eyes were cast upon the waters and no where else. He could see the sadness in her eyes and the genuinely of the emotion itself. It made him smile slightly as he realized that Nim was not much different than himself in his younger years. Will briefly turned his eyes to her with a similar expression before his eyes found Jack at the helm, his brows furrowing suspiciously as he closed the compass when Cotton got too close.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Gibbs turned to look at him, noticing the apprehensive look that appeared on the young man's features.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs stated, taking his beloved flask off of his hip and eyeing the younger man as he eyed the pirate suspiciously. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." He stated taking a swig from his rum laden flask.

"What?" Will questioned, his head snapping in Gibbs's direction as the words had passed his lips. Gibbs looked sheepish for only a moment as the blacksmith's brows pinched tightly, though his expression lacked surprise. "He failed to mention _that_." Gibbs nodded his head knowingly, lowering the flask from his lips.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now, and a hard-learned lesson it was." He frowned. Nim's eyes traced Gibbs's expression for any trace of ill-truth and found none. Her brows pinched together tightly and she sighed softly.

"What happened to him?" Gibbs turned his eyes to her form as did Will before he offered a taut smile and ushered them onto three barrels that sat together near the mast. Will and Nim took the two that sat next to each other and Gibbs sat across from them, his hand on the blacksmith's shoulder and his other on Nim's knee to keep her attention.

"See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings." Gibbs explained, "That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs crossed his eyes for emphasis nearly making Nim snicker to herself while Will only sat back slightly his eyes turning to his female accomplice.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the –?" He drawled off in mocked realization as he began to attempt to imitate Jack earning a muffled laugh from the brunette as she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. Will smirked to himself only to be brought out of his moment by Gibbs who shook his head.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." He paused before looking at the two of them, obviously happy to have an interested audience. "Now kids, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, _one shot_. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly." He emphasized his story by pulling out his own pistol and placing it under his chin while imitating a crazed look, of which, Nim noted in amusement, he pulled off really well. "But Jack? He escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will stated more than questioned, his eyes turning to Nim as she had once again become silent her expression giving way to nothing but seriousness of the information that was being given to them. Gibbs only nodded.

"Aye."

Nim's brows quirked as she ran over the story in her head, noting that he hadn't mentioned Jack's escape. "So then…how did Jack escape the island?" Gibbs smirked, moving his hand from her knee to her shoulder.

"Well, I'll tell ye." The old sailor smiled. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Nim and Will exchanged looks at one another as the blacksmith leaned closer.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles!"

"Well then," Nim began as she glanced at Will out of the corner of her eyes. "What did he use for rope?"

"Human hair," All three turned to see Jack standing behind Gibbs, his expression dark. "Off of my back." Nim grimaced, rolling her tongue in her mouth as to prevent herself from feeling sick, the brunette sharing a similar look with Will who also appeared to be disgusted by the information. "Let go of the anchor!" The crew immediately responded with echoes of "_Let anchor go sir!_" Nim then turned her eyes back to Jack to see that his dark look had not changed especially as he eyed the younger male. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

As he began to walk away towards the long boats, Gibbs jumped up after him. Nim and Will sat a moment longer before also following him. "Captain!"

"This doesn't necessarily sound good." Nim muttered under her breath. Will nodded his agreement with her statement, his eyes watching Gibbs and Jack ahead. "Just be careful…"

"You have my word." Will muttered as they got closer to Gibbs and Jack.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" They heard the older sailor say, his eyes wide and concerned. Jack only spared him a look over his shoulder in response.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

Nim and Will once again exchanged looks of suspicion before he nodded his head to her. "I'll figure out what he means…" Nim nodded, turning her eyes away from his to look at the _Black Pearl_ that lay moored only a few meters away. Her eyes traced the fog that surrounded the ghostly ship and it made her heart lurch in sadness at the state of it. "Nim…" She turned her eyes back to him to notice that his once taut features had softened considerably, his eyes once more like warm chocolate.

"Go get her Will…" She said despite the clenching of her throat in protest. "I'll be fine here, she needs your help more so now than ever…" She drew off as the pounding of her chest and the clenching of her throat became unbearable. She knew exactly what this meant now that they were actually rescuing Elizabeth and it devastated her. She knew that now that their mission was complete there would be no living with him as he would be aiding Elizabeth fist to cuff. Frowning, she once again turned her head away from him, finding that she could no longer look at him in fear he may see something in her eyes that would give her away. A finger clamping under her chin brought her out of her thoughts and she turned her eyes to Will's once more as his hand brought her face back to look at him.

"I'll be back soon Nim…"

"I know."

The two stood in silence for a few moments, simply searching the other's eyes before Jack's call broke them apart. "If you two are quite finished, I'd like to get this boat in the water." Glaring at him around Will's shoulder she nodded, separating herself and nodding back towards Jack and Gibbs.

"Don't make this harder than it already has to be Will." Nim frowned, her eyes beginning to fill with mist and she hated herself for the display. "Go."

"Nim…it doesn't need to be like this –"

"Will just go." Nim frowned, pushing him lightly in the pirate's direction. "Elizabeth needs to be rescued…now go." Will recoiled from her at the lack of fight in her voice, the last part coming out as a soft whisper as if she was trying to convince herself of something rather than just telling him to go. He knew something was wrong and he grabbed her upper arms to keep her in place as she made to turn away.

"Nim…when I get back, Elizabeth being here or not, I want to talk to you and know what you mean by that."

"By what?" Nim questioned. "Look, you need to get out of here and help her before they actually do something to her."

"I mean about not making it harder…I will find out what you mean." She was taken off guard by his determination and seriousness behind the statement and sighed softly, her eyes now hardening to express her own seriousness, but they remained soft enough to show that she was both concerned and that she cared.

"That's all well and good, but you're leaving her in there with a group of cutthroats…get going!"

Will nodded after a slight hesitation before climbing into the long boat next to Jack. Nim stepped up to the opposite line that Gibbs had taken hold of and began lowering the two into the waters below and with each foot of the rope she released from her hold the more her heart screamed at her for doing it. With a resigned sigh she released the last of her rope as the sound of the boat touching the water met her ears and she leaned over the rail to toss the remainder into the boat. Will caught her end and placed it next to him before offering her a slight wave as he sat himself at the front of the boat to hold the lantern, Jack taking up both oars in his hands.

She stood, watching as the two disappeared into the fog. Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder before motioning with his head for him to follow her. "Anamaria, you're in charge of the crew for now!" He ordered. "Make sure they stay quite until they come back with the lass!" A faint "Aye" was heard from the helm as the African woman began to bark orders to the crew, Gibbs's hand guiding her into the galley providing her with comfort. Closing the door behind him he made quick work of pouring her a small glass of rum, knowing that she wasn't necessarily a raving fan of the drink before handing her the glass and seating himself in the chair next to where she sat on the table. It was silent between the two of them, the only sound being the clangs of pots and pans from their cook, before Gibbs cleared his throat after taking a hearty swig from his flask. "How're you feelin' lass?"

Nim eyed him carefully, taking a tentative sip of her own rum and wincing lightly as it burned its way down her sensitive throat. "Like I just had my heart ripped out of my chest." She frowned. "I understand it's not my place to get involved at all with them, but I can't help it."

"You love 'im."

"I think love is stretching it Gibbs." She answered with something akin to horror, after early choking on her rum. "I don't know what it is…but I do know that it's slightly uncomfortable, yet at the same time it's lifting." Gibbs's lips spread into a wide smile as he took another swig from his flask.

"Well it's obvious ya like 'im lass, and I'm sure he feels the same – way he's been actin' towards ye."

"I seriously doubt that." She shook her head, brushing her bangs out of her face. "He told Jack at the beginning of all of this that he'd die for her – he obviously has Elizabeth as a priority and I mean it's not a bad match at all, it's just…" She drew off with a lack of words to express the feeling and Gibbs sighed.

"You wish it'd be ye." Nim turned her head to look at him, her green irises expression the truth of those words.

"Yes…but how'd –?"

"I've been in the situation before lass." Gibbs chuckled. "A very long time ago now – almost twenty years…soon to be twenty one." He turned to look at her to see her questioning look and he smiled warmly at her. "Was when I was a boatswain…a lot of things were much easier back in those days. Back then there was a woman that I was in love with, yet she never knew because she was of the upper class. A woman that was beautiful as she was rebellious – as a lad I worked for her father, you should know her real well there lass." Nim's brows furrowed deeply in confusion and Gibbs only chuckled once more, taking another swig from his flask. "'Twas your mother, lass."

"Oh Gibbs…" Nim frowned softly, her eyes expressing her sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

The old sailor only waved his hand at her. "It's nothin' now lass, no need to be sorry." He smiled then, "Anyways, when your pap came back and said that he had fallen for her and that they were runnin' away together I felt as their friend that I was obligated to support them. Maybe if I had fought for her a little more than it's possible things woulda been different, but I was happy for them and just as happy when they asked me to be your godfather."

"Is that why you seemed to be so familiar with me when we first met?"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, ye look so much like your pap, but you have your mother's personality." Nim only took another tentative sip of her rum, her mind processing the information. For the sake of her role in the plot line she knew she couldn't necessarily contradict anything that Gibbs or any one else, for that matter, said to her. It did make her original story much harder to believe and much harder to tell since there seemed to be so much information popping up about her and her parents. As she thought, however, she could never remember reading anything about her parents and she scrapped at whatever she was able to get her hands on. Finding this small inconsistency she turned to Gibbs who was again sipping at his flask.

"Gibbs," she started. "I never knew my grandfather very well and you say that you worked for him…can I ask what his name was?" Gibbs smiled warmly, the rum obviously running through his system.

"Thomas Thynne was his name, 1st Viscount Weymouth." Nim's eyes widened considerably and she quickly took a sip of her drink to keep Gibbs from seeing her reaction. If this information was correct it would, in fact, put her mother right in the center of the colonization of Ireland and very much of the aristocratic status, but there was only one other inconsistency that she was able to find, seeing that she studied the life of Thomas Thynne very closely given that he had such an impact on her culture.

"But didn't he only have four sons?"

"Aye, that he did." Gibbs nodded. "Your mother was adopted and according to the succession of powers she was not considered blood and therefore not important."

Nim's brows furrowed deeply. Everything that she had read about Thomas Thynne never once mentioned him having a daughter of blood or adopted status. Her mind quickly deduced that it could have very well been true to what Gibbs mentioned, but at the same time she bounced back to the conclusion that there was something amiss to the entire situation. If someone of such historical influence had been documented, surely any and _all_ children would have been listed or at least mentioned. Shaking her head she sighed.

"I'm sorry Gibbs…"

"What for lass?"

"For what happened." She clarified. "I mean, technically I wouldn't exist, but that's terrible that that happened to you."

"It's nothing lass, I've gotten over it a long time ago now." He smiled. "B'sides, we didn't come down here to talk about me." Nim gulped slighly earning a chuckle from Gibbs. "If ye want my best advice, go for it…the least ye can do is let him know that those feelings are there and ye just gotta hope he sees it."

"Thanks Gibbs." The two shared a smile just as Anamaria called that she noticed a boat coming back to the ship. Quickly both were on their feet and running back on deck only to notice there were two figures in the boat rather than the three. Nim stood back as the crew gathered to see the new addition to the crew as well as tie the longboat back up. With bated breath Nim noticed a head full of dirty blond hair emerge from the ladder, her brown eyes wide and frightened especially as her bare feet hit the wood of the deck. She looked around, her long curls falling into her face as her brows furrowed tightly together.

"Not more pirates."

Nim watched as Gibbs stepped up, offering her a kind smile. "Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?"

_He just knows everyone doesn't he?_ Nim questioned to herself as she stepped up next to him offering the blond a comforting smile. "You're in safe hands on this vessel Miss Swann." She turned her eyes sharply to her, recognition flashing in her eyes.

"You're –"

"Nimphadora, at your service" She smiled. "Feel free to call me Nim."

"Hey boy where be Jack?" Gibbs questioned as Will's feet met the deck, his eyes guarded as he looked at the man, placing his arms around the other woman and Nim felt her heart lurch violently in her chest.

"He fell behind."

Silence befell upon the crew as Will led Elizabeth away by her waist not sparring the brunette a glance and Nim had to turn her head away from him in fear that he would see the hurt that flashed across her expression. Everyone looked around at the other as they contemplated what to do and soon all eyes were on Gibbs who was Jack's first mate. She could see the conflict in his eyes before finally he frowned, wincing as he did. "Keep to the code!"

Anamaria wasted no time in barking out order once more, her eyes expressing her own sorrow at leaving Jack behind. "Weigh anchor! Hoist sails! Make quickly, divvies!" She then turned to Nim and nodded her sympathy before running about to do her jobs. The brunette did not waste time in helping to unfurl the sails and to tie them down before making her way towards the cabin so that she could take off her coat as it was beginning to get rather hot. As she walked down the stairs she heard Elizabeth and Will speaking to one another and she paused on the steps, not wanting to interfere with whatever it was they were discussing. As a slam sounded in the room Nim jumped, her thoughts disturbed and especially as Elizabeth made her way past her on the stairs, her maroon dress billowing about her legs as she moved.

With her brows furrowed in concern she moved down the steps, noticing Will sitting at a table, his hand laying flat on the surface and his head propped up by his other. Taking a few tentative steps forward, Nim found that his distress bothered her and she wanted to know what was wrong. Sighing softly she cleared her throat in hopes to get his attention and frowning deeply as he did not move. Tossing her jacket to the side she sat herself down on the barrel that had been accompanied by Elizabeth moments before and eyed him carefully.

"Will?"

He looked up, slightly startled before relaxing and turning his head away from her with a heavy sigh. "What Nim?"

"I was coming down to put my jacket away when Elizabeth blew passed me…are you alright?" Will only sighed once more before removing his hand from the table allowing the medallion to come into view. Nim's eyes immediately found the gold piece and traced it with her eyes, already familiar with it from when Jack had saved her back in Port Royal only a few days before. She could remember the concern that he had expressed when he had seen it and it brought a crease to her brow. "That's what they were after wasn't it?"

"Yes and no." Will answered finally after a few moments of silence. "They took her because of the medallion and because she claimed her name as my own…they took her because when she claimed my name for her's they thought she was related to a pirate…my father." Nim frowned. "But they didn't need her…they didn't need her blood –"

"They needed your blood." She took his silence as an affirmative and stood, her fingers playing with her own charm.

"My father sent this to me as a gift for my tenth birthday." Will frowned, his eyes following her slightly pacing form. Nim turned and faced him, her eyes tracing his own eyes. She had always noticed that he expressed his every emotion so clearly and it was something that Nim was jealous of because she had gone so long without showing certain emotions that she no longer recalled their feeling or how to express them. She could feel the hurt that rolled off of his form, the realization and the frustration. "He sent me a curse…"

"Will…" Nim began, taking a deep breath to quell her own nerves. "You are not your father you know…no one can be blamed for who their father is or what their heritage is." Will looked up at her incredulously, his eyes immediately capturing the comfort that had settled in her eyes. "You told me that back in Tortuga remember?" She smiled softly. "I was born a bastard child as my parents were not married when I was born, and recently I have come to find out that my father was a pirate as well…but with that knowledge we can do with it what we will. It doesn't always mean that we'll make the same mistakes or that we'll make the same choices." She sighed. "It's just a little piece of us that reminds us of where we come from."

Before Nim could have thought twice she was back in the similar position of the night before in the crow's nest and she stared up at the blacksmith, her back resting against the wall behind her and his hands on either side of her shoulders. Her breath hitched as the glow of the candle light flickered in his dark orbs and casting shadows into the warm chocolate brown that she had come to know so well. She could feel his eyes piercing hers, digging into the depths of her soul and she felt she had to lean heavier on the wall as her knees seemed unable to hold her weight, finding that her lungs could not seem to get enough oxygen. She could feel his breath on her lips and instinctively her eyes fell half lidded, her heart hammering loudly in her chest to the point it was almost painful and unlike the night before she felt herself fall completely as his lips brushed hers.

Her mind completely fogged as his arms quickly encircled her to support her, though she still leaned against the wall with his lips massaging hers. Her stomach began to do flips and her heart had all but stopped beating, her eyes had long since closed out of instinct in order to tap into her other senses that seemed to have all but heightened to unbelievable levels of sensitivity. Her skin became ridden with goose bumps as his calloused hand cupped the side of her face, his other arm remained supporting her as her own hands had come to rest on his taut chest.

Just when she felt like all the air was leaving her chest the lips that had assaulted her own pulled away slightly allowing her to pull more oxygen into her lungs. Furrowing her brow she was almost afraid to open her eyes to see his expression and out of her nervous habit she bit her lip, now slightly swollen from his kiss. Finally after taking a few deep breaths she opened her eyes and chanced a look at him to see that his eyes appeared deeper. Will opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something but the sound of shouts silenced the words before they could come out of this mouth.

Both flew up the stairs to see what was going on only to see the crew rushing around in what Nim appeared as battle stations. Quickly she grabbed Will's arm and motioned to the helm where Anamaria was turning the wheel, passing Elizabeth along the way. She hadn't noticed that Will had stayed behind for a few moments to speak to her, stopping next to Gibbs and Anamaria at the helm. "What's happening!" She questioned, her eyes wide.

"The _Black Pearl_!" Anamaria grunted as she turned the helm violently. "She's gaining!"

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth protested earning incredulous looks from Gibbs, Anamaria and Nim, Will stepping up next to her to hear what their situation was. Anamaria glared at her, having been untrusting of the blond since the very moment she stepped foot on board.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" She snapped. Nim gave the African woman a monotonous look.

"She wouldn't know Anamaria." Elizabeth shot her a grateful look, but the brunette ignored this looking around the ship carefully. "Does anyone have a glass?" Gibbs quickly reached to the side where a spy glass lay discarded and handed it to her, the green eyed woman wasting no time in opening it and looking at the black galleon. "She's got 32 x 32 pound guns, 18 on the gun deck and 14 on the upper deck," Nim stated to Gibbs who quickly jotted notes about her reports. "Its full broadside contains 16 cannonballs and weighs 192 pounds. The _Pearl_ has no bow chasers or stern chasers…" She frowned. "That's unusual for a pirate ship…it gives her a grave tactical disadvantage during a chase; the _Pearl_ isn't able to shoot the ship it chases or to reply to her hunter's fire…" Nim stated more to herself than to Gibbs, who looked at her in surprise as he was obviously impressed by her short of knowledge. "Gibbs how fast is the _Pearl_?"

"She's fast with the wind which is why she doesn't have that many guns…"

"That's what I was afraid of."

Elizabeth looked over the railing quickly, her own mind formulating a plan. "We're shallow on the draft, right?" Anamaria looked at her in confusion, her brows pinching underneath her straw hat.

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

Gibbs and Nim looked at one another before the older sailor nodded, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!" Anamaria nodded, her eyes narrowing in focus.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

Gibbs threw himself against the upper rail, his eyes wide and frantic as he called to the crew. "Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

Nim turned from him, bringing the spy glass up to her eye once more. "Let's just hope this works!"

* * *

><p>Haha, I LOVE being evil ;) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Feel free to R&amp;R, remember it's not required for me to update, but I'd love to hear from y'all :)<p>

Until next time!

XOXO  
>timexgone23 ;)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Haha take that! Another chapter in only a day – beast I tell you :D Anyway, yes I did install this much earlier than normal. Despite being sick and literally making runs to and from the bathroom to my dorm room, I managed to write an entire chapter and make it coherent…or so I think so anyway haha. On another note, I'm sorry I didn't give you all enough time to review for chapter 9, I realize this and trust me, I'm not too worried because this is a chapter that has a lot of meaning behind it. A question you should keep in the back of your mind for the remainder of this story is "Where is Nim's character going to go from here?"

I say this for a few reasons. Reason number one – Nim, as I'm sure you all noticed, is going through a very odd stage through the last few chapters. She's beginning to open up more, she's beginning to worry less about her role in the movie series that we all know and love and she's becoming more natural to the time period and less awkward about it. Reason number two – The story itself is beginning to shift slightly and it can go in one of two ways, of which I'm sure you will figure out in time if you have not already, but for those who either a) can't figure it out or b) are just too lazy to figure it out I'll tell you: I can either make her immediately negate Elizabeth's relationship with Will or I can continue it and see where that takes me to the end of this story. I'll say this now to get it out in the air – I will not be going with the first…I repeat I will NOT be going with the first option. And finally, reason number three – The characters in this story are beginning to reveal Nim's past that she is unaware of. Again, keep in mind that she is of the 21st Century! She's from our time so do keep that in mind – I don't want you getting confused yet ;) Now, I've mentioned this a few times to reviewer _Why Fireflies Flash_ (because I'm sure all of you read my awesome writers notes and review responses), that you, as a reader, will find out more in _Dead Man's Chest _(affectionately abbreviated DMC for the remainder of this note) when I introduce Tia Dalma :) Yes, I know, I'm just a wickedly talented authoress haha…just kidding :)

With that said, I'd like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 9:_ Why Fireflies Flash _and _Momorocks101ful_

_Momorocks101ful – _Haha long time no review ;) Lol! I'm just joshing you, don't worry. Anyway I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much for your review and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter as well :) Happy reading!

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Haha yay! That's definitely the reaction I was hoping for :) I was reading through some of the stories I had saved in my favorites that were all Will/OC and while I'm not saying that their stories were terrible by any means because I would definitely say they were if that were true, but they were all very generic and did not go too into detail on Anamaria, Gibbs or any of the other crew members and that saddened me so much. I mean we see Gibbs as the awesome father figure or the kind kindered soul of the POTC crew and to see him not mentioned enough with a back story that's at least half made up really saddened me…so I decided to make him one haha (it is my explanation for why he got into piracy btw ;D) And lol! I am so happy you loved this chapter – I wrote it half delirious so I was really worried about how it would come out – I'm going to have to go back and edit a little of the spelling and grammar mistakes, but that's something that's easily fixed haha. And I was seriously hoping that you were able to see the build up…though originally they were supposed to have more of a conversation before the kiss happened, but I had had that planned since the third chapter lmao! Whew! Anyway, I'm glad you LOVED the chapter and I thank you, as always, for your review haha :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Happy reading!

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

P.S. Ignore all spelling and or grammatical mistakes – I'm sick and I have no desire to go through this chapter another three times and attempt to fix everything. If you catch something PM me and I'll go back through and fix it :) Thanks~!

P.P.S. The P.S above has been pretty much the same the last few chapters and will remain as such until I feel there is no need to have it there anymore lol! Okay thanks ;D

NOW ON WITH THE FIC ;))

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl  
><em>X

Elizabeth watched as the crew raced about the ship, tossing barrels, crates and things deemed unnecessary overboard and into the waters below. Her dark brown eyes finding the familiar brunette female among many who were working, though she held a spy glass tightly in her hands and kept scribbling notes down on the paper Gibbs had supplied her with only a few moments prior. She tentatively stepped closer to the woman, looking over her shoulder to see she had drawn a version of the _Pearl_ in order to visually see the ship's weaknesses.

"Is that actually going to work?" Nim looked up from her work to offer the older woman a quirked brow.

"Yes," she nodded after a moment, "However, not knowing Barbossa's strategy is rather frustrating, but if he does what I think he will…then it could go either way as far as our fates." She frowned as Elizabeth nodded slowly. "I just hope your plan works, because if not we're not going to fare very well, nor are we going to last very long. Sadly, the _Interceptor _isn't fit for a full fight."

"How many guns do we have on this ship?"

Nim eyed her carefully, making note of her determination and frowning deeply, the situation calling for nothing but seriousness. "Look at it this way Elizabeth…the _Interceptor_ is a brig…the _Pearl _is a galleon. That in and of itself already gives us a disadvantage, but we've got twelve 6-pound cannons on the main deck, four 2-pound on the poop deck and two swivel guns…compare that to the thirty-two, 32 pound cannons that the _Pearl_ has in total. We in comparison we're short twelve guns, if we haven't already thrown half of them overboard to make the ship lighter."

"Goodness…"

"Yeah," Nim agreed rubbing her brow with her hand in exasperation. "Also compare that to how many men are on board the _Pearl_ and how many we have here and then add that they're undead." Nim grunted as the numbers whirled around her mind and she shook her head to force them away. "That's why I hope your plan works…otherwise we're not going to come out on top unless we've got some good ideas to get them against the wind."

"Nim I need an update!"

The brunette quickly stood up from her leaning position and opened her glass, noticing long black stokes coming out from either side of the ship. "Jesus Christ, Lord's name in vein!" She muttered to herself as she removed the glass. "Oars!" The African woman cursed loudly in frustration, turning her eyes to Elizabeth.

"It was a good plan," She admitted, "Up 'til now."

Nim frowned as she returned her eyes back to the ship tailing them just as Will made his way up the stairs, his hair falling out of his normally neat ponytail and making him look more disheveled, of which Nim had to politely ignore as an odd heat blossomed in her cheeks. "Gibbs," He breathed, resting against the railing next to where Elizabeth stood. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what!" Anamaria growled in frustration.

Nim nodded her head in agreement with the African woman, her exasperation beginning to become apparent. "Will, we've thrown just about everything overboard that we could have used!"

"Anything…" He cried in his own exasperation and determination his eyes locking onto her green ones, "Everything! Anything we have left!" All five of them looked at one another before Gibbs sighed finally, nodding his head.

"Load the guns!" He ordered to the crew as they began to stuff cutlery and other assorted items into the cannons. "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" He called as he went to take a swig out of his canteen only for it to be stolen from his grasp and loaded into a cannon by Marty. Gibbs only watched in dismay before making his way back to the helm.

Nim frowned deeply as she tried to figure out what to do with their new situation. "If my suspicions are correct, the _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter..."

"She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!" Gibbs growled in frustration, his expression giving the brunette nerves as he seemed to find it hopeless. Finally Elizabeth perked up, her expression lightening as if she had discovered something they had not.

"Lower the anchor on the right side." She stated before realizing that it wasn't in nautical terms and therefore they were not going to understand it. "On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise."

Nim nodded her agreement to Will's casual statement, finding that there wasn't much else they could do. Anamaria only looked at the three of them incredulously as she fought with the helm. "You're daft, lady! You both are!"

Nim only nodded. "It's our only shot Ann!"

"Daft like _Jack_!" Gibbs smirked, a wide grin spreading his lips and pushing at his mutton chop. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" He shouted at the crew. A number of them hustled to the anchor and allowed it to drop. Nim waited as the line fell with great speed and quickly grabbed the railing to keep from falling forward as the anchor finally caught. Anamaria fought with the wheel as the _Interceptor _began to lift from the ocean thanks to laws of motion. Nim stumbled slightly, her eyes widening as Elizabeth turned around, her own eyes wide as she looked to Anamaria.

"Let go!"

Anamaria quickly let go of the helm, stepping back and watching as it spun, the ship turning in a complete 180 and heading now towards the _Pearl_. Nim, grabbing her barrings threw herself against the railing. "Hoist anchor!" She called to the crew.

"What do you mean!" Nim shot Elizabeth an irritable look.

"If we don't hoist the anchor we just dropped we're only going to stay in one place we won't go anywhere!" Nim explained quickly, "If Will plans on fighting this crew then we need to be able to maneuver and we can't do that if the anchor is keeping us in place against the wind or not!"

"She's right," Gibbs nodded quickly, echoing her order to hoist the anchor before turning his head to the brunette to see that she was scribbling on her paper again. "Lass have ye got anything?"

"Against the wind we're goners, but hopefully it'll propel the _Pearl _passed us and we can make our escape, but I very much doubt it." Nim frowned. "There's not too much we can do but prepare for the worst. We need to get into battle stations."

Gibbs nodded quickly before calling the order, grabbing guns and tossing one to each of them. Nim took the gun from the older sailor, throwing her pencil down and preparing her gun. Quickly she took aim, the butt of the rifle against her shoulder as the two ships began to come side by side. Gibbs had run down to the gun deck to order the guns, Will and Elizabeth both standing on the main deck and Anamaria stood next to her.

"I don't trust this lady's ideas there Nee, ye best be thinkin' of some that could actually work." She snapped irritably and Nim only sighed, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll see what I can do."

"We wouldn't be in this damn mess if it wasn't for her." She grumbled and Nim smirked besides herself.

"She was just trying to help…I think it's refreshing havin' someone other than ourselves come up with the ideas." She sighed, her eyes narrowing on the other ship. "Blame can't fall on anyone but Barbossa…"

"I'm still stickin' with my original thought." Anamaria grunted as she too aimed her gun as shouts sounded from the _Pearl_ in an intimidation method. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Nim could see that it was working and she stood straight quickly.

"I'll be back Ann." Before Anamaria could stop her she stood and quickly ran to the where Gibbs was standing before nodding to him. "Hold your fire…these men are going to do and say anything to intimidate you but remember you're also pirates! Let's give these slimy, mangy curs a run for their money! We will NOT go down without a fight!" She smirked to herself as the men's faces seemed to harden in defiance before she turned to the other members of the crew on deck. "That goes for you too!" Will nodded his head to her, offering her a small smile before turning to the men standing next to him.

"Keep us steady now…" He paused as the _Pearl_ became parallel with them, his brows furrowing in defiance as he eyed the members of the other crew. Finally, he seemed to gain the resolve he needed as his features set with determination and he called his order, "Now!"

Nim immediately had her rifle positioned once more as Elizabeth echoed the blacksmith's order and she could hear Gibbs shouting below. Without much of a thought she pulled the trigger on her gun and opened fired.

The brunette, for a fleeting moment, forgot that she was from the twenty-first century and that she wasn't a sea-faring pirate but a reserved and stubborn young woman in her second year of college. But after remembering she set her brow in a deep furrow. She wasn't that girl anymore, she was a woman who was now thrown into a world with real dangers, where if she wasn't careful she could very well die and she didn't know if she would be able to make it back to her world. A part of her never wanted to return, to remain in this world where she felt more complete, where she felt like she actually belonged – but then there was a part of her that knew that she wasn't supposed to be there, that this was a movie! Her eyes widened as a pirate swung directly in front of her and swiped at her head. Ducking she raised her rifle and blocked another attack of his before kicking her leg forward. As he stumbled she quickly fired a bullet into his head and raced off to help someone else.

Bullets rained down on the ship as well as cannonballs and Nim found herself finding a valor in her that she didn't know that she had as she punched another pirate in the face, shaking her hand out as pain blossomed in her knuckles her expression humorously painful before swinging her rifle around and cracking another undead pirate in the back of his skull. She grimaced at the sound, her heart pounding in her ears. She wasted no time in firing another bullet at an oncoming pirate, sighing to herself as she lowered it once more. She was beginning to find more use for her rifle being a shield as opposed to having to clean the barrel before shooting again. Her green irises scanned the deck and noticed a pirate heading towards an unsuspecting Anamaria. Raising her rifle once more she quickly fired a shot, the African woman jumping as a thud sounded behind her.

Nim ran up to her and nodded as the woman thanked her. "Do you have any ideas?" The brunette shook her head, turning her eyes to Gibbs as he fired another shot.

"We could use a few more ideas lass!"

"Your turn!" Elizabeth called as she cleaned the barrel of her gun, the old sailor only groaned.

"We need us a devils dowry!"

"Well give them her!" Anamaria snapped, grabbing the back of Elizabeth's head and pointing her pistol under her chin. Nim quickly swatted away the gun and glared at her, Will only shook his head, his brows furrowed.

"She's not what they're after."

Anamaria only glared at the blacksmith, "Then what are they after!"

Elizabeth quickly reached around her throat, feeling for the chain that used to be there, grasping at the edge of her shirt in her search before looking up at Will in an emotion akin to horror. "The medallion…" Will noticing the problem pushed off of the railing from his squatting position before racing across the deck and out of sight. Nim gasped as a cracking could be heard and she looked up, ducking as the center mast began to fall, and she quickly pushed Elizabeth out of the way, grabbing Gibbs by the back of his vest as he fired, the bullet connecting with a rope and sending the undead pirate into the ocean.

Gibbs gasped loudly in Nim's ear as he looked up, "Jack!" The pirate in question only reached into his belt, tossing the older sailor his canteen.

"It's bloody empty!" He grumbled sadly before helping the brunette female to her feet. "Ye alright lass?" When she nodded he smirked, moving away from her and towards Elizabeth of whom was fighting off two pirates at once. He came up behind the one and tapped his shoulder before gesturing to the dress-clad woman. "That's not very nice." Elizabeth, more than frustrated, slammed the butt of her rifle into the man's jaw and sending him overboard. Jack then turned to her and questioned desperately, "Where's the medallion?"

"WRETCH!" She cried as she swung her arm backwards, but the pirate easily caught her wrist, noticing the wrap around her hand and his eyebrow quirked in slight amusement.

"Ah, where's dear William?" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she raced off to where the mast had fallen across the deck, Will's cries becoming louder.

"Will!"

Nim heard his name and turned to where the blond was leaning over and trying to lift the mast. Frowning she quickly moved forward to help her only to see her swept away by two pirates of which she fought against as much as she could. Dodging the situation completely she too raced forward and attempted to move the mast. "Will are you alright down there!"

"The haul is flooding!"

"Damnit!" Nim cursed as she leaned down. "Will the mast won't move, just hold on!" Turning quickly she began to push instead of lifting and found that all it was doing was pushing her backwards. Just as she went to push again she felt arms encircle her waist and she cried out as she was ripped away from the mast. Nim fought as hard as she could, finally managing to elbow the pirate carrying her in the side of the head and forcing him to drop her. As she went to run down the gang plank she was grabbed by the back of her head and pulled backwards, this time the pirates grabbing her arms and heaving her backwards. Flashes of the day Faye died flashed before her eyes and she fought desperately, managing to knock the one pirate off of her before spinning out of the other's hold. Before she could get too far, however, she was tripped.

Falling to the ground she gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs and she coughed before rolling onto her back and glaring at the man who had caused her loss of breath. Her eyes met with a large African man, every inch of his skin was pierced with metal and he snarled at her, grabbing her by the straps of her vest and standing her up before wrenching her arm behind her back and holding her there with his large arm pressing against her fragile neck and forcing her into submission. As a last resort of defiance, Nim reached her other hand and attempted to pull the man's arm off of her throat, only failing in having him jerk his arm against her neck roughly and causing her to cough loudly, wincing despite the effort she made to not show her pain.

"Ah…this one's a fighter I see." She turned her wild eyes to the smooth voice and noticed the bane of their entire chase to be staring her right in the face. Barbossa was not exactly what she would classify as attractive or suave by any means; dressed in an assorted outfit of blues with a large hat and equally large feather sticking from it. Nim only scoffed, her nose scrunching in her distaste.

"By that feather in your cap I'm assuming you're attempting to compensate for something." She grunted, almost smirking as his once smug face fell into one of open surprise before anger quickly took its place. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he pulled her face closer to his own, the brunette wincing.

"It'd do you well to keep your trap shut wench." Barbossa warned her, his eyes narrowing dangerously, but Nim was not going to be discouraged easily. She mentally wondered if it was her new-found valor or just complete lack of intelligence, but she did not care less.

"I've never been quite good at that as you'll soon find out." Nim challenged. "And call me a wench again and see what happens." Barbossa only sat back, a smirk twitching at his lips.

"Ah…seems like we have a wench with spice in her!" He announced to his crew earning laughs. Nim only growled lowly in her throat, clenching Bo'sun's arm tightly and using it to lift her feet off of the ground. She wasted no time in kicking Barbossa in the back and propelling him forward and causing her to cry out as the large man twisted her arm painfully, nearly causing her eyes to water.

"Why you little –"

"Barbossa!" The man turned sharply to look at Jack who had seemingly sauntered out of thin air, his hands chained and manacled together. The three looked in the pirate's direction to see that Jack wore a deep frown upon his lips. "Leave the lass alone…she knows not the pirate of which she is dealing with for she has as much a lubber as the next." Nim furrowed her brows and was about to open her mouth when Jack shot her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut. Nodding slightly, she turned her glare to Barbossa to see that he was glancing at her out of the corner of his eye before standing straight and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is that so?" He questioned, turning his eyes back to her and reaching for her cheek and caressing it slightly. Nim shrunk closer to Bo'sun in order to remove herself from his hold, but there was very little room for her to move and so she kept herself standing straight and defiant. "Funny that a lubber be able to fight on a ship with as much skill as a pirate, let alone shoot like one." He stated, sickeningly sweet and Nim held back a shudder – trying to shoot Jack a pleading look. She nearly jumped as he grabbed her roughly by the chin, his eyes narrowing dangerously on her. "And even better, she looks like ol' Jim Puget."

"Leave it alone mate." Jack deadpanned, making sure to keep a neutral mask upon his face and Nim could not blame him for it. "She's not a Puget."

"Oh really?"

"Aye."

Barbossa turned to the brunette and smirked. "And what be your name lass?" He released his hold enough for her to talk and she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Nimphadora." She answered, remembering Jack's advice earlier. Barbossa narrowed his eyes at her.

"Does the lovely lady have a last name…Missy?" Nim fixed her gaze on him with determination and turned her face away from him to release his hold before turning back to him.

"Sparrow."

Nim had not been expecting Barbossa to become enraged, the pain in her cheek the reminder of how bad of an idea that was. He glared at her so strongly it almost made her cringe, but she continued to hold her mask – something she knew she was good at – and making sure that, despite the angry red mark on her cheek, she kept herself strong. "You lie."

"She does not." Jack answered quickly. "I'm sure anyone else could attest to that."

Barbossa only shot him a glare before glancing at the rest of his crew. "Tie them up!" The pirates wasted no time in doing as their captain ordered, however, Nim and Jack both stayed restrained away from the group, for what reason the brunette could not figure out. Frowning she looked at Jack, of whom had been trying to catch her eye and frowned. He offered her a look of apology and a slight tilt in his lips for comfort and Nim sighed. She appreciated it and offered him the same in return. How they were going to get of this one she had no idea, but she could only hope that Jack's wit would be able to help. She then began to run over the fight in her head and her mind immediately raced towards Will's well being.

Last she had seen he was trapped below deck by the mast with water flowing in on either side. Frowning she struggled against Bo'sun in an attempt to be a little more comfortable only for him to jerk her arm once more. Quickly she decided not to move anymore while he had her in his grasps. She looked back at the _Interceptor_, a worried frown creasing at her brows and at the corners of her lips.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word "Parley", I'll have your guts for garters" She heard Pintel growl behind her somewhere to what she assumed was the crew. The sound of footsteps racing forwards was the only thing she heard before the ship she had been on moments before, the very ship that currently held Will trapped exploded, the pieces shooting into the air and across the Caribbean waters in a great flash. Nim's eyes widened in horror and it was in that moment she realized something.

She was in love with William Turner.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn! :)<p>

Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Hello and welcome to chapter 11 ;) Yes, I'm updating again lol! Anyway, I'll keep it short just so you can get to reading – I decided to write a little differently for this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Few POIs (Points of Interest) for you for the next few weeks…As the semester is coming to a close for me it means that yes, I will be able to update more after the next three weeks and more frequently, yes, however it also means that I will be updating less within the next three weeks seeing as I have finals I have to study for. I will, however, make a great effort in updating soon seeing as we're closely coming to the climax of the story as well as the climax to the love triangle I've made (yes, I desperately hate these, but it's necessary and otherwise unavoidable when writing a Will/OC pairing with Elizabeth in the picture :P). Anyway, happy reading!

With that said, I'd like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 9:_ Why Fireflies Flash, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 _and _GraNNIeShufflez03_

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 – _Haha I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you so much for your review! Happy reading!

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Oh my goodness, that's my favorite thing to do in the world :) A bowl of cereal and a good story does wonders for the soul (as does hot cocoa ;D). Anyway, on to your review! See, now that's surprising…thank you sooo much! I actually thought the battle scene sucked lmao, but if it appeared better than I thought awesome xD But no, seriously thanks – joking aside I was seriously worried with how that came out because where I know martial arts, I didn't want that leaking out into Nim too much because she is relatively new to the whole idea of fighting. Shooting, obvious is her stronger point, but fighting no lol.

And yes, I agree. I get upset when I see people neglecting Elizabeth because she's a huge part of the story line and especially with the development. And I love Gibbs and I love writing his character because he truly is my absolute favorite character ;)

And oh my goodness…thank you so much! That really does mean a lot to me because when I first started when I was twelve…oh boy let's not talk about that lmao! Anyway yes, you will see her reaction in this chapter as well as a huge character development on her part ;). Thanks for your review as always and happy reading!

_GraNNIeShufflez03 – _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm glad you like it rommie and yes, glare after glare and finally getting you to read it…even better was when I got to watch you read all 9 chapters xD haha anyway, thanks for the review chica and after much hassling here is the next chapter ;) P.S I have NO idea where those damn things went haha…the story of the missing sandals in room 203 lol…it'll never be the same!

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

P.S. Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it! I would have added it into your review replies, however, I didn't want to offend anyone who did not celebrate :)

NOW ON WITH THE FIC ;))

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl  
><em>XI

The sound of loud creaking of the haul as the ship rocked with each wave and the pounding of the undead crew on deck as they went about their jobs were the only things that Nim could distinguish within her groggy mind. The pounding of her head had all but extinguished the fight in her and had left her to her thoughts about the events that had led her to sitting in the brig with her hands tied to the wall to keep her standing, despite how much she wanted to simply sit down. Images swirled before her eyes and she could vaguely hear the crew of the _Interceptor _talking amongst themselves, however, the topic of their discussion escaped her entirely as her mind began to once again sink and darkness claimed her.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

Nim's eyes widened in horror as the _Interceptor _blew across the Caribbean waters and into the bright sky above them. All sounds had become deaf to her ears as her mind had come to a complete stand still, even after her hands had been tied together. She vaguely noticed Elizabeth run forward and attack Barbossa, but despite this act of valor, Nim could not form words. Tears came to her eyes and soon enough an undeniable bout of rage settled in her belly and her eyes settled in a venomous glare. Barbossa was going to pay!

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa laughed as he held both of the blond's wrists in his hands. Smirking he tossed her into the arms of the crew, who welcomed her happily, her cries echoing loudly in Nim's mind as they fondled and groped at her. Despite her dislike of Elizabeth, she felt that this was no just punishment for any woman and before she could receive a coherent thought, she stomped with all of her might on Bo'sun's exposed foot extracting a shout of pain from his thick throat. As fast as she could she darted forward, despite Jack's calls to stop, and made to attack Barbossa only to be grabbed by another pirate and held in place, the captain turning in her direction. "That fire in ye will get ye killed there Missy." Nim glared at him even as he took out his pistol and aimed it in between her eyes. For some particular reason, of which escaped the twenty year old entirely, fear was nonexistent despite the ever growing comprehension of there being a gun positioned between her eyes. "So sad to say goodbye…"

Nim winced as his finger began to curl around the trigger only to jump as a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the ship. "Barbossa!" All eyes turned to see Will standing on the railing of the ship, his hand keeping him balanced as he held onto the shrouds and his figure drenched and his dark locks curling more than normal. He hopped down off of the railing and grabbed the pistol that was laying on the table next to him, not yet noticing the familiarity of it as he pointed it at Barbossa. "She goes free!"

"Will…" Elizabeth breathed behind the brunette, though her green irises were turned towards the blacksmith in awe as no words would pass her throat. She felt relief wash over her at the sight of him and even better that he appeared to be unharmed. She relaxed slightly, though the pirate holding her immediately noticed this and quickly pulled her backwards into him and placed a curved knife at her throat. In that moment the fear she had been missing suddenly came flying back into her stomach and she felt the edge dig into her already sensitive neck.

"What's in your head boy?"

"She goes free." Will stated breathlessly his eyes glaring at Barbossa as if he had the advantage, but seeing his crew bound to the mast and Elizabeth and Nim restrained by pirates his own determination began to falter as he noticed the tides beginning to slowly turn. This feeling was heightened when Barbossa smirked, chuckling deep in his throat.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

Will's eyes widened in realization and Jack quickly placed his hands together as if in prayer, his brows furrowing tightly over his eyes with worry, "Don't do anything stupid." He registered this before turning his eyes to Nim who struggled against her captor, the knife pressing against her neck and breaking skin slightly as a trail of crimson began to form at her neck. Her eyes mirrored Jack's request, but after taking a look at Elizabeth his resolve hardened.

Will stepped back onto the rail, his hand quickly entangling within the shrouds once more as he placed the pistol under his chin. "You can't, but I can."

"Like that…" Jack sighed with a shake of his head. Nim struggled against her captor with a little more desperation only to take a shuddering breath as she felt the knife cut deeper into her neck. The pirates behind her all began to speak in hushed whispers, despite Elizabeth attempting to free herself from the many hands that held her. Nim glanced at her quickly to see that the blond was thinking the very same as she was, both of their eyes riddled with the same concern for the blacksmith and despite how much she had initially dreaded the woman's arrival she decided then, that the blond couldn't be that bad and so she offered her a sympathetic look. Elizabeth looked pathetic, multiple hands holding her, but the warmth of Nim's eyes brought a wave of comfort through her and she offered her own look of gratitude in hopes that the brunette would understand and if the situation was not so serious she would have smiled when Nim nodded her head.

Barbossa looked positively annoyed with the continued charade as he crossed his arms over his chest and shot the blacksmith a look of utter exasperation. "Who _are_ you?"

"NO ONE! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though…_eunuch_." Jack said as an attempt to cover for Will. He was beginning to see all of his chances flying away with the blacksmith's big mouth and he cursed him mentally for taking away any leverage, any ground he could possibly make.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!" Will declared earning many gasps among the crew and earning a frustrated growl from Nim.

"Will you _idiot_!" She snapped as she struggled against the pirate holding her only to be silenced as he jerked her head backwards by her hair and pressed his knife against her exposed trachea. "Jack was covering for you!"

"I'll not so easily take the word of a pirate Nim." He grunted as the murmurs continued to echo around them. Nim glared at him out of confusion and frustration. Why, all of a sudden, was he acting stubborn with her once more had thrown her completely off guard and she frowned deeply, wincing as the knife served her a reminder that she could easily be disposed of.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!"

"On my word do as I say," Will stated as he glared at Barbossa, "Or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms Mr. Turner…" Barbossa said as he released the hold on his arms as if to humor the young man, however, the stakes of his identity was apparent on his features.

Will was quick to answer, "Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes we know that one," The captain sighed, "Anything _else_?" Barbossa drawled off, his eyes finding the struggling brunette. Though she infuriated him, he was curious about her. He had not seen that much fight in a woman since…No! He would not think of that infernal woman's name! He watched as the younger man glanced at her and she at him. _Ahh…young love…_However, the look in his eye showed that his mind was only focused on one woman and one woman only.

Will glanced around, his eyes catching Nim with the knife against her neck, worry and dread filling his gut, before his eyes caught Jack who was pointing to himself. Obviously not trained for negotiations, Will's age and experience surfaced as he quickly pointed to the crew in gesture with his pistol. "And the crew…" He stuttered slightly, "The crew are not to be harmed." He gulped as Barbossa smirked wickedly, stepping forward with his hand extended.

"Agreed."

Movement happened faster than anyone could rightly register as soon as Will had stepped off of the railing, the younger man quickly was restrained. Nim felt like she had been dropped in ice water, her heart feeling like it had been driven through by a serrated knife and twisted. Breath had abandoned her and left her gasping for whatever air she could take. How he had been so quick to save Elizabeth, but had left her? A part of her mind reasoned that she should not have been surprised, that she should have anticipated this happening, but a larger part of her mind was hurt, betrayed and even pained by his negligence of her. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes, yet she quickly restrained herself. She had let her emotional lid go untouched for so long that now it was hard to put everything back into the jar and seal it up, but after a few moments she decided to seal that lid and make sure it was not going to be opened so easily.

They had not traveled for more than ten minutes before the command to drop anchor was given. Elizabeth and Jack were hauled forward, Nim was still held at knife point in order to be used as collateral, or so she believed. "Break out the plank!" The men cheered loudly before rushing to do as they were commanded. Soon after they set it up they all snickered as Elizabeth was pushed forward. The blond was forced to step onto the plank and she turned sharply as Will broke through the crowd, as if a wild animal.

"Barbossa you lying bastard!" He growled as two men restrained him. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy," Barbossa snapped, turning wildly to the younger man as a smug mirth entered his eyes, "I agreed she'd go free, but it was _you_ who failed to specify when or where." He chuckled as another pirate came behind the blacksmith and gagged him, holding him tightly so that the younger man would not move. Barbossa smirked as he turned back towards Elizabeth, who was now facing the scene fully. There was fear in her brown eyes, but it was quickly doused with defiance as Barbossa openly undressed her with his eyes. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" The crew of the _Black Pearl _all voiced their opinions with chuckles and faint "ayes". "So I'll be having that dress back before you go."

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously, the open confusion turning into spite as he smirked smugly at her. She didn't waste much time in undoing the bodice of the dress, earning cat calls from the crew as she was simply shown donning her under-dress, before rolling it up in her hands and throwing it at him. "It goes with your black heart!" Barbossa caught it and nestled it against his face before smirking.

"Ooh…it's still warm."

The pirates laughed as he tossed the dress to them, Elizabeth blatantly ignored this as she turned her eyes to Will. The blacksmith shook his head. Bo'sun quickly became impatient waiting for the blond to jump herself and so he took the initiative to help her out, "Too long!" He laughed, hitting the plank and knocking her off balance and into the waters below. Will lurched as he saw her fall before falling still, his eyes expressing the helplessness he began to feel. Nim, however, paid no mind as the pirate holding her had given her enough slack to watch Elizabeth and Jack walk the plank, his hand cupping her neck and annoying her to no end, but she dared not to move in hopes of not having her throat slit. Jack was then pushed forward and she tensed as he turned to Barbossa, and she could see him once again calculating his options.

"I'd really rather hoped we were passed all this…" the pirate sighed, his brows creasing in worry as he glanced quickly to Nim. Barbossa wrapped his arm around him in an almost friendly gesture.

"Jack," He began mockingly, "Jack…did ye notice that that be the same little island we made you Governor of on our last little trip?" He gestured to the island in the distance and forcing him to look. Jack only turned back to him and nodded.

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." Jack winced as the captain unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Jack, the tip resting near his throat and forcing him to take a step back. "Off you go." Nim struggled against her captor, shaking her shoulders in hopes of loosening his hold any, only for him to make a small nick on her jawbone. The brunette winced, looking to the pirate with wide and frantic eyes. In that moment, she realized that – despite Jack claiming her name as his own back in Port Royal and leading her into a condemned life that she did love him as the sister that he claimed her to be and as Jack looked back at her she saw that he felt the same. There was a deep laden concern within his dark irises and it brought her both comfort and fear, especially with guns and swords pointed at his being. Jack looked back up at Barbossa and frowned.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers you're right," Barbossa said as he sheathed his sword, "Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!"

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols." Jack knew he was pushing his luck, but he needed to somehow grab an advantage for the fate of his ship now lay out of his hands entirely. Frustration at this bubbled in his stomach, however, it was doused as his eyes caught Nim. Despite the nicks on her sun-kissed skin she looked absolutely child-like with her eyes wide and fearful, but inside them he could see her defiance as well as the pain and heartbreak she had suffered thanks to the blacksmith's stupidity. He wanted so badly to glare at the blacksmith for hurting someone he daresay call family to him (not that he had cared for family before that moment, but Nim had struck something different within him). He nodded his head slightly to Nim in comfort, taking note of how immediately she seemed to relax, but her anxiety and tension remained before turning his head to face Barbossa who sneered at him.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." He growled before tossing Jack's effects into the waters below, the pirate hesitating only a moment before diving off of the plank after the items for his honor streak would not allow Elizabeth to be stranded on the island by herself. However, as he swam deeper and deeper after his effects he began to regret his thought for leaving Nim aboard the _Black Pearl_, but a part of him knew that Barbossa would not kill her based off of the terms set by Will.

He mentally cursed once more. _Stupid whelp!_

Nim stared at the spot Jack had been standing in no more than a moment ago, feeling as if heart had literally stopped all together as the feeling of loneliness began to sink into her limbs. She was brought out of her mild case of anxiety when the pirate holding her began to push her forward. With one glance at Will's pathetic expression anger began to bubble in her gut and she turned faster than even she had been anticipating and kicked the pirate's legs out from underneath him in a movement she had not realized that she had been capable before fighting her way to the blacksmith if only to smack him upside the head a few times before they managed to grab her once more. She almost reached him when she was restrained once more, her glare piercing him as the pirates held her once more.

"You, William Turner, are the most naïve, unpredictable, _idiotic_ git I have ever had the grace of meeting." She snarled. "You couldn't listen could you!"

"Masters Pintel and Ragetti!" Barbossa called as the two mentioned pirates stepped before their captain. "Take her to the stateroom to cool off." Barbossa ordered, "An ill tempered lass like this need not disturb our prisoners and rile them up."

"Aye captain."

Nim cast one last glare at Will before tugging her arms away from Bo'sun with strength only fueled by her anger before allowing herself to be led away by the two pirates. The fight has left her feeling exhausted and even more so as the two pirates do not think twice about locking her in the stateroom. She sighed softly, falling into one of the chairs at the table and resting her head against her bound hands. _What the hell is going to happen now_? She questioned herself internally as despair began to creep into her system and leaving a coldness to her limbs that she would otherwise not be able to explain no matter how hard she would attempt to put words to it. Moments later the door opened and Barbossa strutted back into the room and immediately, despite her exhaustion, Nim was back on her guard.

"Ye got quite the tongue on you missy," He stated as he moved around the table to look at her carefully. His eyes traced her features, finding that she was quite different from the other female that he had held captive on his ship for a little more than a week in total. Her hair, which had once been held in a loose bun at the back of her head, was now falling out of its confines with half of it managing to hold onto the simple style it had once been in. Her bangs were plastered to her glistening face, the sweat pooled around her collarbones and created a slight shadow, a darkness to her features. His eyes narrowed on her and he scoffed. "Though, can't say I'm not surprised being Jack's relative hm?"

Nim only stared at him, shrugging noncommittally. "I suppose."

"Oh come now lass, there has to be something on your mind," He said in an attempt to sound comforting. Nim only narrowed her eyes on him dangerously.

"Even if there was, _Captain_, you would be the last person I would speak to about it."

A laugh ripped from his throat and the brunette jumped, startled by the sound before settling herself in a deep glare. "I do wonder, Miss Sparrow, how is it that Jack managed to trick you into aiding him on this quest?"

"He didn't." Nim answered, making sure to keep her guard up for the moment she allowed it to fall she was well aware that Jack's cover would be for naught. "I'm sure your pirates spoke of Jack being alive and in prison in Port Royal…" She noticed how he stiffened, the information was obviously new to him, "oh…they'd not told you?" She smirked to herself. "What a shame that is. And to think, had they told you he was alive and that he was following you, maybe you would have been better prepared in guarding the ritual hmm?"

"How do you know of this?"

"I'm Jack's sibling…you really think Jack can keep anything from me?" She widened her eyes innocently, "Lil' ol' me? I think not." She smirked slightly. "Really Captain Barbossa, I had expected better from such a clever man…it seems as if I was wrong."

"What are you playing out Miss?" Barbossa inquired carefully, his pet monkey coming to crawl onto his shoulder. Nim traced the monkey before returning her eyes to the undead captain.

"I am at no advantage here Captain…The only thing I have left is the knowledge that if Jack has escaped his own island before – what makes you think he can't do it again?" Nim allowed the question to sit before she stood, tracing a line on the floor with her feet as she began to pace. "I have nothing to offer, nor do I have nothing to gain…for I was a lubber, as Jack told you before." She stated, eyeing the man carefully, only hoping that her charade would last her enough time to get her the information. "Now, unlike my rather _stupid_ associate, I happen to be much more versed when speaking to Pirates, especially talented ones such as yourself." She raised her two pointed fingers in emphasis, "Allow me to show you," She smirked as his brow furrowed in questioning. "Now I have full faith that when you all become mortal one of two things will happen – firstly, you will go back to your status quo of raping, looting and pillaging, but not before either press ganging the pirates from my crew into your own or killing them, myself included; or for two – you will be met with a dear friend known to all as karma and will die slowly and painfully, like the true slimy, mangy, cur you really are."

Barbossa ran his mind around her words for a moment and smirked. "You are very well versed miss, but that will not help you in preserving yourself."

"Alls I'm saying Captain is that you need a plan." She shrugged. If Jack couldn't do this himself she would have to help him for him. She had a feeling that Jack would turn up for he wouldn't let Barbossa get away with his ship once again without making him suffer for she could see it in his eyes as he tried to bargain with the undead captain. Her mind was running miles a minute in an attempt to get this captain to trust her enough to negotiate with her. "You need a plan for what you plan on doing after you become a mortal man." She stated as she leaned her body on her arms, her hands resting against the wood of the table as she stood across from him. In an attempt to make herself appear more desirable she looked at him between her bangs. "Without one you may meet an untold and unfortunate fate."

"You make a clear point…" He pondered aloud and Nim smirked.

"To explain myself, Captain, I like to…" She drawled off in thought of the right words before offering him a coy smile, "plan ahead so to speak. I rely on plans and when I do I have a plan it normally goes as planned."

Barbossa was silent for a moment before he furrowed his brow at her, stroking his beard in thought. "And what should happen say that plan does not work?" Nim circled around the table, leaning her head close to his ear so she could whisper in his ear, placing her bound hands on the frame of the chair.

"Oh, that's simple Captain, but surely a wise, daring and _clever_ man such as you could figure out such a matter." She stood straight, circling in front of him and leaning on the table next to him, as she had moved behind his chair she had quickly loosened the vest around her chest in order to make herself appear more desirable, hoping to play on every man's weakness of the female anatomy. She smirked to herself as she noticed his eyes trace the exposed cleavage of her chest, though mentally she shuddered. Barbossa looked up at her and smirked.

"Perhaps you are onto something miss, however," he paused before narrowing his eyes at her. "I don't trust ye anymore than I do Sparrow."

"He got you the heir of the blood you need didn't he?" Nim inquired in fear of seeing her plan fall to pieces. "I wouldn't say he's completely untrustworthy."

"Aye that be true, but there always be an alterior motive to his dealings…" Barbossa trailed off, "which now brings me to you missy." He frowned. "You dare think you could manipulate me? You see I am not as easy to influence as others ye little minx." He snapped as he stood furiously from his seat. Nim continued to stare at him, undeterred.

"That's fine Captain, but do heed my warning that if you do not consider everything you will fall into the hands of Fate and I can promise you that you will not fare well."

"Remove her from my sight!" Immediately two pirates entered and grabbed her upper arms to keep her from running off. "Take this minx to join the rest of her crew." Nim glared at him daringly and with courage she didn't realize she had she gathered the saliva in her mouth before spitting at him. Barbossa's glare turned murderous, however, it was not he who struck her (as he rather not hit women) but Bo'sun who wasted no time in smacking the woman in the face, her head snapping to the side but despite the obvious pain of the blow she turned her head towards him, her glare fierce and fearless. He shuddered to himself, the green of her eyes to be imbedded into his mind for the next hours to come.

Along the way Nim attempted to cross Bo'sun more than once, the large, dark man not taking too lightly to her impudence and disobedience and rewarding her with blows that left her reeling. By the time they had made it to the brig, Nim could barely maintain control over her own body even as they opened the cell door and tossed her inside, Bo'sun taking special care in rebinding her hands to the metal bars in order to keep her from any sense of comfort. "You learn your place wench." He spat as he slammed the door. Nim spit at his feet before darkness claimed her, her eyes barely able to remain opened.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

No matter how hard she tried to gather her thoughts she found that the will to hold onto them was nonexistent and it all escaped her as if grains of sand. Finding her throat unbearably dry she managed a cough, her head screaming at her in protest. Gasping for her air back she groaned, muttering for the voice to stop calling her. Finally she opened her eyes and glared at the offender to see Will peering at her through the bars of his own cell. "Nim?"

"Hey, boy, is she awake yet?" Nim heard Gibbs call to the blacksmith who looked relieved that she was awake. Gathering her legs underneath her she pushed herself so she was now standing, albeit leaning heavily on the bars and taking a rasping breath.

"She is."

"Nim!" She turned her eyes to Gibbs and offered him and the crew a weak smile. "Glad to see ye awake lass!" He smiled at her and Nim nodded.

"Me too…" She frowned. Will looked at her suddenly with a hard glare and she quirked a brow at him. "What Will?" She sighed. "It was you who believed the words of a pirate, not me." When he smacked the bars she winced as the vibration hit her raw hands.

"Damnit Nim!" He frowned. "You nearly scared us to death!"

"Them or you?" She shot back with venom that sent him reeling, "because, to be quite frank, I didn't get that impression when you were so boldly negotiating without thinking because you were acting on impulse!" She snapped.

Marty looked up at Gibbs, elbowing his knees and smirking to the older sailor. "This is gonna be good." The peppered sailor only shook his head at the dwarf as the blacksmith glared at her.

"What would you have me do then Nim? Allow Elizabeth to be killed after saving her!"

"It's all about Elizabeth isn't it?" Nim scoffed with a sigh. "Well look where it got you, she's now stranded on some island with Jack without food or water – the circumstances are not evening out in their favor Will."

"Why in bloody hell do you always have to down anything I do!"

"Because you don't think before you act!" Nim frowned, taking in his heaving form as he attempted to contain the emotion and failing desperately. "You're selfless Will and you act for the better of everyone else! It's what I love about you, but currently you have a desperately bad habit of letting your emotions rule you."

"And you rule too much with your head." Will shot back before seating himself on the small bench in his cell and frowning. "You don't do anything that _feels_ right, all you do is reason and if reason could answer everything than there would be no such thing as fear, happiness, sadness or _love_. Yes, I act on impulse, but you…you're…urgh I don't even know!"

Nim was silent for a few moments, finding that the words hurt her, but she would not allow him to unlock those emotions that she had just recently reburied. "Well then…I hope you and Miss Swann enjoy your lives together." She then turned her head away from him, pushing herself closer to the bars and peering out, ignoring the welling in her eyes. The tears fell from her eyes unbidden and unchecked leaving her feeling worse than when she had woken up. She had just given him permission to pursue Elizabeth and to leave her be, though she doubted that would have been much of an option for her as he was seemingly steadfast for the blond's affections.

_So what happens when I have to watch you die after you give them your blood?_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes against the tears that cascaded down her dirty cheeks. _What happens when I have to watch you die? _

* * *

><p>Haha we're starting to see a lot going on here, but you're gonna have to keep reading in order to find out more ;)<p>

Feel free to leave me a review if you'd like :D

xoxo,  
>timexgone23 ;B<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Chapter 12 here we are! So the story itself is slowly building to it's climax (ohhhh yeahhhh – Kool Aid man anyone?) Anyways, after three days of me trying to figure out where I wanted this to go and with the collaboration from GraNNIeShuffelz03 – who is, in fact, my roommate lol – I think we have a solid chapter here folks :) I'm gonna really quickly gonna answer reviews and then I'll let y'all read the story ;)

With that said, I'd like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 11:_ Why Fireflies Flash, GraNNIeShufflez03, Hufflepuff Hex and Shannyrox101_

_Hufflepuff Hex – _Haha so totally true! Nim has definitely developed in a more "piratey" way…but I found the whole scene funnier because in earlier chapters she's depicted as having a "lack of womanly figure" so it shows that the pirate's standards aren't that high as long as they're easy I guess lmao :) And yes…those hormones get 'cha every time :P But I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks for your review and happy reading!

_Shannyrox101 – _Not weird at all :D I loved it as a matter of fact! I read it and was like…that's epic and I had to show my roommate lol :) But in all seriousness thank you so much for your review (I always praise new reviewers lol!) and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Hahahahaha! Yes, I'm so happy you saw it! And yes, she did stay on the _Pearl_ because, like you said, normally they throw her overboard as well. I played with the idea of it for a long while because I didn't know if I wanted to put her in that typical awkward place with Elizabeth OR if I wanted to make it awkward with Will :) I went with the latter because it applies later in the story ;)  
>That's what I was worried about…Barbossa is absolutely my FAVORITE character and because he's my favorite character I didn't want to lay on my like of him too strongly, but knowing that he was still in character is comforting :) Thanks! Haha and I'm glad you pointed that out – remember a few chapters back where this whole thing started because of negotiations between her and Jack? Well…this is the final product. She definitely looks to Jack to keep her together – relying on him as that older brother for certain and when he tells her something she takes it to heart, which you'll see more and more in DMC and AWE :) Ish gets real lol!<br>Haha I had to add that light moment in there! Marty is so funny and he always seems to bring that humor into play when it's tense, so I wanted to capture that here. Yes, it's obvious now that the two of them only agree to disagree and then fight some more :) Again, necessary for later lol! Anyways, thanks for your lovely review as always (I seriously do look forward to them lol) and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_GraNNIeShufflez03 – _Haha yeah…don't hate – And yes…she's definitely learned to adapt thanks to Jack's not so subtle lessons (cough-cough negotiations constantly changing cough-cough). Haha, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for helping me bust through this next chapter ;) Hope you enjoy the final product lol!

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Also! If you want to read an _amazing _Jack/OFC story, check out _Why Fireflies Flash_'s series! It's positively amazing and I have been love struck with her Original Character, Nicolette Brown, and the plot itself :) You can get to her stories via the reviews page and just follow the link to her writers page OR on my main page in the favorite stories section is her story and she's under my favorite authors so check her out :)

One more :) If any of you are interested in Young Justice, check out _GraNNIeShufflez03_'s story! I'm her beta for it and it's absolutely awesome :) Much, much different from your typical Young Justice story – no romantic pairing, but definitely a good read! You can reach her via my reviews page and I do believe she's in both my favorite story's link and author's link so defiantely have a look and drop a review – if you don't know anything about it she makes it really easy to follow :)

If you want a good read check both of them out! Also, if you want me to drop by your stories PM me and lemme know :) I'm ALWAYS looking for something to read!

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

P.S. Three more weeks until the semester ends!~ WHOOT WHOOT!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC ;))

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl__  
><em>XII

Will glanced at Nim's thin form from where he sat with furrowed brows. He could see her obvious discomfort as well as the shuddering in her shoulders – whether it was distress or cold he couldn't tell, however, it did leave him with an emptiness in his heart as well as his gut. What she had said to him had cut deeper than he had allowed her to realize.

The blacksmith turned his eyes away from her disheveled form and sighed. He had always acted upon what he had felt at the given time and he knew that the situation he was in now was thanks to his impulsiveness, however, it had hurt him more for the female to point it out to him. He brooded for a long while before returning his eyes to her dozing form, her head leaning uncomfortably against the bars of her own cell (of which was directly next to his own for the two had nearly been nose to nose when they had fought before). Frowning he stood, his brown eyes sweeping over her form.

Her hair was falling out of the bun it had been in previously, the long strands still damp with sweat and the moisture in the air and causing it to wave slightly. Her shirt hung from her shoulder since the vest she wore was loose and had ceased to hold the larger shirt (now soiled with dirt and gunpowder from their earlier struggle as well as a small patch of red from where the knife had cut into her neck. For a moment he felt pity surface in his chest, but the anger he felt towards her words was much greater. Acting upon this second emotion he shook her raw hands in order to wake her, causing the brunette to jump up in surprise. Her green eyes were wide and startled, but as soon as they fell upon him they narrowed with a more guarded and dangerous edge to them, of which did not escape the blacksmith's notice.

"What now Will?" She inquired softly, obvious weariness to her alto and for a split second Will's anger diminished to be replaced by remorse. Again he forced down this feeling only for the words to stop before they fell passed his lips. "If you plan on fighting with me out of a lack of better things to do with your time then forget it." She sighed, "I don't have the energy anymore." He was speechless as her eyes pierced his with more emotion than her words held. "I can't…" When her voice cracked he couldn't find the anger that had filled him to awaken her from her obviously uncomfortable rest. Frowning, his eyes briefly flickered to her bound hands and he slowly and tentatively began to untie them.

Every sharp and hitched breath that the blacksmith heard pushed deeper and deeper into his chest as if the lashing of a whip. As the rope fell from her hands she sighed, in what Will thought was relief, before taking her hands through the bars and examining them. The rope had irritated the lacerations on her wrists and hands, having rubbed a few layers of skin completely off and leaving the appendages swollen and irritated. He flipped her hands over in his own, his brows furrowing, especially as her body slumped fully into the bars before her.

"Nim…" the mentioned brunette looked up at him at the sound of her name falling from his lips, her brows furrowing in question that she seemed otherwise unable to verbalize. "Why did you let them do this?"

"Do what?" She frowned softly, her voice a cracked whisper. "Bind me as if a bitch in heat?" He winced at the anger behind her words, even as she otherwise did not express such anger. "I angered Barbossa and then followed up with that _creature _they call a man." Will chuckled slightly, earning a weak smile from the green eyed female. "Let's just say he didn't take to well with me fighting back."

"But you don't act on impulse."

Nim frowned. She knew exactly where this was heading and she only hoped it wouldn't turn into another argument. "I did…and that's what landed me here." She gestured then to her hands that were still held tentatively within his calloused hands. Will traced her face and despite her hair sticking to her damp skin he could see bruises lining her neck as well as the rather nasty looking one on her cheek bone from where she had obviously been struck, the dark purple glaring at him and appearing more vicious than the yellow accompanying it. Nim sighed softly, despite the roughness of his skin against her own, it brought her comfort. "Will…I don't want to fight about this again, but impulse is not a bad thing." She breathed, "Impulse is raw emotion that powers us into action…it's instinct, however; reason, logic? Without these two you cannot control instinct."

"Then if I rely too heavily on my instinct and you rely too heavily upon your reason then neither one of us are exactly cut out for this."

Nim shook her head with a small smile. "Not exactly," she smirked. "I just don't take it personally because I'm not emotionally invested."

"Selfish is what it is." Will stated with a furrowed brow. "That's all it comes down to being…selfish. I say this because, Nim, you don't ever realize what you have because you're too busy protecting yourself behind logic."

"I wouldn't necessarily say –"

"Say what Nim?" Will frowned. "That, that isn't necessarily true," He nodded to himself at her silence for it spoke volumes to him. "You're afraid of putting your emotions on the line because of what may happen."

"That's not true." Nim frowned deeply; hurt flickering in her eyes at the accusation. "I'm not afraid of emotions Will; I've simply learned to live without them because whenever I do allow myself to feel something I end up getting hurt. It's a fact." She growled lowly. "The last time I felt happiness, I had to watch my _best friend _die before my eyes. The last time I felt sadness, I found out that my uncle died. The last time I felt helpless was when I awoke in Port Royal not knowing where I was or where my parents were okay. The last time I felt love?" She drew off slightly as the word passed her lips before gathering up her courage and looking him directly in the eyes. "The last time I felt love was when you helped me conqueror my fear, when you stood beside me, when you supported me." She frowned. "Yet…every time I try to feel anything all I feel is pain…all that happens in the end is _**I. Get. Hurt**_." Will was speechless even after she turned her head away from him, though she did not attempt to remove her hands from his grasp. "I don't ask for your sympathy or your pity Will," she stated after a long while of the two emerged in their thoughts. "The only thing I will ask you to do is don't lead me on…don't make me believe you care if you don't, don't make me believe that you love me…if you don't." She searched his eyes then and quickly decided upon changing the subject back to their original conversation. "And if you rely too much on emotion, it's naïveté…" Will only scoffed.

"It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done." Nim frowned softly, removing her hands from his own and standing as straight as she could.

"So it would seem…" The blacksmith watched as she stepped away and sat down on the bench that lay in her cell, her head craning back to rest against the wall and her eyes sliding closed. It was obvious she was finished with the argument and she had left him with plenty to think about. Though Nim had removed herself from the conversation and it had obviously finished, she felt unsatisfied. Vulnerable was defiantly one thing that she felt, surely, however, it was the feeling of not having said what she felt needed to be said settled into her chest and she coughed, wincing at the dryness of her throat. It was these thoughts that gave way to a series of memories, all flashing before her eyes as darkness once again claimed her.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

A seven year old Nim stood before her mirror in a soft ivory dress with a sage green sash tied about her small waist, the ends trailing to the hem of the shin length dress from the bow it had been tied behind her back. Her brown hair had been pleated into two French braids, the ends of her hair curled with an iron from where the ends were tied off with matching ribbon – her bangs styled very similarly to how they appeared in her twenty year old appearance. The little girl looked at herself, twisting left and right to get a complete view of the way she looked, an expression of distaste pushing her pudgy features into an odd grimace.

"Oh Nimphie, my darling, you look beautiful."

The seven year old turned and looked at the woman, taking in her long white dress and the tiara tucked into her dark locks. "Mommy, why can't I wear pants like Aunt Maggie?" Lynette chuckled, turning her daughter towards her and smoothing out the puffy sleeves of her dress before grasping her hands in her gloved ones.

"Because, sweetie, you're the flower girl." She answered simply, "Flower girls _always_ wear dresses."

"Then I quit."

Lynette laughed, a wide smile pushing her lips upwards and expressing her straight teeth. Nim frowned at her, not finding her statement amusing, but literal. "Oh Nimphie, you can't quit now!" The woman smiled, kneeling down to her daughter's level and smiling. "You know, I can always get you those flowers you always like…after the wedding."

"But I don't want flowers mommy," Nim stated with a pout. "I wanna stay with you and daddy!"

"Oh sweetie!" Lynette laughed again, her brown eyes arched with mirth. Nim took in her appearance from the soft pink eye shadow, the slight blush on her mother's cheeks and the gloss on her lips highlighting the natural pink of her lips. "You can stay with me and daddy for as long as you want, in fact, you never have to be apart from us if you don't want to."

The seven year old pouted again. "I don't want you and daddy to go away without me anymore. I don't want you to get hurt like Uncle Murphy."

Lynette frowned softly, smoothing out the bangs on her daughter's forehead. "No…that won't happen darling, I promise."

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

"_I swear Nim it was the craziest thing!_" Nim sighed as she shifted on her bed, the phone cradled against her ear as she listened to her best friend recount what she had seen. "_He escaped from the ship exploding and just turned up on the other ship! You have to watch this movie, the graphics are positively amazing!_"

"I don't do movies Faye you know that." The brunette stated, shrugging despite knowing that her friend could not see it. "I just don't see the point of making up stories about what happened in the past when we have no idea if it is actual reality."

Faye snorted through the phone and Nim almost laughed. "_Your mom's an artist!_" She pointed out. "_How, in the bloody hell, did she end up with a daughter who doesn't appreciate art!_"

"I appreciate _art_," The brunette argued, "I just don't see the point of watching people pretend to be someone that a) they're not and b) may not even know about! I just don't see the point of attempting to depict what happened in the past, adding things that are "mystical" and other worldly, when you can learn about the actual accounts through a book!"

"_You're so boring Nim_." Her friend joked, earning a snicker from the brunette. "_Seriously, though! You're too uptight – they make these kind of things for people who absolutely detest the idea of history._" Faye pointed out and the brunette laughed, she could picture her friend's face contorted into a grimace. "_Well, I wouldn't say _detest_, but you know what I mean._"

"Whatever Faye," Nim smirked, "If I get time this weekend _maybe _I'll check the movie out…" She was cut off by the loud squeal of joy from her friend and the brunette snickered. "_But_ I'm not making any promises."

"_That's fair enough for me._" Faye stated happily. "_But promise that you'll at least watch it before the end of the month?_"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure,"

"_I'm serious Nim!_" Faye argued, a small laugh entering through the receiver. "_At least check it out…I'll give you a cupcake and be your best friend~_"

"You're already my best friend." Nim snickered finally, "And you know I'm not a fan of cupcakes, but I'll check it out when I get the chance okay?"

"_Fair enough,_" Faye said after a moment of consideration, "_But seriously…you'd like Will Turner – he's a cute!_"

Nim snorted, looking at the image of the man that her friend had given her earlier that day. "That's only 'cause you're obsessed with Orlando Bloom."

"_EW NO!_" Faye laughed, "_Johnny Depp is my main man you know that!_"

"No I'm pretty sure it was you who said that you'd jump Orlando Bloom if you ever saw him…if I remember correctly." Nim smirked. "But I digress."

"Whatever." Faye sighed, "But I'll be nagging you until you watch at least the first movie."

"Who even came up with _Pirates of the Caribbean_ anyway!" Nim scoffed. Faye only laughed.

"Blame Disney."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," Faye laughed. "I gotta go, dad's calling me down for dinner. Good luck on that paper okay?"

"Yeah thanks."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Faye."

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

Eleven years had passed and Nim once again stood before a mirror in a hunter green gown. The sleeves cupping her thin arms, the dress itself covering her shoulders and leaving part of her back exposed. The necklace that her father had given her when she was four was the only jewelry she wore, effectively hiding the new scar from her recent surgery and resting between her defined clavicles. Her long brown locks had been swept up and pinned in an intricate up-do, the hair that was left to fall from the style was curled, her bangs falling over her trimmed brows. Her green eyes were lined in black kohl and swept out from her eyes and giving her elegant wings, her make up remaining simple.

She turned left and right to look at herself in the mirror, frowning in distaste at her appearance and sighing. It was August 3rd, 2010 and the date of her eighteenth birthday. Clasping her hands together she examined herself once more, jumping as the door opened and her mother and father appeared in the doorway.

"Darling you look absolutely beautiful!"

Nim rolled her eyes, "Mom, you're too nice."

"No you really do!" Lynette smiled. "You have nothing to worry about; just remember to be yourself okay?" Nim took a shuddering breath.

"Mom, they're not gonna like me…"

"Ya stop that talk right now young lady." Nim turned her eyes to her father, of whom had spoken, and frowned.

"Dad…"

"You're a Puget kid, whether you like it or not." James stated with a smile. "If they don' like ya who cares! Ya don' need their money anyways."

"Jim!" Lynette sighed in exasperation. "While her grades are amazing, having that financial support will defiantly help her through college…especially for after college!"

"Honey, ya know bett'r then I do that they don' care." James stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "They'd do anythin' to knock 'er down 'cause o' us." Lynette swatted at him and sighed before looking at her daughter once more, her brows furrowing in concern as she saw no exact expression on her face.

"Nim, just be you…" She attempted to smile only for it to fall as her daughter remained stoic. "You make us proud no matter what has ever happened or whatever will happen because we love you very much." Her smile became genuine as her daughter's lips quirked. "Now you get out there and show them who's boss."

"Alright mom." Nim sighed, a smile still twitching at her lips before her eyes turned to her father who only stood behind her mother with his arms crossed and a wide grin spread across his lips and dimpling his cheeks – a trait that the teen acquired from him.

"Go get 'em kiddo. We're proud o' ya no matter what happens."

"Thanks dad…"

After a short embrace, Nim stood straight and turned from both of her parents and facing the door that would bring her into the room with her mother's family. Taking a deep breath she took a step forwards towards the door, followed by another and then another until she stood right before the door.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

Nim grunted as she began to awaken once more, finding that the pounding in her head was now gone and she felt much better than she had before the restful sleep she had gotten. She almost went to thank Will, only to see that he was lost in his own thoughts. Finding that disturbing him was unnecessary. She looked around for the first time at the brig to see that the wood appeared rotted and worn, obviously not taken care of as well as it should have been.

She turned her head across the way to see that Anamaria was speaking quietly with Gibbs, appearing as if she too was stressed out with the entire situation. Though Nim knew she was talking about Will, she was not compelled to defend him, nor did she feel it necessary to eavesdrop on the conversation, finding it much more interesting to contemplate and reflect on herself until they reached the Isle de Muerta.

It was very rare that she had flashbacks about her life, for there was very little that she actually regretted – however it came to her attention that perhaps she hadn't done everything that she wanted to do before her seemingly eminent death. Sighing softly, she unpinned her hair in an attempt to give herself something to do while thinking, pulling the long and dirty strands from the bun it had been in previously and running her fingers through it. It did not take Nim long to become disgusted with her hygiene and quickly shook the thought off, for there was very little she could do at the moment. Twisting the locks back into a bun at the back of her head she pinned it back into place and sighed.

To say that she had forgotten that she was not of this time was a severe understatement. While being caught up in the entire plot of what appeared to be a movie she had forgotten that she was once the shy, introverted college student who was obsessed with history and adventuring with her parents. Another sigh came to her lips at the thought of her parents. She had not been separated from them since she was seven, with the exception of when she was studying at Oxford, and the thought of conqueroring this seemingly fictional world without them was daunting it appeared as if she had simply morphed into it.

A furrow appeared in her brow as this thought came to her head.

How is it, if this is a fictional world, that she could adapt to the conditions without maintaining her "21st Century Girl" persona as is depicted in other fan fictions? This question brought a haze of confusion to her mind. Logically, if one were to be brought into a purely _fictional_ world, one would not change, but would only hide their "all-knowingness" because their purpose would be suspended after the plot was over. But Nim had nearly forgotten all about her previous life, of course with the exception of a few things such as Faye and her parents, but everything else was slowly beginning to fade and it was this that confused her and scared her at the same time.

You always fear what is unknown after all.

Leaning her head back against the wall, her fingers found her necklace and she began to play with the charm, finding that the familiarity of it brought her comfort.

Her mind began to wander to the subject of her parents and she felt a wave of guilt wash over her as if ice water. For the entirety of her stay in this dimension she had not once put proper thought into their well being, though as she began to think of them causing her heart twinge painfully in her chest and she frowned. The thoughts of everything that Gibbs and Jack had told her about her mother and father respectfully began to link up with the each of them and Nim was beginning to see parallels. It made her wonder if the parallels were only in her mind because it brought her comfort or if it made her feel lonelier than she had felt before. The information regarding the both of them added up, especially since there was a seven year period where Nim had not known either of them, but at the same time it didn't. Shaking her head of the thoughts she resigned herself to the idea that after this whole thing was over, she would search for her parents…without Jack's help.

The sound of rustling brought Nim from her thoughts and she turned to see Will standing now on his bench with half of the boards above his cell pulled out and hitting the deck just above the rafters. She stood and quirked a brow at him, folding her arms in front of her and leaning on the bars, being mindful of her still sore hands and wrists. "Will…what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I am not going to resign myself to this fate." He frowned as he continued to hit the rafters. "Unlike you, I haven't given up the hope of escape."

Nim's brow only arched further. "I never said I gave up hope…"

"Then your idea of sitting down and licking your wounds, so to speak, is getting out?"

The green eyed female only snickered, gaining the crew's attention as her laugher became apparent, but it wasn't her usual musical laughter. No, this laugh was sarcastic and callous. "Will…use your head," She stated after gaining control of herself. "You're not going to be able to escape because if you do you're going against _your_ negotiation…meaning that they'll kill every single one of us as the terms of said negotiation voids itself. No, you have to stick to your end of the bargain…"

"Then how do you propose we do this Nim?" Will growled out as he hit the boards again. "I don't exactly plan on dying today."

"No one said you had to." Nim frowned. "Stop reacting and just think for a second. Think about Jack –"

"NO!" Nim glared at him as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I refuse to think like that two timing, mangy, pir-!"

"Pirate?" Nim scoffed, "You're too thick headed for your own good…you make an ass appear reasonable." Will only glared at her, but remained silent and Nim took this as a sign to continue. "The only reason why Jack has lasted this long is because he has the perfect balance of emotion and logic…which is why when you gave yourself up he had nothing to offer Barbossa to bargain our freedom and why he was thrown overboard."

"Get to your point Nim…"

"My point is," She snarled at him, her temper flaring with his impatience. "That unless you start thinking of every possibility then you're gonna get yourself and _all_ of us killed. Did you happen to consider what you would do _after_ you escaped and were left to fight off an entire _undead_ crew by _yourself_?" Taking in his blank expression, the shorter female scoffed loudly, "I thought not."

Will was silent for a long moment before continuing to hit the boards. "I'm not going to give up."

Nim sighed loudly in exasperation before pushing off of the bars and seating herself back on her bench. "Your funeral…"

After a few moments her ears picked up the sound of two pairs of feet heading towards the opening of the brig and she turned her eyes to see Pintel and Ragetti, the two pirates who had locked her in the stateroom, were standing in the doorway with two buckets and mops. The two looked around before noticing the blacksmith half emerged in the celing. Pintel chuckled loudly.

"That ain't gonna work." He smirked, placing his bucket on the ground. "That's the gun deck above ya."

"Told ya…"

Will glowered at the smug woman before lowering himself down onto his bench once more, his eyes glaring at the two pirates who began to swab the brig with the dirty and mucky water. As the two pirates went about their business the blacksmith glanced at Nim in the other cell to see that she had undone her vest and had untucked her shirt and was now using the hem to dab at the lacerations on her wrists. She did so silently and without one complaint and he was about to question her when he remembered her telling him about the scar on her shoulder. He was them reminded that Nim was not the meek little girl that he thought he knew, but was a lot tougher than she gave herself credit for and a new admiration swelled in his chest as this thought crossed his mind. Despite being scarastic she had his best interest in mind, she was simply biding her time and gathering her strength for when the time came to fight she'd be ready to. Though his dislike of her was still very much apparent at the present time, he found that he did respect her to some regard.

He then turned his eyes to Gibbs who stood at the front of the crew with his arms folded over his chest and simply staring at the two pirates as they went about their business bickering.

"Will you two shut up!"

Both Gibbs and Will turned to Nim who was glaring at the two pirates, her eyes a venomous acid green, expressing her obviously shortened temper. Pintel and Ragetti looked at her, the fatter of the two (being Pintel) stopped the motion of his mop and leaned on it, staring at her through the bars as if she was an animal at the zoo. "And what do you plan on doin' poppet?"

"I wouldn't tempt me." Nim growled from behind her clenched jaw, but the calmness of her voice set Will and Gibbs's guards up and their expectations heading to the worst possible scenario. "Just wait Master Pintel," She continued. "You will be mortal at one point and when you are I will happily wipe that smug grin from your face with the barrel of a gun and a bullet to match it."

"Now that's not very polite comin' from a lady!" Nim's glare turned to Ragetti who flinched at her gaze before clearing his throat. "Lady's ain't supposed to kill no one…"

"Where you are right, Master Ragetti, I find that the suggestion should be more directed to your rather stupid partner."

"Oye!"

Ragetti's eye widened (his wooden eye unable to copy the movement), and he looked about ready to laugh had it not been for the indignant yell of his partner and the glare that always reminded him who was older.

"You best watch that mouth poppet," Pintel warned, shaking the front of her cell threateningly. "I'd be happy to slit your throat and end yer sufferin' now."

"And then you'd have an entire upset of my crew to cause you problems." Nim challenged. "Don't play the game Master Pintel if you don't know all the rules."

"Damn blighter!" He grumbled under his breath at her before going back to his job. Silence coated the brig once more, the green eyed female settling back and cleaning her wounds once more.

"_Awrk!_" Everyone turned to Cotton's parrot who stepped rapidly on his owner's shoulder, the old sailor looking at him as well. "Shiver me timbers!"

Gibbs smirked, chuckling lightly. "Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit."\

Pintel growled, taking his mop and slamming it into the bars of the crew's cell and causing them to jump back, but not without holding smirks on their faces at the older sailor's mirth. Will frowened, moving forward after having time to consider his next question.

"You knew William Turner…" Nim's eyes turned to the blacksmith in pity. She could relate to him now that she had no idea what had happened to her own parents, but given that his identity was known he was able to freely ask about his father where Nim was not at liberty to.

Pintel turned from where he had been mopping, stopping the motion and leaning on the pole. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill? We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed."

"Stupid Blighter!" Ragetti cursed as he stood straight earning a glare from Gibbs.

"Good man!"

Will added in as if he was positive it was truth, "And then he ran. And he's hiding out someplace where you haven't been able to find him." Nim's brows furrowed sadly and she stood next to where the blacksmith leaned against the bars, her heart plummeting into her stomach in dismay.

"Oh Will…" She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes if only to prevent herself from seeing his reaction to the assumed truth. Pintel stared at him, a wicked smirk beginning to form at his lips.

"That's a nice thought, to be sure, and I wager your da wishes he'd thought it hisself." Nim's brows furrowed and she reached between the bars and grasped Will's arm if only to brace him for the news. The blacksmith turned his stern glare to Nim, only for it to soften as he noticed the concern on her face. Furrowing his brow he returned his eyes to Pintel and Ragetti who were now both looking at him. "Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain…" His brows furrowed deeper when Ragetti echoed what the older pirate had said.

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did." Pintel glared at him wickedly.

"I'M TELLING THE STORY!" He snapped causing the occupants of the room to jump. He cleared his throat before continuing, "So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps…"

"Bootstraps' bootstraps…"

"The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." Pintel finished as if completing a horror story around a campfire before standing up straight and shrugging casually. "Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

Ragetti nodded, "That's what you call ironic."

Will glowered at the two, comforted by Nim's touch as the weight of his father's fate hit him full force. His dislike for pirates only grew as he learned the truth and he mentally cursed. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest as the truth began to sink in, the entire time, since Jack told him about his father, he had been hoping that he would be able to meet him after so long and yell at him for leaving him and his mother in England and then he had planned on making it up to him, somehow. But now that he knew that his father was dead there was no closure and he now knew how Nim felt, not knowing where both of her parents were or if they were even alive.

All heads turned as the sound of footsteps came down the stairs, the rattling of chains following only bringing dread to each occupant of the room. Standing in the doorway now was Barbossa, his eyes narrowed. "Bring him."

"What of the girl?"

"She stays here…maybe some distance will make the heart grow fonder."

Nim glared at the man and Will only looked at her in questioning before frowning as his door was opened by Bo'sun and his arms were wretched away from Nim as the shackles were placed on his wrists. He glared openly at Barbossa as he was prodded forward by the large man behind him. Nim held onto the bars separating herself from the rest of the group gathered in the brig and she glared at them.

"Just remember what I told you Barbossa…"

"Aye I remember, but seeing as you're behind bars it'll not be ye who brings forth that fate." Nim only smirked.

"I never said it was me facilitating your end…I just said you'd be met with fate."

Barbossa stared at her for a moment before ordering everyone to the main deck, the sound of their feet disappearing was the only thing they could register, but unlike the crew, Nim was able to see the hopeless look that the blacksmith shot her as he disappeared from sight.

The brunette sighed, her heart plummeting into her stomach for the second time in a matter of ten minutes as her concern for Will's fate began to encroach on her thoughts. She began twisting the charm in her fingers once again and she sighed, her mind buried in her thoughts. She didn't know how long it had been until she was brought from her thoughts by the sounds of a single pair of footsteps, the echoing coming from above the brig and setting Nim's nerves on edge.

Nim's head turned to the sound of footfalls coming from the stairs and the crew in the adjacent cell had quieted their conversation. She watched as a new pirate walked down the stairs, her brows furrowing. At first, Nim couldn't distinguish the figure, their form almost feminine, but at the same time the brunette couldn't be sure. They wore long, black, knee high boots and matching trousers, a deep blue tunic tucked into the pants with a purple sash tied about their waist as well as a belt. Most of their figure was covered by the long overcoat, their face hidden by a large hat with a hawk's tail feather tucked into the band. Nim, for a fleeting moment, thought that this was Barbossa playing a trick on her, but as the figure lifted their head and stood straight in front of the doorway her heart stopped and she vaguely heard Gibbs murmur something from the other cell, but her attention was on the familiar face.

"Mom!"

* * *

><p>Did someone order a plot twist?<br>BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Keep reading to find out ;)

Again, not maditory for me to update, but please take a second to R&R :D

xoxo,  
>timexgone23<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Chapter 13…wow…time has really flown by haha, I was NOT expecting this story to take off as well as it did. I had originally wrote it because I starting doing the whole "What if" campaign in my head and decided to put it on a document lol! Over the last 12 chapters, since the very beginning of this story, I've had a grand total of 4,562 hits and 1,774 visitors…I'm shocked! I can legitimately say that this is the highest number of hits I have ever gotten on any story! Okay moment's over haha! Anyway, I'm sorry to have left you at a cliffhanger last chapter, but it's necessary…trust me lol!

With that said, I'd like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 12:_ momorocks101ful, MerlinDoctorTorchwood, GraNNIeShufflez03, Why Fireflies Flash, Shannyrox101, Rainbow Haired Girl, Gamergirl052_

_momorocks101ful – _Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying the development of the story and even better the plot twist! Wow…I don't even know what to say other then "thank you!" :) Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it as much as you have the rest of the story.

_MerlinDoctorTorchwood – _Thank you very much and I'm really happy you're enjoying the story! Even better, thank you for the correction lol. I realized that after I had posted it :) I just didn't get a chance to go back and fix it haha. Anyway thank you so much for your review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :D

_GraNNIeShufflez03 – _Haha I do owe you for the help on that chapter :D And yes, yes, as your beta I feel it necessary to publicize your story chica. Anyway you're welcome for the flip flops hahaha! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well ;)

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Haha! I am SO happy that I caught you off guard haha. And don't worry you'll soon find out…just not in this chapter heehee ;) And thanks, thanks, thanksssss~! Nim and Will are just plain fun to write. I don't want to push Elizabeth out and I definitely wanted to channel the frustration between the two of them especially after Elizabeth showed up! And yes! Honestly, if I didn't want to take a shot at a Will/OC I would've written a Jack/OC lol…as a matter of fact, that's how this story started off :D And ohhh boy…I can't give any of that away yet, but I can assure you, based off of the information you already know about Nim that Jack's death is NOT going to be pretty :P And, don't worry about it :D I have the same habit…as well as talking with my hands o.O; And oh my goodness, the first flashback was my favorite to write lol, but the second flashback between her and Faye is extremely important to remember ;P Just throwin' that out there…haha. And no problem for the shout out! You've been reviewing my story pretty much since day one so any way I can help out I will :) Anyway thank you SOOOO much for your review! I really appreciate it and the lovely feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_Shannyrox101 – _LMAO! That's okay! Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D

_Rainbow Haired Girl – _Haha live with thy cliffhanger no longer! Anyway, thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)

_Gamergirl052 – _Hahahahaha thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter :D

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Also! If you want to read an _amazing _Jack/OFC story, check out _Why Fireflies Flash_'s series! It's positively amazing and I have been love struck with her Original Character, Nicolette Brown, and the plot itself :) You can get to her stories via the reviews page and just follow the link to her writers page OR on my main page in the favorite stories section is her story and she's under my favorite authors so check her out :)

One more :) If any of you are interested in Young Justice, check out _GraNNIeShufflez03_'s story! I'm her beta for it and it's absolutely awesome :) Much, much different from your typical Young Justice story – no romantic pairing, but definitely a good read! You can reach her via my reviews page and I do believe she's in both my favorite story's link and author's link so defiantely have a look and drop a review – if you don't know anything about it she makes it really easy to follow :)

If you want a good read check both of them out! Also, if you want me to drop by your stories PM me and lemme know :) I'm ALWAYS looking for something to read!

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

P.S. Three more weeks until the semester ends!~ WHOOT WHOOT!

NOW ON WITH THE FIC ;))

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl_  
>XIII<p>

A smirk twitched at Lynette's lips as she looked at her daughter, though it soon fell when she noticed the condition of the much smaller female. Her dark eyes swept over Nim's form quickly, a frown coming to her lips. Her daughter had most certainly changed over the last week and a half – she was more toned, thinner and looked as if she hadn't slept much and it was these things that worried her the most. Though Nim had always been a fit teenager, she was more petite than muscular – and while this comforted Lynette knowing her daughter was fit to survive, it concerned her that Nim had to do so on her own.

"Mom?"

She could hear the slight tremor in her daughter's voice, but there was also relief overpowered by her surprise. "We don't have much time." Nim stared at her incredulously in response. "Clean yourself up and let's go!" Without much thought, the younger woman quickly tucked in her shirt and retied her vest. "Move out of the way." Nim did so quickly as her mother pulled out her pistol, coking it and firing at the lock, the door swinging open and giving the twenty year old a way out.

"What about everyone else?" Lynette frowned softly.

"We have a kid to save Nim, but don't worry…someone else is on their way. If we move everyone now it'll alert the pirates, just trust me." The woman's frown only deepened when Nim shot her a suspicious look and she was almost thankful for the skepticism her daughter had developed, however, at the present moment it was unnecessary.

"Mom…"

"Nim, now!"

The brunette frowned before stepping out of the cell and crossing her mother, grabbing her effects that had been stashed on a barrel off to the side and strapping them to her person. Noticing a roll of gauze, the green eyed female wasted no time in wrapping her wrists and hands tightly – taking the time to roll up her sleeves to her elbows as well, wrapping the ends in the same gauze in order to keep them in place. The last thing she noticed as the knife off to the side and without too much thought she grabbed it and tucked it into the sash around her waist.

"How'd you get on the _Pearl _mom?" She inquired as she dressed herself, fixing two extra pistols into the back of her sash as a precaution. "I've been looking for you!"

"Some rather interesting circumstances," Lynette answered breathily. "Let's just say these clothes aren't my own sweetie."

"Yeah…I thought you were Barbossa for a bit there."

"That was the idea," She smirked in response before taking in her daughter's form once more. Nim grabbed her cutlass off of the barrel, flipping it in her hands and placing it in its rightful place at her hip in a fluid motion before pulling on her overcoat. "Ready?" When Nim nodded she looked to where the crew of the _Interceptor _looked at her expectantly. Nim glanced at them before grabbing another knife and tossing it to Gibbs.

"Make good use outta that."

"Go get 'im lass." Nim offered the sailor a nod and a wave before running up the stairs after her mother. The two women made it to the top deck without much incident, however, Nim soon found that getting the longboats free would cause too much noise.

"Forget the longboats." She said quickly before looking over the rail. "We don't have time and they're gonna draw the attention to the pirates keeping guard."

"Nim we can't jump…" Lynette watched with wide eyes as Nim grabbed a hold of the shrouds and stood on the railing, her eyes looking down into the dark Caribbean waters below her. "Honey…?"

Nim turned and looked back over her shoulder, a smirk beginning to twitch at her lips. "Well…what doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger right?" She asked with a shrug, "Last one in has to deal with the pirates left onboard!" Before her mother could stop her Nim jumped off of the railing and into the cold waters forty feet below.

Lynette threw herself into the railing to see the impact where Nim had landed before throwing herself over as well; not having enough time to make sure her daughter was fine as the pirates guarding the ship were sure to hear the impact of the two of them hitting the water. As Lynette surfaced she almost screamed as she was grabbed and pulled backwards into the hull of the ship. Looking at her captor she noticed her daughter pressed against the smooth wood of the ship, as the smaller female pointed back up, she traced the side to notice two pirates searching for the source of the sound.

When the pirates left the brown eyed woman looked at her daughter in open abhorring, "When the _hell_ did you get over your fear!" Nim would have laughed if the situation would have been different and only shook her head.

"Don't necessarily want to talk about it."

"Honey…"

"Seriously mom, I don't want to talk about it."

Lynette could tell immediately that there was something wrong with her daughter and her knowledge only sharpened as the younger woman murmured that they had a ritual to crash. In the open water, Lynette grabbed her daughter's arm and held her back, searching her eyes. "You love him don't you?"

"Mom, now really isn't the time –!"

"Nimphadora, answer me."

Nim's jaw clenched as she stared at her mother. Why all of a sudden did her mother care about her love life, let alone what she was thinking in general. While she loved her mother heart and soul, she did feel neglected at times and did feel as if she had to be scripted and censored around her. Sighing in exasperation the green eyed woman frowned. "Yes mom…I do, happy?"

Lynette eyed her daughter, hiding a smirk of knowingness before motioning with her head towards the island. "Well he's certainly not gonna save himself hmm?"

"No I suppose not…" Nim drawled off before turning and swimming as quietly as she could towards the Isla de Muerta, her mother trending right behind her. As they reached the bank, Nim placed her hands on the rock face and hoisted herself out of the water and when she hit the solid flat she turned and helped pull Lynette out of the water, being mindful of the noise the two of them were making. Sighing she looked around, "Do you have any idea where the mouth of the cove is?"

Lynette stared at her daughter in mirth before shaking her head. "No, but I'm almost one hundred and fifty percent positive that _he_ does…"

With furrowed brows the brunette turned to where her mother was pointing to see Jack making his way to the entrance of the cove. Offering her mother a look of bemusement she motioned for the two of them to follow after the pirate, hopefully not being seen. Nim cleared her throat before cupping her hands over her mouth and emitting a high pitched bird call which made the pirate turn quickly, however, if it was in surprise or fear Nim could not tell. She repeated this sound, varying the pitch before Jack began to slowly make his way towards the two of them. As he rounded the corner, the brunette grabbed the front of his lapel and pulled him towards her, switching their bodies so that the pirate was now pinned against the wall.

"Oh…Nimie!"

"Don't you "oh Nimie" me Jack Sparrow!" Nim raised her hand to cease the correction she was sure was to follow and looking up at him she noticed his mouth close. The younger woman peeked her head around the corner to notice two pirates now standing where Jack would have been entering. "Now…how do you propose we crash this little party?"

"Ye see Nimie, love, we weren't on the guest list so we do not bare an invitation…" Jack quirked a brow as a smirk began to twitch at her lips.

"Who said we needed an invitation hmm?" Jack quickly caught the reference before offering her his own Cheshire grin, turning his eyes then to the other woman standing slightly behind him and next to Nim. "Ah, and who might this lovely beauty be…?"

"My _mother_."

As Jack had been about to make his move he stopped and stared at the woman before looking to Nim and back again. "Bugger…" He paused before quickly smirking. "In my defense you two look _nothing _alike!" Nim only rolled her eyes.

"I'll ask again Jack, how do we crash this party, if you don't mind my plain speaking."

"We wait for the opportune moment."

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

"Begun by blood!"

Jack made his way through the undead crowd gathered among the mountainous treasure, gold and silver strewn about without care and bared witness to the cursed god of Cortez. This, however, did little to deter the dark haired pirate as he wove further into the crowd, "Excuse me," He murmured as he moved closer to the mound upon which Barbossa and his captive stood, the pirates around him shooting him looks of bewilderment.

"By blood un–" Barbossa paused mid-speech, his mouth dropping open in complete abhorring as his eyes caught the familiar form of Jack Sparrow. Thanks to the undead captain's shock, his captive was able to stand straight, his brows furrowing tightly.

"Jack!" Will cried, though he didn't know if he should be relieved or more worried that he was standing before him in the flesh. Barbossa only stared in shock as words would not pass his lips, however, despite the sudden tightening in his chest he was able to mutter his disbelief verbally.

"'S not possible."

"Not probable." Jack corrected with a smirk. Will's brows quickly began to crease in worry.

"Where's Elizabeth? And Nim!"

"She's safe just like _I _promised," He sighed, waving his hands with the movement. "She's all set to marry Norrington just like _she _promised," As he said this Will's brows creased into a deeper furrow, "Nim is wherever she's meant to be just like _she _promised; and you get to die for them just like _you_ promised…so we're all men of our word really!" Jack stated casually before catching his own grammatical mistake, "Except for Nimie and Elizabeth who are, in fact, women."

"Shut up." Barbossa snapped, finally unfrozen from his initial shock, before pointing the rusted knife in his hands at him, "You're next." Bo'sun, who stood closest to Jack, grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from moving and Jack winced as Will's head was forced back down and the blade pressed against his throat.

"You don't want to be doin' that mate…" Barbossa growled lowly, turning his head to look at his old friend as a sneer crossed his lips.

"No, I really think I do."

Jack only shrugged in response, "Your funeral."

Though Will could not necessarily move from his position his eyes quickly found Jack's form as the words struck familiarity within him for Nim had said those exact words to him no more than a half an hour ago. This brought a furrow to his brows once more as his mind quickly began to work on what it was exactly that Jack was doing as Nim's words once again struck familiarly within his mind. Barbossa sighed heavily in his ear, earning a wince from the young blacksmith, before turning again to Jack.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because –" Jack began, moving forward and finding that Bo'sun's hand still held his shoulder and so he slapped the hand to release him before walking closer to his old crewmate and friend. "Because the _HMS Dauntless, _pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." Will's eyes sparked with realization as Barbossa once again allowed him to stand. Angry murmurs erupted around the cavern as each pirate looked to the other for what to do. Jack only sighed, looking to Barbossa to calm his crew enough so that he could continue with his proposal.

"Shut it! The lot o' ye!"

As the cavern became silent once more, Jack looked to Barbossa once more in exasperation, "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_." He paused as he explained his plan, in his mind already weaving the web he needed in order to capture the security of the _Pearl _as well as to unravel the sticky situation that they all currently found themselves in. He then gestured to the crew, "They do what they do best." Loud chuckles erupted from the crew as they all looked at one another with matching smirks. "Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with _two ships_." Will looked at him carefully as he put emphasis on certain words, "The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But, what of the _Pearl_?" Jack inquired, "Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as, Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Barbossa seemed to consider this before turning his eyes to his captive, "I suppose, in exchange, you want me _not_ to kill the whelp?"

"No, no, not at all – by all means kill the whelp, just _not yet_…" Jack drawled off slowly, turning his eyes to Barbossa purposefully as he set the terms of his negotiation within other meanings. If Jack was good at one thing it was playing with words to get what he wanted, "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," He paused, running his fingers over the medallions and grabbing a few off of the top before looking back at the undead captain. "after you've killed Norrington's men, every, last, one." As he said the last three words he placed emphasis on them by tossing each coin back one at a time before sliding one underneath the cloth on his hand. Throaty chuckles chorused in agreement at the end of Jack's wordy speech.

However, Jack taking the last coin did not go unnoticed to the blacksmith's eyes and he glared at him in protest. "You've been planning this from the beginning…ever since you learned my name!"

"Yeah."

"And how does Nim play into your plan Jack," Will frowned, "I found you both together so what's her connection to your plan?" Jack only quirked a brow at him carelessly, regarding him in open exasperation.

"Nimie as I told ye before is my _sister_…what makes you think she's involved with my plan? And who's to say there _is_ a plan?"

Will only glared openly at him in response, getting the clear message from the pirate that he wanted him to cease interrupting his negotiation. Barbossa looked between the two for a moment, considering the other pirate's proposal. "I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five," Jack pushed firmly before smirking, "And I'll buy you the hat…a big one, _Commodore_?"

Barbossa glanced at Jack's outstretched hand suspiciously before smirking, "And throw in your sister as well…"

"You want Nimie?" Jack inquired, taken off guard before quickly regaining control of himself. "What use is she to you mate?"

Barbossa only chuckled, "Ye see Jack, ye know me to be but a humble pirate," Jack rolled his eyes at this, but the undead captain continued nonetheless, "And, if ye pardon me plain speakin', but she's easy on the eyes and a lass with a tongue like that'd make a wonderful pirate's wench." Jack stiffened visibly, of which did not go unnoticed by the blacksmith who also felt anger rush through his veins at the suggestion. "Throw her in, and I may consider the accord."

Jack was silent for a long while in an attempt to reconfigure the plan in order to now save Nim as well, knowing very well that she was able to hear everything that was going on. "She'll not go quietly mate…"

"I think I can handle it."

Barbossa's tone concerned the pirate and he sighed. "Twenty five percent of me plunder, the hat and…Nimie…"

Barbossa's smirk turned wicked as he extended his hand. "We have an accord." Jack nodded, taking his hand and shaking before looking out at the crew.

"All hands to the boats!" As no one moved Jack looked to Barbossa awkwardly, the undead captain only smirking wider at him. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents…" Barbossa began with a widening smirk, "Take a walk." As the pirates began to clear out of the cove Jack turned to his old friend with a look akin to nervousness and confusion upon his features.

"Not to the boats?"

Nim and Lynette watched the scene from behind the rock face with matching frowns, however, they were for different reasons. The dark eyed woman looked to her daughter with furrowed brows. "Does he seriously think he can play with people's lives like that!"

"Shhh!" Nim sighed after effectively silencing her mother. "These caves catch sounds…and no, he wasn't expecting that…"

"Expecting what?" Lynette whispered harshly next to her daughter in incredulousness, "For the pirates to go and kill the entire Royal Navy outside?"

"No." The green eyed woman rolled her eyes. "For the pirates to take a walk…he was hoping to utilize the longboats that carried them here for some reason…why I can't tell, but he ordered the boats for a reason."

"Honey this man is playing with people's lives! He just promised you to that pirate like a piece of meat!"

"He's protecting them mom; he's protecting _me_." Nim snapped, her brows furrowed deeply in her frustration. "I'm not going to not defend the man that's helped me survive for as long as I have – he's trying to save Will while settling an old debt with Barbossa."

"What're the problems of one pirate to another if innocent lives are in danger?" Lynette frowned at her daughter in abhorring. This was not the little girl she knew at all and it scared her knowing that Nim was taking the side of a pirate. "Honey they're pirates!"

"Pirate or not Jack Sparrow is a good man." Nim frowned deeply. "And as it stands currently I'm considered a pirate as well…within an hour of my being here in this world, I was put in prison, but despite this I am not a bad person." Lynette's eyes widened in horror as this truth slipped unbidden from her daughter's lips. "If I've learned one thing from Jack it's how to talk my way out of things and that's what he's doing…he'd much rather negotiate first before resorting to violence because he's the least violent person I know."

"Surprising…"

"I wouldn't be so surprised…" Nim snorted, "You're married to a pirate."

Lynette was silent for a long moment, staring at her daughter openly in shock. "Where on earth did you hear that?" Nim stared at her mother for a moment before her brow furrowed deeply.

"So it _is_ true…hmm…that's interesting considering I was born in the twenty-first century." Nim turned her eyes away from her mother, knowing that the words had slipped passed her lips without much thought and she cursed herself. For a moment she had forgotten who she was speaking to! Where did the manners that she used to have suddenly go? With a furrowed brow she rolled her eyes. If she was going to get any answers it may very well be directly from the horse's mouth and now that she had let her knowledge slip unchecked from her lips she now had to run with the situation.

"We'll talk about this later."

Nim acknowledged her mother's statement with a slight nod of her head as she returned her gaze to the scene of the cavern, waiting for Jack give her and her mother the sign to move. Jack stood at a mound of treasure and was looking at each piece carefully, evaluating each one and then throwing it back into the pile while Barbossa sat on another mound watching him. Will was held off to the side near the undead captain in the hands of a single pirate, the assumption being that since his hands were tied he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. Nim's eyes then turned to survey the room, noticing a total of five pirates, none of which she recognized and not including Jack and Barbossa.

Barbossa stared at Jack for a long while before chuckling good-naturedly, "I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Jack looked up at the complement and quirked a brow, rotating his body drunkenly as he leaned precariously to the side as he fell into his normal and comfortable posture.

"Me?" He inquired, "I'm dishonest." Jack smiled, waving his arms about with the motion. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. _Honestly_. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for," Jack warned, using both of his pointer fingers for emphasis as he made his way over to one of the pirates who was bent down and washing his hands in the clear waters. "Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…_stupid_."

* * *

><p>MUWAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFY!<p>

Ahem, anyway! Keep your eyes out for another update! :)  
>And take some time to R&amp;R ;D lol<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **Whew…back after almost two months! Sorry for that everyone :( My finals hit me really hard this semester and it literally had me crippled with how bad of a writer's block it left with me. Anyway, I'm not going to rant on and on because not only do I have a lot of wonderful reviewers to reply to, but I think you've all waited long enough for this update lol. Anyway, I'm sad to say that this story is quickly coming to a close…I only anticipate about two more chapters…three tops and it's starting to make me sad! Okay, not gonna cry yet, but I'll let you read and find out yourself. Though I am excited to tell you all that you get some much needed answers to a few questions I'm sure you've all had thanks to Gibbs (ahhh I love that man xoxo) throughout the course of this story and Lynette is here to give those answers. You'll find the rest out in DMC lol ;)

With that said, I'd like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 13:_ Why Fireflies Flash, GraNNIeShufflez03, Hufflepuff Hex, Rainbow Haired Girl, Shannyrox101, power ranger fan silver, xxz0eyxx, BlueEyedWolf33 _and _Sammyjo2694_

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Yes they are! It was a spontaineous decision to bring her mother back believe it or not. I had to look across the room at my roommate and ask her what she thought lol. Anyway, yeah…I'm really not looking forward to writing her reaction in the second one, though this one wasn't as bad as you think! DMC is going to kill me to write. I remember being in the movie theatre when it came out and was bawling my eyes out when he died…but what a way to go…haha. And yes, you're right. He gets stabbed by Barbossa and then the hanging scene at the end of the movie lol. And you're gonna hate me next chapter…I already know it lmfao! Especially if the flashback with Faye made you sad…pretty much next chapter is a huge filler before the last scene…and then we find out what Will's decision is ;) As always thank you so much for the positive comments, I'm just sorry it took me so long to get this out :( And haha, Jack hitting on Nim's mom was my favorite part too! :D I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!

_GraNNIeShufflez03 – _LMAO I'm sorry, I just had to…I couldn't figure out where else to go and then the story would've been mad short haha! And aha…I'm so glad you picked up on that. I was wondering if anyone was going to catch that slight character quirk in Nim or not ;) Anyway, here is your long awaited chapter haha so STOP HARASSING ME xD just kidding, and yes, Will is an idiot, but a loveable one ;D Thanks for the review chica xoxo!

_Hufflepuff Hex – _I have to say, I absolutely LOVED reading your review :) seriously, it made my day…month…lol. Anyway, yes I wanted to capture Jack's more…(cough) free spirited personality when it comes to women haha and trust me, if I was Nim I would've probably done the same thing as you lmao – walk out, slap him and then walk away like nothing happened – it'd make an awesome directors cut…who knows. After this story I may just make a spoof of cut scenes…kinda like how they have the spoof reel in the movies ;D We'll see. And upon request here is a long awaited chapter ;D Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy!

_Rainbow Haired Girl_ – New reviewer yay! Haha, I'm sorry about the cliffie, really I am but fear not for I have another update for you! And I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far :D Aw it just makes me all happy inside lol. Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

_Shannyrox101 – _LOL! Thank you so much! Keeping everyone in character definitely is a challenge, but it's always good to hear that there wasn't any OOC moments ;D And thank you, I literally looked across the room at my roommate and asked her if it sounded cool and when she gave me the green light I took it lol! But anyway, thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!

_power ranger fan silver – _**bows dramatically** Thank you, thank you! Haha, on a more serious note, thank you very much :D I was kinda worried about how that would turn out with Nim in the mix of that agreement, but I figured it would annoy her and her mom enough to the point they'd want to fight alongside of Jack haha :) And we can always trust Jack to be dishonest, he even says so himself :D Haha anyway, thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!

_xxz0eyxx – _Yay, I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far :) Hearing that _always_ makes me happy lol. Anyway thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well! :D

_BlueEyedWolf33 – _I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long, trust me I am :( blame my college finals – they were killer and gave me the worst case of writer's block I've ever had to grace the creatures of mankind (shakes head) anyway, I'm so ecstatic that you love this story so much and thank you so much for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :D

_Sammyjo2694 – _Haha thanks so much! I'm glad you think so :D And haha you'll find out in the next two to three chapters – since we're coming quickly to the end, you'll see what happens ;) If I told ya now it would spoil everything lol! Anyway thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>The Curse of the Black Pearl  
><em>XIV

As Jack took the pirate's sword and tossed it to Will, Nim quickly drew her pistols and cocked them before looking at her mother with a mirthful glint to her eyes. "Think ya can keep up?"

"Let's not forget who taught you how to shoot." Nim smirked at the response before opening fire on the pirates in the cove, Nim aiming at two of the five pirates who were advancing on Will. Lynette matched her daughter's shots round for round before frowning as the other three pirates began to advance on the blacksmith. "Honey –"

"Already a step ahead of you," Nim grunted before sliding off of the rock face and drawing her sword before throwing it at one of the three pirates who were advancing and catching him in the back of his head. As Nim ran she grabbed her sword from the fallen pirate and drew her pistol. Taking aim was no issue for the green eyed woman as she fired at another pirate before coming next to the blacksmith and smirking. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Will answered her by slamming the guard of his cutlass into the jaw of the pirate he was fighting before quirking a brow at her.

"_How_ did you get here?"

"Sea turtles, haven't you heard?" Nim laughed as she swung her cutlass at another pirate. "They make amazing means of escape!"

Will only smirked as he returned his battle, the two of them keeping within the proximity of the other, and while the blacksmith fought with finesse and quick strikes of an experienced fighter, Nim fought with whatever she could manage. Her swordplay was much better than she had first begun her lessons upon the _Interceptor_ with Will, but she remained a novice and had a hard time keeping up with the swings of the pirates' blades upon her own. Growling finally she took out her pistols and began firing once more as her cutlass was knocked away from her hand and she was thankful for her quick drawl.

As the two continued to fight, Nim soon found herself further away from the blacksmith than she would have liked and received a swift right hook to the face. She stumbled with the force of the blow only to be knocked onto her stomach from the pirate pushing her. Instinct began to kick up in Nim's body as she rolled over and saw the pirate above her wielding an axe and her eyes widened as he swung. Without much else to do and for lack of a better thought, the brunette barrel rolled away from her attacker, as she came to a stop she found a golden scepter laying next to her. Taking a quick glance back at the pirate and noticing him about to swing once more, Nim grabbed the scepter in both of her hands and blocked. The force of his strike was much stronger than the twenty year old had anticipated and her elbows immediately buckled from the pressure.

As the pirate barred down on her she grunted, her teeth clenching in concentration and exertion as she attempted to keep the axe's blade away from her brow and finding that it was much more difficult than anything she had ever had to block in her life. In reflex her knee came between her and the pirate as he began to lean his body weight into the blow, noticing her weakness, and she tried to position herself so she could kick him off of her, however, she was, without a doubt, the weaker.

Just as she was about to lose the grip on the scepter, the pirate's weight disappeared. Taking a deep breath Nim looked up to see Will standing over her with a quirked brow before offering her his hand. As his hand closed tightly over her's she felt warmth spread through her body at his touch and as he pulled her to her feet effortlessly Nim felt as if her limbs had been pumped with led and her mind fogged over by some powerful drug. Time seemed to stop as she looked up into his deep chocolate eyes and she suddenly felt as if nothing that had previously happened mattered between them. As something flickered behind his head, her eyes widened and she drew her cutlass once more, the blacksmith seeming to have the same idea as he pulled her to him in a tight circle as he blocked a blow that was intended for her and she for him.

The moment was almost acutely erotic as the two, in a moment of complete clichéd and romantic sensory, fought the pirates hand in hand.

Nim, if she had not been fighting dirty pirates, probably would have swooned.

Returning her attention to the battle before her she found herself fighting the very same pirate who had grabbed her lapel back in Port Royal. Grinning slightly she happily punched him in the face, not bothering to shake out her fist as she pulled her pistol out and shot him. A pause came in the fighting as she heard Barbossa and Jack arguing back and forth as they fought. Finally Barbossa threw down his sword.

"You can't beat me Jack." The pirate seeing his opportunity plunged his sword into the undead captain's chest before frowning as Barbossa sighed in exasperation. Jack, seeing his mistake took a few tentative steps backwards, his eyes wide in shock. In a movement too quick to dodge, Barbossa removed the cutlass from his chest before impaling Jack through his chest, the pirate making a horrendous gurgling noise.

Nim kicked a pirate away from her as Will punched one from him before both looked up at the scene, the green eyed woman's eyes widening. "Jack!" There was a tense moment of silence as Jack looked up at his old first mate incredulously as realization dawned on him that he had been stabbed. Will had to hold Nim back as she made to go after Barbossa, swinging her out of the way of another pirate attack to which the blacksmith kicked him forwards and out of the way as Jack stumbled backwards into the light.

Nim and Will paused for a moment and looked at one another before returning their shocked gazes to the now _undead_ Jack Sparrow to make sure they were seeing things right.

"That's interesting," Jack murmured as he observed his more skeletal self before turning his eyes to Barbossa, a smirk twitching at his lips at the open confusion on his enemy's face. With his smirk widening into a sly grin he twirled the medallion he had stolen from the chest between each of his fingers, the gold piece clicking against his bones before Jack snatched it out of the air as he flicked it, "Couldn't resist mate." With a guttural roar Barbossa charged the pirate and Jack fought him off, knocking him to the side before running away and turning over a table in the process. "Sorry!"

As the two locked blades once more, Jack knocked Barbossa into another pile of treasure and the undead captain sighed deeply, taking a moment of reprieve. "So what now, Jack Sparrow?" He rasped between his deep breaths, "Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could just surrender," Jack suggested as he shrugged, his eyes widening when Barbossa smacked his sword away from him before growling loudly. Jack turned and ran away earning a loud laugh from Barbossa in return. This of course went unnoticed to the younger male and female, of whom were both still pondering Jack's change.

"That crazy son of a bitch!" Nim gasped before turning to Will with wide eyes. Almost at the same time they commanded the other to move as they blocked another set of pirates, having taken their momentary break as a chance to attack as Will ducked and Nim jumped. The brunette fired her pistol and glanced over her shoulder at the blacksmith. "Never thought I'd say this, but despite the odds…this is kinda fun."

"Too bad they don't die." Will nodded and crying out as he was punched out of the way, another pirate pushing Nim forward. The green eyed female landed on her chest with a loud thud and she flipped over onto her back to see the pirate that had pushed her was now running at her once more.

"Why don't you just _die_ already!" Nim panted as she shot at him, "Seriously, this is getting old!" She heard a gunshot go off and turned behind her to see the pirate she had shot before fall and she turned her eyes to her mother and offered her a two finger solute before looking for Will. She spotted him scooting backwards from two advancing pirates and without much thought she ran forward, using the pile of treasure as a launching point before jumping on the first pirate's back and knocking him away from the blacksmith, only one thing had gone wrong with her plan; the pirate still had a hold on her.

The second pirate ignored the now struggling female and his partner before glaring down at the blacksmith and advancing. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" Will's eyes widened as he backed up, looking for a weapon to defend himself only to stop as he hit the water's edge.

"You like pain!" A voice suddenly questioned and both Will and the pirate's eyes were drawn to an angry Elizabeth, her hair loose and falling about her face and clad in a redcoat, peasant shirt and matching white pants. She swung the large pole she had found and knocked the skeletal pirate in half and into the water over Will, "Try wearing a corset." With a smile she pointed the end of the pole towards the blacksmith and helped him to his feet, both stopping as Barbossa and Jack's struggle became closer.

"Whose side is Jack on?"

Will shrugged in response before answering her slightly breathless, "At the moment?" He looked around and noticed Nim take down another pirate before she turned towards Will and Elizabeth, offering them both a nod of acknowledgement before returning to her battle. Will and Elizabeth didn't have time to acknowledge her back before they were caught up in their own battle once more. Together they blocked and attacked with the large pole, managing to push the three pirates they were facing into the light and thrusting the pole through their skeletal figures. They watched in fascination as they attempted to pull the pole out of themselves, the man in the middle bouncing between them.

"I think you're gonna need this." Will and Elizabeth turned to a smirking Nim who held one of the pirate's grenades in her hand. The blacksmith chuckled before striking the wick and gesturing to them.

"After you," At Nim's smirk he chuckled. "I insist."

"Why thank you good sir." She grinned as she stuck the grenade into the pirate's open chest plate before helping Will and Elizabeth push them back into the shadows so that they were human once more. The center pirate patted his fleshly self before looking back up at the three.

"No fair."

As the grenade exploded, Will began making his way to the chest of Cortes with the two females close behind him. In a moment that appeared to be a complete blur to the brunette two gunshots rang through the cove and each member glanced around tensely to see who the bullets had hit. Barbossa looked to Jack to see his pistol, the pistol that he had carried on him for so long, smoking as the shot had rung loud and clear, the pistol pointed at his heart. Barbossa looked down at himself and noticed one bullet to be positioned at his heart the other in his stomach. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"If it didn't work I'm certain I can back him up."

Barbossa turned his eyes to the new pirate and his eyes widened as Lynette cocked her rifle and glared at him so hatefully then it made Nim's insides squirm. "Lynette?" There was a moment of silence before her growled at her, "You old pirate wench! We had an agreement!"

"And he didn't waste it!"

Barbossa's eyes then shot to Will who stood over the chest of Cortes, the knife in his hand was fresh with new blood and the blacksmith let the coins that he and Jack had drop out of his hand. As the coins settled into the chest all eyes returned to Barbossa as he ripped open his jacket as two blossoms of red appeared on his white shirt.

Lynette glared at the pirate captain and snorted lightly, "That's what you get for bargaining with my daughter."

Barbossa's eyes widened as he turned to where Nim had come to stand near Jack and looked at her with open abhorring. "Y-You're the daughter of James and Lynette Puget?" When Nim nodded silently the pirate looked at both Lynette and Jack and chuckled mirthlessly. "I feel…cold."

There was a tense silence as they watched him fall backwards into the treasure he had accumulated over the years, a green apple that he had kept for the occasion of him becoming a mortal man, falling from his grasps as he took his final breath. After a few moments, Jack shrugged nonchalantly only to grunt as Nim threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Jack."

"Um…Nimie, love, what –?"

"You're pathetic _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." The pirate only offered a half-quirked grin in response as he patted her back awkwardly, the younger woman releasing him and smiling at him. "But you're one hell of a guy you know that."

"No, I don't believe that was ever mentioned," The pirate grumbled as he scratched his cheek. "But now that you mention it I suppose everyone is entitled to their opinion. Now if you'll excuse me," He murmured as he grinned, spotting a rather appealing piece of treasure. Nim watched him walk away and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at his antics before turning to her mother.

"Thanks for having my back mom."

"That's what I'm here for," The older woman sighed as she slung her rifle over her shoulder before looking to her daughter. "You and I need to talk Nim…I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask me."

"I do…" Nim cast one last glance at Jack before her eyes caught Will and Elizabeth further away, neither one talking to the other. Nim shrugged slightly and followed after her mother, who walked further away from the group before seating herself on a chest and sighing slightly. After a few moments of silence Nim gathered her thoughts and looked up at her mother, having remained standing as she found more comfort in doing so. "I want to know about you and dad…_the truth _about you and dad."

Lynette was silent for a few moments as she considered her daughter's request and after running her hand through her hair a few times she sighed softly. "Nim, we never told you about any of this because we knew it would confuse you and that it would inevitably ruin whatever chance of a relationship we could have ever had," She began, fingering the pirate's hat she had been wearing moments before, her thin fingers tracing the hem as she took a deep breath. "Your father and I come from very two different worlds darling; your father was a sailor in the military and I was the daughter of a well known aristocrat, Thomas Thynne 1st Viscount Weymouth."

"But Thomas Thynne never had a daughter…"

Lynette bowed her head and sighed deeply – whether it was in exasperation or tension Nim didn't know, but her mother soon seemed to regroup herself and shook her head. "Nim, I want you to pay very close attention to what I'm about to tell you…there is a reason why the history books you've studied do not mention me when speaking of my father. I met your father in my early teens, when he was a cabin boy for my father's ship and was immediately attracted to him. He had a sense of mischief to him and I couldn't help myself as I became a moth to your father's flame." She explained slowly, "A few years later, unbeknownst to my father, we met in secret and…_consummated_…"

Nim paused, taking in this information before frowning slightly. "So what you mean to tell me is that I was legitimately an illegitimate child."

"No," Lynette chuckled, though was soon brought to an abrupt halt when her daughter crossed her arms and glared at her. Clearing her throat she continued, "Anyway, we soon discovered that I was pregnant and when I told you father he was thrilled. At this point in both of our lives we had become rebellious – your father becoming a pirate and I just acted out in general. A few days before you were born we left London to speak with a soothsayer in an old and abandoned bayou. Jim said that it was the best place to go for me to give birth and I believed him. While there we spoke to the woman there and she promised us a way to be together forever and we took it, though she requested payment – but wouldn't allow money – she didn't want that. No, she wanted something _more_ valuable."

Nim decided then it was best to take a seat and she did so, finding a small end table to her left and she frowned, her brows furrowing with her scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest. "More valuable than money?"

"The soothsayer, they say, is a sea witch and has a great untold power about her," Lynette continued as she eyed her daughter seriously. "When you were born Nim, you were very, very unhealthy. You were slowly dying as your brother's umbilical cord nearly choked you to death." Nim's eyes widened, her mind not focusing on the fact that she almost died as a baby, but that she apparently had a brother. "Our payment for helping us be together and to prevent you from dying was your older brother…your twin. We had originally named you Veronica, but when the soothsayer used her powers to heal you, she renamed you Nimphadora…the place where she sent us was far, far into the future. And that is where we raised you."

"So you mean to tell me…that because of this _soothsayer_ I not only lost my _older brother_, but...we were thrown into the future?"

"Yes." Lynette nodded. "A strange concept for us certainly and much stranger to those who are from this time; however, that was the time period we wound up in and it all worked out for the better…you grew up well despite the few incidents in the road, and we were able to live as a family."

"Yeah," Nim snorted as she looked away. Thoughts were now swirling through her head so fast it was making her dizzy. For so long she had thought she had fallen into a _movie_ when in all actuality she had simply returned back to the past and not only the past, but where she was originally from! This was all beginning to make no sense to her. How is it that going through the Bermuda Triangle sent her back this far into the past! Her mind immediately drew up that it was why no one ever knew too much about the Triangle itself and her logical mind deducing that within the Triangle itself was a worm hole through the space time continuum that would catch people off guard and thus make them disappear. A part of her was intrigued by this aspect, but the other part of her was numb. How could her mother hide this from her!

"Honey, I know this is a lot to take in but –"

"Was this all planned?"

Lynette quirked a brow in confusion, her deep brown irises watching her daughter carefully, "Honey?"

"Was this entire thing planned from the beginning?" Nim asked slowly as she looked at her mother. "The trip to the Bermuda Triangle to document the myths about it, not telling me about _any _of this _before_ this very moment when I had already found out most of it, not telling me that I had an _older brother_ this entire time when I had no idea where to go or where to turn to!"

"Nim, please, calm down we can talk about this!"

"No mom." Nim frowned as she stood sharply from the older woman seated across from her. "Not this time…you had twenty years to tell me about all of this nonsense. You had twenty years to tell me about your mistakes while I've had to live with them…and here I thought there was something wrong with me this entire time. I understand why everything seems so natural here, why everything makes sense..." With a deep frown she looked at her mother, tears brimming her eyes for the first time during their entire conversation, though they weren't tears of sorrow – no, these were tears of frustration and anger, of understanding and finally contempt. "Tell me mom, what's the necklace that Dad gave me mean?"

Lynette hung her head, using her bent knees to lean on before standing and regarding her daughter coolly. "That necklace was meant to protect you. It was to remind you of who you are and where you came from, but if you don't want it any more I understand and I'll take it back."

"No," Nim frowned as she fingered the charm. "Not until I hear his side of the story and until I find out more about this soothsayer you've mentioned. I have some questions for the two of them as well." She narrowed her eyes on her mother and frowned softly, "I would have thought that you would have told me mom…"

"If I had told you…would you have believed me?"

Nim frowned, turning her head away from her mother as she considered her question. Would she have believed her if she had told her before this time jump and before she had been projected into this time period? No, probably not. With a deep sigh she turned to her mother, her brows pinching as several emotions bubbled to the surface of the younger woman's face. Lynette watched her carefully and sighed, pulling her daughter into her arms, Nim latching onto her tightly.

Jack glanced out of the corner of his eye and noticed Lynette and Nim enveloped in a tight embrace and he sighed. He was happy that the younger woman had found her mother, but this did leave him wondering what was going to happen now. The two of them had never official nullified their accord, nor did they ever settle it with everything else that was going on and he wondered vaguely if she would stick to that accord. _Probably not_, he thought to himself as he inspected another jewel laden crown.

The pirate then turned in the other direction, noticing that Will and Elizabeth were closer to the water and speaking to one another and he decided to intrude on that moment rather than the mother/daughter moment happening in the other corner. As he approached he heard the subject of their conversation and frowned deeply as Elizabeth offered the blacksmith a tight smile.

"We should return to the _Dauntless_." The blacksmith looked away from her, snorting lightly in response as Jack's words rang through his head once more:

"_She's safe just like I promised," He sighed, waving his hands with the movement. "She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised," As he said this Will's brows creased into a deeper furrow…"_

With a sigh he turned towards her and frowned, nodding his head slowly. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." His brow furrowed deeply when the blond blanched slightly, her mouth opening and closing before she turned away from him and making her way over to where Lynette and Nim were waiting with the longboat.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment – that was it." Will glared at the casualness of the pirate as he pointed at the blond's retreating figure. Taking a look at the pirate he noticed him wearing half of the treasure that he had sorted through and he sighed deeply. The blacksmith didn't know what to do. He was sure he cared for both women, but he was _in love _with Elizabeth! The younger man sighed watching the group of females closely before shaking his head. He knew he had to make a decision, but what that was going to be…it looked like he was going to have to go on impulse once more. He was brought from his thoughts by Jack who shrugged more of his spoils under his arm. "Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship."

The boat ride was silent as Will and Nim rowed, their destination had originally been the _Black Pearl_, however, upon seeing the ship sailing away into the night they had all looked at one another and then to Jack who looked both annoyed and crestfallen all at once. For a moment Nim laid her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze in comfort before she and Will changed course for the _Dauntless_.

After a short silence, Elizabeth sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Jack."

Nim glanced at her face to see that the blond had nothing but sympathy sketched across her smooth face and the pirate sighed from right behind her. "They've done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that..." The brunette could only wonder what would happen to them as they neared the large galleon, her thoughts soon turning depressed as they left the long boat and began the climb to the main deck. Her thoughts only darkened as every soldier's riffle was trained on Jack, her mother, Will and herself as soon as their feet touched the deck.

"Well this is one amazing welcoming party."

Lynette shot her daughter a dirty look at her sarcasm and Nim shook it off as nothing as Elizabeth came to stand before them. With any hope the young aristocrat would be able to negotiate their freedom for the time being.

_With any hope…_

* * *

><p>Please don't kill me lol! You'll find out next chapter what happens - anyway, like I say in all of my other stories on this site, Reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update. Now that my writer's block has lifted I'll get updates out a lot faster :)<p>

Just so you all can keep your eyes out for it; the next installment in the series will be entitled: _Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides_ and will probably be out the same day as the last chapter of this story. I'll let you know as the time get's closer :)

Much love,  
>timexgone23<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note: **As the story is coming to a close I get sadder and sadder :'( Anyway, here is the one of the final chapters…next chapter will be the last one of this story and then I will post a preview to _Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides_ so you have something to look forward to as I'm not quite done with the first chapter lol. Anyway, I'll get sappy later on as far as my reviewers and everything goes, but know I love you all and thank you so much for making this story so awesome to write. In this chapter you not only find out more about Nim, but it's a little sad…I have to say, it's definitely sad as our lovely OC visits Jack one last time before he hangs (bites lip to keep from sobbing). Ahh…anyway let me keep it short so you can dive right into it, but just so you're all aware of – Nim and Lynette's dialogue is a huge set up for the next story as it features Tia Dalma.

One thing I do want to ask all of you is this: I've been throwing around ideas for Jack's pairing for…a while now. I wanted to either do a Jack/OC or a Jack/Anamaria pairing for the next story and I need your opinions…which would you like to see? If you drop a review just let me know there and I'll tally it up and let you know in the first chapter of _Truth Among the Tides_ :)

With that said, I'd like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 14:_ Rainbow Haired Girl, Killerchaos _and_ xxz0eyxx:_

_Rainbow Haired Girl – _Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I only hope this one is up to your standards as well lol :) Thanks for the review and as per wished, I have an update for you! Happy reading :D

_Killerchaos – _Wow thanks! That's always good to hear considering I worked extremely hard on Nim's character haha :D But I'm really happy you enjoy her and *rubs hands together fiendishly* her family is just…fun haha, but on a serious note there's a bunch of plot twists that lay ahead for Nim's family and especially Nim herself. Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Happy reading :)

_xxz0eyxx – _I know I already answered you via PM, but I'm going to put it here as well as I'm sure other people have been wondering the same thing! Thanks for the review - I know you only asked for Will, Elizabeth, Nim, Jack and Lynette and so I'm going to give them to you now as it may help put them into perspective :)  
><strong>Nim<strong> - 20 years old  
><strong>Elizabeth<strong> - 20 years old  
><strong>Will<strong> - 20/21 years old  
><strong>Jack<strong> - 36 years old  
><strong>Lynette<strong> - 39 years old  
>Now, I'm sure you'll probably look at the computer and question my madness lol, but there's a reason for it :). I did a lot of research before writing this story and every article that I found estimated Will to be about 20 or so at the beginning of the Pirates of the Caribbean series - so, to be honest, I haven't really settled him at a specific age...yet lol. Jack's was a little more specific in that he was 25 during his time as a member of the East India Trading Company and there is a ten year or so gap from when he is captain of the Black Pearl and Mutinied upon before the plot of <em>Curse of the Black Pearl<em> as Barbossa say's in the original plotline when Jack shoots him. Elizabeth in the original script written by Disney and the screenwriters puts her at 12 during her flashback about how she met Will and then also says "8 years later" indicating a more solid age for her (considering Keira Knightly was 16/17 when she played her role it seemed an appropriate age!). Lynette, as mentioned in the last chapter, consummated with Jim Puget when she was nineteen and had Nim during that year - add twenty to that and you have her at 39 :) Jim Puget (you didn't ask for him, but I'll tell ya anyway lol) is 42 at the very beginning of the story :) Anyway thanks again for the review and as promised here is the next chapter!

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>Curse of the Black Pearl  
><em>XV

Nim played with the charm of her necklace mindlessly as she looked out over the bow of the _Dauntless_, her thoughts swirling incoherently and leaving her appearing almost robotic. The twenty year old had a lot to consider now that this whole adventure seemed to be over; a part of her happy and disheartened all at the same time. Elizabeth had been successful in securing safety for Will, her mother and herself, however, Jack had been taken to the brig as he was a pirate – the aristocrat lobbying that they had all turned to piracy to save her and after a small conversation between her mother and Governor Swann, they were almost as good as gold.

This, however, did not settle the young woman's thoughts by any means. Her mother had been quickly whisked away by the Governor to discuss business, Elizabeth had shot one last smoldering look to Will before disappearing below deck and the blacksmith had ignored the blond and turned his attention out to the sea and had not moved since they had weighed anchor. Frowning deeply, Nim flipped her charm once more before crossing her arm over her chest, her hand remaining entangled within her necklace. The green eyed woman had immediately ignored everyone else on board and made her way to the bow, quite annoyed with Commodore Norrington for placing Jack under arrest.

As she thought about it, there were a lot of things that annoyed her about this time period and now that she was aware that she was from this period it only made her resent it more. She almost wished her mother had never told her and had kept her ignorant, but she knew that that was not possible given the circumstances. Her mind, however, did focus primarily on the soothsayer her mother had mentioned as well as her father. Since her mother had shown up, she knew that her father had to have shown up in this world as well – there was no other logical explanation and it only did more to frustrate the young woman.

She sighed deeply though her nose, her scowl remaining deep and thoughtful. After much insisting, the teen had gotten herself cleaned up and bathed (to which she was extremely thankful for) and had her wrists properly tended to, though she knew they were sure to scar. Her now dry hair rustled with the sea breeze and she almost felt as if everything was okay, like everything was going to work out. She was then reminded of her seeming ruined relationship with the blacksmith and she sighed once more, her eyes narrowing as she clenched her hand about her charm tightly.

"You appear deep in thought."

"So kind of you to notice," Nim shot back without a thought, not bothering to glance over her shoulder as she knew it was the Commodore. "Is there something troubling you as well?" She listened as he stepped up next to her, his steel blue eyes turned towards the darkened waters of the Caribbean as well were Nim's.

"I am no more troubled than you are." He replied stoically, though the twenty year old was able to detect the hidden emotion bubbling behind his tension and she quirked a brow at him, though did not spare him a glance as she kept her eyes trained out on the waters.

"Ah, I see…" She murmured, though she knew the older man had heard her. "Then you must be exceptionally troubled."

Norrington only spared her a brief glance, taking in her clean attire of white undershirt, tucked into the pair of dark brown breeches and a matching sleeveless, leather waistcoat with a deep green jacket over top of it and her boots. It appeared as if one of the other sailors had been nice enough to loan her the clothing as her…other clothing had been disposed of. He took notice that her hair had been pulled back into a loose bun as it always had, her bangs falling across her brow gracefully. He collected his thoughts before sighing, releasing the tension in his shoulders and allowing them to droop slightly from where his hands were clasped behind his back formally.

"I am…pondering upon some things, yes." He answered and Nim snorted slightly, rolling her eyes as she did so. "It appears as if you are annoyed with me."

"Annoyed at you doesn't even scratch the surface of how I truly feel Commodore." She answered, turning her eyes to meet his as a frown twitched at her lips. "If I were to be so bold, I would say that I don't necessarily care much for you, however, I am neither that bold nor am I at liberty to criticize one on how they do their job."

The Commodore considered her statement for a moment before turning his eyes back to the water after regarding her coolly, "I…do apologize for the accusations that I had placed upon you, however, I am not completely at fault." When Nim snorted the older man turned to her and regarded her carefully, "Which makes me wonder, why did you not deny that you were Sparrow's sister."

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you." Nim answered quickly, her eyes flicking briefly to his form. "You said so yourself that association with a pirate is the worst of sorts – even if it is to save another's life." By the snort that came from the Commodore she was able to tell that her statement both annoyed him and rang true. Nim then sighed softly and frowned, "Though I doubt that is what is actually pressing upon your mind – as I said before, it is not my place to criticize the actions of others while doing their job, so I doubt that my well-being has been what has you so troubled."

Norrington looked to her, a frown forming and expressing his surprise where he normally wouldn't do so. Finally the Commodore seemed to collect himself before answering the younger woman, "It is nothing you need concern yourself with."

"Then don't saunter around like a lost dog."

"You're rather crass for a woman of your lineage."

Nim turned to him, her arms remaining crossed over her chest. The more he spoke, the more the younger woman wanted to smack him upside his head and tell him to grow up, but thought better of it when her mother had scolded her for it earlier. "I do have never been polite Commodore, as a matter of fact, it's something my mother has tried breaking me of for years…perhaps I'm a little too outspoken for my own good."

Nim wouldn't admit it to the Commodore, but this was a new attribute that had come out of her as she was normally mindful of other's emotions. However, the young woman had left that side of her back in the prison of Fort Charles when she decided to help Jack. If that had meant her being hanged as well then so be it, however, she did not plan on being the quiet little mouse she had been at the start of this journey. Her mind briefly flirted with the contemplation of how much she really had changed before she heard James chuckle from besides her.

"You two are immeasurably alike," He remarked, a smile fighting to form at his lips – one he tried to keep hidden, but he could not as he looked out over the water. When Nim quirked a brow at him he only smiled wider, "You and Elizabeth, Miss Thynne."

"My last name is Puget..." Nim corrected him before shrugging lightly. "And I don't know how you mean."

"It's what I love about her," Norrington commented as a more blissful look overcame his features and Nim knew he was no longer speaking about her, but strictly about the blond aristocrat. "She has a fire in her that never seems to go out; smart, beautiful and a bold sense of humor to match…she's never been one for formalities, which is strange coming from a governor's daughter, but I digress."

Nim considered her next statement carefully, "This is what has been troubling you…hasn't it James?"

"It's Commodore Norrington to you," He quickly corrected and frowned when she held her hands up in the universal sign for surrender. "And…"

"Don't try and tell me it's not," She stated, her arms falling back into their folded position across her chest. "I can see it on your face."

"Is that right?"

"If it's of any comfort, I do know how you feel." Nim sighed finally, releasing her arms from her chest and allowing them to fall to her sides before stepping up to the railing of the ship and allowing herself to gaze once again at the open waters. "To love someone and know that they will probably not love you in return and then turn out to love someone else…it's heart wrenching indeed." She briefly heard James step up besides her once more, but rather than look at him, she kept her eyes trained forwards. "I do believe the hardest part is watching it all happen right before your eyes, but as long as you know they're happy it seems as if it is a proper justification."

"It is daunting," The Commodore agreed after a moment, now leaning heavily upon the railing of his ship and bowing his head. "I only feel as though Elizabeth agreed to my proposal for an entirely different reason…"

Nim's brows pinched together in sympathy to the older man. She had heard the remark that Will had given Elizabeth back at the cove and it had confused her until she remembered Jack had been the one to tell him. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and tentatively she placed a hand on the Commodore's shoulder. "I am not at liberty to say because I do not know Elizabeth as well as you do…or anyone else does for that matter, but I would hope that isn't the case." And Nim meant that! She could only imagine the doubts going through the older man's head and she couldn't relate to him on that level. She, however, was surprised when the older gentleman did not brush her hand off of his shoulder and just allowed her to comfort him. With a small smile Nim looked back out at the water, her body still turned towards Norrington and her hand still on his shoulder. "I wish you both the best of luck you know," She began softly. "And not for my own selfish reasons, but I do believe you'd make a fine match." James looked back up at her and frowned before realization set in to whom she was speaking about, "We may have just become friends James…"

"I doubt that," Norrington remarked as he stood, a ghost of a smile on his lips telling Nim differently. "And it is _still_ Commodore Norrington to you."

Nim only smirked, "My mistake." With a frown now twitching at her lips she turned to look behind her to see her mother walking towards her and Norrington with an unreadable expression on her face that the younger woman understood as her mother wanting to chat with her.

"If you'll excuse me Miss Puget, I must return to my duties."

"Of course," Nim nodded offering him a small smile. "And Commodore," When he stopped in his walk to look at her over his shoulder she nodded to him, "Best of luck."

"Yes…" He answered after a moment, another ghostly smile twitching at his lips, "You as well." With that he turned and walked away from them, the clicking of his heels against the deck of the _Dauntless_ fading as he got further away and Nim turned herself back to the open ocean, her mother coming to stand next to her in place of Norrington and for a fleeting moment the young woman almost missed his company.

"You're using your father's name?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Nim questioned softly as her eyes narrowed out at the sea, "I've always been Nimphadora Puget…why should that change now that we're in this world?"

Lynette was silent as she studied her daughter. She knew that Nim was still upset about the truth of her birth and about the deal she and Jim had made with the soothsayer, but she couldn't help feeling as if that wasn't the only thing bothering her daughter. She had only heard the last part of what she and Commodore Norrington had been speaking about and she knew both of them shared similar troubles. She was well aware of her daughter fancying Will Turner and he fancying the governor's daughter, Elizabeth and it made her think back to a lot that had happened in her own life, however, Lynette had been the one sought after. Frowning she shook her head and sighed.

"Darling I know you're still upset with me, but do you still plan on using the name that an old woman gave you as opposed to your own mother?"

Nim turned her eyes to her mother carefully before sighing. "As nice a name as Veronica is Mom, it's unfamiliar to me. It almost seems foolish to begin calling myself a name that I have never really known."

"Just like you adopting Sparrow's last name?"

"That was different." Nim defended immediately earning a dark glower from her mother, "Jack was trying to protect me from being exposed as Jimmy Puget's daughter and I can't thank him enough after learning what happened and why." She knew it was immature to shoot at her mother for withholding information from her, but she couldn't help it. "Do you really want to know why I took Jack's name and didn't deny it when I could have?"

"Why?"

"Because he defended me when no one else was there to," came the younger woman's fast answer. "Jack was protecting me from enemies that Dad has made over the years of his pirating and you are really in no place to talk – had you told me about the Triangle I would have at least been prepared for what laid in store here for me instead of wandering around thinking I was in a fan-fiction for this entire time!"

Lynette was speechless. "What enemies?"

"Oh you mean to tell me Dad never told you?" Nim rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest once more, "Dad served under Black Beard…he double crossed him and he became burned. That's why Dad took you to the soothsayer – he didn't want you to get hurt because of his mistakes…it all makes sense now." Nim frowned, now speaking more to herself than her mother. "Even with what Gibbs told me…it all adds up."

"What did Joshamee tell you?"

"He told me about the day Dad came back from a voyage they had been separated on and he seemed panicked. Then you tell me that you consummated and after Dad found out you were pregnant he took you to the soothsayer where you gave birth to me and my brother…then we were sent into the future…" Nim stopped her rambling and frowned up at her mother, "This is why I need to talk to the soothsayer that you went to and find Dad…or my brother…whichever comes first. I need answers because none of this is making any sense without the whole story and no offense mom, you're really not helping that information any."

"I understand your frustration Nim…"

"Why didn't you change my name back in the future?"

Lynette frowned, considering the statement carefully before running a hand through her long tresses. "It was the agreement that we had with the soothsayer…we agreed that we could keep your name as she called you so that if you were able to come back into this time period then she would be able to find you…"

Something clicked in Nim's mind then and she turned sharply to her mother, taking a few steps back as a look of terror crossed her features. "So…the Triangle was intentional…that trip…you were _trying_ to get back here…that's why you and Dad always went on trips…that's why you both disappeared until I was seven!"

"Honey it's not like that!"

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," She said more to herself, her eyes wide as realization struck her sharper than a blade. "That's why when you and Dad finally married you told me that I didn't have to stay behind any more…I was old enough to help you search. I was the key wasn't I?"

"Nim it's not like that at all, you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh I think I do!" Nim frowned now guarded as her mother became defensive, "You both pushed me to learn about history at Oxford so that I could help you both unravel the truth! So that I could help you come back here!"

"Nimphadora Eloise Jade-Marie Puget that is quite enough!"

"You're nothing but smoke and mirrors…all I've ever been to you is a tool haven't I!"

_**SMACK!**_

Lynette and Nim looked at one another for a long while in silence, a red mark appearing on the younger woman's cheek from where the older had smacked her. Nim's hand nursed the tender flesh and Lynette stared at her hand in abhorring, almost terrified of what she had just done. Never, ever since Nim was a child, did she ever lay a hand on her nor did she ever need to discipline her. Nim had always been obedient and quiet – a natural introvert – but the changes in her character over the last week of being separated had brought about a side of the younger woman that Lynette was terrified of. Nim's anger was almost identical to that of…_It can't be!_

The green eyed woman did not spare her mother a glance as she turned and walked away, though the look in her eyes had left Lynette nearly crippled. In her green irises was hurt. She had hurt her daughter and now the brown haired woman doubted she would ever get her daughter back now that they had crossed that line. It was clear that Nim was upset and she had pushed her over the edge. Lynette shook her head and justified her own actions as a parent disciplining her daughter who had adopted a rather disrespectful attitude. But deep down, Lynette knew that the truth would not remain hidden from her daughter for too long.

_I only hope you're prepared for the truth that you'll find._

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

Nim fingered the apron on the front of her dress and sighed. She had asked Governor Swann if she could be permitted to speak to Jack before he hanged and he had agreed, remembering their connection from when they had first saved Elizabeth in Port Royal. The young woman was dressed in a more middle-class gown, the white dress and slip was covered by an olive green overdress that allowed the loose, three quarter sleeves to be seen and a white apron was tied about her waist. She was nervous about visiting Jack in the prison, but as she walked along the walls of Fort Charles she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Governor Swann had requested that she be assigned two guards while in the prison as he did not want anything to happen to her and while Nim was annoyed at both the governor and her mother, she had to admit that having friends in high places certainly helped out quite a bit. Mullroy and Murtogg were her assigned guards and both chatted animatedly with one another as they walked and Nim couldn't help but laugh at the two.

They were nice she had decided and were only trying to do their jobs to the best of their abilities, but even they admitted to the job making them nervous. Nim had not commented on it, perfectly content to allow them to talk amongst themselves as she slid into her thoughts. Jack was meant to hang in only a days time and things had not been going well for the young woman since landing back in Port Royal.

Governor Swann had granted Will, Lynette and herself pardon of their "crimes" and were allowed to return to their every day life, however, for Nim that was not exactly easy as she had no where to go. Lynette had planned to stay at the Swann's estate just outside of town and Nim wanted nothing to do with it. She and her mother were not on speaking terms and it had left her with no where to go as she was not going to ask Will for somewhere to stay – he had been off in his own world since he had found out that Elizabeth was engaged to Norrington and she wanted no part in that and so it left her with no where to turn. That day she managed to find an elderly woman who had been struggling to get on her knees to weed her garden and Nim had kindly offered to help, the woman then taking her in with no questions asked and it was there she stayed.

While housed and well fed after a few weeks out at sea, she felt misplaced and wasn't sure how exactly to fit into society and the elder woman had picked up on this immediately, commenting on how Irish girls were so different from the sweet and polite English girls. Nim had not said anything to her about it, but had set to proving her wrong. The elderly woman had enjoyed having company after so long and happily helped Nim with learning how to speak properly and how to dress _appropriately_. "_You look like a god-forsaken sea urchin in those rags!_" she had commented and Nim had laughed to herself as it wasn't too far off from the truth.

Murtogg and Mullroy announced that they had arrived and she frowned softly, the heavier of the two turning to her with a more serious expression, though his eyes remained kind.

"Now Miss, you only have ten minutes with the prisoner…try to not take any more time than that."

"Understood," Nim smiled. "Thank you both very much."

"You're welcome Miss."

Nim nodded and stepped into the passageway, her heeled shoes clicking noisily against the stone and the quiet prison. She sighed, stepping down the stairs and looking around, spotting Jack further down into the prison and she sighed, leaning against the bars of his cell as he lay on the floor as he did those few weeks before when Will had broken him out. "So this is how the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow spends his time while not chasing after some crazy fools errand."

Jack sat up quickly, looking at his guest and allowing a smile to spread across his thin lips, pushing his mustache up slightly. "Well, love, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." When Nim's smile widened he appraised her. "Ye look lovely darling." As per usual, Nim's hair had been tied back in a bun at the back of her head, her bangs curtaining her forehead and brows gracefully and enhancing the brightness of her eyes against the light strands of her hair. She wore a simple dress, the overdress only holding two straps to hold it over her form, and allowing the Henley-styled slip to be seen from underneath. She smiled at the pirate kindly and sighed.

"Better than you do as much as it pains me to say."

"Take the freedom while they're willing to give it to ye love," Jack advised as he sat up, his eyes smoldering slightly. "You deserve better than a cage Nimie."

"As true as that may be we have had yet to settle our accord."

The pirate quirked a brow before sighing deeply, "Consider it nullified Nimie, I face the gallows. You've found your Mum, focus on your father and as much as it kills me to say this, go make up with the whelp…ye deserve it after all." When Nim sighed deeply he frowned. "It's not that way is it?"

"No, it's not." Nim shook her head to dispel her thoughts before narrowing her gaze on the pirate, "Jack…this isn't what you deserve and you shouldn't have to face the gallows."

"Well you know that if you ever run into the _Pearl _again, my offer will stand."

"To become a member of your crew when you're not going to be there…Jack that doesn't make sense."

"But Nimie, darling, it does." Jack grinned, "Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that I'm not there."

Nim's brow furrowed, "What? Jack, that's not even a coherent statement!"

"What day is it love?"

Again Nim's brows furrowed and she sighed softly, "It's the 30th."

"Ah," Jack frowned, his expression thoughtful. "Listen Nimie…do me one favor…the favor of a dying man?"

"Jack…"

"Don't come to me hanging savvy? A lass like you shouldn't have to see such a thing."

The brunette considered this and sighed softly. She knew there was no convincing him now that his mind was settled on his death. Observing him she could see that he had already resigned himself to his fate and that was what disturbed her. Seeing such acceptance in his eyes only ripped into her and her mind screamed at her that this wasn't the Jack Sparrow that she knew, but instead of acting upon this she only nodded slowly. "If that is what you want then so be it…but Jack, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Aye love, that I am."

She held back her tears and took a shuddering breath to calm herself. "Jack…"

"Nimie…go and get your happily ever after." Jack stated, his tone much softer. "You deserve it."

"Miss your time is up."

Nim was speechless and she stood in front of Jack's cell for a few moments before hanging her head. Jack sensing her distress stood and made his way towards her, sticking his arms through the bars and picking her head up from it's bowed position by her chin. "Nimie, keep yer chin up and keep your eyes out on that horizon…you're the closest I got to havin' a sister love, to me ye'll always be a Sparrow and do you know what sparrows do?" He offered her a kind smile as the tears she had been forcing back slid down her smooth and unblemished cheeks and when she shook her head he sucked his teeth, "They fly darling, like all the other birds," His smile widened when she sputtered on a small laugh and grasped his hand tightly. "But, most of all, they represent freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Aye love, for a sparrow is never kept in it's cage for too long…you're a sparrow..."

"Nothing like being compared with a bird to brighten one's day is it?" Jack chuckled before releasing her hand and removing the smallest ring off of his pinky finger and handing it to her.

"This is one ring that I found in the Isle de Muerta love…keep it safe for me will ye?"

Nim took the ring from the pirate's hand and observed it carefully. It was Celtic in origin as the band was a braided in the traditional triquetra with a deep emerald centered into the face. Nim looked back up at the pirate and wiped her eyes, placing the ring on her right middle finger and offered him a watery smile. "I will Jack…"

"Aye that's a good lass, now go on…those officers don't look too happy that you're taking so long."

Nim looked back at the stairwell to see Murtogg and Mullroy staring at her and she frowned, returning her eyes to Jack and fingering her necklace softly before reaching behind her and removing the chain from around her neck and reaching her hands through the bars she clasped it to his neck. "Keep this with you _mo dheartháir_ and may it protect you as it has for me." She swallowed thickly before removing her hands from the bars and frowning softly at him, "Goodbye my brother."

"Never goodbye love, always hello."

Nim stared back at him for a few moments before offering him another watery smile, "Always free...like a sparrow."

When Jack smiled at her she knew that for some reason, this wasn't the end. With a final nod she allowed Murtogg and Mullroy to escort her out of the fort, all the while chatting with one another and leaving the young woman to her thoughts. As Nim left Fort Charels she felt a heavy weight settle on her chest and peering at the ring on her finger she sighed. She wasn't sure what to do now that Jack was so set on facing the gallows. She had hoped that she could have convinced him to take up the accord that they had never settled, but after seeing him so seeming at peace with his fate she decided it was best just to let everything lay.

* * *

><p>I know a sad ending :'(<p>

Just for reference before people get confused this is a Will/OC pairing...Jack is a brotherly figure which is why she calls him _mo dheartháir_, which means "my brother" in Irish Gaelic. I don't know if you guys remember, but Nim is a multi-linguist thanks to her travels while in the future and only refers to Gaelic when something is important specifically to her. The translation is in th next line where she says her goodbye, but as we all know we have one more scene to go.

Hope y'all stick around! Things are just about to get started ;) As I always say, reviews are lovely and appreciated, but not mandatory for an update. Leave me your feed back and especially let me know what kind of paring you'd like to see for Jack in the next story! Remember it's between an OC and Anamaria ;)

Thanks for reading!

Much love,  
>timexgone23<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_Chantey I: The Songs of the Sea_

_Pirates of the Caribbean_

**-X-**

**Summary**: For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. When she and her parents go to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle they are caught in the myth themselves and Nim is thrown into a world she could have only dreamed about. But can Nim exist in a world where there is a delicate universal balance?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, as much as I wish I did, it belongs to ©Disney and it's wonderful writers, directors and screenwriters. I am a poor college student; I wouldn't be poor or a college student if I had made _Pirates of the Caribbean_…trust me on that one. I do, however, own Nimphadora, Lynette and James Puget as well as any other unrecognizable characters that will be found throughout the plot.

**Story Type**: AU/OC inserts

**Paring**: Will T./OFC

**Other Pairings**: N/A

**Rating**: E-T

**Warnings**: Heavy spoilers, alcoholism and violence…and of course, pirates ;) Arrgghhh!

**-X-**

**Author's note:** *Sighs heavily* This is it folks…the final chapter. I have been rereading this story for the last day and a half and I have to say that I'm extremely sad to see it ending especially since I only started this in 2011 right after Christmas…kinda bittersweet, but as I was reading this story again last night I realized that it's not the end haha, we still got two more stories to cover and we have a couple we have to get together as well as a past that needs to be better well expressed hm? Anyway I just want to take a moment to thank _**everyone**_ who has read this story and reviewed over the last fifteen chapters. You all motivate me to continue writing and I can't thank you enough for that :) As it stands, I'm still accepting poll results about Jack's pairing for DMC! You can do this either via review or PM me :) So I'll stop rambling so that you can read your last chapter…I'm not going to have an author's note for chapter 17, but I do recommend reading it – it's the trailer for the next story that I put together while watching the trailer for DMC ;) I'm sure you'll find it…interesting and maybe helpful *hint, hint*, haha ;D

- One thing I do want to ask all of you is this: I've been throwing around ideas for Jack's pairing for…a while now. I wanted to either do a Jack/OC or a Jack/Anamaria pairing for the next story and I need your opinions…which would you like to see? If you drop a review just let me know there and I'll tally it up and let you know in the first chapter of _Truth Among the Tides_ :)

With that said, I'd like to thank my reviewers for Chapter 15:_ xxJaimi122xx, Dreams do Matter, xxz0eyxx, _and _Why Fireflies Flash:_

_xxJaimi122xx – _Wow *rubs eyes to make sure she's reading right* thank you so much! I'm glad to know you love Nim, she's become one of my favorite OCs I've ever made haha and character development is something that I love to do – it's a shame when it's a good story and a terrible character…kinda like Bella from _Twilight_, but I digress haha. Oh, that makes me so happy! Being able to relate to her is something that I hoped and yes, Jack and Norrington (besides Will obviously) are my favorite characters :D And haha! Yes, that made sense – that was a delema I had hoped ironed out very nicely considering Jack is very easy to make OOC, so knowing that it was done well makes me excited :D Haha, anyway, thank you so much for your review and your poll vote and I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I see ya in the next story ;D Happy reading!

_Dreams do Matter – _First off, love the username haha – it's very inspiring. Secondly, thank you! And yes, I'm very sad that it's ending myself…this story is my baby…ahem, anyways lol, thank you so much for your review as well as your poll vote (and the compliment about my ability to make OCs – it makes me happy :D) and I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I see ya in the next story! Happy reading :)

_xxz0eyxx – _Haha I almost cried writing it :( and thanks! That's always something I worry about. Jack is an easy character to write, but he's the easiest to make OOC so thank you so much (I think it vaguely comes from watching the movies over and over to see how Johnny Depp captures the essence that is Jack Sparrow lol). Anyway thank you so much for your review and poll vote and I hope to see ya in the next story ;) Happy reading!

_Why Fireflies Flash – _Ahahahahahahaha! Oh my goodness – I sat at my computer for a good five minutes just laughing at the first statement. I do the EXACT same thing only substitute Reeses Puffs and add Luck Charms lmfao xD Ahem, anyway, when I pictured that scene in my head I almost started crying, that and listening to the Davy Jones theme orchestrated over and over would make anyone feel sad as I was listening to it on loop writing the last chapter. And you know, I love that Beetles song and didn't even think about it when I wrote that! But I had hoped that I had captured his essence…I feel as if that is something Jack would say :)

Ah, Nim and Lynette…yes, I had originally written that scene differently, but I needed that tension for this chapter especially – Lynette normally wouldn't do that and for an OC I made her slightly OOC…if that makes any sense and is why she looks at her hand in such horror before attempting to justify why she did it. Yes, she definitely is confused about what is happening as you'll see more in DMC that she is trying to figure out where she went wrong as well as how to regain the relationship with Nim back…it's gonna be chalked full of drama between Lynette and Nim…and Jim, old Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim…you'll see that Nim is exceptionally closer to her father since the two of them look hauntingly the same (Nim took on more of his features where you'll see Nim's brother takes on more of Lynette's features – done intentionally as you'll soon see), so I'm anticipating on writing that scene…

And if you hated the last chapter you're gonna hate me in this one too lol, you'll eventually find out why. And I'm the complete opposite in movies lmfao. I get so into it that I start feeling what the characters are feeling and during sad parts I bawl my eyes out…hence why I don't watch dramatic movies unless action and suspense are in there somewhere lol! Thank you so much for all of your reviews as well as your poll vote and I know I'll see you in the next story :D Happy reading! P.S. and enjoy those puffs lol!

And thanks to all who have subscribed and favorited both this story as well as myself, I wouldn't write if you all didn't read :)

For the last time in this story:

Your Loving Authoress,  
>timexgone23<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pirates of the Caribbean:<br>Curse of the Black Pearl_

XVI

Nim paced back and forth as she contemplated what to do. Though she had told Jack she would not go to his hanging, as he had rquested, Nim felt restless and it only heightened when she had knocked on the smithy's door earlier that morning before Jack met his end. The thought only depressed her and she figeted with the ring Jack had given her. She couldn't help admitting that without her necklace she felt exceptionally naked, but she knew it was going with a friend.

Sitting at the desk of her small room that she rented from the elderly woman she frowned, her eyes focusing on something unseen as her mind began to wander...

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_Nim looked around out of the classroom window and sighed deeply as her teacher droned on about a topic that was lost to almost the entire class, including the brunette. Checking her watch she frowned, rolling her eyes. Today was the start for her in a new school and every second that ticked by she resented more and more. She still bore the marks of her struggle with the group of boys that had jumped both her and Faye and had been recieving strange looks for the entirety of the day._

Eat your hearts out_, she thought to herself as the bell rang and shuffling sounded around her. Ignoring the looks of her classmates, Nim gathered her own belongings and made her way out of the classroom. The teen was not unused to stares, in fact, she was quite used to them and if she had been an extrovert she would have probably said something to them...the thought reminded her of Faye and with a tight clench of her heart she continued on her way. Her best friend's funeral was that day afterall and though she dreaded going, she couldn't help but feel as if she had to go._

_As she entered her room, after her father picking her up from school, she threw her bag next to her door and changed out of her uniform, exchanging it for a simple button up and skinny jeans – all black as she was going to the funeral. And she did. She stood in front of the congregation and remained there throughout the honoring of her best friend. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do and she knew everyone gathered had known she was with her during her final moments and it did nothing to quench the teen's nerves. _

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

"_Dad...what's India like?" Nim questioned as her father sipped on his cup of coffee, his journal sitting before him and a pen in his hand. Jim looked up at his daughter and smiled, closing his journal and giving her his undivided attention._

"_It's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen," He began with a smile. "The people are so kind and the environment is so rich with culture...it's one of the few places that I've seen that is so enriched within tradition." _

"_So could we go back there someday?"_

_Jim thought about this for a moment before smiling, "I think that's a possibility." He nodded. _

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_Nim frowned over the tomes layed before her, each one serving as a subject of reference as she nursed her laptop before her crossed legs. It was her sophomore year of college and the teen was finishing up her research project about the ledgends of Shamballa and it's connections with the western world. Since she was a child she was absolutely captured by history – enjoying the way that every book she ever read about it served almost as a bedtime story...a lingering reminder of some unlocked memory that was kept locked inside. _

_She frowned, rubbing her temples softly as she considered the next words of her paper. She only had one month left of school left and still Nim could not shake the feeling that there was a large part of her missing. For as long as Nim could remember she and her parents had lived a life full of adventures, but despite this, she felt as if there was something that she just hadn't explored. Her parents had informed her that their next trip was to document the myths of the Bermuda Triangle and she was extremely excited. It wasn't unusual for her to accompany her parents on their adventures and she normally did the main research for them in order to have a better understanding of what it was they were dealing with._

_With a deep sigh she finished typing, citing her references and hitting the save button on her word processor and she smiled, closing the lid of her computer and gathering her source books and placing them next to her bed. Leaning back into her bed she grabbed another one of her reference books and flipped to the passage entitled "_The Triangle_" and she skimmed the passage, the very first paragraph standing out to her:_

"The **Bermuda Triangle**, also known as the **Devil's Triangle**, is a region in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean where a number of aircraft and surface vessels are said to have disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Popular culture has attributed these disappearances to the paranormal or activity by extraterrestrial beings…"

_With a furrowed brow she continued to read, but a sudden headache left her nearly crippled and she was forced to place her book back on her end table and frowned. Every time she had tried to read more into the passage and even more into the eye-witness accounts a terrible pain would form in her eyes and left her needing to lie down as she would suffer dizzy spells and anxiety attacks. _

One month until Bermuda_, she thought turning off her light and leaning back into her pillows, allowing her eyes to slide closed. _One more month…

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

Leaning heavily on her dresser she sighed, her brows pinching tightly over her eyes and she frowned, clenching the lip of the furniture in a white-knuckled grip. Memories flew passed her, some so quickly she couldn't catch and some playing out before her mind's eye and torturing her with the images of her past and her more recent memories, but the one that stayed with her the most was the one where Will helped her conqueror her fear of heights. As the more pleasant memory passed her she released her tight grip on the dresser and stood, looking at herself in the mirror.

Her hair had been left down, the young woman only pulling back half of it with a loose cloth she had found, her bangs falling before her brow and highlighting her eyes. She wore a simple blue dress that flattered her form respectfully; the ring that Jack had given her was attached to a longer chain and hidden by the scoop of her dress. Looking at herself she realized that she needed to tell Will exactly how she felt and with a hardened resolve she made her way to Fort Charles as quickly as she could, knowing that if there was anywhere Will was he would be there.

She could hear the sound of the snares beating the death march and she adjusted her skirts in her hands and took off at a run. She knew she had to beat the drums and a part of her was scared, but it was as her friends back in college had always mentioned – it only takes thirty seconds of insane courage to confess how you truly felt about someone you cared about and Nim planned to do just that. Her heeled soles pounded against the dirt road beneath her and she didn't care if she looked improper at that moment as her heart beat in time with her fast footfalls.

As she neared the entrance of Fort Charles the sounds of the snares sped up and her eyes widened in terror as screams could be heard in the crowd and as the snares stopped beating their deathly roll and suddenly she could hear the shouts within the Fort and it only served to push her legs faster. How was it that whenever she was absent from something, something always seemed to happen! As she ran into the area she noticed all of the civilians being ushered away by the Navy officials, many more of them racing towards the over hang that over looked the ocean and were surrounding something, and as she peered harder from around an officer she noticed an obnoxiously large hat and wearing it was Will, Jack standing behind him.

_He freed him!_ She almost smiled widely at this revelation and frowning at the officer she stepped on his foot. "Sorry!" She cried behind her as she raced to the arches only to be held back once more by another officer. Struggling against her captor she watched as Norrington placed his blade against Will's neck and she gasped her eyes now wide as she gazed at the scene taking place before her eyes.

"And a good man," Nim watched as Will threw down his cutlass, his brown eyes smoldering deeply with his emotion and she felt her heart beating in her ears. Even though his impulsiveness annoyed the ever living daylights out of her, she had come to realize that that was why she loved him so much. She noticed Jack behind the blacksmith grinning almost as he pointed to himself and mouthed "that's me" to the Naval officers surrounding him and the younger man with bayonets brandished. Will's eyes narrowed on Norrington again as he continued with strength in his tone. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner."

Will's brow quirked in challenge, his expression well composed as a frown twitched at his lips. "It's right here between you and Jack."

"As is mine."

Nim felt her heart drop into her stomach as Elizabeth stepped forward, taking Will's arm and looking up at him before turning her eyes to her father and to Norrington. It was then, looking about the group gathered, that Nim noticed her mother dressed elegantly in an expensive looking gown, the cloth a beautiful and shimmering red as her hair was pinned and held out of her face, the loose stands curled, that she felt her heart sink further.

"Elizabeth!" The look on the governor's face Nim couldn't place, but it appeared to be a cross of shock and of anger, "Lower your weapons…for goodness sakes put them down!" It seemed as if being of a higher class had its perks and the younger woman felt the fight and vigor she had before was slowly beginning to slip away and after taking one look at Norrington, Nim knew where Will's heart was focused.

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?"

Elizabeth nodded, her expression both serious and slightly guilty as she held Will's arm tighter in her grasp, "It is."

The next moment appeared a blur to Nim as Jack's eyes traced something just passed her sight and he began to speak quickly, the words slurring together as the twenty year old could feel her heart pumping slower in her chest as she tried to place the events that were occurring. She was brought from her thoughts when the guards around her began moving forward and she noticed Jack approaching the top arch. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –!" He never got to finish his statement as he tripped over the battlement and plunged over the side. Everyone moved forward to see what would happen next, however, Nim stayed put. Something in her wouldn't allow her to move, though the sound of him breaking water let her know that he was perfectly fine.

"Idiot!" Gillette laughed, "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose!"

However, his face fell as a large galleon with black sails appeared on the horizon and Nim remembered Jack's words from the day before and removing the ring from underneath her dress she looked at it. "A sparrow represents freedom…" she allowed a small laugh to escape her lips silently and unnoticed to the others gathered, "It appears as if Sparrows truly can fly."

"What's your plan of action sir!"

Nim looked up at where Norrington still stood in shock next to the governor, the older man offering a slightly quirk of his lips at the change of events. "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Norrington seemed to smile to himself in what appeared to be relief before his look hardening as he looked back up to where Elizabeth and Will were gazing at one another and Nim couldn't help but stare openly, her heart clenching in her chest.

"Mr. Turner!"

When Will tensed Elizabeth grabbed his arm, the blacksmith shaking his head at her and sighing softly, "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

She watched as the dark haired man stepped away from the blond and stood before Norrington, "This is a beautiful sword," He began after unsheathing his sword, the very one that Will had made him before this journey had begun, the blue eyed man inspecting it carefully before turning his steel gaze to the younger male. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Norrington had given Will his acceptance and Nim felt a shudder run through her violently.

"Thank you."

"Commodore! What about Sparrow!"

Norrington turned, tossing a tight smile over his shoulder, "Well, I think we can afford to give him _one _day's head start." With a motion of his head the officers left and frown appeared on his face when he noticed Nim for the first time during the entire encounter before turning his eyes back to the young couple, their gazes locked with the other.

"Miss Puget?"

Nim did not answer as Elizabeth smiled at him, removing his hat. "No, he's a pirate." As their lips met the twenty year old felt her heart stop and the feeling of disappointment began to settle into her chest and she turned her head away, clasping the ring Jack had given her tightly in her fist and clearing her throat as she turned her eyes to Norrington and frowning. The two looked at one another and without a word they walked away from one another. Words had not needed to be expressed between the two to understand what the other was thinking, let alone feeling. Her eyes then turned towards her mother and without a word she walked away.

The walk from Fort Charles was long and with each step Nim felt heavier. Ignoring the pain in her chest she turned her eyes above her to a post and noticed a blue and yellow Malaccan sitting there, eyeing her carefully. With a frown and her will hardened Nim turned back to the Fort and sighed. She had been throwing around the idea of leaving Port Royal over the last week and now that the one last tie that was holding her here had been severed Nim's mind had been made up. She looked back up at that Malaccan and held out her arm, allowing the bird to perch on her shoulder before making her way back to her temporary home and finding relief that the elderly woman was not home.

Jotting a quick note of thanks to the old woman, Nim placed the bird on her coat hanger before stripping out of her dress and changing into more comfortable clothes. She pulled on a pair of black breeches, her socks and boots as well as a grey top with her black leather waistcoat that fastened around her waist by a belt. She grabbed the green jacket she had received from the _Dauntless_ and fixed a faded purple scarf about her waist and wrapping her hands before pulling on the leather guards she had acquired, sliding her pistols into her belt and underneath the coat. Holding her arm out for the bird she made her way out of the home before making her way to the port.

Managing to commandeer a longboat, Nim rowed herself out to the _Black Pearl._ As she pulled up next to the haul of the giant ship she stood in the longboat, Cotton's Malaccan still perched on her shoulder before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ey Sparrow!" She called up to the ship to see a few heads lean over the railing, most of them familiar. "We have an accord to settle mate!"

A few moments later Jack's face appeared over the railing and a frown twitched at his lips. "Oye, what're ye doin' here love!"

"You mind throwing me a line?"

"Nimie, why are you here?"

Nim sighed, the feeling of disappointment filling her once more as well as another emotion she could not identify and she looked back up at him and allowed her arms to fall. "I've got nothin' left here Jack…does that offer as a member of your crew still hold true?"

Jack seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding slowly. Marty tossed her a line and she took it firmly in her hands, thinking that they were going to pull her up in the boat, but when she was yanked from the longboat and into the air she let out a shriek of surprise before landing on the deck of the _Pearl _with a resounding thud. She groaned softly and jumped as a hand appeared before her line of sight only to sigh as she noticed the hand to belong to Jack. Allowing him to haul her to her feet he nodded, offering her a concerned smile which she only nodded to.

They would speak about what had transpired later.

Jack looked around at the crew who all stared at him and he frowned, "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." The crew immediately set to do as Jack ordered and he glanced at Nim out of the corner of his eye, a smile twitching at his lips, "Nimie, love, if you'd be so kind." He gestured to the glass next to him and the younger woman nodded as Jack took out his compass, the two watching as it swirled to and fro before settling in a direction. Nim called the orders to the Gibbs who in turn repeated it with a large smile and Jack smiled, humming to himself, "Now...bring me that horizon."

As the _Pearl _sailed away from Port Royal Nim positioned herself on the railing, using the shrouds to hold her steady as she gazed at the landmass and where all of her current heartbreak seemed to lie and she nodded to herself. She resolved to find her father and the soothsayer as she had stated to her mother and find out the truth about herself. She only wondered what she'd find.

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·

_And so this baby bird spreads her wings - rebelling against the wind who tries to knock her back, against the gravity that attempts to push down on her and against the ever watchful hawk awaiting it's prey. Sometimes, the bird wins and sometimes it loses - but I will not allow myself to lose…I'm going to spread my wings and take flight for the first time, a rebel without a name and a name without a face; for a Sparrow is like any other bird, but it is not just a bird. No, a Sparrow is **Freedom**._

END

* * *

><p>Don't hate me haha! I did this intentionally for the next story. Just so you're all aware – feel free to review this chapter and the trailer if you'd like. You will get a PM from me in response so you're not waiting forever to hear from me as I won't be acknowledging anyone in the next chapter :)<p>

I just want to say thank you all again for being such amazing readers and I really look forward to the next story…as well said by our favorite pirate captain at the end of _Curse of the Black Pearl_ and being said story enthusiast…Drink up me hearties YO HO ;)

Much Love,  
>timexgone23<p>

Xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Trailer  
><em>Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides<em>

_It's become a race against time…_

"What is it that has Jack spooked?" Will frowned as he looked to Gibbs, the old sailor frowning in response and glancing at Nim out of the corner of his eye who looked on just as intently.

Jack frowned, "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"You owe me your soul, and it's time to pay up!" Davy Jones growled to the pirate, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

_For the life of one man to be traded for another…_

Will turned in his seat to face the voodoo priestess, his brows pulled together in a tight furrow, "If there is anything that could be done…"

Jack smiled at Elizabeth, raising both of his hands. "Well, there is a chest…"

"The _Dead Man's Chest_."

Tia Dalma's brows furrowed tightly over her eyes as she looked at each member gathered knowingly, her eyes settling onto the green eyed female. "To find it, you must sail to the end of the earth!"

"These men are all ludicrous parcels of sniveling galoots!" Nim frowned as she looked to the taller woman when she chucked.

"Never send a man in to do a woman's job."

"We have our heading…"

"It appears as if I've underestimated you old friend!" The brunette turned her eyes to the new member, her jaw falling slack as she eyed what she thought to be a ghost.

_Old friends return with the new friends to aid in the struggles ahead…_

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Elizabeth? You know these clothes do not flatter you at all, it should be a dress or nothing at all…I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

_Time is running out…_

"You have the ability to change the course of the future, Nimphadora Puget, but Fate be a hard mistress to sway…" Tia Dalma stated as she leaned against her table and eyeing the younger woman seriously, though a look of all-knowingness passed her features that made Nim's brow furrow underneath her bangs. "Your destiny has been settled within the churning sands, but it is up to you to see the truth hidden within the tide."

"We're looking for _this_," Will stated as he threw down the small cloth he had taken from his waistcoat. Nim's brows furrowed as she eyed the piece, her eyes then turning to the mystic as she peered at the cloth with furrowed brows.

"The chest of Davy Jones."

"What is in the chest?"

With a guttural roar the fish-like captain growled the one name of the man that had become a large thorn in his side, "_**JACK SPARROW**_!"

"Oh bugger."

_But within all of the commotion Nim must find a balance between fighting for herself and fighting for the ones she loves…_

"Summon the Kraken!"

Elizabeth frowned at the pirate as she leaned against the railing of the ship, "There will come a moment when you have a chance to do the right thing." She watched as he simply shrugged his shoulders in response before smiling at her almost mockingly.

"I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they pass by."

_Let the race begin._

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest  
>Chantey II: Truth Among the Tides<strong>_

**Coming Soon  
>July 2012<strong>


End file.
